The Walking Dead: Ana's Series - The Prison
by topthis808
Summary: After a close call on the Greene Farm, the plot line continues on as Ana is faced with the consequences of her decisions. With Rick's feelings for her now out, what will happen once Daryl and Lori catch wind of the Sheriff's feelings? Will anything blossom further between Daryl and Ana further or will Rick step up and stop it? How will the group survive the storm heading their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is it!**

**Season 3 of The Walking Dead - Ana's Series!**

**Seriously one of my more favorite seasons of the series so I'm excited to go on for this season. I got tons of reviews that, like previous seasons, I will skip addressing for this first chapter but I want to let everyone that I did get your reviews and am so grateful for them. **

**I also wanted to take this time to just apologize for the seriously long wait for this season. Work has not been kind to me and I've just lost 2 aunts. The most recent one hit me the hardest that I had to take 2 weeks off of work and then fly up to Utah for her funeral. There was no way I was missing this woman's funeral. I only just got back 2 nights ago and exhaustion is kicking in. I am literally emotionally and mentally exhausted. I'm back at work, tired or not, I need the money for bills so I figured I'd at least release the first chapter I had worked on for this season. **

**I do want to forewarn you all that though this is the first chapter and that I plan on keeping a tight schedule on chapter updates, possibly tuesdays as I have done in the past, the 2nd chapter for this season will be late. I have a shit ton of things going on right now, work, family, all that fun stuff but I did not want you waiting too long for this season. I will try my best in updating as quickly as possible but if I do not, please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana!**

**Anyways, enough of that sappy stuff, let's get back to the fun stuff!**

**Without wasting anymore time, here is:**

**THE WALKING DEAD: ANA'S SERIES - THE PRISON!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

It had been months since we had left the farm in our rearview mirror and still, I held wounds from that place on my neck. I had hoped, that even against what Hershel believed, I would be healed and fine, but maybe what he had said all those months ago was right after all.

* * *

Flashback:

Author's POV...

Daryl had been furious from the moment he had dragged Ana's unconscious form from the bushes and into the back bedroom of the RV. Hershel insisted on doing a check up on her injuries as he had been worried about the darkness of the bruise from the moment he had laid his eyes on it. It looked serious and Hershel had to stop himself from making comments the second his eyes landed on the blackness of her throat.

Daryl stood just in the doorway of the bedroom, blocking any other assholes from coming in aside from the Greene Family and Rick who had all but pushed past him to get through the doorway. He wanted to open his mouth, snap at the dick for even thinking he was important enough to even be present in the room before Hershel's words shot across the small space.

"This doesn't look good." Hershel commented warily as he passed his daughter a brief glance before turning to the 3 men in the room.

"What ya mean 'it doesn't look good?'? Daryl snarked mockingly, pissed that the doctor didn't just get on with it instead of beating around the damn bush.

"She's alright, right Hershel?" Rick then asked, his brows furrowing in concern though he tried not to make it too obvious.

Hershel sighed, his tired eyes looking at the two men before turning back to the woman where Maggie was attempting to make her as comfortable as possible in the bed, ignoring her father's eyes boring into the side of her head as she did so.

"She's fine but her throat, I won't know the exact extent to the injury but from what I can collect from touch, that it might be a bit more serious than I had originally thought." This caught Daryl's attention intently as he couldn't help but stomp over the doorway, looking at Hershel as if he just told him she was about to die only for Rick to cut him off before he could get into Hershel's face for answers.

"What can we do? When can you check further?" Rick passed Daryl a look that only pissed the redneck off further before turning his attention to the older man.

"When she is conscious would be my best bet. Until then, I'd say to keep her as comfortable as possible. She's exhausted."

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had stayed unconscious for up to 4 days as I was told, waking to find myself lying out on the small bed that I had originally started my journey in this world, on. Instantly getting my bearings together, a stab of pain went through my heart as I realized where I was and who it had belonged to. No matter what anyone said, I would always blame myself for Dale's death. I could have stopped it, I had the knowledge to do it and yet I didn't. He had died because of me.

"Was beginning to worry that you would never wake up." A gruff voice startled me from my daze as I swallowed down my throat to say something only to wince painfully at the feeling, my hands quickly reaching up to grab at what I now felt was a bandage of some sort putting pressure on my already painful throat.

"No, no, no, don't touch it. Hershel says it might help as long as you don't play with it." Glenn's face suddenly appeared over me as I glanced up at him surprised, having realized I didn't even know he was present aside from Hershel's obvious voice. My friend quickly passed me a sympathetic smile before mentioning helping me sit up which he did. My body groaned at the movement, some part in the back of my mind telling me I had been asleep for a lot longer than I thought.

"You've been asleep for 4 days." Glenn explained having seen the confused look on my face as I gazed around the RV, realizing I also didn't hear anyone nearby though I instantly noticed the sight of a house of some sort sitting just outside the dusty curtains of the RV. I stood, hesitantly before walking over to peek through the curtain wondering where the hell everyone was.

"Where..." Is all I got out before breaking into a painful coughing fit that sounded more like wheezing of some sort as I collapsed onto my knees with Hershel and Glenn patting my back in comfort.

"I've been waiting for you to gain consciousness again so I can do a better check up on your throat but by the sounds of it, I was right." Hershel mentioned as my head shot up from the ground, one hand around the bandage on my neck as I passed him a confused and slightly hesitant look.

"Here, how about you sit back down on the bed then Hershel can have a look at you?" Glenn gently suggested, already hauling me off the ground and back onto the bed where Hershel added that it was probably best for the bandage to be removed. So I sat, quite embarrassed to suddenly feel helpless as both men helped me to remove the bandage before Hershel and Glenn eyed my neck.

"Ana..." Glenn whispered in visual pain, his eyes meeting me in concern as I opened my mouth to chastise him for looking at me with such pity only for Hershel to quickly put his hand up, stopping me from saying anything.

"Let me check you out. If something hurts, grip my wrist, don't speak." Hershel commanded through a fatherly voice as I placed my hand onto his bare wrist, squeezing to show me what he wanted, as if I didn't know how to squeeze my hand.

With bated breath, I sat, my neck on display as I felt his withered fingers brushing along various places, causing me to wince though I made no move to squeeze his wrist. But who was I kidding, it was impossible to hide a wince or hiss when he pushed on a particularly sensitive area. I quickly retracted myself from his hands, my hands finding my neck, shocked to feel how swollen it was as I met his concerned eyes.

"How is she?" Glenn whispered as my eyes darted to his and then back to Hershel, willing the man to speak with my eyes.

"I'm not positive but from that reaction, I'd say Ana's neck may be a bit worse than I had originally imagined. For the time being, and I know this may be impossible for you, Ana, but I need you to keep your speaking to a minimum. The less the better. I'm hoping if you don't use your vocal cords as often, that it will give it the time to heal before any serious damage can be done. Thankfully it doesn't sound like Shane destroyed your vocal cords completely, but any further irritation or pressure on it can do the opposite of healing it. You understand?" Hershel's eyes took on a serious expression as I stared at him, wanting to say so much though I realized that if anyone knew what they were talking about, it would be him. So he was a veterinarian, a lot closer to a doctor than I ever got. Sighing through my nose, ignoring the burning in my throat it caused, I forced out a nod before turning back to the window looking like a dejected puppy that had just been told he was grounded.

* * *

I sat silently in the bed after Hershel had spoken, my mind going in about 50 different directions before Glenn's face came into view.

"Hey, you alright?" Glenn asked worried as I sighed, licking my chapped lips. I wanted to say a billion things to the man, but I knew I couldn't and instead, rolled my eyes, hoping that would get my emotions across. Glenn didn't disappoint.

"I know, it sucks but we want you to heal so take some time to rest." Glenn added with a bit of mischief in his voice as I playfully glared up at him, the sound of voices outside the RV pulling us from our conversation.

"Oh, must be clear." Hershel pushed himself to stand as I fought to stand as well, Glenn instantly at my side to help me up though I began to bat his hands away as soon as he got close enough to me.

"Fine, fine, sorry." Glenn apologized with his hands up in a retreat motion as I brushed past Hershel to get to the door of the RV. Almost completely stumbling down the stairs towards the door, Glenn caught me before pushing the door open to help me out.

"Ana?" Various voices spoke as my eyes attempted to adjust to the afternoon sun beaming down on me before narrowing in on 4 faces all looking at me in relief. Carol was the first, as always, throwing herself at me with a bit more caution this time as she thanked me for what I had done back at the farm. I patted her back, wanting to say more before she stepped away from me, a wall of a man now engulfing me.

"There's the shorty I know and love! How ya doin' girl?" T-Dog patted my back before stepping away with a smile, my eyes looking at him in irritation as I opened my mouth to retort something only for Hershel's hand on my shoulder to cut me off.

"How is she?" Rick then asked, having noticed the way Hershel had glanced down at me in the last second.

"Not good. Her neck injuries are a lot worse than I had originally thought." Hershel confessed as all eyes were quickly on Ana again.

"Wait, what do you mean worse? What is worse than that?" T-Dog didn't appreciate the way the man was tiptoeing around the subject.

"Seems with the amount of strength used on her throat, her vocal cords were heavily damaged. I do not know for how long or to what exact extent but I have asked her to keep speaking to a minimum. The less the better. I know, that will be difficult for you but if it's as bad as I think it is, you will be lucky to ever have your voice back."

* * *

Not being able to speak at all was equivalent to telling a mother she was not allowed to see her newborn. It was painful. I had stopped myself numerous times while Hershel explained my predicament to the group, from saying shit to the man. The few times I had attempted to push even the simplest sound out of my throat, it was painful. It felt like my throat was constricting and I'd break out into another coughing fit, one that would get everyone's attention quickly.

After Hershel's announcement, Rick mentioned that the house was safe and that the plan was to stay the night to rest. I couldn't have agreed more with the look of pure exhaustion on everyone's faces. But that's only when I realized that not everyone was present. Daryl was not here, or within range, as my eyes did a quick once over, noting that Lori was instructing the kids on what to bring in from the car across the street. Where the hell had he gone?

Once I was led into the dusty living room of the house, Carol herded me towards the nearest couch, stopping me from making any sort of complaints like the fact that I wasn't physically handicap and quite capable of helping bring things into the house. She instantly scolded me like any mother would and told me to rest which I begrudgingly did just as the children finally came around the corner.

They took one look at me before they were charging at me from the hallway, almost completely barreling me over onto the couch with the force of their bodies crashing into my torso. It looked like most everyone wanted to scold the kids, tell them to leave me be, but I wouldn't let them. Just putting a silent hand up with a shake of my head, I let them know that I was alright and that no one would be taking these crying kids from my arms.

* * *

Author's POV...

The kids had not left her arms for almost 2 hours, blubbering about how scared they were on the farm and how scared they were when she went missing after the fire. Ana couldn't help but smile at the kid's obvious care over her as she ushered them down onto the couch to get a bit more comfortable. About halfway through the kids telling her what had happened while she was asleep, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood causing her eyes to snap up from Sophia's and into the hallway that was directly behind the little girl.

She knew Lori hated her with a passion and from what she could remember from the plot line, she knew that she had been filled in on what had truly happened with Shane. But that didn't mean Ana cared in the least bit what the woman thought of her. So she continued to stare at the brooding pregnant woman before turning back to the woman's son, knowing it must be pricking at her nerves seeing her son so comfortable with her. She didn't care though, she just hoped that Lori's reaction to Shane's death was enough for Rick to get his head out of his ass.

Rick. Hell. She had totally forgotten about that confession on the field with Shane. The kid's words echoed into the background of her mind as her eyes panned up from Carl's hat, once Rick's, to the man lumbering into the house from the porch, carrying another set of blankets. What had she done to change the way he felt about her? It was not supposed to be this way. He was still supposed to be in love with Lori, through everything, but, he wasn't. Ana could see it, the way Lori walked over to say something to Rick, almost pleading only for the man to brush her hand off his arm, walking away, completely ignoring her. She felt, only slightly bad. Okay, let's be honest, she didn't feel bad, that woman deserved all the pain she put her husband through and more. But still, Ana couldn't help but worry what his feelings for her truly meant and what would happen to the story line now.

* * *

It had taken a lot of pleading, begging and promises to pry the two children away from Ana where they were dragged away by their mothers for the night. Ana had enjoyed her conversations with the kids, both inquiring on her injuries though at first she only made hand movements before Carol came over to explain her vocal predicament. Luckily the kids understood, asking her yes or no questions where she could easily nod or shake her head before filling her in on what they remember happening between the farm and now.

Sadly, Carl had softly let her know that he was afraid for his mom and dad, that they had fought, loudly, as he had put it when Rick had admitted to killing Shane. Carl knew his dad wouldn't say anything about him shooting Shane and looked up at Ana in a realization that she had been present for that too, only for Ana to shake her head, a silent promise that she wouldn't say anything as well. The poor guy had enough to deal with as is.

Night fell quickly as Ana spent the last 20 minutes before bed, arguing with most of the people in the room about sleeping on the couch. As she had mentioned before, she wasn't handicapped. She was fine, physically yes, vocally no, she didn't need people pitying her and treating her like such, so she took the sleeping bag Glenn had laid out for her on the couch and laid it on the floor. If they wanted her to sleep on the couch so badly, they'd have to carry her at this point.

Halfway through the night, Ana realized, there was no way in hell she was going to sleep. She had been sleeping for 4 days after all. So she rolled onto her back, staring silently at the ceiling before eyeing the man sitting beside the window on guard. When memories of the fire on the farm slowly became evident, she realized, she still had not seen Daryl.

Ice shot down her spine as she shot up, startling T-Dog on watch duty who watched her through the dimly lit room as her eyes shot around the room before she leaned forward slightly, peeking into the dining room.

Daryl wasn't anywhere to be seen. Had something happened to him while she was asleep? Was he dead? Did he go looking for her after the farm and the group just left him behind? That can't be, they needed Daryl. Rick needed Daryl. Ana hadn't even realized she was slowly having a panic attack until a soft voice shot across the room, almost scaring her enough to push the woman to scream, had she not caught herself.

"He's upstairs." Ana's wide eyes shot over to the man now staring at her across the room, a smirk slowly crawling its way on his face. Ana blushed, unwillingly, hoping she wasn't as obvious as she thought and innocently tilted her head at the man who scoffed.

"Cut the shit, Shorty. I know ya looking for Daryl, he's upstairs." T-Dog waved her off with a brief glance out the window before turning back to see her glaring at him annoyed. He chuckled, watching as she opened her mouth, no doubt to defend herself before he cut her off once more.

"Nope, no talking. How about you give that unicorn notebook Sophia gave you, a try." Ana could feel her blood beginning to boil at T-Dog's jab as she glanced over to see the exact notebook sitting beside her. Sophia had passed it over earlier in the day for her to easily communicate with everyone. She couldn't turn the child down, no matter the monstrosity staring back at her, namely the unicorn named Rainbow, of all things. What took the cake was Carl no sooner reached into his small bag and pulled out a hot pink crayon for her to write with. She was sure at this point, these kids, were mocking her.

Scoffing, knowing no amount of writing could properly express the amount of annoyance radiating through her, she pushed herself to stand, swiping the notebook off the floor as T-Dog watched amused from his spot.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." T-Dog sang softly as Ana threw the bird over her shoulder, hoping that he caught wind of how much he pissed her off and continued on her way towards the stairs, ignoring the soft chuckling happening behind her.

Huffing softly under her breath, mentally cursing, she climbed the stairs with ease before stopping at the top, her eyes scanning the darkness for movement. Briefly, she had a chill run down her spine at the potential danger that could be lurking behind every corner. But Rick and the others had inspected the house closely before allowing anyone in, even unarmed, she knew she was safe in this house for the time being. Peeking into room after room, she heard the flutter of some sort of fabric which pulled her attention to the last room. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room before landing on the opened balcony door where the curtain blew in the wind. Ana stood there, inspecting what she could see out the fabric before a billow of brief smoke passed her eyesight, the smell of cigarette smoke following closely behind.

Must be him.

Quietly, she approached, her notebook clutched in one hand, she used her free hand to pull the curtain out of the way where familiar legs stretched out across the balcony caused her to step forward.

Having not heard her approach, Daryl was slightly startled by the appearance of the woman, his eyes snapping up, eyeing her in concern as she walked past him, taking a quick glance at the view before taking a seat beside him. What the hell was she doing out here? She should be resting.

Ana could feel his eyes on her the second she came into view and it did nothing to quench the growing uneasiness in her stomach. Was there a reason he was gone all day? She was glad he was alright, safe, alive. But why had he been gone all day and no one mentioning anything about it? Ana was sure that the group knew about her feelings for the man, no matter how much she denied it. She knew they would usually instantly tell her where he was, even if she had not been looking for him. He was pissed, wasn't he?

That's when she finally turned her eyes, just as he glanced away to pull the stick of smoke from between his dry lips. She wanted to question him about where the hell he had been, but how could she? No way in hell she had the patience to jot it down for him to read.

"Shouldn't ya be restin'?" His voice spoke, a billow of smoke following his words out onto the night air.

Ana blinked a few times, noticing the tone he used with her, he didn't sound pissed. Maybe exhausted, but there wasn't a hint of anger on his voice like she had been expecting.

"I was out huntin' when ya got up, Asian filled me in." Daryl gruffly added causing Ana to let out an unladylike snort, pulling open her notebook to write something.

_He's got a name. Glenn, repeat after me, G-L-E-N-N_

Daryl scoffed at the note, his eyes snapping back to the road in front of them as he took another hit of his cigarette.

"Ain't important ta me." He muttered around the stick as Ana finally noticed the familiar box sitting in his flannel pocket. Gawking, she dropped her notebook, reaching over and ripping the stick from between his fingers, quickly getting his attention.

"What the fuck..." He was ready to reel into her before her raspy and destroyed voice cut him off.

"These...are my fuckin'...cigarettes...the ones...I found in...Atlanta. You went...through my...shit?!" She tried to keep her speaking to a minimum but the fact that the man had gone through her shit where this box had been hiding, slightly pissed her off. Daryl's eyes darkened immediately before his hand gripping her chin quickly cut through her.

"Don't fuckin' talk. Doc said ya ain't allowed to fuckin' talk so keep shit to yerself." He hissed into her face, though it sounded more like he was annoyed then pissed off at her.

Ana fought to keep eye contact with the man only to let out a silent scoff, attempting to pull her chin away from his grip but the man wasn't letting up. Her eyes cast downwards, eyeing the box hanging from his flannel pocket before he pinched her chin gently, gathering her attention once more as she met his eyes.

"That shit ya pulled back at the farm, I ain't standin' for that superhero fuckin' nonsense anymore. Ya hear me?" His voice had lowered significantly as her insides twisted at the look of hidden desperation playing in his eyes.

"If I tell ya to fuckin' get on, ya get on. I don't give two shits about anyone else in the group. Ya more important." His last words had sent a stone of excitement and hesitation clattering down into her stomach though he didn't look even the least been fazed by his own confession.

"Ya hear me, Ana? I ain't leavin' ya again." He gripped her chin even tighter, pulling her closer to him as she let out a shuddering breath at the seriousness in his tone before passing him a single nod.

Daryl eyed her briefly, his thumb brushing her soft chin before he sighed, pleased that she understood where he was coming from. In the next second, he leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips to her own, a sense of both relief and anger flooding his form as his hand made contact with the side of her wrapped neck just as her much smaller hand gripped onto his forearm.

He should have been there for her. He should have stayed back in the field with her or dragged her back to the house with him. Had she not been alone, she wouldn't be injured, once again. Daryl could feel the guilt slowly eating at him as he tilted his head, allowing himself to enjoy her warmth and scent a moment longer than normal just as her other hand, reached up, gripping the hairs at the back of his neck.

He wasn't allowed to be happy. Especially with a woman. He wasn't allowed to and so, forcefully and against his will, he pried himself off of her, ignoring the soft whimper that came off of her. She eyed him in worry as he let go of her, pushing himself to stand soon after, wondering if she had upset him somehow in the next moment. But she didn't have to think long on that before his hand was in her face, her eyes scanning his palm all the way up to his face where he gazed down on her.

"Come on, let's getcha inside before ya get a fuckin' cold." Ana wanted to complain, the previous kiss now in the back of her mind as his worried eyes continued to stare down on her. She didn't like him worried about her, though it felt good to have such a person concerned over her, she didn't completely enjoy him worrying about her and not himself. But then again, that's why they were so alike. They worried more about the other than their own selves, as tiring as that sounds.

Ana finally caved, placing her hand in his rough palm before he pulled her effortlessly from her seat. He didn't give her a chance to grab her things, as soon as she was on her feet, he was leaning over to collect her items from the ground. Staring at the notebook in amusement, Ana couldn't fight the eye roll as she ripped the notebook out of his hand, using it to swat him embarrassed as he let out a short chuckle.

"Cute." He complimented through a mock as she scoffed, shaking her head with a growing smile as she passed him, feeling something slide into her back pocket before his large land slapped the same spot. She stumbled forward with a yelp that sounded more like a dying animal before she spun to face him, looking at him completely violated though he only grinned, nudging her aside before disappearing through the doorway with a soft 'hurry the hell up'.

Ana blinked a few times before she found her hand reaching towards her back pocket, now finding something in it. Pulling it out, she glanced down at the item in her hand before snorting out a short laugh.

Her box of cigarettes.

That fucker.

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter of Season 3! Like I said before, I am SUPER excited for this season and hope I can bring it justice! If you have anything that you'd like to definitely see this season, please, let me know. I love reading your opinions on plot lines and characters!**

**Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't have much to say on this chapter, though I am exhausted trying to get this out while working back to back so I'm trying to get a solid schedule going for posting so be patient with me. Hopefully ya'll enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! Forewarning, a solid posting schedule probably isn't going to happen till after March. I've got so much shit coming up, it's ridiculous! **

**New Followers** \- There were tons of you! Most of who have been following me from previous seasons so THANK YOU!

**Kara315**: So glad that you were able to stumble upon my story! Hope that I can live up to the hype with what you are expecting here lol

**Dark Rose Charm**: Thanks for your kind words, I'm so grateful to have this story and those like you who continue to love it. Keeps my spirits high!

**missyizzy**: Yes I am BACK! Hopefully i'll be getting back into the groove of things real soon

**HarryJamesPotterismyhero**: Thank you so much for your prayers, they are well received! Well, I am back, trying to get my schedule readjusted so that I can post once a week like previous seasons, keep your fingers crossed.

**Crissy**: So glad I was able to hook you once more, I'll push to keep you hooked for as long as possible!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana.**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had lost track of how many houses we had cleared out, how many houses we had taken refuge in for as long as we could before we were driven out by yet another herd of walkers. It was getting repetitive to the point that I was beginning to stress out slowly the more we were moving.

Food was growing scarce for the group, with two kids that were the top priority along with a pregnant woman, it just added to the growing anxiety within the group. I went days without eating sometimes, knowing that the kids needed it more than I did, I handed them whatever I could get. Daryl had found out soon enough, almost biting my head off when he did and began hovering over me whenever it was meal time. He would sit beside me and wouldn't move until I had eaten. I hated it.

My throat still had not completely healed as of yet. The bruising had gone down, most of it ugly pasty yellows while the more prominent areas held their purples and blacks. Hershel did daily check-ups on me, completely giving up on telling me to keep my mouth shut as it was impossible for me not to talk. To please him, even slightly, I kept the volume of my voice down to just above a whisper. It didn't hurt as much as I did when I would speak with a normal voice, but it didn't sound any less disgusting. I gasped and wheezed through every sentence I would get out, stumbling over my words a few times but still, I pushed through. I wasn't about to let something like this stop me, even if I permanently lost my voice.

And if things, couldn't get any worse, what I had been relying on since I got here, the memories I had of this place, were disappearing slowly. I almost had a panic attack the first time it had occurred to me. I had been going over things back on the road, what was coming up. In one second, I'd remember it as clear as day. I mean, I watched these seasons at least 10 times each and that's being modest but then in the next second, it was gone. I couldn't pinpoint anything coming and that's when horror had settled deep in my gut. I had thought about the prospect that life here would be way too easy for me since I knew a lot, that I could have this group avoid a lot of heartache and stress, as I had done with saving Sophia, but not once I had thought it possible for my knowledge of the show to completely vanish. Luckily, I had thought quickly on my toes, planning ahead in case it became a permanent thing and put Sophia's unicorn notebook to better use. I began jotting everything and anything I could remember in plotline order, places, events, people, well the ones I could remember. Luckily I remembered Michonne and Merle of all people, and I had quickly jotted down about the prison though I instantly began feeling as if I was missing a few other places/people. I'm sure I was, but for the time being, I'd just have to be prepared with what I know and if things came up, I was sure to write them down before they disappeared on the wind once more.

But that didn't even take the cake on everything happening right now. I disliked Lori with a passion from the get-go before I had ever come to this world, but now, 8 months into her pregnancy, I came to realize how much more I truly could hate her. This woman nagged and complained constantly as if we could control the weather or the situations we would find ourselves in. At first, I told myself, she had an excuse, she had a liable excuse to why she complained 24/7, she was carrying another human around in these conditions. But weeks in and I felt like I was going to go crazy.

I kept to myself whenever the woman would go on one of her daily rampages with Hershel, Glenn, Carol, and Rick, not wanting to interject as I so often wanted to. But one day, that had changed. When another store we had run across, came back completely barren, I walked out to Lori yelling at Rick over pickles of all things. I understood cravings and knew pregnant women went through them like seasons, but damn, where the hell did this woman get the gall to yell at her husband over something like this? I was sure that if it was at all possible, Rick would have dropped everything to go and get whatever the hell she wanted. But this wasn't a normal situation, a lot of things were no longer found as easily as they were before.

"Lori, what the hell do you want me to do?" I could tell Rick was on his last nerve, a lot of other bystanders now keeping clear, obviously just as annoyed as I was with what was happening. It was more important to find shelter, food, and items that we could survive off of, but this woman had us running about for fuckin' pickles of all things.

"I don't know Rick, but I cannot deal with this crap anymore." Oh lord. I had to bite my tongue the second her crocodile tears began to fall, my eyes landing on Daryl beside me who looked equally irritated with everything.

"No, no, no. You don't get to do that, cry. Lori, there is literally nothing I can do about it!" Rick threw his hands in the air, frustrated, especially with the audience they now had over yet another marital argument.

"This is ridiculous..." I rasped out, glancing down at a tug on my sleeve to see Carl peering over at the verbal confrontation with fear. Sighing, hating the horrified look on the kid's face, I placed an arm around his head, pulling him to hide his face in my torso while my arms did what they could to block his ears. Even if his parents were still legally married, it was clear to all the adults that they only kept up appearances for Carl's sake. Rick clearly wanted nothing to do with Lori anymore, though the potential risk that she was carrying his child pushed him to stay close while Lori just needed someone to lean on. If she had been left on her own, there was no way she would have survived for as long as she had. She was an easy target on her own so she needed Rick at her back for as long as she could.

"Excuse me?" A voice snapped, pulling me from my thoughts, wondering what more was happening as I glanced up from Carl's head to see Lori glaring across the parking lot at me.

"What?" Had I missed something, why the hell was she looking at me now? Pissed that her son had sought out my protection and not hers? Well, if that was the case, I couldn't change that, the kid clearly felt safer with me then her.

"What right do you have to say anything about this matter between me and my husband?" She barked out, gesturing between both her and Rick as I finally clicked on to what she was talking about. She must have heard me muttering about how stupid this entire thing was.

I scoffed out, feeling Carl shiver against me as I wrapped my arms tighter around him, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't be able to hear what I had to say to the woman that was his mother.

"What right do you have to drag us from store to fuckin' store over your cravings?." I retorted, pleased that my voice had kept steady though that evident rasp was still there.

"Excuse me?" She gaped furious, turning to face me as I felt Carl cling to me even tighter, pissing me off further.

"We should be lookin' for somewhere safe to bunker down, food, water, necessities yet ya got us runnin' around lookin' for fuckin' pickles of all things. Where in that head of yers do ya expect us to find fuckin' pickles in this day? Cause if ya know where, point us in the fuckin' direction so we can get this worthless shit over with and get these kids somewhere safe." I had to fight myself not to yell at the woman because one, I knew my voice wouldn't be happy along with Hershel and two, I could feel Carl slowly beginning to cry against me.

Everyone grew quiet around me as Rick glanced over at me, pleading me silently to stop before it escalated while I felt Daryl's hand lightly brush down the back of my arm, letting me know he was there.

"You know, I've had quite enough of your shit, you ungrateful bitch." Lori's next works threw me for a loop as I couldn't stop my eyes from widening in surprise as Rick stepped up, trying to get her to stop as she only whacked him away as she approached. I quickly pulled Carl off of me and behind me, something she clearly didn't like as she approached me even quicker, stopping just a foot in front of me. Daryl had tried to cut her off, making to step in front of me but I had put my arm up, stopping him as Carl now sobbed, clinging to my back.

"Let go of my son." Lori warned, her eyes narrowing in a threat as I lifted my hands, showing her that I wasn't stopping her son.

"Carl, come here, right now." Lori pressed as I felt Carl shake his hand into my back, his arms tightening around my waist.

"Carl, don't make me ask you twice." Lori was growing more and more irritated by the second, reaching out and grabbing Carl's arm as he screamed. She tried to yank him away from me just as Rick ran over while Carl screamed at her to let him go, that she was hurting him. He wasn't my child and I knew I had no right in stopping a mother from taking their child, but when it came to the point that she was clearly hurting him just to prove a point, I snapped. The knife on my hip was snatched out quicker than I thought possible, my body pressed gently against her own, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other pressing the knife to her chest where her heart was. Luckily I had been smart enough to position my body to hide the knife from both Carl and Sophia, they did not need to see this.

Everyone froze though the broken sobs of Carl behind me echoed through the empty parking lot, we had been lucky that no walkers had yet to approach at the sound. Rick hadn't made a move to stop me, neither had anyone else as my eyes continued to bore into Lori's now fear filled ones.

"I don't care that you are his mother, you ever lay another hand on him or hurt him, I will make ya suffer. Hold me to my word, I know ya will. Don't fuckin' test me."I growled into her face, letting her know how serious I was about protecting Carl from even the likes of her if it came down to it.

"Yer a fuckin' mother and gonna be one again, fuckin' act like it and stop thinkin' about only yerself. These fuckin' kids are hungry, cold and exhausted. How long are ya gonna have us hiking around these damn places in search of somethin' that doesn't even fuckin' exist anymore? Get yer fuckin' priorities together and stop actin' like the world revolves around yer shit, it doesn't and I could fuckin' care less." I pressed the knife just a bit deeper, not deep enough to cut her before I stepped back, allowing Rick to pull her to him, a hard look on his face though it wasn't directed at me.

"Load up, we leave in 10." Rick called out, passing me a nod before dragging Lori out of hearing range while I turned to quickly collect a crying child that hadn't waited for another second to jump into my arms.

"No, it's alright. I got em." I shook off Carol who tried to tell Carl I couldn't carry him and pulled him up higher so that he could bury his face in my shoulder.

"I gotcha kid. Nothin's gonna hurt ya or Sophia, promise." I hummed, running my fingers through his hair as my eyes landed on Daryl, an unknown emotion pouring from his eyes.

* * *

Carl had to be pried from my arms by Carol, promising that she would keep an eye on him in her own car with T-Dog. Rick and Lori hadn't said a word to the group, both separating, Lori into Maggie and Glenn's car while Rick slipped into the RV with the rest of the Greene family.

I glanced around the empty lot with a defeated sigh before turning at the sound of a bike's engine. Daryl glanced at me once, nudging his head in my direction as I took that as my queue, jogging over to him as he slid forward to make room on his bike. Tossing my bare leg over the back of the bike, I situated my hips against his, ignoring the fluttering of my heart as I did so before I buckled my 'scavenger bag' - as I begun to call the shoulder bag I had snatched up a few weeks ago - around my shoulder.

"Ya good?" Daryl called back over the engine as I snorted, wrapping my arms around his waist to pat his stomach teasingly.

"M' a big girl Dixon, put that woman on time out all on my own. Did ya see?" I shot back with equal mock causing him to snort this time, shaking his head before he kicked his bike into gear, a soft 'bitch' coming from him. I laughed softly, resting my head between his shoulders as the bike took off, the rest of the camp following us closely.

We rode for hours after that, only stopping to inspect a few cars before Rick had signaled for us to pull over. One by one, cars began to shut off before everyone, but one, unloaded from the various cars, congregating around the hood of the green SUV T-dog had been driving.

Knowing that there was tension still brewing over the group from our last stop, I stayed a bit at the back of the group, watching as Daryl stepped closer to get a better look at the map that Rick had a nag for pulling out at times like these.

I listened intently as they discussed on where next to look for supplies, my eyes scanning the group, noticing Carol still in the backseat of the SUV with a pair of sleeping kids. I passed her a smile through the window before my name was being called. My head snapped in the direction of the group, watching as Glenn waved me over between Hershel and himself.

"What's up?" I rasped as I slid in between the two, glancing down at the map where a few X's were marked on locations we had already hit for supplies.

"Wanted to get everyone's opinion on where to go next. We got a few saying north, couple saying back to the west. What do you think?" Rick explained as I intently gazed at the map, knowing it was about time for us to come up on the Prison, somewhere I was determined to keep for as long as possible. But nothing was that easy as I soon realized that the prison wasn't marked on the map, at all. That or the coffee stain that was coating a section had buried it from eyesight. Wasn't gonna take the chance in voting on the coffee stain only to find it was a bust.

"Too many big cities to the west, think we should keep going in the opposite direction, north. Looks like a few small towns we could check out." I pointed out on the map as a few hummed in agreement.

"For now, I think we should hunt for some dinner. Kids could use something to settle their stomachs." I added, my eyes meeting Daryl's as he passed me an agreeing nod just as Rick stood, his hands on his hips in thought.

"Yeah, you and Daryl go out and see what you can bring back. Group on the road will search these cars here for anything of use." Rick commanded as those present nodded in agreement before splitting up.

I walked back around the car back towards Daryl's bike where he was already getting situated with his box. I bumped my hip into his as I always did, just to piss him off, before I went about digging through the duffle bag resting on the road beside the bike. I decide on my machetes, which I buckled around myself and a single pistol, shoving that into the waistband of my jean shorts.

"Stay close out there. Keep to signals." Daryl coughed out as I glanced up from my crouched position beside his bike and nodded.

Ever since my voice had taken on a mind of its own, sometimes working and sometimes not, Daryl had come up with the brilliant idea of creating signals between the both of us when it was critical to be as silent as we could. I had thought it stupid at first but once he had taught me the different signals for distance, size, walker, prey, amount and a few others things, I realized how genius it really was. It was our own sort of sign language whenever we went hunting now. Sure, I liked to talk, everyone knew I loved to talk but when it mattered the most when hunting for our next meal, I knew using his signals was important.

"I got it." I muttered under my breath, deciding on taking an extra clip for my pistol just in case things got bad before pushing myself to stand.

"How far ya'll planning on going in this time?" Rick's voice entered our conversation suddenly as I tossed my flannel onto the seat of Daryl's bike, leaving my arms free to the sun.

"Not far, if anythin' comes up, whistle." Daryl added, brushing between the two of us as I smiled lightly at Rick before nodding.

"Be careful out there." Rick's hand brushed against my own causing me to stop to look at him from over my shoulder.

"Ya know the word careful ain't technically in my vocabulary." I teased causing him to chuckle, shaking his head, he instantly knew I was kidding.

"I know it ain't but doesn't make me worry any less either." He added back, his eyes meeting mine with a hint of seriousness that I rarely saw aimed at me. It was times like these when that moment on the hill with Shane came back at me full force and I was reminded that the man in front of me held some sort of feeling for me, whether it be love or anything close, it sent a shiver down my spine whenever he smiled at me.

"Let's go..." Daryl impatient bark luckily pulled us both from our staring contest as I stepped back from Rick with a nod before turning to run and catch up with Daryl.

* * *

Daryl hadn't brought up the conversation I had with Rick before we left into the forest. At this point, I wasn't sure if I should be worried or count my blessings that he wasn't nagging me about something that wasn't anything in particular. Usually, the conversation would have come up by now, especially when he saw everything with his own eyes and not finding out through someone else, yet, he hadn't brought up.

I was starting to worry now that he had lost interest in me and could care less who I spoke to anymore. But that worry was quickly shot out of the sky once he knelt down in front of me, inspecting fresh tracks in the mud.

"Hate that fuckin' sheriff." I had barely caught his words, having been so lost in my thoughts that I was unsure if I had even heard right at first.

"He's fuckin' married to that wench still and yet, he's always comin' on to ya." He added, seeming as if he was talking out loud without realizing it, he hadn't even waited for me to say anything as he continued to rant to himself.

"Touchin' ya like yer his, what the fuck does he want huh?" Daryl pushed himself to stand as he snuck further through the brush, myself close on his tail.

"Why does he have ta want somethin'?" I finally voiced my question as I picked up the scoff.

"He clearly fuckin' wants ya, blind man could see that a mile away." Daryl grumbled out irritated causing me to smirk with the clear jealousy on his face.

"Kind of gettin' tired of repeatin' myself here. I like ya, not him, kay so stop worryin' about shit, it ain't a big deal." I blushed at my confession yet again, glancing over to the right at the sight of movement. Quickly I tapped his shoulder, gesturing over to the lone walker roaming causing him to nod as we quieted down further.

"Ain't no fuckin' big deal? Dudes literally got his hands all over ya the second he gets a fuckin' chance and ya tellin' me 'not to worry'?" Daryl's eyes had finally met mine as I stared at him with a 'are you fucking kidding' look which he quickly ignored.

"Dude, I don't like him like that, what aren't ya gettin'?" I was annoyed the further his doubt was thrown on me as I stopped in my search for something to shoot.

So, I hadn't told Daryl about everything that had transpired on that hill the night Shane was killed. I knew if I came clear about what Shane had said about Rick liking me, he wouldn't waste a second to put a bolt through that man's noggin. I was almost completely sure he'd drag me along with him and leave the group just to give him a peace of mind. But I didn't want to tell him. Not because I was trying to lie to him, it's just, I didn't believe it. It was Shane after all who told me, the man was infamous for feeding a nonexistent flame just to get a rise out of you. I didn't want to say shit to Daryl on the subject with the high chance it was truly a lie.

But what if it wasn't? Rick didn't deny it, he didn't even try to defend himself against Shane's accusations. And honestly, after finding out, so many things made sense. Things that happened between me and Rick were so obvious now that I couldn't help but mentally slap myself for being so oblivious to what was happening.

But no, it wasn't true and that's what I was going to tell myself. Rick still loved Lori and that's how it was going to stay.

"I tell ya to stop worryin' about shit concerning him because I mean exactly that. I don't have a thing for boys in uniform, more of a redneck type." I added, knowing the only way to get through to Daryl was to be completely honest, no matter how embarrassing it was to admit.

* * *

We were heading back to the road with our catches latched onto us before we were cut off by a group of walkers. Taking a short detour around them since we didn't want to chance taking them out with the chance they'd destroy what we caught, the path took us past a small creek, one that made me stop.

"What's up?" Daryl asked over his shoulder as I blinked in confusion, realizing my body had reacted on its own but I couldn't figure out why. I glanced down at my boots unsure before turning to look around the area we were in, my eyes quickly landing on the towering building just across the creek.

The Prison.

* * *

**So just one more reminder, I've got tons of messages asking about posting schedule since previous seasons I had been posting regularly on Tuesday. Believe me, I want a posting schedule too but with all the crap tossed into my lap in the past weeks, it's not looking up for the time being. I'll still be posting, though all over the place, but I promise to get a solid posting date out after March has gone and passed us. I've just got tons of shit happening right now, work to catch up on and family stuff still happening so pleassseeeeeee be patient with me.**

**Oh, and FYI, in no shape or form am I EVER planning on ditching this story. If I go a week without posting, know that it has more to do with my working schedule than anything so don't let your heads get the best of you lol**

**Until next week~**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is up and out! Gotta be honest, I had a hard time figuring out where this chapter was going and then when to end it. And an even scarier thought, not sure how to start the next chapter. Figured I'd get this chapter out since I was done with it, but forewarning, the next chapter, not sure when it's gonna be up. Might be sometime during Spring Break week since I've taken off the entire week of spring break for my kids, that'll give me some time to figure out where I want to go in the plot and get some chapters up and running. But if anyone has any opinions on what you want to see in this season, let me know, it'll help to kick my writer's block in the ass!**

**New Followers: Starlightflower and ! Thank you for the follow!**

**Frankie**: I'm glad you're so excited for this season, I am too lol

**Dark Rose Charm**: Ana already hates Lori with a passion so I wanted to add one more thing to the list of reasons she'd dislike the woman lol and Carl would definitely be a weakness for Ana in those situations. She loves kids, honestly.

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: Yes, Ana, stay strong, you got Daryl at your back!

**Crissy**: Glad I was successful in hooking you again for this series, I hope I can continue to keep your attention lol keeping my fingers crossed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana. **

**Check out the Author's Note at the end of this chapter!**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

Ana's POV...

Within minutes of finding the prison, both myself and Daryl had taken off running back towards the road, our catches dragging helplessly behind us. The group had been terrified by our sudden appearance as I tossed my catch onto the hood of one of the cars before grabbing onto Rick, dragging him back into the forest without so much as a warning.

"Think its safe?" T-Dog asked as me, Rick, T-Dog and Daryl stood on the bank of the creek, eyeing the building in the distance.

"Doubt it." I answered honestly, with what I could remember, the place was crawling with walkers.

"Only one way to find out, let's check it out." Rick pushed in determination, placing a hand on my shoulder before we began heading back towards the road.

We explained to the group on the road what we had found before we were loading into our various vehicles and heading out. We realized, if we had not known the prison was there, we would have slipped right past the road leading to it without even knowing it. Clearly, no one had come down this road in a long time as the brush had almost completely overgrown across the gravel road, hiding it from view, which was great on our part.

The group didn't get too close to the property, keeping the prison within view as I took the binoculars I had snatched up from a house on the road, eyeing the property.

"What do you see?" Glenn asked as we were hunched behind a fallen tree just outside the property line.

"Walkers. Gate leading to the main prison at the top of the hill is open, more walkers up there." I explained, handing the binoculars over to Daryl who took his turn searching the grounds.

"What's the plan?" Glenn then asked, keeping his eyes peeled for anything.

"Send someone up to shut the top gate and we clear out the field." I offered, knowing it would work out from what I could remember from the show.

"How is someone going to get through that herd?" Glenn rasped out in worry as I passed him an amused smirk.

"Gotta be quick on your toes, Rhee."

* * *

Rick had passed on sending Glenn to the top of the hill and decided that he himself would be the one going ahead to shut the top gate. Everyone had been given their responsibilities as we hopped back into our various cars and headed towards the prison. Both myself and Daryl were the last ones through the entry gate as I hopped off within reach and began racing towards the gate to the close it. Daryl had my back, shooting any walkers too close as I fought to push the gate closed. Once it was closed, Daryl helped to latch it before we turned back to the infested field, going about clearing that out as well.

Daryl took to walkers on our right as I turned to those coming at us from our left. Easily slicing through their maggot infested heads, kicking a few away to give me time to kill another one before I was overrun. Glancing over my shoulder every few seconds to check on Daryl became a habit as I kicked the last walker on my side away, watching as it fell to the ground completely dead. I huffed in irritation at the grimy splatter of walker's guts coating the front of my once grey shirt, turning to check on Daryl only to watch as he tripped over his dropped bow, falling back onto his back with two walkers snapping at him.

I didn't waste any time in sweeping up my dropped machete before charging over, kicking the one on his right in the face, watching disgustedly as my boot kicked a large chunk of the walkers head off. It fell onto it's back, still squirming for its next meal as I chucked my machete down into its head, for once pleased with the sound it made as my machete twisted in its noggin.

"Fuckin' hell..." Daryl cursed as I ripped my machete clear out of the walkers head, using its torn shirt to clean most of its residue off before I turned to offer Daryl a hand. Naturally, he stared at my offered hand like it was a foreign object causing me to snort, wiggling my fingers for emphasis.

"Promise, it won't bite." I muttered through a wheeze as his eyes met mine before he scoffed, clearly annoyed with my comment.

Surprisingly though, the man had seemingly sucked up his pride and allowed me to help him to his feet before he stepped away from me to collect his dropped bow.

"A simple thank you wouldn't hurt ya." I knew hearing a thank you from Daryl of all people was a shot in the wind, but I wouldn't give up the opportunity to press his buttons as my eyes did a once over on him.

"Would fuckin' kill me." He shot back as he did a once over on his bow before glancing over his shoulder back at me.

"Yer a dick, not sure if I tell ya that enough." I sassed, passing him with a bump of my hip to head back to the group, a smile crawling onto my face when I caught the soft '_thanks bitch_' coming off of Daryl.

* * *

I did a quick head count once all walkers were down, pleased that no one had been lost in the half-assed mission. Bodies were then collected to one side of the field while our cars were maneuvered into a semi-circle, partially hiding us from the outside world. Daryl and I had handed off our kills from earlier over to Carol who had instantly gone on to cooking what we had while half of the men continued to inspect our makeshift camp.

"Shorty! Give me a hand with this!" T-Dog's voice rang somewhere from my right as I glanced up from the skinned bunny in my hands to see the man attempting to grab a few things out of the RV. Tossing the finished connie onto the slab beside Carol, I stepped over my lawn chair before heading towards said man, ignoring the way I could feel Daryl's eyes boring into me from his lookout point atop the RV.

"What's up?" I climbed into the RV in search of T-Dog only for the man to toss a stack of blankets at me suddenly, sending me cursing softly as I barely caught the stack and myself.

"Geez, give a girl a warnin'." I complained as I adjusted my hold on the stack, climbing back down the stairs to hand them off to Beth before heading back into the RV.

"Anythin' else?" I asked, slipping into the back room that once was Dale's to see T-Dog grab the last bit of bedding with a shake of his head.

"Nah, that was it." T-Dog shook his head, turning to head back out of the room as I turned to lead the way, my feet freezing in their approach at the sight of Lori standing at the top of the stairs, looking like someone had just kicked her dog.

"Oh, Lor, what's up?" I knew T-Dog could easily feel the tension growing and inwardly thanked him for being the first to speak as Lori passed me an unknown look before turning back to T-Dog.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked as I blinked in confusion, turning to share a similar look with T-Dog before I shrugged, making my way to exit only for the woman to cut me off.

"No, I need to talk to _you_." Lori's eyes bore into my own as my brows furrowed with a scoff. This woman did not deserve to be in my presences at all.

"Pretty sure that ain't a good idea." T-Dog laughed uncomfortably from behind us as I stepped back away from Lori, my eyes unmoving from her own as she turned to T-Dog again.

"Go, it'll only take a second." I watched as Lori's hand wove up to rest atop her growing stomach as T-Dog slid up beside him, nudging me with his elbow.

"You gonna be alright, Shorty?" He whispered down to me worried causing me to snort and pass him an '_it's-me-we're-talking-about_' look which he scoffed back at.

"Need me to get Dixon?" He lowered his voice further, not wanting Lori to hear as I shook my head, placing a hand on his forearm in thanks.

"Nah, I got this. If she goes apeshit on me, I got enough weapons on me to take down an elephant." I was completely kidding but the look of pure horror that took hold of T-Dog's face at that confession was totally worth it. Rolling my eyes, I cracked a smile before pushing him away from me.

"Jesus, I'm kidding. Go." I urged as he gave me one last unsure look before heading towards the door where Lori was still standing.

"I like you, I really do but if you lay a hand on that girl, you're gonna have more than Dixon on your ass. Just sayin'." I gaped in shock at T-Dog's words, my eyes boring into his back as he threatened Lori before disappearing out of the door.

* * *

Author's POV...

"Hey, black man!" A voice instantly shouted at T-Dog not feet after he left the RV, his whole body spinning to bite the man's head off only to meet Daryl's gaze.

"I got a fuckin' name man!" T-Dog spat back, now irritated as he handed off the pile of blankets to Beth who went about setting up various sleeping areas for everyone.

"I know that, where's Ana? She was with ya in the RV." Daryl had climbed down the ladder on the RV in a half a second, his eyes hard as he approached the man on a mission.

"She's still in there." T-Dog nudged his head towards the RV, unsure if he was supposed to tell the man anything about what was happening inside.

"Alone?" Daryl asked as he began stepping backward towards the RV to investigate as T-Dog quickly shook his head, stopping the man from approaching.

Daryl's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his eyes doing a once over on who was present before they seemed to light up when one particular woman was missing.

"Ya left her in there with that psychotic bitch?" Daryl hissed, his jaw clenched in anger as T-Dog scoffed, tossing his hands in the air.

"Dude, have ya every tried tellin' Shorty no? Woman doesn't fuckin' listen to shit I say." T-Dog defended himself, not wanting the blame on this as Daryl shook his head with a scoff, spinning to head towards the RV as T-Dog jogged over, cutting the man off.

"Get the fuck outta my way." Daryl threatened as T-Dog sighed, not the least bit afraid of the man's threats.

"Dude, Ana is fine. The woman can take care of herself if anythin' we gotta worry about Lori."

* * *

Ana took the closest available seat near her which happened to be the small kitchenette counter to the left of her. Kicking her feet onto the back of the chair in front of her, she crossed her arms, patiently waiting for this woman's rant to begin.

What else could it be then a rant? That's all Lori seemed to know how to do when it came to Ana so why would that every change?

"You killed Shane?" Lori jumped right into it as Ana rolled her eyes sky high, having known this conversation was going to happen sooner or later.

"Pretty sure yer husband told ya who did the deed." Ana avoided giving the woman the solid answer she was asking for as her eyes panned over to meet Lori's narrowed ones.

"And I'm assumin' by that pissy look yer handin' over, ya think it's me huh?" Ana tilted her head with a pleased smirk, knowing if this woman thought she had killed Shane, she would be boiling over inside.

Ana was not let down by Lori's next reaction as the woman took a threatening step towards her though Ana made no move to step down.

"You killed him and Rick's covering for you." Lori seethed as Ana scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know why I'm trying to defend myself against the choir here." Ana muttered under her breath, realizing that she really couldn't stand being in this woman's presence for too long. It had barely been a minute and already Ana wanted to either rip her hair out or push the woman down the stairs just to get her to shut up.

"Just admit it, you killed him." Lori's shaky voice continued on as Ana sighed frustrated as she pushed herself off the counter, coming to stand in front of Lori.

"I don't have to admit shit to you, okay? Whoever did it, applause to them. That man needed to fuckin' die before he killed someone." Ana hissed into Lori's face, pushing the woman anything but gently aside so that she could make way to the door only for the woman's hand to clutch her hair tightly from behind.

"Your a fuckin' bitch and always will be. Shane was right all along. First, you come in and think you run everything. Then you start getting my son to like you and if that wasn't any worst, my husband...Rick he..." Ana knew where the woman's sentence was going and grabbed the woman's hand in her hair, twisting the woman's wrist painfully to get the grip loose of her locks. Lori let out a soft yelp, stumbling to stand as Ana's eyes turned to glare at the whimpering woman attempting to pry her grip off of her.

"Finish that sentence. I want ta hear ya finish it." Ana was getting a sick pleasure hearing the woman's whimper as Lori opened her mouth to do as told only for Ana to twist her wrist further, a yelp echoing through the RV as the pregnant woman collapsed to her knees in front of her.

"Shane was the one that told me that Rick likes me and honestly, I ain't gotta defend myself against shit like that. He obviously sees somethin' in me that he doesn't in you, might be the fact that I can keep my legs closed, not sure, but whatever it is, that's yer fuckin' fault, remember that."

The door behind Ana slammed open as she quickly let go of Lori's arm, turning to Daryl who eyed the situation with narrowed eyes.

"Ya alright?" He gruffed out as Ana passed Lori an annoyed glare before nodding.

"Fine, nothin' I can't handle. Stay the fuck away from me." Ana hissed the last part under her breath, ignoring the way her throat wheezed before she stepped out of the RV, heading in the opposite direction with Daryl on her tail.

* * *

Ana's POV...

Rick had come looking for me sometime after my conversation with Lori, insisting on answers to why Lori was crying about a broken wrist. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at her dramatics, knowing I had not put enough force behind my hold to break her wrist. He wasn't convinced at first until Hershel had shown up, cutting in to let us know that it was nothing more than a bruise and that she'd live. I passed Rick a frustrated glance before turning back to the darkened scenery in front of me.

"What was the argument about? She refuses to tell me anything either than you attacking her." Rick leaned against the side of the RV beside me with an exhausted huff.

"Ya sure ya wanna know that? Ain't anythin' pretty." I offered back, glancing around to see that Daryl was far from ear range, Hershel having pulled him to the side to inspect Merle's bag of drugs he had still been lugging around this entire time.

"Not saying I don't trust you or anything, Ana, just want you to be honest with me is all." Rick added back as I sighed, turning back to the darkened treeline.

"She thinks I killed Shane and before you start going on about your heroics and wanting to defend me, it's fine. I'm fine. Neither one of us did it but I'm not going to say anything and I rather take the blame for that than Carl or you. Honestly, he had it coming for a long time. I'm surprised I didn't do it sooner." My voice wavered out in the end, my eyes not moving from the treeline just beyond the fences protecting us from the outside world.

"Ana..." Rick disapproved as I quickly shook my head, passing him a brief look.

"No, shut up. That's that. Everyone knew I hated the man from the day I met him so it's better this way. It'll put less stress on your leadership over the group if they believe someone aside from you did it. The group would be at ease a bit quicker if that's on me. The group would instantly think it was a feud between you and Shane over Lori if you take the fault for that. That shit isn't gonna sit well with people for long." My eyes met his once more as he stared at me through the darkness before silently turning away.

"Anything else?" Rick cut through the silence a few seconds later as I sputtered my lips, really not wanting to tell the man about Lori's breakdown on his feelings.

"Seems she's called me out on more than killing Shane. She thinks I'm stealin' ya from her." I bluntly confessed, unable to meet his eyes as my eyes connected with Daryl through the darkness, his eyes boring into mine as Hershel silently spoke to him.

"Ana...I..." Rick pushed himself off the RV, cutting off my staring contest with Daryl as my eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Ya don't have ta explain anythin'." I put my hand up, shaking my head, not wanting to hear what he had to say on the matter.

"I just...I'm sorry. I don't know when...how...I just...shit, I'm sorry." Rick took a step towards me causing me to step back away from him, my hand pressed to his chest to stop his approach.

"What the fuck is happenin'?" A familiar voice spat from beside us as both of our heads shot over to Daryl who glared hard at Rick, his body twitching.

"Nothing. Just explaining to Rick what Lori had ta say earlier." I partially lied to the redneck who all but stepped between me and Rick, effectively separating us before he grabbed my forearm softly.

"If the Sheriff doesn't need ya anymore, we're on watch." Daryl hissed, eyeing the Sheriff who shook his head, looking at me apologetically before stepping back.

"I'll have Carol send you both some dinner." Rick passed me a forced smile before turning and disappearing around the RV.

I stood there for a moment longer, my eyes narrowed in on the grass beneath my boots before a tug to my arm pulled me from my thoughts.

"He do somethin'?" Daryl stepped closer to me, his eyes doing a once over on me as I reeled in my emotions, shaking my head with a sigh.

"No, nothin'. She just annoys me is all." I complained through another lie as Daryl narrowed his eyes at me.

"Stay away from 'er and the Sheriff. Life is better off without the lot of em." Daryl grumbled under his breath, his hand tightening around my own before he began tugging me in the direction of our lookout which stood atop an overturned bus that had been left in the yard. Climbing up the underside of the bus, Daryl dropped his bow up top before turning and holding his hand down to me.

"Don't think I can make it up on my own?" I perked my brow in amusement causing him to snort and wiggle his fingers down at me.

"Like ya said, it ain't gonna bite." He spat down, using my own words against me causing me to bark out a sudden laugh.

"It being yer hand, it just might." I added back tauntingly causing his eyes to narrow through the night sky.

"Would ya give me yer fuckin' hand and shut up?" He hissed, clearly annoyed that I was dragging this on which only entertained me further. But, seeing as I could only push so many buttons on the man, I gave in a bit early this time, reaching up to grip his wrist before getting my footing on the buses axle. The man seriously wasted no time, as soon as my hand was around his wrist, he tugged me up, sending me stumbling as I had yet to get any footing before he was hauling me up the rest of the way.

"Jesus, warn a girl next time. Didn't even get a footing together." I grumbled, rolling onto my back as soon as he dragged me the rest of the way up.

"Takin' yer sweet ass time." He mocked sending me rolling my eyes as I watched him walk past me to eye the surrounding woods for any sign of life.

* * *

Author's POV...

It was awkwardly quiet for a long time as the two kept their eyes peeled on the surrounding forest. Ana knew nothing was going to happen, but you could never be too careful with everything she was changing. For all she knew, the prison was still completely overrun with inmates and they were just waiting for the opportunity to come out, guns ablaze, but she hoped not.

"So what did the wench want?" Daryl's sudden voice startled Ana from her watch as her eyes snapped over to his form standing about 10 feet from her, facing the other direction.

"What does she ever want? Startin' ta think she seeks me out for no fuckin' reason." Ana muttered back with a roll of her eyes, glancing towards her side of the bus for anything out of the norm.

"Stop fuckin' dancin' around the damn bush, what she want?" Daryl scolded causing me to snort since I knew the man wouldn't let me avoid the subject for long.

"Shane, what else." She sighed out her answer, her hand unconsciously reaching up to massage at her still raw throat.

"What happened out there at the farm?" Daryl's next question sent a shiver of doubt and nervousness down Ana's spine as she swallowed down her bruised throat before hesitantly turning to eye the man through the darkness.

"What did Rick tell ya happened?" Ana then asked back, wanting to delay her answer as she wasn't sure what exactly to tell the man. Daryl, in turn, scoffed, kicking the bus beneath him using the tip of his boot before his head turned to meet her own.

"Shane attacked ya so he shot 'im. The only thing the mans fuckin' done right." Daryl answered, his eyes narrowing, no doubt trying to get a read on Ana's reaction to his words. Thankfully she knew he was gonna do that so she masked her emotions as best as she could and nodded before glancing away.

"He didn't shoot him, I did." Ana added, knowing she wanted to continue on with everyone thinking she killed Shane though she hated the fact that she'd have to lie to Daryl, yet again.

"No, you didn't." Daryl bluntly added as her eyes snapped over to him shock only to see him staring at her with a 'don't fuckin' lie to me' look.

"What?" She retorted back, not sure how to continue on with her lie when he reacts that way.

"I ain't stupid, if it was ya, you would've told me as soon as ya woke up." Daryl explained as Ana stared at him in surprise, realizing that he was right on the dot. If it was truly her that had killed Shane, she would have told him, so why did she think to lie to him?

"True." She sighed in embarrassment, glancing away, knowing that Daryl now knew she had been trying to lie to him, yet again.

"So why the fuck are ya tryin' ta lie to me, again?" Daryl's voice grew lower as Ana's eyes hesitantly panned over, hoping the nervousness on her face wasn't easily seen in the dark.

"Because..." Ana began, unsure how to go on as Daryl's eyes seemed to register something before he scoffed, turning his back on her.

"Ya tryin' ta cover for the Sheriff, that's it?" Daryl barked out in disbelief as Ana's eyes widened, her head shaking back and forth as she marched over, not wanting the man to think anything of the sort on her.

"Hell no, I'm not coverin' for him." She spat back defensively as Daryl's eyes shot over to her in disgust.

"Don't fuckin' lie to me, if it wasn't the Sheriff or ya who shot him, who the fuck else could have?" Daryl's body tensed up, a clear sign that it was taking everything in him to control his boiling anger at the prospect that she could possibly be either lying to him or trying to cover for Rick.

"It was Carl." She knew she had no reason not to trust to Daryl on this truth. That if she had asked him to keep this news away from the others, she could trust him to do exactly that.

Daryl grew quiet before she watched as his body slowly turned, his eyes meeting hers as she stood just a foot away from him.

"The boy?" He asked unsure as she sighed and nodded, clearing her raw throat.

"He showed up after Rick fought Shane off of me. Rick stabbed Shane but he got back up and that's when Carl shot him. We didn't even know he was around till the gun went off." Ana explained as Daryl stared at her silently before glancing down at his hand.

"We heard two gunshots that night..." Daryl added as Ana nodded, realizing they would have.

"Shane's gun went off when I broke free of him, then Carl shot him not long after." Ana honestly answered as Daryl nodded, staring off the side of the bus.

"Why'd ya try ta lie ta me 'bout it?" Ana's heart broke at the way he spoke, sounding completely put off with the way she tried to lie to him.

Ana sighed, looking at him apologetically before stepping forward, her hand reaching out to grasp his own as his eyes slowly met her own.

"Because it's better for Carl if everyone thinks it's me. I know everyone thinks its Rick because he said it, but if people think it's me, it'll be better for both Rick and Carl, mostly Carl though. There is enough stress on the boy cause of his mom and dad, he doesn't need this breathing down his neck too." Daryl eyed her up for a moment longer before his hand closed tightly around her own in return, tugging her into a brief embrace.

"Ana? Daryl?" A voice perked up through the darkness before the sound of something metal on metal clacked up from the underside of the bus.

The two separated quickly at the voice before walking over to the end of the bus where Carol was attempting to climb up the back of the bus, using the ladder that T-Dog had easily dismembered from the back door and placed for easy climbing.

"Fuckin hell, that would have been a big help earlier." Ana couldn't help but muttered under her breath, passing Daryl an accusing glance seeing as he was equally ticked off by the situation.

Ana stepped back, allowing Daryl to help her the rest of the way up before she sighed in relief, smiling at the two of them.

"Rick mentioned ya'll haven't eaten today so I brought you some dinner. Isn't much." Carol offered the two plates to them as Ana smiled gratefully at the woman, taking the plate and immediately beginning to pick in at what meat Carol had cooked from their earlier catch.

"No, it's perfect. Thanks Carol." Ana thanked the woman, humming at the taste for emphasis before turning to head back to her seat, a rickety chair they had salvaged from inside the bus at the other end.

It grew quiet behind her as Ana finished her food as she tossed her dirty plate off the edge of the bus before turning to check on Daryl. What she saw, strangely made her stomach drop as she watched with batted breath as Daryl stood intimately close to Carol, both hands massaging the woman's shoulders as Carol sighed out, loud enough for her to hear. Ana tried not to let it bother her, knowing that the two had a strange relationship in the series, one she still had yet to understand, but she couldn't help the stone of doubt as it clattered loudly down her throat and into her stomach. What if they end up together? What if they ended up in a relationship in the upcoming seasons? What if Ana being here was stopping that from happening?

Ana turned from the sight, pushing the poisonous thoughts into the back of her mind as she attempted to dig through her memories on what she could remember about the two. She had only watched till mid 6th season, so she had no idea where the plot line went after that for the two of them.

Was there a chance the two actually got together like millions of fans had predicted?

"Ana? You alright?" Carol's voice was like a knife down her spine as she was shocked out of her thoughts, her eyes snapping over to meet the woman's soft ones.

On one hand, she found herself wanting to get a bit defensive with the woman. She couldn't help it, she cared for Daryl, more than she'd verbally be able to confess and Ana knew, first hand that this woman had a connection with Dixon, one that would cause any normal woman to grow feelings off of. But on the other hand, she couldn't find it in her to spat all the nasty things she wanted to at Carol. She had gone through enough and technically, she was an added fixture in this story that didn't belong here. If it was meant for Daryl and Carol to be together, Ana had no right to interfere with that as she had between Rick and Lori.

She couldn't do that to Daryl. The man deserved all the happiness in the world and if that meant being with Carol, then fine, she wouldn't get in their way.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, I wanna hear ya'lls opinion on what you want to see in the upcoming chapters. I need to get the writing juices running again after being completely off my rocker for the past couple weeks so I'd appreciate hearing from you all. It really will help! I have a brief idea of where I want to go with certain things but if there is specific things you all want to see happen or whatnot, let me know. Love you guys~**

**Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooooooooo fuckin' sorry for the late update! Work has been crazy and my son's birthday is coming up, which were having a party for and me being the perfectionist I am, have not had the time to sit down and do anything about it. Kids are out of school this week, ewww, so I've had to take off of work to watch them but it does give me time to work on decor for his party as well as whip up an update for ya'll. **

**Anyways, finally had time to myself to whip up the next chapter, so I hope ya'll enjoy it. I originally wanted to update next week on schedule but with things with the party getting a bit hectic, I want to forewarn ya'll that the next update may be late. I haven't had a chance to write it up at all yet so I don't want to put your hopes up and I don't update when I'm supposed to. But as soon as April comes around, I should be back to updating as usual. **

**Please be patient with me!**

**New followers/favorites: Color me cruel, NamikazeMia and RORO102C!**

**Reviews: **

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: She'll figure it out, sooner or later, I hope lol

**HarryJamesPotterismyhero**: They will be confident in their relationship, I promise!

**Frankie**: Hahah, you have the same thought process as me with the Daryl and Carol matching lmao but yes, I have to agree, Daryl and Ana belong together. Two peas in a pod!

**Dark Rose Charm**: Yessssss, they are strictly brother and sister, nothing romantic can come out of those two, it's just weird lol totally agree with you!

**mamareadstomuch2**: One of my favorite friendships, to be honest, Ana and Carol both balance each other out!

**DarylDixon'sLover**: Yes! It is coming, I promise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I hadn't meant for my thoughts to get lost with themselves, though I couldn't help myself when my thoughts would automatically always drift to that little interaction between Daryl and Carol earlier in the evening. When I'd realize how poisonous my thoughts were getting, I'd shake myself quickly out of the fog and glance over my shoulder where Daryl was silently sitting, eyeing the opposite direction.

They'd be cute together, I couldn't deny it and with the shit Carol had to put up with her previous relationship and now being a single mom, she deserved all the happiness in the world. But didn't I too? Of course I did, but did I deserve it at the expense of others? Fuck.

I turned from the man's silhouette back to my side of the bus which overlooked the campsite we had set up. Most of the women had gone for sleeping indoors, in whatever vehicles would hold them while the men laid around the fireplace, every once in a while waking up to take a quick glance around the place.

"Ya gonna tell me what sort of fuckin' shit yer minds comin' up with tonight or want me ta take a wild guess?" I hadn't expected Daryl's voice to pierce the silence as I flinched in my seat causing it to squeal loudly against the bus roof. I bit into my lip, glancing down at the campers to make sure the sound hadn't woken them before turning to the man who had snuck up on me without me realizing it.

"Aren't ya supposed to be on watch? What if somethin' sneaks up with ya over 'ere?" I didn't feel like feeding the man's answer, one because I wasn't sure how to explain what I would now classify as 'junior high jealousy' and two, I had a sliver of pride left that I was bound to protect for as long as possible.

"Fuckin' hell, I know ya better than ya think, somethin' fuckin' botherin' ya, it's writtin' all over yer fuckin' face." Naturally, the redneck had completely ignored my words and took to plopping his fat ass beside me. I rolled my eyes up to the night sky, figuring maybe if I ignored him long enough, the man would give up. But honestly, what were the chances of that ever happening.

"I ain't fuckin' stupid, ya changed after the woman came up to give us dinner. You guys havin' a fight or somethin'?" Daryl offhandedly asked as he began to use his hunting knife to pick at the dirt under his nails, flicking dried mud and other unknown substances over the edge of the bus.

"I ain't fightin' with Carol, she's too nice for me to get to that point with." I scoffed, pulling the coat I had borrowed from Glenn, closer around my body, catching the attention of the man beside me.

"New coat?" He changed the subject quickly as I glanced over to see him eyeing the grey fabric around my arms as I snorted, shaking my head before turning back to the campsite.

"Nah, Glenn let me borrow, keep forgettin' to snatch up a coat whenever we're out. I'm over 'ere livin' off of flannels." I joked, gripping the sleeves a bit tighter as a chill shot across my form before it grew silent.

Wondering if maybe the man had finally left to return to his post without my knowing, I glanced over to see that he was glaring down at the men around the fire, at one in particular.

"Ya glare any harder at Rhee and he's gonna burst into flames." I muttered, tilting my head, wondering what had suddenly gotten the man's underwear in a knot before something seemed to click into place when I barely caught the brief glare he handed towards the jacket I was wearing.

I couldn't stop myself, even if I wanted to as I snorted, quickly grabbing his attention as his eyes shot up to meet mine in disbelief.

"Ya pissed I'm wearin' Rhee's coat? Jealous?" I perked my brow in a challenge, watching various emotions cross his face before he turned back to the campsite, clearly attempting to ignore my question which I wouldn't let go that easily. Sitting forward a bit more on my chair, my eyes caught his own, a smirk slowly sliding across my face.

"Don't hide from me, yer jealous, just tell me and I'll hand the jacket back." I teased playfully as his eyes bore into mine before glancing down at the coat now hanging off one of my shoulders.

"If ya needed a fuckin' coat, ya could have asked me." He spat out defensively, his eyes snapping away from me in the next second as I smiled, enjoying the slight banter I could still have with the man. Staring at him for a moment longer, I stood suddenly, startling him before I began to pull the coat off of my figure, tossing if off the side of the bus where it landed just a few feet from Glenn.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" Daryl scolded as I leaned over my chair, pulling a folded up blanket from under my chair while smirking.

"What? Ya didn't want me wearin' his coat, so I won't. Blanket is good enough." I smirked at the man's look of surprise before chuckling lightly as he cursed annoyed.

"What? Now ya gettin' mad I ain't wearin' it? Want me to go get it?" I asked in interest as I turned to head to the back of the bus only for him to cut me off, his hands gripping the edges of the blanket around my form.

I froze, waiting for him to make a move or say something though I had just been trying to push his buttons to get a reaction out of him, I didn't expect him to be so silent and just, standing there.

After a moment of just awkwardly standing there, I couldn't take it anymore and stepped closer to him, obviously scaring him out of his thoughts as he flinched in surprise when my body was then pressed up against his own, my eyes panning up to meet his confused and hesitant ones.

"What are ya..." he began to whisper as I took the next opening to just do what my mind was telling me to. It had been far too long since I had any physical contact with this man and as 'high school' as it sounds, I missed it. My arms wove around his waist, intently watching for any disgust before I took the next step, finding an ounce of courage I didn't know I still had in moments like this and pressed my lips to his.

He didn't have the soft plump lips most women raved about but I didn't care, the fact that I melted the moment my lips made contact with his own was enough for me. Waiting for him to push me away from him, I squeaked against his lips when the blanket around me was pulled tighter, gluing my form to his as one of his hands dropped from the blanket to caress the side of my neck. I shivered at the touch, tilting my head to give him more access, I couldn't stop the pleased moan from tumbling from my lips as he gripped the hair at the base of my neck.

"If ya'll are quite done sucking face, it's time for watch duty switch." A voice startled the two of us as I yelped against the man's mouth, his body going rigid as he yanked me even closer to him, his eyes hard as he glared over his shoulder at what I could already place at being Glenn and T-Dog.

Dear god.

* * *

Author's POV...

The next morning...

"Quite the night." A voice suddenly spoke as Ana flinched from behind her apple, her eyes hard as she glared over at Glenn smirking down at her.

"Shut yer face, Rhee." She hissed, taking another bite out of the fruit causing the man to smirk, obviously pleased by her reaction.

"So, did you two..." Glenn began to ask as her eyes widened in shock, her cheeks flaring up as she sat up quickly to look at Glenn with a 'what-the-fuck-do-you-take-me-for' look sending the man laughing into his now rolled up sleeping bag.

"I'm kidding. T told me Daryl made ya sleep in the RV with the Greenes." Glenn quickly cut in, his hands up in an innocent fashion though she knew he was anything but.

She continued to glare over at him before sputtering her lips in irritation, quickly turning her attention back to her apple, praying the man would leave her to her morning.

"Everyone, meeting!" Rick hollared suddenly, catching both of their attention as Ana was quick to toss her apple core to the ground, peeling off her blanket before tossing it into the car she had been lounging on. Glenn waited patiently for her, though she was sure she could walk 10 feet without supervision, the two approached the dead fire where everyone was now gathered.

"So, what's the plan Rick?" T-Dog instantly asked as Rick gazed around at the group, his eyes laying on Ana's just a bit longer than the rest before he finally met T-Dog's stare.

"Gonna take the courtyard and then work our way into the prison itself." Rick explained as a few nodded, though a few were quick to voice their opinion.

"Everyone's exhausted Rick, can't we enjoy this win for a few days?" Lori whined from beside him, as Ana's eyes whipped over to the woman who had been growing paler as the days went on. Might have something to do with their food shortage or even the fact that she was due any day now, Ana wasn't sure.

"How are we going to survive out here for a few days? We're low on food and water." Rick turned to her exhausted as Ana bit her lip, attempting to keep her words to herself after her argument with Lori just the night before. Didn't help that she was still pissed that they didn't bring an ounce of the food she had found on that highway at the Greene's with them. Had she been paying attention to the plotline more, or even went about writing what she knew back then, it might have helped her to prepare, but she hadn't been so now that truckload of food and water she had found, sat abandoned at the overrun Greene Farm miles away.

"We can figure something out, we've been doing that thus far." Lori made to reach out for his arm, only for him to take a step back, catching the attention of the whole group.

"Not much to hunt 'round 'ere. Water is scarce." Daryl chirped in, his body warmth caressing the left side of her body as she passed him a side glance.

"And what could a prison offer us that we can't get out here?" Lori snapped impatiently at Daryl who took a threatening step in her direction only for Ana to grab his hand, stopping him from feeding the fire brewing anymore.

"Prisons are known for food storage, even water. Plus from the looks of it, seems like the guards took off and left the inmates to fend for themselves. Looks like they got out so chances are the cell blocks may be empty, that's somewhere safe for us to sleep." Ana voiced her opinion, not meeting Lori's eyes because she knew exactly what would be looking back at her if she did.

"Plus there must be an armory." Hershel commented as Ana nodded to the older man, though it was Rick to speak this time.

"Wouldn't be in the prison itself but close by. We can search for the warden's office, they should have a map on where everything is located."Rick explained causing everyone's hopes to rise just a bit.

"Half of the group will take the courtyard while the other half stays against the fence, drawing as much attention away from us as possible." Rick went on to explaining, pointing up the hill at exactly what he was talking about.

"Daryl, Ana, Maggie and Glenn will go with me into-" Rick began pointing to various people before Lori stepped up, shaking her head, effectively cutting him off.

"No, we need someone with us, someone capable, no offense Hershel, in case things go sideways." Lori reasoned, her eyes passing Ana a brief glance that was easily caught by the woman in question. Rick stared at her silently, obviously going about the pros and cons in his head before nodding with a sigh.

"Glenn-" He started as the man stepped up with a nod only for Lori to grab Rick's shoulder with a shake of her head.

"You're going to need all the manpower up there, leave Ana with us." Ana should have seen that coming from a mile away but yet she couldn't stop the look of disbelief and annoyance from crossing her features. If this woman really wanted to find time to be with her, without Rick or Daryl around, so be it. Sooner or later, the pregnant woman would come to realize that messing with Ana wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Ana didn't take threats lightly and honestly, coming from the queen bee of the group, it didn't faze her either.

"Fuckin-" Daryl opened his mouth to argue with the woman only for Ana to shake her head, forcefully smiling over at Lori.

"It's alright. I'll stay back, keep an eye on things." Ana agreed with Lori as Rick and Daryl stared back each other in hesitation and suspicion.

"Ana-" She knew Rick wanted to protest, knowing the man depended on her abilities in these types of situations but no, she'd give Lori this pleasure.

"She's right, you'll need all the manpower in the courtyard. I'll stay to help with the kids." Ana then turned to Daryl who was staring back at her like she grew a second head, causing her to snort in amusement.

"Believe me, if she does shit, I'm flying her over the fence as walker chow." Ana mumbled under her breath for Daryl to hear, sending the corner of his lips twitching.

* * *

Ana nodded at the group set to head into the courtyard as she yanked the fence open, allowing the group in before slamming it shut. Immediately she jogged over to where Hershel and Beth were, picking up a metal pipe leaning against the fencing before using it to bang against the fence. They made tons of noise, attracting the attention of walkers nearby while she eyed the group inside in hesitation. If anything bad happened without her present, she was bound determined to make Lori pay for that shit, pregnant or not.

Ana had never felt so anxious in her life as she watched the group kill walker after walker before disappearing around the bend.

"I can't see them." Lori spoke anxiously as Carol stood on her toes, trying to see over the walkers still snarling against the fence.

"They went that way." Beth pointed out as the women continued to eye that direction in worry, not a sound echoing from there.

"What if they..." Lori whispered in realization, her hands beginning to shake around the broken stake in her grasp, her eyes growing glossy.

"I'm sure they are fine." Hershel commented, luckily enough they were just that.

Ana couldn't stop herself from jogging into the now empty courtyard once she saw an unscathed Daryl come around the corner with Rick. She ignored Lori barking at her to stay with them and continued on, interrupting their conversation as both men glanced up at her approach. Rick patted Daryl on the shoulder, passing her a soft smile before brushing past them as she continued on to Daryl who stared at her.

"Everythin' alright?" She asked immediately, subtly glancing up and down his form for any injuries before peering around the corner to the dead walkers laying out on the pavement.

"Weren't ya supposed ta be back with the women?" Daryl asked, picking up his dropped knife, wiping it clean on the shirt of a downed walker.

"I hate ya for sayin' that." She narrowed her eyes annoyed causing him to scoff though a smirk slowly made its way on his lips.

"Figured miss queen bee would be up yer ass about leavin' yer station." Daryl continued on as she rolled her eyes, using her pipe to poke at his stomach lightly in retaliation.

"Shut yer face. Second I saw ya, I was done. Can't stand bein' around that woman for more than a minute." Ana complained as Daryl batted the pipe away from him, his eyes glancing around the area in obvious relief.

"Rick wants ta clear out the cells, see what we can do in there." Daryl then explained as she nodded in agreement, gripping her pipe a bit tighter.

"I ain't stayin' back with the fuckin' women this time." Ana commented as Rick let out a whistle, gathering everyone. ?f=15&t=7375

"Looks secure." Glenn smiled as he glanced around, pleased by the sight of no walkers for once.

"Nothing will lead to that courtyard over there. But that there is a civilian." Daryl pointed to the fenced off area they had shut with a horde behind it.

"So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison." T-Dog added as Ana found herself trying to keep up with the conversation as a few of the men nodded.

"Well, if there are walls, then, what are we're gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place." Glenn pushed as Rick sighed, nodding in agreement as his eyes passed across the group.

"We can't risk a blind spot." Rick added, his eyes landing on his pregnant wife and son before turning to Ana who already had been staring at him.

"We have to push in." Ana pressed as Rick nodded, passing her a grateful smile.

"Want you guys back behind the fences, we'll go in, clear out what we can and come back. Have everything ready to move." Rick turned to Carol who instantly nodded, turning to Beth who nodded back and began making her way towards the field to get started.

"Be careful in there." Lori whispered to Rick who nodded, not giving her the light of day as he pushed her to go. She only made it a few feet from the group before she stopped, turning to face them once more as her eyes narrowed in Ana.

"Let's go." Lori gestured for her to follow as Ana shook her head, glancing at Rick who took a step in Lori's direction.

"I'm all good and dandy stayin' on the sidelines earlier, but with the shit storm that could be in there, they're gonna need all the help they can get. I ain't fuckin' standin' aside this time." Ana put her foot down, ignoring the brush of Daryl's hand on the small of her back as Lori's eyes bore into her.

"We'll need help loading everything up." Lori lied as Ana scoffed, turning to look at Rick as the man stepped up again, cutting off his wife.

"We don't know what's in there, we'll need all the help we can get if we want to come out unscathed." Rick explained further, having already known that his wife had her eyes set on the other woman.

"And to be honest, you don't need my fuckin' help ta fold blankets." Ana barked further as Lori's eyes snapped to hers once more, a new sort of fury burning in her orbs.

"Alright, I've had quite enough of your shit. We need help getting shit together in the cars! So you're going to help us or you're going to find a new place to live!" Lori had officially snapped, as she began to march towards Ana who made no move to get out of her way as her hand snapped out, slapping Ana across the face before gripping the collar of her flannel. Daryl had made a move to intervene before the woman had grown close enough but Ana would have none of that as she cut off Daryl only to be slapped by the woman seconds later.

Okay, she had not been expecting that.

"Lori!" Rick snapped, grabbing the woman's arm, attempting to pull her away from Ana who did nothing but stand there, her cheek mildly burning as she met the woman's eyes.

"Let me go." Ana calmly instructed the crazed woman, her arm still out to stop Daryl from putting any of his threats in motion as he continued to bark at the woman, threatening to peg her where she should.

"Why should I?" Lori hissed into her face as Ana scoffed, slightly amused by her.

"Because it's taking everything in me not to fuckin' peg ya to the pavement. You've had quite enough of my shit? How about the shit yer spoutin' out on a daily? Ya think people enjoy listenin' to you marchin' around all high and mighty? Against popular belief, no one can stand yer shit as far as they can fly ya. So if ya want me to hit the high road, fine, I'm gone but don't come lookin' for me when you get overrun or some shit happens, cause I ain't comin' back. You and that baby of yers is gonna be all on yer own." Ana took a step into Lori, almost plowing her over as Rick put a hand to Ana's shoulder, one that was easily swiped away from Daryl.

"Ana, please..." Rick spoke as Ana slowly peeled her eyes away from Lori to meet his, desperation hiding behind his orbs.

"Don't..." He added as he pulled his wife hands away from Ana's flannel.

"If she leaves, I'm leavin'. Ain't leavin' her out there on 'er own." Daryl growled out, his arm wrapping around Ana's waist to pull her away from the crazed woman.

"Woah, wait, wait, wait, no ones goin' anywhere, right?" Glenn stepped up, stepping between both women as he looked pleadingly at Ana who sighed, peering up at Daryl who was still glaring hard at Lori.

"We ain't leavin' but if shit keeps up, I ain't lookin' back."

* * *

Rick finally got his wife to leave, though she snapped and cursed about it, nonetheless. Ana watched her march away, a tick in her eye as she bit into her lip, stopping all the shit she really had been wanting to say to the woman. Nothing good would come out of her saying shit, though she knew she'd feel a thousand times lighter if she did.

"Fuckin' hell..." Daryl muttered, turning her before his eyes landed on what she knew to be the cheek Lori had slapped. Honestly, it didn't hurt, sure it burned slightly but she had a sunburn that hurt worst than that woman's hit. Damn woman couldn't hit for shit, even if she tried.

"'m fine, woman can't hit for shit." Ana rubbed her cheek unaffected as all eyes turned to her.

"Ana, I'm sorry about that..." Rick began to apologize as she quickly shook her head, cutting him off.

"It's fine, well not fine, but shit we can do about it. Not 'bout ta blame shit on you for shit she does." Ana reassured him as she turned to meet T-Dog and Glenn's hesitant eyes. She knew what was on their minds as she sighed, stepping out of Daryl's hold to approach them.

"I ain't fuckin' leavin', get yer knickers out of a knot. Ya need me more here, no matter what shit she says." She promised, even adding a genuine smile in as the two slowly began to smile back at her, Glenn all about throwing himself at her, his arms wrapped tightly around her in relief.

"Alright, enough of the sappy shit, we got a cell block to clear out." She patted Glenn's back dramatically causing T-Dog to laugh and pull the small Asian from her.

* * *

Ana's POV...

Didn't take us long to overtake the cell block. As soon as we walked in, we were welcomed by absolute silence which wasn't something you were used to in this day and age. We kept on our toes, inspecting every dead body we came across before Rick seemed to find a guard with keys.

The sound of keys jingling caught the groups attention as we all glanced up from what I could see to be a dining area, to Rick silently slipping down the stairs with a large key ring in his hands. Not wasting any time, he bypasses all of us and quickly unlocks the cell block door, allowing us in. Maggie points out a dead prisoner laid out on the ground of the first cell, which ends up being the same for the cells after that.

Daryl and I are quick to check the top row of cells, a few empty and clean, a few littered with a dead inmate.

"How about up there?" Rick shouts up as I make my way to the last trio of cells, gripping the cell bar to pull it open only to squeal in surprise when a walker darts at me from the darkness of the cell. I had no time to recount the embarrassing sound that left my mouth at being surprised before Daryl ripped me out of reach before embedding two bolts into the head of both walkers.

"Fuckin' hell..." I muttered, collapsing onto my back on the walkway, my heart almost at the speed of exploding in my chest.

"Ana!" Voices shouted from down below as I waved absentmindedly, more embarrassed than anything at being caught off guard by a walker, nonetheless.

"Ana! You okay!?" The voices grew louder before the pounding of boots on the walkway I was lying on, began to echo through my entire form.

"M' fine, surprised is all. Hell." I put a hand to my forehead as faces began to pop up above me, eyeing me panic and relief.

"Come on, get up." Daryl pushed them all aside before holding a hand down to me, one I was almost too eager to take as he helped me to stand.

"You sure you're okay?" Glenn asked once more as I turned to nod at him only for Daryl to dart in front of me, his eyes hard.

"Oh, keep yer shit in yer pants, I'm fine." I pushed Daryl aside before he could say much more and began making my way down the stairs just as the men began tossing the dead walkers over the railing, a loud SPAT echoing through the cellblock at each one.

"Nasty..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I seriously get sick more often than anyone I know. So, I'm sick, again~ no surprise there, but I was able to whip up this chapter and get it out to you guys a bit earlier than usual to make up for my delay on the last update. My sons birthday is this coming weekend so I'll be busy all week so I hope this update will be able to keep you over till my next update in the first week of April. **

**New followers/favorites: Ice and Fire Dragon, alyssagodinez16, CrazykittensAtemyHOMEWORK, elljayde and Dark Angel 792, thank you for the follows and favorites!**

**Reviews: **

**Frankie**: LMAO! Believe me, I have put into consideration possibly 'allowing' Lori to survive for the purpose of allowing Ana to finally bitch slap her, but we'll see. Thinking of just killing her off to keep the storyline intact for Rick lol but who knows

**Dark Rose Charm**: Ugh, you and me both, Lori could not die quick enough for my liking. Oh, and same with the kids. I hate party planning/making but for my kids, I'll do anything for those monsters.

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: True, true, true. If Ana leaves, there is no way in hell Daryl's not going to go and then Glenn's going to follow with Maggie and the others, so you are right. Lori doesn't stand a chance to survive on her own if Ana leaves and I'm beginning to think she's slowly coming to realize that she's useless when it comes to Ana lol

**greyfox158**: I think Ana has some superpowered patience when it comes to Lori. Like she secretly wants to paint the ground with that woman's face but she has a bit more restraint due to Judith. If she wasn't pregnant, I'm sure she'd have whooped her ass long ago lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana.**

**Forewarning, grammar probably sucks and I was on some cold medicine so I apologize beforehand if I get kind of carried away with some stuff lol ENJOY**!

* * *

Ana's POV...

I stood atop the metal catwalk that stretched across the top rolls of cells, watching as T-Dog and Glenn slowly began to drag the bodies out and clear of the cell block.

"Ana!" Rick called up, catching my attention as my eyes snapped from the open cell door to the man slowly making his way up the stairs towards me.

"What's up?" I asked, glancing into the cell I had been standing in front of, one of the few that I had found was clear of blood splatter or human matter. I could sleep on the dirt, in a tree or even in the mud, but sleeping in a space that was soaked by walkers blood or human feces, no thank you.

"We're gonna bring the others in but I want to inspect the rest of the prison, possibly tomorrow." Rick began to explain under his breath as I peeled my eyes from the cell and to his approach with a cock of my head.

"Sounds like a good plan, might have things we need out there." I address, my hand naturally going up to my temple to massage when I attempted to real in whatever memories I had of the plot line here. I'll have to take a quick peek at my notebook once I was alone, I knew I was missing something, aside from those inmates hiding out in the cafeteria. He nodded at my comment, both of us glancing over at the sound of approaching footsteps, watching as Glenn climbed the stairs towards us.

"What do you think?" Rick then asked, gesturing to the cell block with a pleased smile as the women were then escorted in from the outside, the clear hesitation and uncertainty plain on their faces.

"Home sweet home." Glenn answered, though forcefully, it didn't go unnoticed by a few women who stood below, eyeing the area in apprehension.

"It's secure?" Lori's voice carried up from the bottom floor as Rick patted me on my shoulder before brushing past Glenn to head down to her.

"This cell block is." He promised as Hershel stepped in, glancing around in slight relief.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked in interest as he peeked into the nearest cell, inspecting it closely.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and the infirmary." Rick explained as I passed Glenn an exhausted smile, one he returned before I sighed.

"You look exhausted." Glenn muttered as I chuckled lightly, turning to rest my back against the railing.

"Exhausted wouldn't begin to cover it." I teased back, knowing I was beyond exhausted yet not wanting to admit it to anyone. There was still so much work to do here.

"Rest, sleep, Rick wants to head deeper in tomorrow morning and I'm sure he wants to take you along. Better to be rested up." Glenn added, glancing at me in concern which only sent me snorting at his clear worry.

"I'll sleep when everyone else does." I turned to face the group below just as Daryl made a comment about not wanting to sleep in a cage, mentioning he rather sleep on the perch that sat a few cells to the right of my own before everyone went about picking their own cells to sleep in.

"Where ya sleepin'?" Daryl's voice pulled me suddenly from my thoughts as I glanced up from my notebook in my hands. Subtly shutting it, slipping it safely under my arm and away from eyesight, I gestured over my shoulder to the cell just behind me.

"Right here, ya sure ya sleepin' on the perch? Doesn't look fuckin' comfortable." I poked teasingly, my tongue poking the side of my cheek, attempting to stop myself from laughing at the annoyed look on his face.

"Sounds like ya want me sleepin' with ya, all ya have ta do is ask." Okay, I hadn't expected for the man to shoot me back with his own jab as my eyes snapped over to his form, proudly leaning against the wall, eyes pinned to me through the dimly lit evening.

"Well, if ya find yerself growin' cold, tons of room on my bunk." I smirked, knowing I wasn't about to back down from whatever was happening between me and Daryl, as I passed him a small smirk before turning on my heels and disappearing into my cell for the night.

A girl could only dream of such a man joining her in bed, and I was one of them.

* * *

Author's POV...

Daryl hadn't joined her in the middle of the night like she was hoping he would. Ana remembered briefly waking up in the middle of the night and peeking out of her cell to see Daryl still in the same spot, lightly snoring with his head back against the wall. He hadn't looked even slightly comfortable from where she was standing, even cold. So, she ripped the blanket off the top bunk and lightly trudged out onto the metal catwalk, barefoot before approaching the still sleeping man. Ana was as quiet as she could be, knowing the man to be jumpy when he was most vulnerable before she carefully draped the blanket over his form.

Stepping back slightly, she eyed him, making sure he was covered enough before she turned to head back to her cell, not noticing as that same man's eyes slipped open, boring into the back of her form just as she disappeared into the darkness.

When morning came, Ana quickly changed out of the clothes she had slept in last night, settling on a pair of pants and a black tank top with a flannel tied around her waist, one that had once belonged to Daryl back at the quarry. So she hadn't returned all of the clothes he had lent her, sue her.

Buckling her machete holster over her tank top, she double checked that it was locked in place before shoving a pistol into the back of her pants.

"Ana, you awake?" A voice spoke up, outside her cell though not in sight as she yanked her right boot on.

"Yeah, what's up?" She called back, tying her laces just as Glenn peeked in hesitantly causing her to snort.

"I'm dressed, you perv." She laughed, shaking her head at his red face as he floundered to defend himself sending her laughing.

"Dude, chill, all the important parts are covered." she added further just as a gruff voice cut them both off.

"What the fuck are ya doin' up 'ere?" She rolled her eyes, tying up her left boot before finally standing with a scoff.

"Dude, keep yer dick in yer pants. Glenn was just givin' me the rundown on today's plan." She winked at Glenn, letting him know that it was alright, even if she was lying to Daryl so that he didn't misunderstand shit again.

"Well, Rick wants us all downstairs." Daryl slipped past Glenn to stand between both the Asian and Ana who had yet to leave her cell yet.

"Meet ya down there, Rhee." She called as she pulled her bag out from under her bed, going about digging through it for anything of use.

"Sure..." Glenn answered unsure, passing Daryl a hesitant look before he spun on his heels and headed for the stairs quickly.

Daryl eyed the man threateningly before scoffing as he turned to address the woman only to notice what she was wearing. His eyes unconsciously slid up her lithe form, stopping on the tank top she had chosen to wear today, something he had forgotten about now staring him in the face.

Her tattoo.

He remembered seeing it for the first time back at the quarry when he had caught her bathing. He hadn't meant to see it but with Shane basically attempting to find the best way to kill her quietly, he couldn't help it. Then shit had hit the fan soon after so he never got a chance to ask about it seeing as the winter months had come with her wearing more and more long sleeves than he thought she owned.

"Dude, yer droolin'." Ana giggled as she glanced over her shoulder at the sudden silence to see him eyeing her in a way that made her insides twist in excitement.

"Ain't fuckin' droolin'." Daryl barked out defensively, subtly swiping at his chin just to be sure as he continued to watch her dig through her bag, the wings of her tattoo moving along the skin of her shoulder blades.

"They're angel wings, if you're done starin'." She smirked up at him, curling her fringe behind her ear as she zipped her bag up just as Daryl's eyes shot to meet hers.

"What..." Daryl had been caught off guard by her sudden words, finding his throat growing dry as he watched her bend down to shove her bag back under her bunk, giving him a perfect view of her figure.

"The tattoo on my back, got it about 4 years ago to piss off my family. Did the job, gotta say." She teased with a knowing smirk as she went about the pile of stuff she pulled her from her bag, slipping a few things into the pockets of her jeans.

"Kind of looks like..." Daryl began to point out as she laughed, slightly embarrassed before nodding.

"Yer vest, yeah. That was the main design idea." She smirked over her shoulder at him, happy that she had at least one person in the group that knew about her situation. If he truly believed her or not was still up for grabs but the fact that he didn't grimace at her confession was good enough for her.

Daryl couldn't help but blush, no matter how hard he fought it, he could distinctly feel his cheeks heating up as he words finally sunk in. Did that mean she liked him way before they had met? Maybe?

"You were always my favorite, don't let yer head run away with itself." She chuckled, surprised with how blunt she was being this morning as she slipped a pocket knife into her front pocket, finally turning to face him.

"Daryl! Ana!" A voice shouted up, cutting the two off as she passed him a proud wink before slipping past him towards the stairs, her form disappearing downstairs.

This woman was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

* * *

"Before we head deeper into the prison today, I want to see if we can scavenge what we cleared for anything of use, weapons, anything. We don't know what's waiting for us in there." Rick explained as Daryl glanced over at Ana who was chewing heavily on her bottom lip, one hand pressed to her forehead in frustration.

Everyone split though Daryl was intent on staying within view of Ana who had decided to go through what was left of the dead swat officers outside.

"What's waitin' for us in there?" Daryl didn't beat around the bush for long as Ana's head snapped up from the body she was shuffling through to meet Daryl's eyes in surprise.

"What?" She asked, unsure if she had even heard him right as Daryl glanced around to see that no one was even remotely close by to overhear anything they were talking about.

"Saw ya in there when Grimes was mentionin' things waitin' for us in there. Ya know what's waitin' for us." Daryl accused as she sighed from her squatted position before pushing herself to stand, her own eyes glancing around to make sure no one was nearby.

"I don't...know." She answered hesitantly as his eyes flashed angrily immediately being noticed by her as she shook her head, stepping towards him.

"Lyin'..." Daryl began to growl as she grabbed the collar of his vest, gripping him tightly.

"Let me finish fuckin' talkin' before ya go assumin' shit." She hissed into his face, startling him with how fast she had moved to get to him.

"I said I don't know because...well, I don't. My memory is leaving me, slowly but quickly. I remember some things but things I should know, I don't anymore." She slowly let go of his collar, stepping back out of his space only for the man's hand to shoot out, grabbing her waist, stopping her from going any further.

"Everythin' alright?" He whispered worried, his eyes scanning her flawless features to the light bruises still coating her throat. Luckily her voice had returned to normal in the past few days, a sign that against the doctor's fears, she was healing as she should.

"I'm forgettin' shit." She muttered, her eyes pinned to the torn flannel shirt he was wearing just beneath his vest.

"Is it because of the shit ya told me?" He lowered his voice further, his thumb brushing the bare skin now peeking out from beneath her tank top.

Ana sighed, meeting his eyes, unsure how to answer it, seeing as she wasn't even sure. Biting into her tongue, she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"I don't know..." she whispered in defeat sending Daryl's free hand clenching beside him at the vulnerable sound in her voice.

What was happening?

* * *

"Not bad." Daryl comment as he picks up a flashbang Ana had taken off one of the swat members outside.

"Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers. Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take them." Rick sighed in concern, eyeing the items laid out on the table in front of him just as picked a helmet off the table, inspect the outside before turning it over to see walker skin still stuck to the inside. He gagged, tossing it onto the floor catching the attention of the 4 others.

"I ain't wearing this shit." Daryl spat just as T-Dog picked up a glove, noticing walker skin coating the inside of it as well.

"We could boil them." T-Dog shrugged unsure as Ana stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Sorry ta break it to ya but there ain't enough firewood in the whole forest for that, hell no." Ana commented, put out by the piece of skin still hanging from the glove T-Dog was still holding out.

"We've made it this far without them, we'll be okay." Daryl brushed off the need to use protective gear just as Carol approached from the cellblock.

All eyes turned to her as she smiled awkwardly before coming to stand beside Hershel as she addressed him.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked worried as she smiled and nodded, brushing him off as she nudged her head for Hershel to follow as Ana watched closely as the two disappeared into the cellblock.

"What the hell was that about?" Daryl muttered from beside her as she narrowed her eyes before glancing over at him.

"Probably Lori." Ana whispered back under her breath, making sure Rick couldn't hear her as the man in question continued to explain something to T-Dog.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Hershel returned, a stoic look on his face as he approached Ana directly, startling both her and Daryl who had been in the middle of attempting to create a makeshift weapon out of her pipe and some barbwire.

"I'm gonna need to borrow Ana for a moment." Hershel mentioned as Ana's eyes whipped up from the barbwire in her hand to Hershel who was looking down at her with an unknown expression.

"We head out in 10!" Rick called out from the other table as both her and Daryl nodded, her eyes quickly panning back to Hershel.

"Just gonna run up to my cell for a sec, forgot something." She lied to Rick, her hand gripping Daryl's sleeve slightly, silently letting the man know that she'd be right back as he nodded, watching her intently as she disappeared with the farmer into the cellblock.

"Should I be worried?" Ana asked once they were in the clear as they passed the stairs before coming to a halt.

"How much training have you had in anything related to OBGYN?" Hershel suddenly asked as Ana tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Uh, not much. Like I keep telling everyone here, I literally was in medical school for 6 months. I got most of my training from books." Ana grumbled as Hershel sighed in defeat, nodding in understanding.

"You read those books I gave you back on the farm?" He then asked as Ana blinked a few times before nodding, still confused.

"Yeah about a dozen times each, I probably could read the book to ya without lookin'." She confessed as he nodded, looking a bit more relieved by her answer this time around as he glanced down the row of cells.

"Hershel, what's going on? Is everything alright?" So she knew it had to do with Lori, but she still needed to come across as confused in moments like these.

"Follow me, whatever you're about to hear, keep it under wraps till I say." Hershel whispered as he approached a cell, pulling the sheet aside to show Carol kneeling beside Lori who was laid out on her back, crying silently into her free hand.

"Ana..." Carol addressed with a forced smile as Lori's eyes snapped open, glaring hard at Ana before turning to Hershel in disappointment.

"No, get the hell out. I'm fine. I don't need your help." Lori barked out defensively as she pushed herself to sit up, Carol attempting to stop her from doing so. Ana rolled her eyes, knowing this was the exact reaction she'd get as she glanced up at Hershel annoyed.

"Well, guess I'm not needed here." Ana answered uncaringly as she shrugged, making to turn and leave only for Hershel to grab her arm, stopping her from going anything further before turning to scold Lori

"Aside from me, Ana is the only other one present with any sort of medical experience. Whether it be now or for your birth, if one of us is not around, the other will need to be. You can't do this alone, especially now." Hershel barked down at the expecting mother who opened her mouth to argue only for Carol to cut her off.

"Hershel's right, Lori. For the wellbeing of your baby and yourself, if anything were to happen to Hershel in the meantime, we have Ana. You'll have to let her do what she needs, if not for you, for your little one." Carol whispered as Lori's eyes snapped to her, wanting to argue so much about the entire situation while Ana silently stood there, unmoving from her spot beside the door.

"Now, I brought her because I want her to take a look too. I want a second opinion on what's going on." Hershel calmly began to offer as Ana glanced at him unsure before turning to Lori who was already eyeing her in hidden annoyance.

"What's going on?" Ana asked from her spot against the door as Lori turned her eyes away, not wanting to answer as Carol sighed, answering for the woman instead.

"Lori hasn't felt the baby move in a while. She thinks she's lost it." Carol whispered as Ana nodded in understanding, trying to be as professional as possible, knowing that with the plot line as messed up as it was, she had high hopes that Judith would make it out safely.

"No movement at all?" Ana asked for reassurance as Lori shook her head, keeping her eyes downcast.

"No Braxton-hicks either. She originally thought it had something to do with exhaustion or malnutrition but she's anemic as well." Hershel turned to her, discussing what he knew with her as she nodded.

"Could have something to do with the fluid around the baby." Ana explained in thought as Hershel nodded, realizing he hadn't put that into concern on his first check.

"What does that have to do with movement?" Lori spat into her lap, not wanting to meet Ana's eyes as she stared across the cell at the expecting mother with a sigh.

"If there is less amniotic fluid, you'll feel the baby movements a lot less than you originally would." Ana explained professionally, easily remembering what she had read just weeks ago in one of the books Hershel had passed her. She hadn't realized why the man had given her books on birthing procedures or whatnot, till now. She scoffed to herself, shaking her head as she passed Hershel a knowing look. The man was sneaky when he could be.

"Rick said we're all infected so she's worried the baby is too." Carol added as Ana bit into her lip as Lori glanced up at her, deciding to turn to Hershel.

"What if it's stillborn? What if it's dead inside me right now, what if it rips me apart?" Lori began to go into a panic attack as Hershel was quick to step forward, cutting her off with a determined shake of his head.

"Stop, don't let your fear take control of you." Hershel scolded her as he took a seat beside her, holding her other hand.

"Okay, let's say it lives and I die during childbirth..." Lori began to go on as Ana gave a subtle nod, knowing that was bound to happen at this point.

"That's not going to happen." Carol cut her off, gripping her other hand tightly to stop the woman's rant.

"Why not? How many women died in childbirth before modern medicine? If I come back, what if I attack it? or you, Rick, Carol...if I do, if there is any chance, you put me down immediately, you don't hesitate." Lori begins to cry as Carol attempts to stop herself from crying along with the woman while Hershel brushed off her offer. The expecting mother than turns to the other woman in the room that had yet to say anything, her eyes boring into hers.

"You hate me, you want so much to take my spot in my marriage, I'm sure I can depend on you to put me down if something like that happens." Lori's sob slowly turns into a sneer as Carol glances back and forth between the two women in confusion.

"Lori..." Hershel attempts to cut her off, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"No, it's true, whether she wants to admit it or not. If anyone here is gonna do it, I know she will, without hesitation. If I turn, put me down, as you've always wanted." Lori's words embedded themselves deeply into Ana who stood, still having not moved from her spot.

"If that's what you want from me, fine. I'll do it." It might have been cold-blooded to say at the moment, but she didn't care. If the woman wanted to put that sort of pressure on her, knowing how much she disliked her, then fine, she'd agree to it. Not like anyone else would have the stomach to do so.

"If I'm not needed for anything else, I'll see myself out. We're headin' into the prison for supplies."

She'd deal with that shitshow later.

* * *

"You're kidding!" A voice catches her attention as she was taping a bit of cardboard around Daryl's arm, just in case, her eyes panning the room to where Carl was throwing a tantrum with Rick.

"Brat." Daryl muttered as she rolled her eyes, glancing up at him with a snort.

"Dude, chill. Kids got a lot on his fuckin' plate, havin' ta grow up a lot quicker than most of us." She muttered under her breath, glancing back over to the child only at the sound of him slamming the cellblock cell door shut, locking it.

"Everyone stay close, I'll be at the head with Daryl, T and Ana, want you both watching our backs." Rick explained as she side eyed Daryl, who almost instantly made to complain before she grabbed his hand, effectively shutting him up.

"I'll be fine, I'll watch yer ass."

* * *

Ana's POV...

We stayed quiet, thankfully, as we advanced through carefully through the corridors, sidestepping dead bodies and debris. Glenn was tasked with drawing arrows on the wall for us to easily find out way back to the cell block, an idea I was glad the group had still stuck with. T-Dog and I, kept our eyes peeled behind us, knowing anything could happen as we made sure to peek into rooms we passed just as a precaution. The group stopped just at a corner of a 4 way as T and I quickly separated to eye both hallways behind us for any movement.

"Shit! Go back, go back!" Rick suddenly shouted as both T and I glanced over to see the group running back towards us, the clear sound of gargled moans echoing from behind them as we began going in the direction of the arrows.

"Move! This way!" Rick charged past me, turning right as we followed him.

"Come on, this way!" Daryl added, slipping past me as I turned to begin helping Hershel and Glenn who were now stuck at the back of the group. Luckily I wasn't left to defend the back of the group on my own as T returned to my side, swiping down 2 at a time, giving us enough space to run without them breathing down our backs.

"Ana!" A voice shouted somewhere in the distance as I instantly froze, my eyes panning around the space, counting the heads present.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" I asked in worry, already taking a step in the direction we had come before a hand in my own stopped me.

"We have to go back!" Hershel shouted, sounding just as worried as I did as Daryl's hand in my mine, squeezed slightly to calm me down.

"Which way do we go?" He asked me as I swallowed heavily, trying to remember which way we had just come from before settling on a direction.

"There, left." I pointed out as Rick passed me a nod as we began making our way silently through another set of hallways, keeping our eyes peeled for Maggie and Glenn.

Coming up on a door, I whistle to Daryl whose head quickly snaps in my direction before I silently nudge my head towards the door just beside me. He nods in understanding, stringing his compact up before he's aiming at the door.

"Go." He calmly points as I nod, yanking the door open before he's stepping in at the ready, aimed for any movement as I kept just behind him, eyes scanning the room for Glenn or Maggie.

"Maggie? Glenn?" Hershel's voice suddenly called out through the empty room as I sighed, turning to look at him sympathetically.

"Empty." I voiced as Rick nodded from his standpoint by the door as Hershel stepped out, heading down the hallway ahead of us, still calling for our two missing friends.

I passed Daryl a sad look, one he returned with a brush of his hand down my arm before the wind was suddenly knocked out of me. I hadn't seen it coming and honestly, even if I had been paying attention, I would have never expected to feel this feeling again. The same feeling I had felt when I had gone out to search for Daryl in the woods all those months ago, the night Dale had died. It was the feeling of something bad coming our way.

"Hey, ya okay?" Daryl was quick to catch me before I could completely face plant, his eyes searching mine as I paled, the feeling of my stomach twisting uncomfortably in my abdomen the only thing my mind could latch onto.

"Something's coming..." I rasped out in panic, attempting to pull myself from his arms only for a scream to echo from down the hall.

We were both on our feet as I ignored the panic rising before I made a mad dash down the hall in time to see Rick shoot a seemingly dead walker lying on the ground.

"Hershel." I whispered horrified when my memory finally clicked into place as both myself and Daryl ran over, ignoring the fact that Glenn and Maggie had found us.

"No! No, daddy! No!" Maggie's screams began to melt into Hershel's painful screams, both of which was now attracting walkers from every direction.

Fucking hell, how could I forget a plotline like this? I should have been able to run off with Hershel, stop this, but once again, fate had a mind of its own. I was now set on the thought that maybe since I had saved Sophia's life, fate was going to do all it could to stop me from changing anymore.

"Get yer ass goin'!" Daryl screamed from behind me, quickly yanking me from my thoughts as I kicked my legs into gear, following the group down the hall and away from the herd now following us.

"Daryl!" Rick suddenly shouts as both of our heads shoot from behind us to the front where another group is coming. I don't waste a second, pushing past everyone before easily shooting down the walkers too close to us while Daryl goes about swinging a machete, one he had snatched from me as he passed.

"We're blocked!" Rick begins to pant out as my eyes snap around the short hallway we were barricaded in before landing on a familiar door, a door I knew led to not only the cafeteria but a group of inmates.

"There!" I shouted without hesitation, knowing if we stayed out here any longer, not only would Hershel lose an opportunity to live on, we wouldn't too.

We barged through the door, Daryl and Glenn aimed and ready for anything in the room, which wasn't much but an empty cafeteria sitting area. I eyed the fenced area leading into the kitchen area in apprehension before my name was being called over by Rick.

I didn't have a chance to save Dale, but fuckin' hell, I had every intention of saving Hershel.

I slid beside him, dropping my gun to the ground as Maggie knelt across from me, crying her eyes out as she held her father's hand.

"Can you save him?" Maggie sobbed out desperately as I nodded, no doubt in my mind as I ripped my belt out of my pants loops, wrapping it tightly around his thigh just as Daryl joined me.

"Ya got this." He whispered in praise, causing my heart to flutter as I buckled my belt tightly around his thigh before turning to him.

"The kitchen." I whispered lowly as he glanced at me confused while I cut Hershel's pants from his ankle to his thigh.

"The kitchen." I whispered again, more urgent this time as I grabbed my machete, not waiting another second before I brought it down on Hershel's leg, effectively cutting the infected limb off after a few more hacks.

"No, what are you doing?!" Maggie screeched as I took the cut pants fabric from where they were laying, ignoring the butchered limb and began to wrap the appendage as best as I could.

"It'll stop the infection if we cut it off at the source." I calmly explained, praying hard that this worked as good as it did in the television series. My hands shook uncomfortably as I tied the fabric around what was left of his knee, going as far as pulling the flannel from around my waist to tie around his leg as well.

"He's gonna bleed out unless we get him back to the cellblock." I muttered, grunting as I tied the sleeves together just over his thigh before Daryl's hand on my shoulder cut through the tension.

"Duck." Maggie didn't wait as she was quick to crawl to our side of her father's body, all eyes peering towards the kitchen space where familiar faces stared back at us from just beyond the fencing.

I passed Daryl a knowing glance, one he nodded to as he continued to keep his gun aimed at the faces staring back at us.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**Next chapter will officially bring in the inmates, yes they are still alive lol**

**I'll try to work on that chapter throughout the next week when I get time off from party planning and making, but I'll be back to update in the first week of April so be patient with me, my kids always come first no matter how much I'm obsessed with this story lol**

**Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Got this weeks chapter up as promised, and on time, might at add. Pretty proud about that lol One thing I have to be honest with, is this chapter didn't really do it for me. I had ideas on what I wanted to happen, when I wanted it to happen, but things just didn't work out the way it was supposed to. But yet, I still enjoyed where the chapter led off to, and I hope you do as well.**

**New followers/favorites: 3, Mikki18, Devil Nightmare, Dark Conspiracy, Mymy628 and TheGrimmChaos. I was SHOCKED at how many new followers I got this time around, thank you so much for stumbling upon my mess of a story!**

**Reviews: **

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: Yes, I agree! She destroyed her marriage and has no right in getting in Ana's face over something the woman has no control over!

**Frankie**: LMFAO I seriously enjoy your reviews, a little too much to be healthy lol I honestly can't wait for the two to get a BIT more closer, if you know what I mean. I mean, that scene alone is going to kill people slowly. Love me some smut

**Dark Rose Charm**: LOL sleep is important! Don't give it up for me lol though, I'm flattered, gotta say haha

**greyfox158**: I honestly loved them, no matter how annoyed I got from the inmates, I enjoyed their banters and conversations with the group.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just ANA!**

**Enjoy ya'll!**

**Oh! And forewarning, there is like 2 Spanish phrases in this chapter, I added the translation in as well. Don't shoot me, my Spanish is crap lol**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had no time to worry about the 5 prisoners still eyeing us from their standpoint behind the wall. All my attention was set on not allowing Hershel to bleed out in front of me while Daryl had a pissing contest with the stupid assholes who were dumb enough to challenge him.

"He's bleeding out, we gotta go back!" Rick called out, noticing the blood beginning to pool out of the flannel I had tied around what was left of his appendage, 'attempting' to stop most of the bleeding. Well, that wasn't doing shit and I had just sacrificed the only flannel I had left of Daryls, shit.

"Come around 'ere, Maggie. Put pressure on the knee, hard." I quickly explained to Maggie, realizing even if I wanted to be the one to put pressure on Hershel's leg, I also had to be the one to pull Daryl away from arguing with the inmates. I knew they weren't stupid enough to try anything with half our group here and honestly, Hershel needed more of our attention. A man could only last so long bleeding.

"I gotta get Daryl, we gotta get Hershel back to the cells so I can help where I can." I whispered over to Glenn and Rick just as I pushed myself to stand and approach Daryl who had wrangled up the 5 inmates, now all out of the kitchen and in the open.

"Glenn and I will get him up and ready to leave." Rick added back seriously as I nodded, stepping around him just as one of the inmates pulled out a gun, causing me to jog quicker towards Daryl, my own gun up and aimed.

"Daryl, we don't have time to deal with these low lives, Hershel needs us." I barked out, glancing over at T-Dog who had his own gun up and aimed, ready for the blood bath the inmates were threatening. I put a hand on the one holding his bow, attempting to put enough pressure on his forearm to get him to drop it, which he slowly did as he passed me a hesitant glance.

"How's he doin'?" Daryl whispered, his eyes locked on the inmates who had yet to make a move.

"We get him back to the cellblock, I have shit in my bag that might help." I muttered back, my eyes panning over to the inmates, recognizing all of their faces before landing on one that sent my skin crawling uncomfortably. Shaking the feeling, ignoring the sick way the man's eyes seemed to eat me up from my toes to the top of my head, I tightened my grip on my gun before heading towards the kitchen they had vacated, maybe they had things in there.

"You got any fuckin' medical supplies?" I asked impatiently, just barely stepping by the large black man before a hand was gripping my arm tightly. I didn't have the time to yelp at the sudden pressure or to hear what the man asked as the clear sound of a room of guns cocking echoed through the tension. I glanced up at the black man still holding my arm and then over my shoulder where those conscious had a gun up and aimed at the man.

Daryl didn't look as worried as the others though the tick in his jaw was more prominent as he took a threatening step towards us, his eyes hard.

"I'd let her fuckin' go if I was ya." Daryl hissed as the man's hand disappeared in the next second, his hands up at the defense giving me the opportunity to jog into the kitchen space in search of anything. Unfortunately, they had no medical supplies, though I scored a stack of hand towels, couple boxes of rubber serving gloves and a large kitchen knife that I slipped into the side of my boot for later use. My eyes lastly landed on a large rolling table, one used to haul large amounts of food out into the hall causing me to nod to myself, realizing this is what Glenn and Rick had used in the show to transport Hershel easier.

I pushed off the stack of pans cluttered on it and began rolling it out, gathering everyone's attention, including the inmates. Rick and Glenn turned at the sound before nodding in relief at the sight of it as I approached, helping them to load Hershel on.

"Don't look like no rescue team!" One of the inmates shouted as I snorted, tossing the supplies I had found in the kitchen into the bottom storage area of the table.

"If a rescue team's what ya waitin' for, yer shit out of luck." I called over my shoulder annoyed, making sure Hershel was set as safe as possible on the table before turning to meet Daryl's eyes with a knowing nod.

"T! The door, we ain't got time, we gotta get back." I informed the man who nodded, jogging back over to the door as Daryl did the same.

"Holy shit! Are you crazy?! Don't open that!" Another one of the inmates yelled though I had no time to pinpoint or remember his name as T-Dog and Daryl quickly pulled open the door, shooting walkers down left and right while making a path for us.

We had no more time to waste.

* * *

Author's POV...

The inmates were following, everyone in the group new that from the grunts and yelps echoing down the hallway behind them.

"He's losing too much blood!" Maggie cried out from her place at the head of the table, still gripping her father's appendage tightly just as Daryl pulls open the gate leading into the entryway to their cell block.

"I have shit in my bag, gotta get him into the cell block quick!" Ana screamed back, bypassing Daryl who kept on guard from the backside.

"Open the door! It's Hershel! Carl, come on!" Rick shouted frantically as they pushed an unconscious Hershel through the open area and to their cellblock where Carl was unlocking and yanking the door open.

The women took one look at what the situation was and began to freak out, some more than others as Ana was quick to instruct them to get him into the nearest cell block.

"Get him on the bed! He got bit!" Rick finally yelled out what had happened, sending the trio of women into a frantic sob, Maggie grabbing Beth to hold her as she made an attempt to reach out for her father who was lying still, bleeding onto the once clean bed.

"Daryl!" Ana screamed, trying to help move Hershel as gently as possible to the bed, while glancing around for Daryl who jogged in not a second later.

"My bag, under my bed." Ana panted impatiently as the man nodded, taking off in the next second to grab the item before Ana turned to pull her now soaked flannel off of Hershel, tossing it to the ground beside the bed with a loud 'slosh'.

"Oh, my god, he's gonna turn! Daddy! No!" Beth's sobs grew louder as Ana peeled her machete holder off of her form, pushing it aside before getting to work on inspecting what was left of Hershel's leg. It had occurred to her that the same had happened to Randall that night in town, she just needed to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding. But he had been bit, she knew, it would take more than a simple cauterization to get Hershel back up and moving so she sighed, praying that what she had snatched up weeks ago in a pharmacy she had run across, would help, even just a bit.

"Ana, here, towels." Carol rushed words pulled her from her thoughts as she grabbed what Carol was holding out, realizing it was the towels she had snagged from the cafeteria and quickly went about laying them out before taking a clean pair of rubber gloves.

Before Ana could get too close to the wound, Daryl had rounded the corner, pushing people out of the way impatiently before offering her bag. She pulled away from Hershel in relief, ignoring Beth's cry for her father or people asking if she could save him while she went about digging through her bag quickly. Within seconds, she pulled out a brown paper bag as Rick furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Went and investigated that ransacked pharmacy a few weeks ago, the one ya said was empty..." She began, passing Lori a look that did not go unnoticed by said woman who in turn glanced away at the blame.

"Actually had tons left if ya knew where ta look." Ana continued as she pulled out a small glass bottle with a silver lid and a syringe still packaged, plus a couple of rolls of gauze and bandages. At the time, no specific event had been playing in her mind when she grabbed what she did, only that she never knew when she'd need these supplies in the world she was forced to live in. She was glad she had half a mind to just grab whatever was left in that pharmacy, luck on her side as she had grabbed a couple of viles of antibiotics and morphine.

"Think you can stabilize him?" Rick suddenly asked as she shoved the brown paper bag back into her backpack before kneeling a bit higher to get closer to Hershel's severed limb.

"I think I can. Glad I grabbed those antibiotics and morphine back at that pharmacy." She muttered over to Rick who nodded, sighing out in relief though Ana knew they weren't in the clear just yet.

Ana worked through what she could do for Hershel, allowing Rick to stand up and push people out to give Ana the room she needs to do things. Maggie and Beth begged to be allowed in the cell to watch over their father which Ana quickly agreed to, knowing that it would be hard to separate two daughters from their only living parent.

"We could burn the wound to clot the blood. I can start a fire." Glenn offered as he made his way towards the exit, only for Ana to quickly disagree while she instructed Carol to put on a pair of gloves and help her.

"Oh, god, no, please don't do this!" Beth screamed out from her older sisters arms as Ana continued to shake her head.

"No, the shock could kill him. Plus it won't stop the arteries from bleeding. Just gonna inject him with some antibiotics to fend off any infections, dress the wound and let it heal on its own." Ana explained the plan she had already been the works of completing as she passed over the syringe for Carol to take so that she could dispose of it.

"Ya need me here?" Another voice, one she had momentarily forgotten about, pierced through the tension growing in the small cell as she glanced over her shoulder towards Daryl.

"No, I'm sure those other inmates are plottin' shit as we speak. I got things handled here." Ana promised the man who nodded with no hesitation before slipping out through the sheet blocking the entrance of the cell.

* * *

Daryl hadn't wasted any time, as soon as Ana said she had everything handle, which he didn't think twice about, knowing those inmates had followed them out of the cafeteria and into the cell block. Crossbow aimed, he bypassed those of his group who had yet to know or hear about the inmates and into the large room where said 5 were walking into.

"It's far enough." Daryl warned, his crossbow up and ready. If they so much as looked at them the wrong way, Daryl had no problem embedding them each to the opposite way.

"Cell block C. Cell four, that's mine, gringo." The one who Daryl assumed ran the shit show that these 5 inmates paraded through, spoke, sending Daryl's teeth grinding at the nickname.

"Today's your lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go." Daryl spat back, glancing to his side where T-Dog stepped up, gun aimed.

"What you got going on in there?" The 'leader' wondered out loud, taking a step towards the cell block as Daryl's whole body tensed, his grip on his crossbow tightening.

"Ain't none of your fuckin' concern." Daryl hissed as the man's eyes quickly snapped to his, a gun suddenly appearing in the man's hand, aimed directly at Daryl.

"Don't be fuckin' telling me what's my concern!" He yelled, clearly agitated as the larger inmate stepped up, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now! Why are we still in here?" He spoke reason, which only pissed off the man in charge.

"Man's got a point." Daryl smirked, noticing the look of annoyance just brewing on the man's face.

"Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady." Another inmate confessed, already glancing at the prison's exit in want.

"Group of civilians breaking into a prison you've got no business being in, got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go." Okay, so the guy wasn't completely stupid, Daryl would give him that.

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl nudged his head in the direction of the exit, most of the inmates already more interested in the exit then the confrontation happening in front of them.

"Maybe we'll just be going now." One who had yet to speak confessed, clearly not enjoying multiple weapons aimed at him.

"Hey, we ain't leavin!" The leader barked, waving his gun.

"You ain't coming here either!" T-Dog warned, cocking his gun for emphasis.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules, I go where I damn well please, take who I damn well want. Where's that beautiful thing with the legs?"

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had just finished wrapping two rolls of bandages and gauze around Hershel's leg, inwardly praying that what I had done was good enough. That Hershel would wake, within the next day, back to his old self. Though in the back of my mind, I had a small sliver of doubt. That maybe I hadn't gotten to his leg in time, that when he next woke, I'd be looking at the ashy skin of a walker instead of a man who had taken us in when he didn't have to.

"I'd cuff him to the bed, just in case." I muttered under my breath to Rick who instantly picked up on what I was referring to and nodded. Naturally, Hershel's two daughters were angered by the man cuffing their father to the bed, but if I truly hadn't gotten to him in time, better safe than sorry.

"I thought you said you could help him!" Beth screamed at me the second I had finally stood from the ground, my eyes snapping over to the crying blonde.

"And I did everythin' I could but this is for a precaution in case. I don't have the shit I should have for situations like this, so I improvised as best as I could." I fought to keep my anger on the low, knowing that she had only spoken through fear of losing her father. I tried to mask the anger on my face, but assuming by the apologetic look Maggie was handing me, I assumed it was clear as day.

I shook my head to her, glancing at Carol's soft eyes before those still in the cell glanced at the sheet blocking the entrance at the sound of yelling.

"What was that?" Beth whispered from Maggie's arms as I passed Rick a look, one he nodded to as I packed up my supplies, shoving them back into my bag.

"Prisoners, survivors. It's alright, stay put." Rick offered as I pulled my machete holster on, allowing Carol space to make Hershel just a bit more comfortable.

"Do not leave his side." Rick whispered to Glenn as he turned to me and the Sheriff, eyes worried.

"If he dies, Glenn, you need to be here for that. Think ya can handle that?" I then added under my breath, watching as Beth and Maggie approached their father.

"I got this." Glenn nodded in reassurance causing me to smile softly at him, gripping his shoulder tightly before slipping out with Rick on my heels.

I needed to stop anything from escalating between the group and those inmates, only God knew what sort of shit they had up their sleeves.

* * *

We slipped out of our cell block and into the eating area to see T-Dog barely holding a rapid Daryl back as the inmates watched from the opposite way.

What in the hell had happened?

"Hey, hey, hey! Everyone relax!" Rick ran past me to help T-Dog before I finally did the same, running over to get in Daryl's face as his eyes met mine. I opened my mouth to ask him what had happened but was shocked out of my skin when his arm was suddenly around my waist, pulling me protectively into his side.

"Oooh, you with the gringo?" A voice, one I knew oh too well, asked from the opposite wall as I pried my face from Daryl's shoulder, my eyes finally meeting those of Thomas.

"Ya talkin' to me?" I spat defensively, watching as his eyes glanced up and down my form as he had done back in the cafeteria. Daryl growled from beside me, his arm tightened around me as I finally connected the dots on what might have happened.

"Why don't ya come play with a real man?" Thomas taunted, going about licking his lips before he made a grab at his crotch. I gripped Daryl tightly, feeling him attempting to take a step towards the man as I shook my head, never peeling my eyes from the Spanish speaking inmate.

"Come here, beautiful, chupame la polla." I hadn't been expecting the man to be so blunt so I couldn't fight my jaw dropping as I stared at the man who was still gripping the middle of his pants while staring at me. (Suck my penis)

"What the fuck ya just say to 'er?!" Daryl snapped out, kicking his crossbow out of the way as I made a grab at him with the help of Rick once more.

"Just ignore em, ain't worth shit." I spat towards Thomas before turning to Daryl who was fuming overboard.

"Do us a solid and chingate." I hissed the last part towards Thomas, watching as the man's eyes widened in shock before a smirk slowly began to crinkle across his face. (Go fuck yourself/ fuck you)

"Fuck, like ya even more now." Thomas licked his lips sending me rolling my eyes as I gripped Daryl even tighter, passing Rick a pleading look to interfere.

"How many of you in there?" Thomas luckily had changed his attention to Rick as soon as he saw the Sheriff step up, though I took notice of the way the man's eyes would naturally pan back to me every once in a while.

"Too many for you to handle." Rick shot back confidently as Daryl huffed, pulling me even closer into his side.

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" He then asked cockily, gesturing into our cell block where Hershel was resting.

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick then asked confused, obviously having picked up on the fact that the 5 had no idea what the hell was happening on the outside of the prison. The scene back in the cafeteria had literally been a slice of what was waiting for them on the outside.

"Going on like ten months?" Thomas shrugged uncaring, his eyes meeting mine again as he smirked and winked. Daryl hadn't wasted any time this time around and had stepped in front of me, completely blocking me from the sick fucks view.

"A riot broke out. Never seen anything like it." Big Tiny went on to explain.

"Attica on speed, man." Axel shook his head at the memory.

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy." Another added.

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria, told us to sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back." Thomas waved the gun in his hand proudly, as if that was going to save him from the shit storm he was burying himself in.

"And that was 292 days ago." Big Tiny explained as he stood at the back, out of the way.

"We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now." Okay, so I couldn't possibly ignore the small sliver of pity at had for the 5, maybe not all 5, 4. They truly didn't know what the hell was going on outside.

"There is no army." I spoke up this time, sidestepping Daryl who didn't look at all pleased by my movement.

"What do you mean?" Thomas then asked as I glanced over at Rick who had yet to pull his eyes from the inmates.

"There's no fuckin' government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone, everythin'." I added, watching as various emotions crossed each of their faces.

"For real?" Axel asked in worry as I nodded.

"Serious." Rick nodded along with me.

"What about my moms? My family?" Big Tiny asked saddened by our confession as I offered the man a pitiful smile, shaking my head.

"My kids, my old lady? Yo, you got a cellphone or something we can call our families?" Oscar asked in desperation as I sighed in frustration.

"You don't get it, do ya?" Daryl barked out, equally as frustrated as me.

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can fuckin' see, at least half the population's been wiped out, probably even more." I answered impatiently as Thomas stared at me, not believing a single word I was saying.

"Ain't no fuckin' way." He answered as I snorted, gesturing to the exit.

"See for yerself."

* * *

I made to follow the group out before Daryl swiped at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the opposite direction. I opened my mouth to yell at him, wanting to point out, yet again, how much I hated being man handled before he dragged me into an empty corner of the sitting area, pinning me between his body and the wall. I glanced up at him, taken off guard by his blunt physical contact before blinking, waiting for the man to explain why the hell he had basically dragged me like a bratty child into the corner.

"What the fuck did that asshole say ta ya?" Daryl gruff voice lowered, unconsciously sending my nether regions screaming for attention as I tilted my head, attempting to come off coy yet I knew I was only fooling myself.

"Don't act fuckin' innocent. What the fuck did he say ta ya?" Daryl threatened, taking another step into my personal space, his body now pressed completely against my own.

"Why does it matter? Ain't important." I muttered defensively as he growled deep in his chest, his hand shooting down and gripping my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him.

"Fuckin' important ta me, what he say?" Daryl lowered his voice further, if at all possible. I met his eyes for as long as possible before sighing, knowing I wasn't going to win this conversation.

"Yer gonna get pissed off." I warned, watching his eyes darken further at my confession.

"Say it." He hissed, his grip on my chin tightening further.

"Told me ta suck his dick, so I told 'im ta fuck off."

* * *

**I had to add that little bit at the end, I couldn't help it lol**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Until next week~**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, a day late this week, sorry. I feel like apologize alot in my chapter intros lol but that's my fault. The dude that does my schedule at work messed up my schedule for the next few weeks so I've been working weird shifts left and right. But I had time between shifts to at least start on this chapter and brain storm where I want it to go. Hopefully all you Daryl/Ana shippers enjoy this chapter, just a bit of something for ya'll.**

**New followers/favorites: XxMelissaGermanxX! Thank you for stumbling upon my story, hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews**:

**Frankie**: Omg, protective/possessive Daryl is my kryptonite, I seriously cannot handle the man when he gets like that. On that smutty subject, I'm considering doing it sooner than later, but we'll see. I don't want it to seem like they are rushing into it and I feel Daryl would be a bit apprehensive about it and hesitant to get in that deep with someone, but we will see. I mean, they've been with each other for months now, maybe not romantically but it's obvious that feelings are shared between the two lol btw, enjoy your reviews every week, not sure if i've said that enough lol

**Dark Rose Charm**: lol I can picture Daryl just stabbing the man to death and then patiently waiting for him to turn just so he can have the pleasure at doing it again lol a sick pleasure but well deserved

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: I feel like Daryl has the perfect read on Ana, no matter how much she tries to mask what she's hiding or even her feelings, to Daryl, she's an open book. They are so much alike, it's hard to hide anything from each other haha two peas in a pod!

**Gracie Miserables**: Awwww thanks for the compliment! I really try to make the story interesting yet keep to the story line provided by the tv series, so I'm glad to get any positive feedback on how my writing is. Honestly, my grammar sucks from time to time but that feeds Ana's personality and her own grammar so that's fine with me lol hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana.**

**A/N: A few words in Spanish for this chapter. My Spanish is crap, once again, so sue me!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

Luckily, I had worked some magic and was able to stop Daryl from ripping off Thomas's head once I told him what the asshole had asked me to do. I mean, I had half a mind to let the man go and watch proudly from the side, but I knew, that would do us no favors. Something bad would happen, something would backfire and that was something I just didn't want to risk. Plus, there were a few inmates that I did like.

"Fuckin' hell, just back the fuck off." Daryl growled into my face after I had fought to stop him once again from making a beeline out the doors after Rick and the inmates.

"No, I told ya. It's fine, I ain't some flimsy woman, Daryl. Let it go. Trust me." I whined out in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes irritated.

"Ya shut yer fuckin' mouth...' He hissed causing me to roll my eyes at the usual response I had already begun to expect from this man.

"So ya think I'm some flimsy woman then?" I perked my brow in a challenge, only now realizing, I really wanted to know what this man thought about me, skill wise.

Daryl stared at me, long and hard, his lips parting as if to say something before he scoffed, glaring at me before turning away only for me to grab his arm, stopping him from marching away like I knew he wanted, pulling him back to me with a hard stare.

"No, ya ain't walkin' away in the middle of this argument. Tell me, Daryl, what do ya really think of me? It's either I'm capable or not, what do ya think?" I barked out defensively as his eyes met mine before he seemed to glance around, obviously searching the area for prying ears.

"Ya ain't a...flimsy woman, far from it actually." He muttered under his breath, sending the corner of my lips quirking.

"Then trust me when I say, it's fine. Believe me, if it ain't fine, you'd be the first ta fuckin' know." I passed him a pleased smile, waiting for one of his own to grace his face, which didn't happen. His shoulders seemed to slowly drop from their tense position before he met my eyes once more.

"Bastard says one more thing, I ain't kidding..." He began to say as I chuckled, leaning forward to press my lips to his just to shut him up.

"Yeah, I know, you'll kick his ass and defend my honor." I teased, watching proudly as another blush crossed his features.

I watched as he eyed me up briefly before that infamous smirk finally caressed his dry lips, his hands shooting out to grip my waist, pulling me flush against him. I couldn't stop the pleased giggle that left my lips at the physical contact before shivering as his thumb slipped beneath my shirt to brush against my bare hip.

"Yer gonna fuckin' kill me one day." He whispered causing me to grin even wider at his confession before he made the move to kiss me this time, his lips pressing hungrily against my own for a moment.

"Ya knew Hershel was gonna get bit?" He then grumbled out, giving me complete whiplash by the sudden change of mood and subject. I furrowed my brows, feeling him grip my waist a bit tighter before I sighed, gathering his full attention.

"I had known but like I told you when Dale died, some things have been slipping my mind, literally. I didn't remember what was going to happen but when we were out on the road a couple weeks ago and we stumbled upon that pharmacy, something was telling me to grab everything I could find, that I'd need it. Then when I saw him go down, everything came rushing back and I realized why I unconsciously grabbed those things." I dropped my eyes to his chest, feeling guilt rising deep in my chest at the realization that I could have been the reason Hershel would never wake. It was like Dale all over again, an event as important as that, I should have remembered, but didn't. I should have been able to stop it from happening, but I couldn't. It had slipped my mind before I even realized it had, I hadn't even written it in my notebook.

Before I could allow my poisonous mind to run off any further, Daryl's free hand reached up, gripping my chin to pull my eyes to meet his.

"Stop that." He scolded deeply as I blinked innocently, not wanting it to be obvious.

"Stop what?" I inquired as he scoffed, gripping my chin just a bit tighter.

"Blamin' yerself. Ain't shit ya could have done about either one of them. Like ya said, there are stuff that just has ta happen, whether ya want it to or not. Doesn't matter why ya ain't rememberin' shit, the fact is, yer here ta help where ya can. Every one of these fuckers wouldn't be here if it weren't for ya." Daryl's words hit me deep as I felt my throat close at the sudden rush of emotions before I pulled my chin from his grip, having to force my eyes away from him and back down to his chest.

"Mope all ya want, ya know I'm right whether ya want ta admit it or not."

* * *

Bastard wouldn't let me pull away from him unless I admitted that I knew I did what I could to save Hershel. As painful as it was to admit, I did, knowing that in a twisted way, he was right. I was already set on knowing that fate in this world was working against me. I didn't belong here and I had no business meddling where I did, so I knew, even if I did everything I could to save anyone here, it may or may not backfire.

That thought alone brought me down to Sophia. I had been worried from the first day I brought her back to the farm, that in the plotline she had to die. It was because of her that Carol turned into the badass character I knew her to be, but now that her daughter was up and fine, would that backfire on Carol's upbringing? Probably.

"Why don't we go check on shit outside?" I muttered, not wanting to sit on any of this sappy shit for a moment longer as Daryl gripped my waist once more, stopping me from taking a single step from him.

"Ya okay?" He asked for clarification causing me to sigh, passing him a smile before nodding.

"'M fine, thanks Daryl." I thanked him as he eyed me curiously before nodding. Pressing a kiss to my forehead, he finally let go of me before stepping around me, leading the way towards the exit where we stumbled upon the inmates and our group, arguing.

"Where do you come from?" We overheard Thomas ask as Daryl passed me an unreadable look before we quietly headed towards the group.

"Atlanta." Rick answered immediately, noticing our approach.

"Where you headed?" Thomas then asked as Rick nodded at us subtly while Daryl kept his arm out in front of me, stopping me from approaching any further.

"For now, nowhere." Rick glanced around, to Glenn and T-Dog before turning his attention to the inmates.

"I guess you could take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable." Thomas nudged his head down towards the field we had cleared out just the night before, causing me to quietly snort.

"We're using that field for crops." Rick defended defiantly as Thomas's body tensed at the disagreement.

"We'll help you move your gear out." Thomas shot back quickly as Rick scoffed, passing him a disapproving grin.

"That won't be necessary. We took out these walkers, this prison is ours." Rick barked out as Thomas scoffed this time, glancing at his inmates in disbelief.

"Slow down, cowboy." Thomas held his hand out in a innocent matter though the look in his eyes said the complete opposite.

"You snatched the locks off our doors." Another inmate pointed out as Rick shrugged.

"We'll give you new locks, if that's how you want it." Rick offhandedly answered, only pissing the inmates off further.

"This is our prison. We were here first." Thomas clenched his jaw tightly causing me to quietly slip my gun from the back of my pants, silently cocking it.

"Locked in the broom closet? We took it, set you free, it's ours we spilled blood." Rick growled out, his eyes flashing to me and Daryl who nodded towards the Sheriff, his crossbow up and ready.

"We're moving back into our cell block." Thomas took a threatening step forward as I did from the back, Daryl close at my side.

"You'll have to get your own." Rick hissed just as Thomas's hand made a quick grab at the piece at his side, aiming it at Rick who had yet to move.

"It is mine! I've still got personal artifacts in there, that's about as mine as it gets!" Thomas snapped as both myself and Daryl didn't wait another second to make our presence known startling the inmates that had been at the back of the group.

"How about ya put that little shit shooter down, ese, before I load mine into yer ass?" I barked out, making our presence known to the only idiot who was stupid enough to pull out a weapon when he was clearly outnumbered. (dude)

"Ah, if it ain't the bitch with the legs." Thomas chuckled proudly, slowly dropping his gun before peering over his shoulder towards me. I stood unmoving, my gun aimed between his eyes as he eyed me up openly.

"Offer still stands, hermoso." He turned to face me completely as I felt Daryl side step me before completely blocking me from view. (beautiful)

"And what fuckin' offer would that be?" Daryl growled out possessively, sending my innards quivering.

"Me gustaria plantar entre esas hermosas piernas." Thomas's grin took on a disgusting twist as I heard the words that slowly poured out of his lips, sending Daryl growling out in anger, almost making a swipe at the man that was still grinning like the idiot he was. (I'd like to plant myself between those beautiful legs)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, maybe let's try to make this work out so everybody wins!" Axel was quick at attempting to cut the tension rising in half so I took the opportunity to grip Daryl's arm, pulling him with all the strength I could muster, into my side. Daryl eyed me, obviously waiting for me to spill what the asshole had a said only for Thomas to snap once more, turning his attention to the inmate that had spoke.

"I don't that happening!" He snapped, waving at our group as Daryl stepped up once more, his body halfway in front of me.

"Neither do we." I growled out over Daryl's shoulder, ignoring the disapproving glance he handed me as I stepped out from behind him once more.

"I ain't going back into that cafeteria for one minute." Thomas barked at me causing me to snort and gesture towards the road.

"You could leave, ain't no one stoppin' ya. Try yer fuckin' luck out on the road, ese." I spat watching proudly as he snarled at me.

"If these 3 pussies can do all this, the least we can do is take out another cell block." Thomas smirked, his eyes meeting mine as I gagged at the look.

"How about you coming to help us clear out another block, get to know each other?" He licked his lips at his words, my mouth going slack at the boldness behind it.

"Why don't ya keep ya fuckin' mitts ta yerself, she ain't interested!" Daryl barked out, stepping up towards Thomas who only laughed at the sight.

"Well, how about you let the girl speak for herself cause where I'm standing, I can obviously show her a better time." Thomas smirked, obviously enjoying the rise he was getting out of Daryl only for me to laugh out, startling both Daryl and Thomas from their glaring contest.

"Believe me puto, what ya got stashed in yer drawers would make a 2 year old laugh his ass off. If ya askin' me, Daryl puts out like a real man so take tips when ya can cause between the two of ya, it ain't any fuckin' contest. I'm still ain't walkin' straight if ya know what I mean..." I slowly began to smirk, pleased by the pissed look taking over Thomas's face before noticing both the horrified and scandalous looks Rick, Glenn and T-Dog were handing me from the other side of the inmates.

"You..." Thomas began to growl out before a hand suddenly wrapped around my waist, pulling me into their side quickly. I stumbled into his side, having not expected it as I was now planted against Daryl who was glaring anything but nicely at Thomas.

"I'd keep yer fuckin' mouth shut if I was ya, girl is mine."

* * *

I had been planning to stay for the remainder of that conversation, but after Thomas's little slip up and myself lying out of my ass just to prove a point, Daryl had other ideas, ones that didn't involve standing here and listening to the pissing contest currently happening. Within seconds of Daryl basically sticking claim over me, he grabbed my hand and begun dragging me away from the group and down towards the fields, out of ear shot. I didn't say anything, just silently walked along with him, allowing him to pull me away from the group and towards the guard tower I had seen more times than I'd like to admit.

Daryl didn't say a thing as he pulled me towards the door that led up to the guard tower, his bow now resting against his back, his gun taking its place in his hand as he kept on alert as he led me up the stairs towards the top. Once we were at the top, overlooking the surrounding forest, he finally let go of my hand before walking silently towards the railing.

Had I pissed him off with what I said?

Well, I did lie about us doing anything but I had unconsciously said it to defend Daryl.

Was I wrong to do it?

I assumed he was upset so I kept my distance, watching him closely as he seemed to pace the small railing a few feet from me before stopping to lean against the railing with a distinct sigh.

"Ya okay?" I couldn't help but ask, now worried that I had crossed a line that wasn't meant to be crossed, with my earlier comment.

"Why ya say that shit?" I barely heard him mumble as I took a step towards him, waiting for him to turn to me, though he didn't.

"What shit? The stuff I said ta that asshole?" I asked to reconfirm that we were on the same page only for him to let out a soft scoff.

"Shit ain't true yet ya said it." Daryl went into defensive mode, catching me off guard when he suddenly glanced over his shoulder at me.

"I said it so that dick with legs would get off my fuckin' ass. Didn't think it would piss ya off like this, so sorry." I suddenly got defensive, my mind telling me that this man had been offended by what I had said to Thomas not 5 minutes ago. Did I disgust him? Was the thought of being sexually involved with me really that appalling to him? That thought alone sent a crack down my heart, heavy stones now falling deep in my stomach as I fought back the hurtful tears threatening to give me away.

Daryl stared at me for a second longer before he turned back around to face the treeline, his expression hidden from view as I stared at his back.

"Don't be sayin' shit like that. Next time, let me fuckin' deal with it, kay?" He grumbled this time as I made a quick swipe at my eyes in case my tears decided to betray me suddenly.

"Fine, ain't a problem." I spat out, a bit more defensive that I had liked as I turned away just as he turned to stare me in confusion.

"What the fuck is yer problem now?" He barked out as I scoffed, walking towards my own side of the railing to keep my distance from the man that was obviously disgusted by the simple idea of being with me.

"Ain't a problem." I hissed out, keeping my eyes on the prison just up the dirt road as I felt tears beginning to well up in my tears.

Fuckin' hell. There was no way in hell I was going to cry over shit like this. No. Who cares if he didn't want to be sexually involved with me? Was I really expecting our relationship to lead to that? No, but it still hurt to know that he was upset I had lied about something like that.

"There's a fuckin' problem so stop lyin'." Daryl's growl ripped through my heart painfully as I bit into the side of my cheek as I felt my throat slowly closing up.

I needed to get out of here and quick. I didn't want this man to see me weak, especially over something like this. So I didn't wait another second and spun on my heels, heading towards the exit only for the man to do what I knew he was going to, grab me and stop me. I refused to turn and face him, knowing that in that split second decision to run from him, those treacherous tears had spilled down my cheeks, staining them.

I couldn't face him.

I refused to face him, to show him how truly weak I was under this hard exterior.

I didn't want him to think any less of me, especially since I had cried in front of him numerous times already.

I wasn't like this. I didn't let something like this bug me, I never had, but yet, the simple thought of this man being disgusted by me, hurt more than I had expected.

"Why the fuck ya runnin' now?" Daryl snapped, his hand on my arm gripping me tightly, stopping me from running.

"Let me go." I whispered desperately, fighting to keep my voice steady but I knew Daryl wouldn't let me go that easily.

He yanked me in the next second, pulling me off balance as I was suddenly against his chest, my wide tear-filled eyes staring up at him in horror only for his eyes to register the tears in my own. His eyes narrowed protectively, his free hand reaching up to grasp my cheek before his eyes began spanning my face and down my arm.

"Why the fuck ya cryin'? Ya okay? Ya hurt?" He sounded worried by the simple sight of my tears before I pulled my own free hand up to wipe at my face, both embarrassed and annoyed that it had come down to this.

"I ain't hurt, let me go." I sniffled unconsciously as his grip grew tighter, his hand pinning my chin in place, stopping me from even taking a quick step out of his arms.

"No, I ain't lettin' go till ya tell me why the fuck ya cryin'?" He hissed into my face, his warm breath blowing across my features and down my neck, sending goosebumps exploding down my arms.

"Ya don't fuckin' answer me and we ain't leavin' this spot." He added, obviously picking up on the fact that I refused to talk or answer his question.

"Did that asshole say somethin'?" Daryl's voice lowered slightly, taking on a threateningly tone as my eyes snapped up to meet his, realizing that he really had no idea why I was upset.

Was I going to tell him?

Did I want to tell him?

Of course I wanted to tell him, to yell at him but for what? It's not it was his fault that I was feeling this way. Well, not completely his fault anyways.

"It ain't him." I muttered, shutting my eyes, unable to keep eye contact with him for long as his thumb pinched my chin, gathering my attention once more.

"What happened?" His voice grew softer causing my heart to thump painfully in my chest at the distressed look in his eyes.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut, even if I wanted to.

"I didn't think it would upset or disgust ya, I'm sorry." I whimpered out, watching helplessly as his eyes widened in surprise by my words before I used every ounce of strength I held and pushed him away from me. He stumbled back, still caught off guard by my confession while I quickly wiped at my face, attempting to gather myself enough to have an adult conversation with this man.

"I'm sorry, it just came out, didn't realize that what I said would piss ya off, that's all. I don't even fuckin' know why I'm cryin'." I couldn't help the awkward laugh that erupted from my chest as my eyes snapped back and forth across the small area, avoiding his eyes at all cost.

It grew quiet before I sighed, annoyed more with myself than anything as I laughed again, passing him a forced smile before sighing loudly.

"Well, now that that's all done and over with, I'm gonna head out, check on Hershel." I explained, stepping towards the doorway before stopping to glance over at him.

"M' sorry for what I said, if it pissed ya off or disgusted ya, didn't mean it like that." I felt the awkward perk of my lips into a forced smile before turning towards the door, my hand already in the works of pulling it open only for his arms to close around my waist. I froze instantly, his warm arms oozing warmth through the shirt covering my torso before his breath echoed down my neck, sending a new set of goosebumps crawling across my skin.

"I ain't fuckin' disgusted by ya. It was a fuckin' lie but I ain't disgusted by the idea of bein' that way with ya. Yer mine."

* * *

**Hopefully ya'll enjoyed that!**

**Until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**So now that my schedule is shot to hell, I had a 4 day weekend which gave me enough time to whip up this chapter and have it up and ready on time! Whoop!**

**New followers/favorites: heartkillerlive181 and WheresMyBones, thank you so much for loving my story enough to follow it! Means the world!**

**Reviews:**

**Frankie: **Awwww, thanks love! Since I know you're a sucker for protective Daryl, I'll be sure to add more in for ya! Also, I personally enjoyed Daryl bluntly laying his claim on Ana, it had to happen sooner or later and it just fit perfectly there. And don't let the time stop you from squealing like a mad man lol I do it all the time at every hour of the night lol

**Gracie Miserables: **Thank you! I will continue with the bad grammar, proudly!

**HarryJamesPotterismyhero**: I don't think Daryl was upset by what Ana said, per say, more embarrassed about it. And being embarrassed about anything is unknown territory to the Dixon. He's just not sure how to confront the new feeling without coming across as if he's pissed off at the world. That is the Dixon way after all...

**Dark Rose Charm:** I feel like Ana is entitled to be a bit secure, even just a tiny bit from time to time. Shows us that she is truly human, but don't fret, whenever she has that insecure streak going, she's never on it too long. Not anyone would allow her to sink into that pothole.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ana's POV...

After I was able to successfully pull myself away from Daryl, he had surprisingly suggested we go to check in with Rick and the inmates. I agreed to go with him, as long as I could check in with Hershel sometime soon.

We emerged from the guard tower seconds later, the sun hitting us directly as we inspected the yard only to notice that both Rick and the inmates were nowhere in sight.

"Any idea where they went?" Daryl called out from behind me as we swept up the gravel road leading into the yard.

"My guess is the cafeteria. I'm sure those assholes were tryin' ta make some sort of deal and Rick isn't gonna turn down the chance at getting supplies from that kitchen." I explained, notating the fact that I clearly remember them heading towards the cafeteria for that exact purpose.

"Why do ya think ya remember shit like this but none of the important things?" He then asked as I quickly went about pulling the yard gate closed, Daryl close at my side to assist me.

"Shit if I know but I think it has somethin' ta do with the fact that I keep doin' shit ta stop things from happenin', like Sophia." I confessed, pulling the chain through the chainlink fence, giving it the look as if it was locked.

"The girl was supposed ta die?" Daryl then inquired lowly as I sighed, passing him a sad look before I nodded.

"She was gonna get bit before Hershel's family found her and locked her in the barn." I added as his eyes widened slightly in surprise before he sighed, nodding before glancing up to the prison.

"That would have fuckin' messed the old lady up." He muttered as my heart fluttered suddenly at his sudden concern over the woman. I quickly shook off the doubt festering in my chest, Daryl's earlier words from the guard tower doing its job in reassuring me that he had no romantic feelings over the other woman.

"Shit like that ain't supposed ta change but I couldn't help it. But now when I think about it, I'm worried it will have long term consequences, if not against me, against Carol and the others." I bit into my lip nervously as Daryl's eyes panned back and forth between my eyes before his hand was on my cheek, pulling me to him. His chapped lips lightly pressed against my forehead before he pulled away with a sigh.

"Ain't shit ya can do. Bottom line is, ya saved that little girl and that's all that fuckin' matters. We'll deal with the consequences when they come." Daryl mumbled out, tilting his head down to meet my eyes as I sighed, allowing his words to fill me before I reached up to grip his forearm tightly in my grasp.

"Still worried is all." Once the noticeable green of jealously left, I turned, heading towards the prison, Daryl's obvious footsteps just behind me.

"Let me do a quick check on Hershel then we'll head in." I pointed out as he shut the door behind us with a nod before I jogged through the sitting area and into our Cellblock. Carl passed me a nod from his post beside the door, smiling up at me as I headed towards the cell door where familiar voices were emerging from.

"You think he's going to be okay?"

"I trust Ana to know what she's doing so I'm sure Hershel will be just fine."

"But you've heard her, she barely got through 6 months of just textbook study, what would she know about stuff like this?"

"Lori, Ana's a reliable and smart girl. Out of the entire group, aside from Hershel, she is the only other one I'd trust with anything medical related."

"Still makes me worried. What if cutting off his leg has the opposite effect from what she was trying to get at? What if that just made the infection travel faster?"

"Ana knew what she was doing, Lori, trust the girl for once."

"I don't trust anything about her, not since she joined the group. Don't you think it strange that incidents like this or any of the others, that she just knew what to do, like she knew it was coming?"

"Are you trying to say that Ana knew Hershel was going to get bit? How would anyone know something like that beforehand?"

"I'm just saying, the fact that she had grabbed the items he needed, weeks prior is a little strange."

"There's nothing strange about that, we're always on the look for medicine of any kind. We never know when we may need it."

"She knew about me and Shane only being with the group for less than 24 hours."

"I hate to say it Lori, but before Rick showed up, you and Shane weren't as subtle as you think you were."

"Shane told me that he overheard Glenn telling Maggie that Ana had warned him before Beth tried to commit suicide."

I had listened long enough and finally made my presence known as I pulled the sheet blocking the doorway aside, startling the two women from their conversation. Carol glanced up at me in surprise before passing me a relieved smile while Lori avoided all eye contact.

"Ana, how is everything outside?" Carol stood from her seat, wringing her hands in worry as I smiled back at her, heading towards Hershel.

"Everythin' alright. Rick and the guys are taking care of those inmates. They were hidin' out in the prison cafeteria so we believe they have some food storage available." I explained, unwrapping Hershel's leg to check for any sign of infection before going about administering another dose of painkillers and antibiotics before re-wrapping his leg with a clean roll of bandage.

"If they are inmates, they wouldn't be willing to give up food for nothing." Lori spoke, sounding as if she was trying not to be condescending.

"Of course they wouldn't. They are inmates after all. Rick offered to help them clear out another cell block on the other end of the prison in trade for half of their stock. They originally wanted this cellblock but Rick wasn't givin' it up." I didn't turn to meet Lori's eyes knowing the fact that I was still giving her my back annoyed her further.

"I'm gonna head in with Daryl, help where we can so Carol, could you keep an eye on Hershel? He's not showing any sign of infection, but just in case." I pushed myself to stand from my crouched position before turning to glance at Carol who eagerly nodded without hesitation.

"If there are any changes and we're not back from the cafeteria, send someone to get me." I placed a hand onto her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze before slipping back out of the cellblock and towards Carl.

His eyes shot up to me at the sound of my footfall, causing me to smile as I approached him.

"You make quite the bodyguard." I teased, eyeing the pistol in his hand, no doubt given by Rick against Lori's wishes.

"I'm trying to help where I can." He grumbled out, tilting his head back down so that I could no longer see his face. But I didn't need to see his face to know what he was feeling in this situation.

Glancing out of the cellblock to Daryl patiently waiting near a table, a put a finger up to let him know that I'd need one more moment before pointing down to Carl. The man naturally rolled his eyes in annoyance before nodding, going about checking his bow for any issues. I snorted at the man's attitude, knowing no matter how much it annoyed me, I loved that side of him.

I turned my attention back to Carl, kneeling just in front of him before resting my hands on his boney knees. His eyes shot up at the physical touch, his eyes meeting mine as I smiled.

"You don't have ta say much and I already know you are annoyed at not being allowed out with us earlier. I'm right, aren't I?" I tilted my head, easily reading the emotions on the young boys face before he sighed and glanced back down at his gun.

"I could have helped, I could have been there to stop Hershel from getting bit." He whispered in regret as I smiled, adoring this side of Carl just a bit more before I placed my hand on his own, gathering his attention again.

"But we needed you here. You may not see it and I can clearly see you don't believe it for a second, but who would look out for yer mom had ya gone with us? Who would look out for Carol or Beth or even Sophia? They needed someone brave here ta protect them if anythin' had gone wrong. And I know ya blame yerself and yer dad for Hershel getting bit and not allowing ya to come along but there was nothin' ya could have done. I was there and I couldn't do anythin'." I calmly explained, watching as his eyes watered slightly before he glanced down embarrassed.

"I blame myself too for Hershel but nothin' we can do about it now and if I had ta pick, you were the perfect person to protect everyone. Imagine if those inmates got here before we did and no one was around?" I whispered this time, giving Carl the chance to come to terms with what I was saying before his eyes slowly panned up to meet mine.

"I know it sucks getting left behind cause yer too young or its too dangerous, but yer dad left ya here to protect the others. He trusted ya to do that and ya did it perfectly." I reached up for his hand once more, gripping it tightly in my hand as he stared at our conjoined hands a second longer before sighing.

"Thanks Ana." He whispered, passing me a soft smile that I quickly returned with a nod.

"Like I always tell ya, if somethin' is botherin' ya, come find me, I'll always be here for ya." I promised him like I always did whenever we had a random heart to heart conversation before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. He whined at the contact, brushing me away lightly sending me laughing as I stood to watch his blushing face.

"I'm gonna head out with Daryl, check in with yer dad to make sure those inmates don't get any funny ideas. Ya keep guard for me?" I asked with a growing smile as I watched him rub the spot I had kissed him before nodding, unable to meet my eyes.

"Thanks Carl." I thanked him before turning on my heels and heading towards Daryl who glanced up at me before glaring suddenly over my shoulder.

"What the hell's got ya underwear in a fuckin' bunch?" I inquired, pulling my gun from its holster to check my clip.

"Kid keeps fuckin' starin' at ya like that and we're gonna have fuckin' problems." Daryl hissed as I blinked in confusion before turning to see Carl's eyes widen in my direction before his neck quickly snapped to look away. Was the kid just checking me out? I couldn't help but laugh softly at the ridiculousness behind it all and turned back to Daryl with my brow raised.

"Ya gettin' defensive over a little kid?" I teased as his hard eyes shot up to me before he scoffed, pushing himself to stand.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth."

* * *

I was glad that one of the guys had thought about marking the walls as a clear path to the cafeteria so it took us little to no time to find the group.

"You never tried to break out of here?" T-Dog asked from somewhere in the kitchen as both myself and Daryl stepped in.

"We tried to take the doors off. But if you make one peep in here, then those freaks will be lined up outside the door growling, trying to get in. Windows got bares on them that he-man couldn't get through." Oscar added as we quietly crept up on them from the eating area before stepping in the doorway causing the inmates to flinch and spin to face us. Thomas was quick to do his usual eye up he now did every time I was in the room causing me to roll my eyes and glance Daryl's way, thankfully he hadn't been paying attention to the man.

"You're done jerking each other off? I'm getting sick of waiting back here." Thomas spat out, gathering everyone's attention as he led the way into the back pantry where we got a good look at the huge stock still left over.

"Fuckin' hell." I muttered when I first laid eyes on the stash, having not expected this much food to still be sitting here.

"That's what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl spat out defensively as Thomas shrugged, clearly not caring one bit what the man said to him.

"Goes fast." Thomas nonchalantly shrugged causing me to snort.

"Mm-hmm." I hummed not believing the man for a second as Rick nodded to Glenn and T-Dog who didn't waste any time in approaching the shelves of food, already taking into stock what exactly was left.

"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish." Thomas pointed out, gesturing to various things on the shelf, all of which were in small doses.

"We said half. That's the deal." Rick spat out defensively, giving me a look which I quickly picked up on.

A second later, I stumbled upon another rolling cart, similar to the one we rolled Hershel out with and pushed it into the pantry with a proud grin.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do ya think you're going with that pretty lady?" Thomas cut me off as I glared hard at him, peering into the room to see that the men were all busy taking stock and deciding what to take.

"If ya don't get out of the way, this is going straight up yer ass." I growled out causing him to smirk as he licked his lips, curling a stray hair behind his ear.

"Now tell me chica, the redneck says you aren't interested but every time we cross paths, you always got something to say about my ass. Now I'm starting to think you're just playing hard to get." He gripped the opposite end of the cart tightly, completely blocking off my path as I stared at him unfazed.

"Only thing I wanna do with yer ass is unloading an entire clip of bullets in it. Get the fuck out of my way." I hissed the last part, my eyes hard and set, letting him know that I wasn't like other women, that I wasn't as helpless as others could be. There was no way in hell I was going to let this dickhead walk all over me because of my gender.

"Oooooh, gotta be honest hermoso, that tone you got just turns me the fuck on. Got me thinking all kinds of things." Thomas leaned closer to me, his putrid breath fanning across my features before he did the unthinkable.

I knew this man was stupid, but I didn't expect him to be this stupid as he suddenly yanked the cart out of my hands, sending me stumbling unconsciously towards him to gather my footing. He grabbed me tightly, pulling me to his chest before chuckling as he peered down at me.

"Ooh girl, you're as soft as I thought you would be. Wonder if you taste as good as I think you do." He slowly began to lean down towards me, keeping my arms pinned at my sides. If this man thought he had won, that I needed a man to save me, he was wrong. Sooner or later he would learn as I was quick to get my legs in position before my knee was launched up and into his crotch sending him yelling in surprise and pain. Once his arms had loosened from around me, I made a quick swipe for my gun and machete before I was all but pinning him to the nearest wall, my gun pressed between his eyes, my machete pressed painfully into his abdomen.

"Ana!" I could vaguely hear Daryl yelling out for me somewhere in the pantry before the men finally had come around the corner to see the current situation but I ignored them, my eyes pinned to those of the man in front of me.

"Ya ever fuckin' touch me again, I will gut ya slowly and watch ya suffer. I'll watch ya change into one of those fuckin' walkers out there and then have the pleasure of killin' ya again. I don't know what sort of women ya used to gilipollas, but I ain't like them." I hissed into his face, enjoying the anger trying to come through the obvious pain in his eyes before I stepped back, watching proudly as he crumbled to the ground at my feet still holding his crotch. (dickhead)

A hand suddenly closed around my bicep caused me to flinch, my gun unconsciously coming up to aim at them before being met with the worried ones of both Daryl and Rick.

"You okay?" Rick asked in concern, his eyes snapping down to the man still planted on the ground.

"What he fuckin' do ta ya?" Daryl growled out this time, not giving me a chance to answer Rick's question as I sighed, grabbing the cart from beside me before pushing it towards a confused Glenn.

"He fuckin' grabbed me." I didn't sugarcoat it this time, as it had pissed me off more than anything else the man had said to me. I watched the fire rise in Daryl's eyes as they shot down to the man now defiantly glaring up at us.

"Ya did what?" Daryl hissed out, the gun in his hand cocking as I stood aside, watching the exchange while Rick tried to be the middle man.

"Chica was asking for it." Thomas spat up at us as Daryl aimed his gun only for Rick to cut him off, pushing his hand forcefully out of the way.

"Get the fuck out of my way man." Daryl threatened Rick who sighed, unsure on how to go about the situation before his eyes met mine naturally.

"Fuckin' hell..." I rolled my eyes, honestly wanting Daryl to just unload his clip into the assholes forehead before I stepped forward, grabbing Daryl's arm. He turned his attention to me in confusion before I shook my head.

"Believe me, if it comes down to that, I want the fuckin' honors." I muttered, eyeing the man still kneeling as he grinned up at me.

"Ya ain't hurt or anythin'?" Daryl asked for reassurance as I quickly shook my head with a snort.

"No, 'm fine, more pissed than anythin'. But we aint got time for this shit, suns goin' down and we still have ta get all this crap back to our cellblock." I offered as Rick smiled in relief at me before Daryl let his shoulders fall before glaring down at the man.

"That's yer last chance puto. I ain't handin' out any others." Daryl explained with a tilt of his gun just as Thomas opened his stupid mouth.

"That's right gringo, listen to your old lady and run." Thomas taunted sending my blood boiling as I quickly recoiled my arm, my fist launching straight into his face in the next second with a sickening crack. Thomas yelped both in shock and pain as he fell back, now holding his bleeding nose while his groupies stood there, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'd keep yer fuckin' comments to yerself, 'gringo'."

* * *

We wasted no time, ignoring the complaints of the inmates as we loaded up the cart with enough food to last us a couple months and headed back towards our cellblock.

"You sure you're okay?" It was Glenn's voice to ask this time as I glanced over from my spot on the right of the cart to see him staring across at me.

"Dude, I keep tellin' ya, I'm like fuckin' Wonder Woman, I can handle grabby assholes, ain't shit to it." I teased lightly only for him to pass me an emotionless look to which I sputtered my lips back at.

"M fine, Glenn, I promise." I lost the teasing tone and turned back to him in time to see him sigh and nod, obviously not completely believing me, but I didn't care.

"Food's here!" T-Dog called out to those in the cell block as Carl was quick to unlock the cell and allow us to continue pushing the cart into our area.

"What were you able to find?" Carol stepped out of Hershel's cell with an expectant smile, Sophia emerging from the cell right behind her.

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned everythin'. A lot more where this came from." I offered as both Carol and now Lori, Beth and Maggie, all gazed at the cans in relief.

Carol hugged me suddenly as she went about instructing the others on where to store them while I branched off from them to check on Hershel once more.

"Any change?" Rick's voice echoed through the cell followed by Lori's as I kept my eyes peeled on the man's leg, gently checking the wrapping.

"Bleeding is under control and he has no fever, which is a plus. I was able to give him a second dose of antibiotics before we headed out to the cafeteria." I explained professionally, reaching up to feel the man's face, sighing in relief when my hand didn't meet burning skin.

"But his breath is labored, his pulse is way down and he hasn't opened his eyes yet." Lori pointed out, no doubt to add doubt to my explanation as I sighed, adjusting the man's pillow.

"He's lost a lot of blood and went into shock. He will take some time to come to, anyone would." I added back with a bite, standing up from the bed just as Rick held out his cuffs.

"Put them on him, we're not taking any chances." Rick offered as I stared at him in disbelief, realizing the man didn't trust me or my work on Hershel. He sounded just like Lori who had doubted me from the getgo.

Luckily Glenn had come in about halfway through our conversation and picked up on the annoyed and defensive look I was now giving both Grimes. He wasted no time in taking the offered cuffs, mentioning that he would do it before he passed me an apologetic smile.

"If ya don't trust my judgment and skill on somethin' just say so." I couldn't stop myself from whispering to Rick as I bypassed him out of the cell, ignoring his calls for me to come back while I headed out to help Carol and T-Dog.

* * *

Author's POV...

"Leave her..." Lori grabbed her husbands arm, stopping him from leaving after the woman.

"So what about the prisoners?" Lori quickly changed the subject, wanting her husband's attention on anything but Ana as she passed Glenn a forced smile, watching as the Asian man slipped from the cell to help the others.

"We're gonna help them clear out their own cell block and then they'll be there, and we'll be here." Rick turned to address her as Lori swallowed heavily at the idea of having to live within close proximity of those inmates.

"Living beside each other." Lori was wary about the idea and it clearly showed on her face as Rick sighed, his hands gripping his hips.

"I'm not giving up the prison." Rick added in defense causing Lori to nod in agreement, knowing they wouldn't be able to find any shelter as safe as this.

"Do they have guns?" Lori then asked worried as Rick nodded without hesitation.

"Only saw one. I don't know if it's gonna work..." Rick was clearly stressed out by the 21 questions as he stepped up to peek out from the sheet.

"Well, what are your options?" Lori then inquired, trying to sound like a caring wife for the first time.

"Kill 'em. I don't trust them or their intentions plus their leader seems to have his sights on Ana." At the mention of the woman's name, the air around Lori changed as she clenched her hands beside her, forcing herself to not lash out at the man standing in front of her.

"If that's what you think is best..." It was painful to say as Lori swallowed the bile trying to crawl its way up her throat only for Rick to laugh nervously.

"You say this now but..." Rick turned back to her, giving her enough time to school her features into something less dangerous.

"Look, I know that I'm a shitty wife, and I'm not winning any "mother of the year" awards, but I need you to know that not for one second do I think there's malice in your heart. You're not a killer, and I know that. I know that so… so do whatever you gotta do to keep this group safe, and do it with a clear conscience." Lori felt her stomach churn as the words left her lips before watching as Rick stared at her a second longer before nodding.

"Anything to keep her...this group safe." Rick hadn't meant for it to slip and he had hoped that Lori hadn't caught his sudden slip of the tongue, but from the way her eyes widened in anger, he knew she had easily caught it. He sighed, no patience to argue with this woman further before he turned and disappeared out of the cell.

Lori stood stalk still, her skin crawling, her stomach doing somersaults as she glared hard at the white sheet blocking her view from the rest of the cellblock.

He only cared for Ana. It was clear to Lori now.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed the small bit of angst in this chapter lol I did!**

**Until next week~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another week, another on time chapter update! lol **

**Didn't get a chance wish ya'll 'Happy Easter' but hope ya'll had an awesome Easter this past Sunday! I spent the entire weekend doing things, giant easter egg hunt on friday night with my nieces and nephews, Easter drag races on Saturday and Easter Luncheon on Sunday. Very eventful weekend so I'm shocked that I was able to get this chapter out. Probably had something to do with that fact that I was off on Monday lol strangely enough but hey, worked out in your favor lol**

**Anyways, this chapter kind of went back and forth with me. Some moments I felt like I was just writing it up to get it up and then other times I actually found myself enjoying that specific scene so I apologize ahead of time if it feels like the emotions are all over the place!**

**Followers/Favorites: Mammps, LillianOrtega and cravenato426!**

**Reviews:**

**TwilightEclips**: LOL Well, you are not the only one that has mentioned a potential Rick version of this story. Honestly, it is in my thoughts every day, and honestly, I wouldn't mind doing it. Maybe when this version is done and over with, I'll whip up a Rick version, who knows lol

**KatFaye**: Thanks love! Glad you enjoyed the convoy between Ana and Carl, it is always enjoyable to write a scene between the two of them because I feel as if Carl in some way, looks up to Ana. Maybe not like a mother but someone he can always confide and trust in cause god knows, the boy needs someone he can lean on, even just a bit.

**Frankie**: LMAO doesn't make you a bad person to wish for something like that, makes you a sane person if anything lol, believe me, it'll happen, sooner or later, you can count on that!

**Gracie Miserables**: Awwww, thank you! I'm always praying I'm doing this story justice so I'm glad to hear that you think I am!

**Dark Rose Charm:** Lori pisses everyone off to be honest lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this one...**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I watched silently from the side as Rick hesitantly passed out what weapons we could trust them with, even just a bit. I didn't trust any of them and any time I met Thomas's glance, I couldn't stop myself from smirking proudly at the sight of a brewing black eye, his nose now caked with dried blood.

I had done that and I hoped the man would remember any time he thought of doing something stupid.

"Feel better if ya stayed back with the others." Daryl approached me, the only reason I could pull my eyes from Thomas.

"Back with the women, ya mean?" I reiterated his question with a teasing smirk causing him to snort, looking at me less than amused.

"Ya know what I fuckin' mean." Daryl spat out defensively as I let a soft bubble of laughter pour from between my lips.

"I know and like I told ya earlier, ya need me. These shit for brains ain't to be trusted. Better with more people watchin' yer back." I explained under my breath, turning my eyes back to the sight of T-Dog eyeing the men down.

"Ya know if shit's about ta hit the roof with this?" Daryl then asked as I snorted, shaking my head, knowing exactly what he was fishing for.

Ever since I had come clean on the farm about my 'foresight' as I liked to jokingly call it, the man had been at my heels whenever he could. I knew how he was, he just wanted to be prepared for anything that was coming, especially when it came to the group. He just wanted a heads up but he also knew I couldn't spill anything. Sure, back on the farm, I might have spilled everything but now, weeks after the farm, months now, I had learned from my mistakes. I had come to terms with the consequences of my big mouth, Dale included. I had saved one only to sacrifice another. It still hurt, but yet, I knew I could do nothing about it now. I could only help where I could without giving away too much.

But I knew that shit with warning Glenn about Beth was going to hit me hard, down the line. I knew both Shane and Lori had known about it, now Carol had joined that grapevine, a grapevine I did not want to build on any longer.

"You know I can't say shit, stop askin'." I moaned out annoyed before Rick's whistle pulled us from our argument to him and T-Dog.

"Why do I need this, when I've got this?" Thomas was the first to speak his opinion on Rick's chosen weapon for him.

"You don't fire guns. Not unless your back's up against the wall-" Daryl barked out, his hand on my lower back pushing me to head towards the group, where I now stood between Rick and T-Dog.

"Noise attracts them, really riles them up." I cut off Daryl, glancing over to see his eyes snap in my direction, a question floating through his furrowed brows causing me to roll my eyes.

"We'll go in two by two, Daryl and Ana will run point. T and I will bring up the rear." Rick began pointing at various people as Daryl stepped over to myself, tapping his elbow against my arm to get my attention.

"Keep ta signals in there. Still remember?" Daryl absentmindedly asked he fiddled with his bow.

"Fuckin' hell, course I remember. Ain't hard ta remember." I scoffed irritated as I elbowed him lightly in his side, pleased when he let out a low yelp before ducking away from my elbow.

"Stay tight, hold formation, no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down, anyone runs off, they could be mistaken for a walker, end up with an axe to the head." Rick added as my eyes met Thomas's as he continued to stare at me.

"Careful out there chica, this is where the big boys ride." Thomas slurred sending me rolling my eyes irritated.

"Do me a favor, run off on yer own so I can do some target practice." I sang teasingly as I pulled one of my newly sharpened machetes from the holster before aiming the tip at him for emphasis.

"Just remember, go for the brains." Rick stepped between us, effectively cutting us off as he stared back and forth between the inmates.

"Keep close, keep low." Daryl whispered to me lastly before the two of us began to lead the pack into the darkened hallways.

* * *

Daryl's POV...

My body was tense, ready to spring at any given minute as my eyes snapped back and forth between the darkened hallway in front of me and the woman beside me. I didn't fucking trust these inmates, no matter how much Grimes preached about helping them out. Who the fuck cared about them? We should have kicked their asses out the second we had a chance? Why give them the fuckin' option between stayin' or goin'? It was us or them and with that fuckin' Mexican already messing with Ana, I couldn't give two shits about that happened to this group.

My eyes panned over my shoulder quickly, pinned immediately on the Mexican asshole who was openly eyeing Ana's ass, of all things. I grit my teeth, fighting the urge to peg him to the fuckin' wall, turning to eye Ana whose full attention was in front of us before shaking my head. Sooner or later, hopefully, sooner, I was gonna plant my bow so deep in that assholes forehead, that I wouldn't have to worry about him any longer.

Got ride of Shane only to gain another asshole.

"Man, it's too damn dark in here!" One of the inmates suddenly complained anything but quietly as both my eyes and Ana's snapped over our shoulders in irritation.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth." Ana hissed as I passed her a quick shake of my head, annoyed that she even spoke to the lowlives.'

"It's coming!" Another shouted this time as my body sprung quickly in front of Ana, blocking her as a pair of walkers made their way towards us. Crossbow aimed and ready to shoot, Ana pushed me aside with an annoyed look before the inmates took off charging down the hallway at the two walkers.

I didn't move, a big part of me just wanting to watch silently as the group was ripped apart by those bastards. I glanced over at Ana who stood silently beside me, that annoying look still present on her face as she watched like me.

"I have half of mind ta turn around and leave um...dumbasses." She suddenly spoke as I scoffed, shaking my head, knowing I completely agreed with her words.

* * *

Author's POV...

Glenn sat silently beside Hershel, the small pocket watch that had been gifted to him by said man, lying still in his hand. It was quiet as everyone stood stalk still in the cell, all eyes on the still unconscious man lying still on the worn out mattress.

Not long past before a rustling outside the cells gathered the attention of the group, all eyes snapping to the sheet separating them from the outside world just as Carl barged in with a proud smile, a backpack now on his back.

"Thought you were organizing the food?" Glenn asked confused by the sight of the bag as Carl's smile brightened up further as he pulled the bag from his shoulder and to the ground.

"Even better! Check it out!" He exclaimed as Lori and Carol were quick to open it, a sinking feeling now embedding itself deep in Lori's chest when the sight of medical supplies peeked back at her.

"Where did you get this?" Lori asked nervously, her eyes snapping up to meet her sons as he grinned, pointing over his shoulder.

"Found the infirmary. Wasn't much left, but I cleared it out." He proudly admitted as the cell grew silent once more, all eyes on the pregnant mother pushing herself to stand. Carol eyed her in worry as Lori bit into her lip, wanting to voice her anger and above all, fear of her son going off into the unknown depths of the cell alone but they had run out of clean bandages a little while before. Ana had only left one roll behind for them to use, no one knew if she had any more left so they had just begun to discuss what other items they could use in place of bandages.

Quietly, Maggie assisted Carol and Lori in replacing the soiled bandage on Hershel's leg before Lori snapped. She couldn't hold it in anymore. What gave her son the idea that going into the prison alone was a good idea?

"You went by yourself?" Lori grabbed Carl's arm, not wanting to have this conversation with half a dozen eyes on her, and begun pulling him from the sell and towards the stairs.

"Yeah." He answered innocently as the others followed, peeking from the cell to watch the interaction. Lori wanted to scream at them to mind their own business but by the look on Carol and Maggie's face, she couldn't find it in her to say such things to them.

"Are you crazy?" Lori began calm, not wanting to blow up at the first chance she got.

"No big deal, I killed two walkers!" Carl shrugged as Lori clenched her jaw, biting her tongue at the same time to stop specific words from escaping.

"Do you see Hershel?" Lori asked through a wavering voice as she pointed to the cell they had just come out of.

"That was with the whole group! It's dangerous out there! Especially for you!" The look her son was giving her was the last straw. That look of hate and defiance was the straw that broke the camels back as she yelled at her son to see what she was trying to get at. That look didn't change, if anything only grew darker after she yelled those words at him, a scoff replacing the smile that had once been there.

"We needed supplies, so I got them!" Carl yelled back as Lori's chest tightened further, her eyes attempting to betray her anger as they filled with tears.

"I appreciate that, but..." Lori placed a hand calmly on his shoulder, only for him to shake her off in the next second, taking a step back from her.

"Then get off my back! Stop trying to act like my mother now!" Carl now had tears streaming down his face as he screamed at his mother, Beth stepping out in the next second to scold Carl.

"Carl! She's your mother, you can't talk to her like that!" Beth scolded harshly as Carl's eyes slid over to her.

"Listen, I think it's great that you want to help but..." Carl met Lori's gaze as he shook his head, the next words leaving his lips enough to send the expecting mother to her knees at the truth behind them.

"Ana trusts me, believes in me. Why can't you? I wish...I wish she was my mom." Lori's heart dropped like a stone into the pit of her stomach, bile slowly rising as she watched in horror as her son ran off, disappearing into one of the further cells, leaving Lori frozen in her spot.

First, that woman took her husband. Now, she had taken her son.

* * *

Daryl's POV...

We could only stand and wait so long before it was too long. With all the noise these assholes were spewing as they repeatedly stabbed the walkers anywhere but the head, I knew within minutes, we'd have a horde down on us.

Not waiting another second, I let a bolt fly, piercing the forehead of the nearest walker, startling the idiots holding him.

"It's gotta be the fuckin' brain!" I snapped impatiently, marching over and ripping my bolt free before pushing the diseased corpse to the ground.

"Not the fuckin' stomach, or the heart, the brain!" I turned to the other two inmates holding the last walker.

"I hear you, the brain." They answered as one of them stabbed the walker in the head, watching as it finally fell dead between them.

"Ain't no fuckin' time to measure our dicks, we got more headin' our way!" Ana's voice rang through the hallway as she pushed past me, swiping her machete blade across another walker that had emerged from the darkness before she used that same blade, tossing it into the head of another.

As high school as it sounded, the sight of that woman easily taking out these dead fucks was something I'd enjoy watching till my time was up. She wasn't like normal women who squealed childishly at the sight of blood or scream at the sight of their teeth inches from their own skin. She held her own against them, almost too easy.

"Fucking hell..." Another voice spoke as my eyes ripped away from Ana who was now cleaning her machetes to the Mexican who stood not a few feet from my right.

"Where'd you find a chica like that, gringo?" He sang, tilting his head as if to get a better look at her.

"She's like fucking superwoman." Another added sending my blood boiling hotly beneath my skin.

I stood stalk still between the two of them, my mind already plotting on the different ways to kill each and every one of them before Grimes all but pushed past me, his eyes landing on me for a moment longer before turning to the inmates.

"Stay in tight formation, no more prison riot shit!" Rick barked out at them allowing me enough time to slip past the group and towards Ana.

"What's gotcha fuckin' undies in a twist?" She was quick to question me as I kept my eyes on the inmates all staring at her in amazement.

"Nothin' let's go." I shook my head, turning and heading down the hallway further, my hand naturally pulling her alongside me.

I'd never leave her alone with them, not ever.

* * *

Ana's POV...

We fought like hell down the hallway. A group of walkers narrowing in on us from both sides, giving us no choice but fight our way out. I kicked the last walker off of my blade, watching in mild relief as it fell back onto the ground with a loud thud. My eyes quickly found Daryl just a few feet in front of me, yanking a bolt free from the walkers head before his eyes lifted to meet mine.

"Ana!" Rick's voice startled me as my eyes shot over to see him gesturing for me to come over. Sheathing my machete into the holster around my shoulder, Daryl walked with me towards the man before my eyes landed on the bite mark evident on Big Tiny's shoulder.

"I'm telling you! I don't feel anything, it's just a scratch!" Big Tiny desperately pleaded as I glanced at him in pity before turning to Rick who waited for my word. I shook my head, enough of a gesture to let the man know there was no saving the guy, sadly.

"I'm sorry man..." Rick apologized to him as he stared at us in disbelief.

"I can keep fighting!" Big Tiny added in confidence as I sighed.

"You cut that old guy's leg off to save his life!" Andrew yelled at me this time as I turned to him in defense, Daryl quickly swiping out to stop me from approaching the man like I wanted to.

"Look at where the bite it, ya dipshit!" I snapped over at Andrew who turned to glance at the location of the bite mark.

"I can cut it off, but it'll kill him quicker than that fuckin' bite mark." I shook Daryl off of me, rolling my eyes at the irritated look he handed me in return.

"Guys, I'm fine! Just...I'm fine. Look, look at me, I'm not changing into one of those things." Big Tiny was obviously losing the confidence he had at one point as he tried to get us all to agree to what he was saying. But he hadn't been out in the real world just yet. He didn't know what happened when you got bit, the steps or whatnot.

"Ain't gonna happen quick, dude. You'll fuckin' burn up first, turn pale and then you'll turn. Ain't gonna be nice either, sorry ta break it to ya." I decided to be blunt with the man. He was a grown man after all, why sugar coat the inevitable?

"Overheard your group say you're a nurse. Look, there's gotta be something we can do." Oscar was the next one to turn to me as I put my hands on my waist impatiently, staring at him with a look that said 'i'll give ya 2 seconds to zip yer lips before I do it for ya'.

"Ain't shit I can do. I cut off Hershel's leg because it was just that, a leg. Ain't anything important attached to that. I cut yer boys shoulder off, I'd be cuttin' through vital arteries, muscles and possibly his heart and lungs. Ain't wastin' my time on that." I explained to the man who sighed, turning to his friend apologetically.

"Lock him up, then! Quarantine him!" Axel shouted soon after as I turned to Daryl, my eyes pleading with him to just till these idiots.

"We gotta do something! Why are you just standing there, we gotta save him!" Andrew then turned, screaming into Rick's face as we watched the Sheriff push the man away from him in defense.

"There's nothing we can do! If she says we can't, we can't!" Rick bellowed back as Andrew scoffed, turning away with a curse.

I knew what was coming and honestly, I didn't want to be the one to put the man down so I pulled Daryl out of the way, feeling his confused eyes on me as I nudged my head towards Thomas just as he marched over, stabbing Big Tiny in the head before beating his brains in with his hammer.

I felt nothing as I watched, knowing the man was far from help as the remaining inmates stared in horror as Thomas stood from their friend's dead body, his face completely caked in his blood.

"You..." Axel began to say as Thomas stepped over Big Tiny's body with a scoff.

"No time." He marched past us and down the hallway while those left behind silently stood there, various emotions crossing their features.

* * *

Back in the prison yard...

Carol had led Glenn from his post beside Hershel and down into the prison yard. Glenn had a hunch on why they were out here, but he had been waiting on an explanation from Carol herself.

"I want to practice a cesarean on a walker." Carol explained calmly as Glenn turned to the walkers now gathering around the fenceline.

"Everything you're saying is completely sane, you wanting to use a walker for practice is a sane thing, I mean it. Okay? I'm just, trying to wrap my mind around it." Glenn explained, noticing the judgementally look Carol had briefly past him a second before.

"Lori's overdue. She had Carl by C-section, she's probably gonna have to have this one the same way. Hershel had a little bit of experience with this kind of thing but he's not gonna be able to do it anymore." Carol added as Glenn watched her closely as she eyed each and every walker lining up along the fence.

"Ana will be able to do it, I know she will don't you trust her?" Glenn then asked, wondering if there was some underlined thing he wasn't catching onto.

"Of course I trust her, but compared to Hershel, I feel as if her limited experience doing such an operation could be bad for both Lori and the baby." Glenn's eyes widened slightly at her confession. Had Carol realized she said she trusted Ana yet doubted her in the same sentence?

"So, you want to practice on walkers to gain experience in that? Because Ana won't be able to do it either?" Glenn had a hunch at what the woman was getting at, but like before, he wanted to hear her say it, admit to it.

"You heard her, she's only done book work. The fact that she was able to cut and cauterize Hershel's leg without completely killing him was a miracle in itself. We don't have that leisure when it comes to birthing a baby into this world." Her words weren't said in a condescending way, but the way Glenn interpreted it from his standpoint, was just that. Carol didn't trust Ana, she didn't even believe she was capable of doing anything medical. She doubted the way Ana dealt with Hershel's leg and dare he say, she may even believe that what Ana did for Hershel would end up killing him anyways.

Glenn stared at the woman in disbelief, shocked at what he was hearing from a woman who could still call herself a _mother_ thanks to the woman she was speaking of. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at this point. He had known Carol for longer than Ana, but he felt like he had known Ana for much longer. It was hard not to like her, befriend her. And now that this woman was doubting his friend, he was torn between the two and how to go on.

* * *

Prison Corridors...

"You see the look on his fuckin' face?" Daryl whispers over to Rick as they trailed behind the group, both Ana and T-Dog now leading confidently from the front.

"He makes one more..." Rick warned as Daryl smirked, mildly pleased to hear that the man hated the Mexican just as much as he did.

"Just give me the fuckin' signal." Daryl added, almost excited at the thought of putting that piece of shit down.

"Think it's the entrance to the cell blocks." Ana announced as they found themselves in a large room, a pair of large doors the only option. Daryl doesn't waste any time, tossing a ring of keys at Thomas who fumbles to catch them so suddenly.

"I ain't opening that..." Thomas scoffs, gesturing over towards the pair of doors that they could easily hear walkers behind.

"Ya, ya are." Ana threatened, her machetes now exchanged for her pistol, aimed and ready at Thomas who didn't look even the least bit threatened.

"If you want this cell block, you're gonna open that door. Just the one, not both of them, we need to control this." Rick explained, eyeing Thomas in apprehension as Ana then turned her attention to the door, knowing that within the next couple minutes, walkers would be pouring into the room from the cell block.

"You bitches ready?" Thomas asked mockingly as he began unlocking the door, tugging on the door though it made no move to open on his first attempt. Ana stood rigid just a few feet from him before he yanked both doors open. The scene broke out in front of her as she gaped in realization just as they were bombarded by a small herd of walkers. Ana had no time to pull her machetes out and began to unload her clip into any walker within sight.

"Shit happens!" Thomas yells out, sounding almost as if he was proud for going against Rick's wishes.

Ana turns to Rick as she hears the man let out a surprised yelp only to watch as Thomas pushes a walker onto Rick before turning to her, his hand swinging out and catching her off guard. The back of his hand collides with the side of her face, sending her sprawling across the floor with a walker now pinning her to the floor.

"Fuck!" She yells in anger and frustration, her machetes pinned to her side, her gun on the ground somewhere behind her as she fought with the walker above her.

"I gotcha!" Daryl's voice pierced through the fight above her as a knife shot through the walker's forehead, it's body being pulled from her in the next second. She didn't waste any time on laying there as Daryl pulled her from the group, his eyes narrowed dangerously towards Thomas who was spewing excuses towards Rick.

"What the fuck was that, gringo?" Daryl hissed as the Mexican turned with a pleased smile at the red mark caking Ana's cheek.

"Was just fuckin' pushing her out of the way. Walker was sneaking up on your girl, man." Thomas slurred as Ana scoffed, watching as Thomas turned back to Rick.

"Give me yer fuckin' bow..." Ana hissed beneath her breath, her hand already out and waiting for that exact bow as Daryl hesitantly placed it in her hands. She shoved her gun into the back of her pants, her eyes never moving from the back of Thomas's head as he continued to argue with Rick.

"Bastard, shit happens." She muttered with a growing smirk as she aimed before shooting in the next second, the bolt lodging its way through the back of Thomas's head, scaring Rick. She found herself pleased with the sound of the bolt slipping through the man's head, the sight of him standing on shaking legs only adding to her pleasure.

Thomas falls to the ground dead soon after just as Andrew jumps at Ana, trying to attack her with his baseball ball. Daryl quickly reacted, kicking Andrew in the side, away from Ana, sending him sprawling face first on the ground. Rick was the next to move as she was quick to grab the man's bat off the ground, lifting it and resting it on his shoulder as Daryl threatened the man with his crossbow.

Andrew eyed his options, pushing himself to stand before he took off running out of the room, Rick quick on his heels.

"Hey, get down on your knees!" Daryl yelled at Oscar who turned to the 3 still standing there and doing as told.

"Daryl, it's alright. He's alright." Ana stepped up to Oscar's aid, smiling gently at the man kneeling before turning to Daryl and T-Dog who looked at her confused.

"Trust me, he's okay." Ana added, this time directly to Daryl who stared at her a while longer before nodding, dropping his bow back to his side before stepping back.

If Ana could help it, she wanted to save these inmates for as long as she could. She knew they'd come in handy in the long run but she hoped they didn't also come with consequences.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Until next week~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like I start my chapters out by apologizing wayyyyy too often lol but here I am, apologizing for a late update, yet again. Don't sue me, I was sick, I have a valid excuse for this chapter's lateness, I promise. I'm not completely better but I can't stand waiting too long for an update, like ya'll.**

**Want to just give you all a heads up about the update next week, I will be late. Bottom line, mothers day is coming up and school is almost done for my kids so they have a ton of crap coming up this month (-sobs in a corner-) For the rest of May into the 2nd week of June (because I have a brother coming home at the ending of May that I haven't seen in a while) updates will be late, well later than their usual Tuesday schedule. May 29th-June 12th, like I said, I have a brother coming in from Texas. I'd really like to spend time with him while he is here so from the week of May 29th to the week of June 12th, I will not be posting. Hope ya'll can forgive me!**

**New favorites/followers: shadow384, mucasara, VictoriaEther95, Miss Cassandra and AquaRoseWater!**

**Reviews:**

**Frankie: **Can't agree more with you on our similar opinions over Lori. She is trying really hard for people to hate Ana, like there is anything to hate. She just needs something over Ana since she believes wholeheartedly that Ana has not only stolen Rick but Carl right out from under her. She's delusional and that's how its gonna stay till she dies, unfortunately, lol either than that, love that you are enjoying the story! Hope you continue to do so!

**Dark Rose Charm**: Ughhhh, she is soooo annoying, I know! I feel like the entire situation with Carol was started by Lori. After feeding her head with those things about Ana 'knowing what's coming before it actually does', I feel like the trust Carol once had in Ana, is waning, sadly. Sure, the woman did save her damn daughter for god sakes, but since she did save her daughter, the death that was supposed to happen to create the Carol we know and love today, hasn't had a chance to come out. Sadly, she's going to continue to be that pathetic and weak character we saw in Season 1, easily manipulated and controlled. It's annoying, but it adds to the plotline. Ana can't be friends with everyone lol

**Crissy**: So glad you were able to catch up! Also glad you are liking it as much as you say, gives me a nice pat on the back to keep going in the direction I am. I laughed out loud at your comment on 'the drama that is Rick'. I couldn't help but instantly agree that Rick is the best drama maker, aside from his wife lol but what is a good story without some drama huh? Keeps you on your toes and makes you realize you hate a character more than you thought you did lol well it did for me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ana's POV...

The inmates that were left after our little debate with Thomas, were ordered to stay within their own cell-block and to never cross over to ours. Rick made it incredibly clear that he saw them at any point, cross into our half of the cell-block, there would be hell to pay. I had attempted to defend what inmates were left, knowing not all of them were as bad as Thomas, but once again, Rick wasn't having any of it, so I left it be.

Now a week after clearing out a cell-block on the opposite end of the prison, we were in the works of better preparing the grounds to keep in permanently. Daryl nagged me for answers, knowing I knew if this place was definitely as permanent as Rick preached it would be, but it wasn't for me to say. He grew annoyed with my silence to his questions, something I was used to by now before he marched off while cursing me under his breath.

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling under my breath as I watched my redneck match away like a petulant child that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Everythin' alright?" A voice asked hesitantly from somewhere behind me as my eyes forcefully pulled themselves from Daryl's disappearing form and towards Glenn. I smirked at the man, turning back in the direction Daryl had gone before snorting.

"Men always have to have things their way, don't they?" I teased as I listened to his shoes approach across the gravel before coming to a stop beside me.

"Not all men..." Glenn muttered sending me chuckling under my breath before I side eyed the man, who I only then noticed was fidgeting awkwardly beside me.

"Everything alright?" I then turned his question on him, turning to give him my full attention as his eyes snapped to me in surprise.

"Uh...no, everything's alright." Glenn's lips twisted into an awkward smile causing me to snort, my arms crossing over my chest in the next moment.

"Ain't blind Rhee, something's up. Is it Maggie? She leave ya?" I tilted my head jokingly, amused as his eyes shot over to me in horror as I grinned wider at his reaction.

"Well then tell me what shits crawled up yer ass and died?" I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, turning him so that we could walk further down the gravel road into the field.

"It's Carol..." Glenn hesitantly began as I turned back to him, stopping just a few feet into the grass, my brows furrowed both in confusion and worry.

"She alright?" I asked in concern as he glanced up the road towards the prison then down towards the fence line where T-Dog and the woman in question we're dealing with a small herd of walkers collecting at one point in the fence.

"She's been...she's been practicing cesareans on the walkers." Glenn muttered under his breath as my eyes widened in surprise, my head snapping in the direction of Carol.

"Why?" I inquired, unsure where this particular conversation was going as Glenn sighed.

"She said you don't have enough training in that area and if you did the surgery yourself, you'd be putting the baby and Lori at risk." I hadn't been expecting that comment as my eyes quickly sought out Glenn's.

"So, bottom line, she doesn't trust me?" I mumbled, unsure how to feel about what I just learned about a woman I thought trusted me with everything. But the more I thought about it, would I trust myself if I was in her position? I did continuously tell people I was not qualified to help people medically but no one had ever listened to me. The thing with Hershel was a fluke I went off of from the television series, that I was still shocked even worked, well, I hoped it worked anyways. But now that I thought about it, the fact that the woman held no trust over me, didn't sit right with me for some reason.

"I trust you, Ana. And I tried to tell Carol the same but she..." Glenn began to point out as I quickly shook my head, stopping him from continuing.

"Ain't yer fault, she has every right ta think what she does. Everyone has a right to their own opinions I guess..." The further into my sentence I got, the less confident I grew as my eyes slowly began to turn away from Carol and to the man standing beside me.

"Ana, you'll do fine. I know Hershel gave you those books and I've seen you read them countless times. If anything, you are more qualified to do it then Carol, even with the practice she's been doing." Glenn grabbed me by my shoulders suddenly, surprising me as I hadn't expected the man to grab me so suddenly.

"Don't doubt yourself because you can do this shit, no problem!" His grip on my shoulders tightened briefly as his eyes bore into my own. I stared at him, shocked by his sudden confidence in me before I snorted, amused by his words.

"Not sure if I told ya, but, ya get on my nerves from time ta time..." I took a step back from him, being sure to keep an emotionless expression on my face as I watched his own morph into sudden horror.

"Ana, I..." He began to reach out for me as I took another step back from him, avoiding his touch as his lips opened and shut like a beached fish.

"Ana, please..." He sounded desperate this time causing me to break the facade as I slowly began to smile before snorting out a laugh.

"Thanks Glenn..." I thanked him, watching as his face flashed from worry to confused to uncertainty in the span of 5 seconds only sending me laughing further.

* * *

Author's POV...

"You two are up early..." A voice startled the two from their conversation as they glanced back at the same time to see Rick heading towards them with a smile.

"How anyone can sleep past 9 in this world isn't normal." Ana teasingly commented as Rick rolled his eyes, clearly amused by her comment while Glenn eyed the two silently.

"Feels nice to sleep in a bed once more." Rick slipped between them with a shrug, watching as T-Dog and Carol continued to clear out the fence line together.

"That ain't a bed. More like a slab of cement covered in a sheet." Ana muttered under her breath, unconsciously reaching behind her where she began to knead at a knot in her lower back.

"What's the chores for today?" Rick then asked, his eyes seeking her own out as she stared up at him confused.

"Why the hell ya askin' me? Yer in charge..." She shot back with a scoff and a shake of her head.

"You're as much in charge as I am." Rick confessed as her wide eyes shot over to him.

"What?" Ana asked, not sure what he was trying to get at as she watched him sigh, his hands finding their usual place on his hips.

"Ana, I think Glenn can agree with me on this, but out of everyone, it's your decisions and advice I trust above all." Rick turned to stare down at her seriously as she gaped, having not expected this conversation to happen, ever.

"I completely agree with that." Glenn added in for clarification as Rick nodded towards him.

"I also know that you're not the type to run the show or carry the weight of leading a group, but I'd still like you to take charge when you know it's best. When you think I'm not doing the job right or if you know something isn't gonna work out, step up and lead. I know you'll be good at it." Slowly a smile began to climb across Rick's face as he watched the various emotions cross Ana's.

She looked more annoyed than anything right now.

"Ya need to shut yer fuckin' mouth and stop spouting shit..." Ana couldn't find it in her heart to snap at the man like she wanted to do and found herself grumbling under her breath for him to hear.

"Ain't spouting shit if it's true." Rick laughed as Glenn chuckled from behind the man in agreement.

"So, what's it gonna be 'boss'?" Glenn went on to tease as Ana was quick to shoot him a warning look, which didn't go unnoticed by the Asian who ducked out of cover behind the Sheriff.

Ana rolled her eyes away from the two men who were obviously enjoying her annoyance and turned back to the field in front of them. She didn't want to lead the group, she knew what was coming, or what she could remember. She didn't want to be the one that leads the group through turmoil after turmoil. She didn't want to hold the blame for lives on the line but then again, when she thought about it further, the fact that she knew certain things were coming, the blame laid on her because she knew.

She eyed the grass field and the cars that still laid in a circle around the center before sighing, fine, if he wanted her advice, she was going to lead them in a way that she could help as best as possible.

"Alright, first we should get our cars in. Park 'em in the west entry of the yard." Ana began as she pointed to the cars they had left outside the fence line the day they had broke in.

"Keepin' our vehicles out there for others ta see, ain't doin' anythin' good on our favor. It's like puttin' a huge 'vacancy' sign up on the gate!" She further explained as Rick nodded in agreement.

"After that, we need ta load up those walkers, burn um. Can't keep them layin' out and rottin' any further."

* * *

Ana's POV...

We quickly worked at moving the other cars in before going about loading up what walkers we had taken down when we first got here, dragging their bodies to the far side of the field, and burning them. It was a tedious job that the majority of us complained about but nonetheless did.

Once that was done and we all stood, silently watching the flames of the bodies grow larger, T-Dog was the one to speak, gathering everyone's attention.

"Uh, guys..." He began as we all turned to see him staring up at the prison just up the hill behind us. Naturally, our eyes all panned up in the same direction to see the two prisoners we had let live, Axel and Oscar, standing awkwardly out in the open. My eyes glanced over at Rick before landing on Daryl who was already pulling his bow from the back of the truck, his eyes unmoving from the duo.

"Come with me..." Rick growled out from under his breath as the men were quick to follow him up the hill, both myself and Carol pulling up the back of the group.

"How are you doing Ana?" Carol's question caught me off guard as I had still been fizzing after hearing what she had said about me to Glenn. I fought to keep my composure under control as I clanked my two machetes together in front of me, wanting to keep my hands occupied.

"I'm fine, can't complain, you?" I kept the conversation on a light note as I kicked a piece of gravel out from the crack of my boot.

"Same. Sophia has been asking about having a sleepover in your cell one night. Told her she'd have to ask you but not to push it. Everyone's busy trying to get this place cleaned up and whatnot, so I understand." Carol added as I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the mention of the little girl.

"I don't mind." I answered shortly as we grew closer to the top of the hill where Rick was already yelling at the inmates to stop.

"Ana..." Carol cut me off quickly, stepping out in front of me, stopping me from continuing on any further.

"Did I do something? Say something?" Carol then asked worried as her eyes gazed across into my own, searching them for answers.

"Everythin' okay?" Daryl's voice stopped Carol from barrelling into me further for answers as I stared over at him in relief.

"Yeah, everythin' okay. Just caught Carol from trippin'." I lied, smiling tightly at Carol before I shook her arm off, brushing past her to approach Daryl who eyed me in suspicion.

"Don't ask.." I muttered under my breath as I passed him, heading towards Rick who was arguing with the inmates.

"Please, mister. We know that, we made a deal." Axel pleaded as I stopped just behind Rick, watching the interaction.

"But you gotta understand! We can't live in that place another minute, you follow me? All the bodies, people we knew! Blood, brains everywhere! There's ghost!" Axel ranted on sending me sigh in understanding. I could understand where these men were coming from and at the same time pity them. They had been locked up in that cafeteria since the outbreak, they didn't know what was out there or even how to survive in this world. But I also understood Rick's reasoning. He didn't trust him, you couldn't trust anyone in this world and for that reason, he refused to let them anywhere near us.

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl then mocked out from beside me.

"You should be burning them." T-Dog added as I nodded in agreement with Rick.

"We tried! We did!" Axel answered as Oscar stepped up to speak this time.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. So hump in a body and just running back inside." Oscar snapped out at us, eyeing us all defensively as I passed Rick a glance.

"Look! We had nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew, nothing! You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro! We'll do whatever it takes to be a part of your group, just, please, please, don't make us live in that place." I half expected Axel to drop to his knees in front of us with how desperate he sounded but he didn't.

"Our deal is not negotiable. You either live in your cell block, or you leave." Rick spoke seriously, leaving no room to argue as Oscar turned to Axel.

"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out like...those were good guys! Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint like Thomas and Andrew. Now, we've all made mistakes to get in here, chief, and I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me...we paid our due. Enough that we would rather hit that road, than go back into that shithole." Once again, I could understand where these guys were coming from, why they feared what they came out to. Only an insane person would be alright living in those types of conditions.

"Ya talkin' ta us like we ain't gone through the same shit." I commented, unable to stop myself from going on as Oscar turned to me.

"Ain't look like you've been through as much as us, sweetheart." He mocked back, my arm immediately shooting out to stop Daryl from marching over to the man like I knew he would.

"We've lost people, friends, family, loved ones since shit hit the fan. Some of us had ta sleep where our loved ones were killed and watch helplessly as those things gnawed at others like a chew toy. We've met bad people on the road, trusted shit for brains like yerself all because we had a good heart. Ya gotta know where we're comin' from too. In this world, this world that we live in now, we don't have the fuckin' pleasure of handing out trust cards left and right. Trust isn't somethin' ya can just earn nowadays. It takes time and tons of fuckin' effort to get to that point. Like ya said, we make mistakes and still do, but we learn from them as well." I continued as the two inmates glanced at each other before turning back to me.

"No ones a fuckin' saint in this world, that's somethin' you'll learn real quick. Ya go through yer day, from mornin' ta night, killin' those things just to survive. We have people to protect, kids. And if that means keepin' the two of ya clear from them, so be it. Think about it, if ya had a handful of innocent kids to protect, would ya willin' let people like ya, around them without hesitation?" I finished, eyeing the two as Axel sighed, hanging his head while Oscar subtly shook his head as an answer.

Rick hadn't waited a moment after I finished talking as he led the two inmates in the direction we had just come, locking them on the outside of the prison.

"Come on, dude!" Axel shouted from the other side of the fence as Daryl flipped him off before shuffling back towards the rest of us.

"I say we let um stay." T-Dog didn't hesitate to confess his decision as wide eyes suddenly shot in his direction.

"Are you serious? You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons, you want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick was clearly upset by the man's comment as I felt Daryl nudge me.

"Nice fuckin' speech there." He muttered as my eyes narrowed in suspicion before noticing the slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes sending me snorting.

"Go choke on a dick, Dixon." I scoffed, elbowing him back as I turned back to the argument.

"I never stopped. Bring them into the fold. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves." T-Dog pressed as Rick sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know, Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn added as he glanced past Maggie to eye the two inmates watching us from beyond the gate.

"Gotta be honest here, no ones fuckin' stable in this world." I added honestly as Rick's eyes shot over to me.

"After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol then preached as I sighed, passing Daryl an annoyed sideglance.

"It's just been us for so long...They're strangers. I don't...it feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around." Maggie whispered, realizing that the inmates who clearly hear the conversation we were having about them.

"What do you think, Ana?" Rick was quick to turn the attention to me, something I still hated till this day.

"You brought us in." T-Dog saved me from spilling any shit I knew people would hate me for saying.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms, didn't give us a choice." Maggie defended quickly.

"They can't even kill walkers!" Glenn added as I stared at him with an arched brow.

"If ya think about it, none of us knew how to kill a walker at some point. It's not somethin' ya learn on the playground. And can ya totally blame them, they were locked up since the start, I honestly don't think they knew what the fuck was goin' on outside of that cafeteria." I cut in this time, wanting to voice my opinion on the matter.

"They're convicts, bottom line!" Carol snapped out as my eyes sought out her defensive ones.

"Fuck, those two might actually have less blood on their damn hands that we do." I shot out, watching as Carol stared across the circle at me in disbelief.

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys." Daryl added from my side as I nodded shortly.

"So you two with me?" T-Dog turned to both me and Daryl as I shook my head though it was Daryl to lash out.

"Hell no! Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did!" Daryl gestured wildly towards the road as I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose this time.

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial, suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and 2 weeks later shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our feal with them stands." I don't know what it was about Rick's words, but it pissed me off. Sure, I understood, they were not to be trusted. That much I got but to base that on something someone else did, didn't sit right with me. We didn't even know what they were in prison for? They honestly didn't look like the murders in Rick's story from where I was standing.

"I get what yer sayin' but ain't right ta judge someone based on something someone else did." I interjected after Rick as his eyes narrowed in my direction.

"If everyone did that, if that's what we based our judgment on nowadays, would ya be here with us Sheriff?" I tilted my head in defiance as he opened his mouth, no doubt to retaliate against me.

"If we judge ya based on the shit Shane did, where would ya be?" I finished, giving everyone one last look before I turned and made my way towards the prison, ignoring the various calls from the group behind me.

I knew he wouldn't change his mind about letting the inmates into our little group, but I wanted the man to know that judging everyone like that in the days to come, would do him no favors. If he's turning the inmates away like he is based on something that happened back in his career, I didn't want to think how he'd react once Michonne found her way to the prison.

Would he turn her away because of something else? Would he not trust anyone ever again? I could only hope the man would slowly come around, if not to trust strangers, to trust me and my judgment.

* * *

**Until next week~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life has not been kind this past week. So sorry that this chapter is literally up a week late but things happened and I just did not have the time to sit down and type it out. I won't go into detail about it since it's a shit ton of just crap, but know that I am not abandoning this story, I refuse to!**

**Another reminder, week of May 29th to the week of June 12th, I will be offline because I have family in town, so updates will either be non-existent or scarce.**

**New followers/favorites: Mel2121 and Ms. Culture, thank you for your support!**

**Reviews: **

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: I wanted her to be that person that could hold her end in an argument, against whoever, yet not be the type to just want to argue. I wanted her argument to be something worth while, to be the voice of reason in the group, cause god knows, that group needs that from time to time! lol

**Frankie**: lol Carol is beginning to annoy everyone but it's gotta happen unfortunately, for the story to go where I want it to, I'm afraid a lot is going to annoy you sooner or later lmao

**Dark Rose Charm:** Carol is slowly turning on Ana, no doubt thanks to Lori but it unfortunately has to happen for the story to go where I want it to lol like I said above, sooner or later, shit is going to piss you off in my story lmao you have been warned! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana~!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

The day that followed was uneventful. Rick had kept his distance from me after my little outburst, no doubt reading between the lines that I was upset with his decision. I would never openly argue the man's position as leader but there were certain things that would never sit right with me, the inmates being one of them.

Sure I understood where he was coming from. You couldn't trust people in this day and age, but I knew these guys, knew they were not a danger to us or the group. I tried to get Rick to see that but as words were exchanged and one thing led to another, I knew it best I just walk away and let the man figure it out for himself.

I couldn't save everyone, could I?

Just the day after our little argument out in the yard, Daryl had found me sulking, as he put it, in my cell as I silently sharpened my machetes against the frame of the bunk bed.

"Figure ya be here." His voice split through the silence I had been accustomed to as my eyes shot up from my blade to the man leaning against the cell door of my cell.

"What's up?" I muttered, not wanting to start anything with Daryl as I knew his stand with the inmates. He hated them and I knew he was upset about my comments to let them stay, so I decided to keep calm, let him speak.

"Just checkin' in on ya after yer little pissy rant out there." Daryl answered as he glanced outside the cell before slipping in, my makeshift sheet/curtain slipping behind him, blocking us both from prying eyes.

"It wasn't a fuckin' pissy rant, was just callin' shit the way I see it. Everyone's welcome to their own damn opinions, I said mine." I shrugged, attempting to keep my annoyance on the down low as I used a dirty rag to wipe at my blade, pleased with its sharpness.

"Ya think they should stay, be allowed to join our group?" Daryl carefully asked, his voice taking on a defensive tone as he leaned against the single table in my cell, his eyes boring down into mine.

"I didn't say shit about that, just don't sit right with me tossin' them out for what could be small meander crimes like stealin' a fuckin' toothbrush." My arms dropped beside me, my eyes lighting up as I stared up at him from the bottom bunk, challenging him now.

"If we fuckin' judged everyone we come across based on looks, I'd be one of those walkers out there." I pointed out of the cell annoyed as Daryls eyes went from hardened to soft in a millisecond.

"Wouldn't have let them kick ya out and if they did, would have followed ya." Daryl's next words caught me off guard as I gazed up at him from the bottom bunk, trying to get a read on the man who was anything but readable.

"And tell me, why would ya have followed me? Followed a girl ya barely knew, leaving a group of people that ya knew, yer brother?" I didn't enjoy arguing with the man and so I tried to avert the conversation in a different direction, one I was glad he fell into.

"Cause out of that fuckin' group, yer the only one with a solid head on yer shoulders. If it was just me and them, I'd be fuckin' gone by now. Driving me bat crazy as is." He grumbled out, causing me to snort and shake my head, inwardly knowing he'd have no problem following this group without me around. He'd be fine, I knew.

"Looks whose goin' on a fuckin' pissy rant now..." I slowly began to smirk as his eyes snapped back down to mine, that hardened look in them glaring back at me before it slowly began to soften.

"Fuckin' hell woman..." He hissed, running his hand through his messy hair before pushing himself off the table.

"Rick wants ta start handin' out watch duties, we're up tonight." Daryl headed for the entrance to my cell before stopping as I slid off the bottom bunk, staring at the back of his head confused as to why he stopped.

"Dress warm." Was all he said as he slipped past the sheet and out of the sight.

I wanted to stand there, over analyze what he had just said, like I found myself doing numerous times before a commotion downstairs began to escalate.

"ANA!" It was Carl's voice that shouted up for me as I wasted no time in grabbing my newly sharpened machetes and hightailing it out of the cell, taking the stairs 3 at the time, almost completely face planting at the bottom before sprinting towards the cell everyone was now congregating around.

Hershel's cell.

* * *

Author's POV...

Ana could feel her blood freeze over as she overheard Maggie and Beth begging Hershel just beyond the sheet that Rick and Glenn were packed in. Had she not made it in time? Had the infection spread before she could save him? Had he turned? Was it her fault?

She didn't waste anytime guilt tripping herself any further as she dropped her machetes with a clang before pushing impatiently past everyone to get into the cell.

"Ana, stop..." Rick reached out for her as she growled out at him, ripping her arm free of his grasp before slipping into the cell where Carol was leaning over Hershel's convulsing body.

Ana's eyes widened as she watched Carol attempt to do anything to help the man who was having a seizure of all things, while his daughters watched helplessly from the sidelines. Within seconds, Ana was marching towards Hershel's side, attempting to pull Carol out of the way only for the woman to lash out and turn to her angrily.

"Ana, stop!" Carol yelled as Ana set her eyes on the woman, wanting nothing more than to plant her on the floor.

"Carol, I'm sorry but get the hell out of my way before we lose him. Yer not doin' shit for him!" Ana spat in Carol's face, watching as the woman's eyes widened and glossed over before she slowly gave way for her. Ana had no time to apologize for her words or to make sure she was alright, she climbed on the bed beside Hershel's chained body, attempting to turn him on his side only for the handcuffs to stop her.

"Rick, where's the fuckin' keys?!" Ana screeched, waving her hand over her shoulder for the man to hand her the keys as she began to do a one-handed check on Hershel's vitals.

The keys weren't handed to her like she had thought, a body was suddenly in front of her, uncuffing the man while she slid back, making room to flip the man on his sides.

Carol tried to offer a bottle of water while Lori was in the works of handing over a folded blanket, both of which Ana slapped away or pushed to the ground.

"Keep shit away from him." Ana breathed out as she held him on his side, her eyes panicking as she took in his paling face.

"We're just trying to help!" Lori snapped as Ana ignored her, reaching to touch the man's face to feel his clammy skin. He was feverish but thankfully, nothing too drastic.

"It won't help him by puttin' shit on him, he'll only hurt himself. Gotta let the seizure run its course." Ana slowly knelt down beside the man, sighing out in relief as he slowly began to stop convulsing before he grew still. Checking his pulse, Ana licked her dry lips, glancing up at Daryl just to the left of her, nodding to him that the man was alright before he helped her lay him out on his back once more.

"Is he alright? Daddy?" Beth asked through tears as Ana pushed herself to sit beside Hershel, checking him over, going as far as pressing her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. Thankfully, there was one.

"He's fine. Slightly feverish which would explain the seizure, but not feverish enough to be dangerous. He'll need wet towels, keep his temperature down." Ana pushed herself from his side as Carol passed her a side glance before slipping out of the cell with Lori on her tail. She hated saying what she had said to the woman, but it was necessary.

* * *

"You alright, Shorty?" T's voice, a welcoming voice, echoed across the yard as she glanced up from the gun she had been cleaning to the man approaching her from the prison.

"Everythin's alright." She smiled at the man before going back to working on the gun that Daryl had no doubt, jammed when they had taken the prison.

"What's up?" She asked, blowing out a sudden shot of air into the gun, watching as a wad of grime slipped out and fell onto the barrel beneath her.

"Just came to check on our firecracker. Hershel's fever broke as you said. Maggie and Beth are tending to him." He added, plopping down on a crate beside her as he watched her go about fixing the gun and cleaning it.

"Carol and Lori?" Ana couldn't stop herself from asking as she had been slightly caught off guard when the man mentioned two daughters and not the two women who were usually a leg deep in the Greene's asses.

"Doing 'other important stuff', as they put it." T-Dog scoffed, followed by her as she passed him an 'are-you-fuckin-serious' look to which he laughed at.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, just tellin' it how it is." He put his hands up in mock defense causing her to snicker and shake her head.

"Those two don't do any shit important. If ya need help gettin' in the way or naggin' ya to death, they are professionals at that." Ana muttered under her breath with a grunt as she slipped the cleaned clip back into the handle of the gun. She felt bad for talking bad about Carol, slightly, but ever since that day Glenn had informed her about the woman's clear distrust for her, she couldn't find it in herself to care. Don't get her wrong, she still loved Sophia, still found time to be around the little girl whenever her mother wasn't climbing up her ass about 'helping out', but now that she had a clear sight on the woman's intentions, she was peeved. Well, the better expression was, pissed the fuck off.

How dare a woman, who was lucky enough to still be able to call herself a mother, thanks to Ana, talk shit about said woman behind her back? Ana had thought, aside from Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl, Carol would have her back, now and always. But she clearly had been wrong and Ana couldn't help but wonder if that conversation she had walked in on between Lori and Carol, if that conversation had been a turning point in Carol's trust for her. Was Lori turning her against Ana? It was a possible after all, especially coming from Lori as the woman was the most poisonous thing in the world now.

"Can't help but notice your minds everywhere." T-Dog then mentioned as she sputtered her lips in amusement, turning to glance over at him.

"Come to offer an ear then, Dr. Phil?" She shot back teasingly as the man scoffed, flipping her off sending both of them laughing.

"Course, anytime you need anything shorty, I'm here for you, don't gotta ask." T-Dog then offered kindly as she smiled thankfully at the man and nodded.

"Well, since yer offerin', I'm pissed as hell cause Carol is goin' down to the fences and practicing C-sections on walkers." Ana decided to not sugarcoat it when it came to T-Dog. The man knew she didn't enjoy tiptoeing around the bush, better to just come out with it.

"Say what?" T-Dog asked again, shocked by what he was hearing as she slipped the fixed gun back together before sighing.

"Glenn told me yesterday, Carol's been messing with the walkers, practicing in case Lori goes into labor since Hershel is out of commission." Ana muttered under her breath as she used her slightly greasy rag to wipe that same grease from her fingers.

"That's why we have you, isn't that obvious? You could do it." T-Dog then pressed causing her to smile softly at the man's confidence in her.

"Hershel's been prepping me off and on since the farm. Even had me reading birthing books every day. Pretty sure I can recite every book, word for word. But! It seems I'm not qualified to help birth a baby, as Carol has so kindly put it." Ana began to rant on, her eyes never leaving the field where the other men were hard at work cleaning the area.

"That's bullshit! The person least qualified to do shit like that is Carol. Aside from Hershel, you're the only one here I'd trust doing anything medical related." T-Dog stepped up to her side, grabbing her arm to get her attention as her eyes shot over to his defensive ones. Ana stared at him for a moment longer before chuckling, amused by the man's belief in her small amount of abilities.

"Thanks T." She thanked him as his eyes softened before he sighed, shaking his head before releasing his grip on her.

"Shorty, don't let people like that mess with you. You're a talented girl, ain't shit people can say against that. We've all seen it. And if they're still talking shit behind your back, that's their own fuckin' problem, not yours." T-Dog continued as I sighed, feeling a lightness fall over my shoulders as I turned back to the field.

"You're right, T. If she thinks she can do it, I'll let her. From where I'm standing, I'm not losing anything with her attempting to do a cesarean on Lori of all people. Good Luck."

* * *

"Rick." A voice called as he blinked his eyes a few times before glancing over his shoulder to Lori who stood just a few feet behind him.

"What is it?" He muttered uninterested, turning back to the view of the prison yard and field, where none other then Ana and T-Dog were conversing.

"Hershel's fever has broken. He seems to be getting better, luckily." She informed him as Rick sighed in relief, nodding but not giving her the light of day.

"Rick?" She asked again, carefully as his shoulders tensed before her eyes panned over the yard to the two sitting together in the distance, laughing without a care in the world.

"You like her, don't you?" Lori fought to keep the bile at bay as her nails dug viciously into the palms of her hands.

"Why do you care?" Rick retaliated without any hesitation as Lori wiped the treacherous tears out of her eyes.

"She's not good for the group." Lori couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips as Rick was quick to turn and glare down at her.

"What did you say?" He asked defensively, glancing around in relief to see that no one was within hearing range.

"You saw what she did in Hershel's cell. She wants all the glory for herself, wouldn't even take Carol or my help when we offered." Lori desperately pleaded for Rick to see Ana the way she saw her, but from the hardened look in the man's eyes, she knew, he would never see her that way.

"What I saw in that cell was a woman going out of her way to help a man, one she saved from turning into one of those walkers. She didn't take your help because she didn't need it. The man was having a seizure for god's sake, Lori. What did you think a blanket and water was going to do for the man?" Rick took a threatening step towards her, hissing heavily into her face as she stepped back in mild terror at the hate gazing back at her.

"Rick, she..." Lori swallowed her fear and stepped back up, grabbing at his arm only for the man to shrug her away.

"Leave Ana the hell alone Lori. She has done nothing to you and yet you lash out at her every fucking chance you get, and I'm sick of it. Shouldn't you be more worried about that baby than trying to get the upper hand on someone you clearly can't top?" Rick snapped this time, lowering his voice once more to makes sure no one could hear.

Lori stood there, shocked and speechless, unable to muster the strength to wipe the tears now spilling down her cheeks. She opened and shut her mouth a few times, unsure how to reply or how to speak before Rick scoffed, glancing down at her large stomach before stepping back, turning back to the view once more.

"That baby? It's our baby..." Lori whispered, her last chance at trying to wrangle her husband back into her arms only to watch in shock as he let out a dry laugh.

"Don't bullshit me, Lori. We both know, that baby isn't mine, it's Shane's."

* * *

The night rolled through as Ana pulled a flannel over her black tank top followed by a hoodie she had found earlier in the week on a run. Gathering the unused blanket from the top bunk of her cell, she slipped out of her cell and quietly down the stairs where the others were prepping for sleep.

"Ana?" A small voice as she glanced over to see both Sophia and Carl sitting together against the wall, coloring in one of the coloring books she had found out on the road.

"Hey guys, shouldn't you both be in bed?" She softly asked as she approached them, adjusting the rifle on her back for her to kneel in front of them.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be sleeping?" Carl reiterated causing her to gape in surprise before snorting, shaking her head with a smile.

"I'm a big girl, we don't need sleep as much as you two squirts do." She teased, poking at him teasingly only for him to whack her hand away playfully while Sophia giggled.

"Are you leaving?" Carl then asked as he noticed the rolled up blanket under one of her arms along with an assortment of weapons hanging over her form. She glanced down at herself before smiling at the two, realizing what it must look like to them as she watched their faces morph into ones of sadness.

"Hey, stop that, will ya. I ain't goin' anywhere." She scooted closer to them, bringing her voice softer as she gazed adoringly at the both of them, reassuring them she wasn't going anywhere.

"It looks like you're leaving..." Sophia muttered sadly as Ana chuckled and shook her head.

"Hey, I promised, I'd always be around when you guys need me. Now tell me, how am I supposed ta keep my word if I leave?" She jokingly asked, waiting for either of them to speak as they just glanced at each other, unsure how to respond.

"Your dad wants to start puttin' people on watch duty, never know what sort of thing could sneak up on us in the night. So I'm up first." She quickly explained, realizing both kids would continue to think otherwise until she told them where she was going.

"Not alone right? I could go with you...protect you." Carl began outraged before his voice softened, his eyes suddenly going downcast in embarrassment causing Ana's heart to melt.

"Ya think anyone in this place would let me go out there alone?" Ana snorted at her own comment, knowing it to be true as Sophia grabbed Carl's hand with a shake of her head.

"She's right Carl. Daryl wouldn't let Ana go out there alone, ever." Sophia spoke confidently as it was Ana's turn to blush this time as both kids turn to her for reassurance.

"Unfortunately, he's my own personal guard dog. Goes everywhere I do." She sputtered her lips in defeat, pushing herself to stand with a groan before she eyed the two kids once more.

"Now, you two should be in bed. Tomorrow morning, ya'll can help me clean up a bit, what do ya say?" She began to smirk as their faces deflated quickly.

"Cleaning?" Carl asked disgusted as Ana chuckled and shrugged.

"Or maybe we can sneak off and do something a bit more fun?" Ana shrugged, teasing the prospect of something better before she patted the both of their heads and walked away with a '_go to bed_' over her shoulder.

"You like Ana, don't you?" Sophia innocently asked Carl who had been busy watching said woman disappear through the prison room and out the exit. He blinked caught off guard before turning to look at her like she grew a second head.

"What?" He blabbered out in disbelief, feeling his cheeks heat up as her words further sat with him.

"Ana, you like her? I can tell, you always watch her, like Daryl, and Daryl likes her." Sophia explained as Carl glanced away, unable to say anything to the girl beside him.

Did he like Ana? Wait, was this what it was like to like someone?

* * *

Ana's POV...

I shut the exit behind me, sighing out into the cold night air as I silently made my down the stairs into the empty prison yard. Daryl had made his way to the guard tower a few minutes before me seeing as Rick wanted me to give Hershel a quick check over. Luckily, T-Dog had been right, Hershel had broken his fever so now he just needed to rest and hopefully, he'd wake up soon.

Glancing around the dark yard, I kept my eyes peeled for any movement, one of my machetes tight in my grasp while the other held onto the blanket I had snag off my top bunk. Thankfully Daryl had reminded me earlier to dress warm or I might have been dumb enough to stroll out without a jacket and blanket.

Making my way down the gravel road, the cold air pricking at my neck and hands, I reached out for the handle of the door leading into the guard tower only for that same door to swing open, almost bashing me in the face had I not moved out the way quickly enough.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't know anyone was here." Carol stepped out from the darkness inside the building. Just the sight of her coming out of a building where Daryl was waiting, sent a large stone of nausea tumbling loudly into the pit of my stomach. I didn't say anything to her as I stepped out of her way, my eyes pinned on the darkness inside the tower before she brushed past me.

"Thought Daryl was going to be on watch duty alone, thankfully he's not. He has you." She spoke as I bit into the side of my cheek, stopping me from saying anything I'd regret later as I continued in before she did the unthinkable, grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"Ana, we need to talk." She calmly began as my mind continued to run away with itself on the matter than she had been in the tower, alone, with Daryl.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." I muttered in irritation, my body beginning to overheat as I wanted nothing more than to march up those stairs and away from this woman.

"We clearly do." Carol snarked back, yanking me suddenly as I stumbled towards her, caught off guard by her forwardness as my blanket fluttered to the ground.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you avoiding me? Did I say something? Do something?" Carol's innocent act only further added fuel to my anger over her being present. I gripped my hand tightly before yanking it clear out of her grasp with a snarl.

"Don't fuckin' act innocent." I hissed as her eyes widened up at me as I swiped my blanket from the ground, completely fed up with her innocent shit.

"Ana..." Carol began, uncertainty clear in her eyes as I laughed in disbelief.

"I heard the shit yer sayin' behind my back, Carol. Ya don't trust me to do shit, don't trust me around yer daughter which for the fuckin' record, wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me. So I apologize for avoidin' ya or not wanting to converse with ya." I defended darkly as her eyes widened in shock causing her mouth to open, no doubt to spew some lie to defend herself as I took another step away from her.

"I'm done helpin' ya. Have fun performing that c-section on Lori, I want no fuckin' part in it anyways."

* * *

**How was it? Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Until next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Knew I was either going to be late or early with this chapter so as soon as I got time, I sat down and typed it up for ya'll.**

**I plan on getting at least one more chapter out before the 29th, maybe 2, we'll see how my work schedule pans out so please be patient with me!**

**New favorites/followers: fwarrior, Laradhel, Liv724, AlecLightwoodMagnusBane and NaRuKo-InuTaiSHo-XD!**

**Reviews:**

**Frankie:** I feel like Carol is like Lori is some ways. Always looking for the group's pity and trying to come off as strong though she's anything but. I'm sure, she'll turn this conversation around like Lori is infamous for doing, but who knows, she may not lol you'll have to wait and see! Glad you liked it!

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: Lori's queen bee complex needs to hit the road. I'm writing this shit and it's pissing me off lol

**Dark Rose Charm**: Awww, sorry love. My condolences. Losing loved ones is never an easy deal, especially our furry babies. Hope my updates put a smile on your face, even just a little. If you need anything or someone to talk to, I'm here! On to the actual review, I really want T to live too, but we'll see where this plotline takes me in the next few days lol

**Guest**: You are not the first and I'm sure you won't be the last person asking me to save T-Dog lol I really want him to live as well, believe me, but we'll have to see where this plotline takes me. I haven't written everything up just yet but we'll see, it is a definite possibility!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

My back stayed planted to the backside of the door leading up into the tower for minutes. I found myself huffing and puffing, counting my heartbeats in an attempt to calm myself down as I had been moments from physically lashing out at Carol. She had tried to stop me, tried to get me to see reason as if there was any. I knew she wanted to defend herself, lie straight to my face but I knew her innocence was only skin deep. I would not fall for it any longer.

I lifted my head from the boots lazily tied to my feet and then up into the darkness that led to the guard tower above. I had momentarily forgotten, she was alone with Daryl. Why? Why had she been here? What had they been doing? Was Daryl okay? What sort of nonsense could she have been spouting to the man while I made my way down here?

That thought alone lit another round of fires deep in my chest as I cursed under my breath, not even attempting to keep it silent as it echoed up the staircase and into the open hatch that led to the guard tower. Movement near the latch caught my attention as I watched his figure step into view just through the hatch, his eyes peering down into the darkness after me.

"That you?" He called down, his bow tightly in his grasp as I scoffed, knowing I'll be unable to get rid of the irritation festering in my stomach until I got it off my chest.

"Ya, ya, ya..." I waved my hand absentmindedly, stomping my feet up the staircase, giving up on being quiet at all.

How dare she try to defend herself? Why couldn't she just come out and tell me 'I don't trust you'? Wouldn't it be easier to just come clean or was she enjoying spewing shit about me to people I cared about, behind my back? Was she enjoying watching me slowly lose my mind as anger and annoyance slowly took over the usual serene complexion I was used to hiding behind?

I tossed my rolled up blanket up through the hatch, ignoring the fact that it almost slapped Daryl across the face before I gripped the short ladder, using all my remaining patience in pulling myself up and over the ledge, rolling onto my back with a pathetic huff.

"What the fuck is wrong with ya?" Daryl's image leaned over me through the darkness as I continued to stare at the ceiling above me with a snort.

"Why the fuck was that woman up here?" I muttered, unable to filter anything coming through my lips at the moment seeing as my irritation had taken a mind of its own.

I could feel his eyes on me, intently glaring at me through the moonlight before he scoffed, turning and offering me his back as he headed back towards the railing of the guard tower.

"Doesn't fuckin' matter." He muttered as I rolled over quickly at his words, my eyes in return now baring into the back of his skull, insisting on answers.

"That ain't a fuckin' answer. Why was she up here?" I couldn't stop myself from snarling defensively as his eyes snapped over to me, no doubt in surprise by my sudden tone as I ripped myself from the ground to face him.

"What the fuck is yer problem now? That woman say somethin' to ya?" Daryl turned to fully face me again, his eyes narrowed in both defense and suspicion.

"She's always sayin' shit ta me, stop fuckin' dodging the question. Why was she up here?" I knew what he was doing, avoiding the answer I was looking for.

It grew quiet between us as I began to fidget from under his stare, not wanting to come across as uncomfortable as I was anything but that.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl then crossed his arms, his eyes intently eyeing me. I bit my cheek, completely just fed up and frustrated to how my night was turning out to be before I sighed, having given up a lot quicker than I had expected to and turned away.

"Nothin', forget it." I muttered, giving him my back this time as I leaned over, ripping my blanket from the ground before dusting it off.

Arguing with Daryl and now I have to spend the night with the guy, perfect!

"No, you don't get ta fuckin' ignore me. What the hell is goin' on? What did she do?" Daryl snarled this time, snatching the blanket from my arms as he marched over to face me, stopping me from turning away as he gripped my arms to keep me in place.

"Why was she up here?" I whispered, now feeling a sense of uncertainty fill my belly as I met his eyes.

"Why does it matter why she was fuckin' up here?" Daryl retorted as I scoffed, blinking away the emotions as I attempted to collect myself once more.

"Forget it." I sassed, clearing my throat when my voice wavered slightly.

* * *

Daryl's POV...

There was no way in hell I was going to let this woman ignore me or even think of walking away without answering me. Shit, I knew something was going on between both her and that woman, I wasn't absolutely sure what the cause of it was or why it was happening but I knew it had nothing to do with Ana and more to do with that short-haired woman that had just been up here, nosing around.

I watched intently as Ana glanced around the small guard tower, refusing to meet my eyes as I tried to get a read on her as best as I could through the dark.

Why wouldn't she answer me?

What had that fuckin' woman said to her?

Did she spout some shit about what had actually happened up here?

Why was Ana so insistent on a fuckin' answer to why she was up here?

It's not like I'd ever want to do anythin' with...wait.

I couldn't stop my brows from furrowing as I gripped her arms tighter, gathering her attention as my eyes met her own uncertain ones.

She was worried, worried that something happened between me and that woman?

I sighed, something I didn't do often as I watched her eyes slowly go from hard and defensive to sad and slightly fearful. The look in her eyes sent a stone of uneasiness into the pit of my stomach as my hands lifted from her arms to rest against her cheeks, pulling her even closer to me.

"Ya don't get to look like that." I muttered uncontrollably as her eyes widened, meeting mine in confusion.

"Like what?" She whispered, her hands lifting to rest on my own, warming my once cold hands.

"Like the fuckin' world is out ta get ya." I scolded sending her instantly scoffing as a small smile cracked across her flawless features.

"Hate ta break it to ya, world is out to get everyone." She confessed lightly causing me to smirk this time, my eyes scanning her features pleased by the change.

"We ain't do shit up here, if that's what yer worried about." I added back, answering her earlier question as her eyes widened once more, a look of relief crossing them.

"Bitch came ta nag me about work and tried ta offer help. Ain't shit the bitch can help with so I don't know why the hell she even bothered." My thumbs unconsciously began to caress her cheeks as I watched her slowly lean into my touch, her body growing closer to my own.

"I wasn't worried." She lied sending me snorting as I gripped her cheeks tighter in my grasp, pulling her flush against me.

"Stop fuckin' lyin' and admit that's what ya thought." I growled into her face though I was anything but upset with her.

Her eyes grew softer through the darkened room before I heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry. I got defensive when I saw her downstairs and though shit up." She apologized as I dropped one hand to grip her hip, my fingers meeting the cloth of her oversized hoodie.

"Didn't ask ya to apologize, just tell me straight what's fuckin' botherin' ya instead of this run around crap. Ain't got the patience for it."

* * *

Author's POV...

Ana didn't move from Daryl's grasp as she filled him in on everything she had heard from Glenn pertaining to Carol. Then what T-Dog had spoken to her about earlier in the day before finally going on about what Carol had been raving about downstairs. By the time she had finished speaking, she felt a hundred times lighter to the point that she found herself resting completely against Daryl's form, her eyes shut.

"If that lady and baby die, shits on her, not you. Everyone with fuckin' eyes knows yer more qualified to do shit like that then she'd ever be able to do." Daryl softly spoke as his hands ran up and down her back, caressing her gently.

"I know. I told her the same." Ana spoke from against his chest causing him to let out a small huff as his arms momentarily tightened around her much smaller frame.

"And ya fuckin' thought we were doin' some shit up here?" Daryl then asked, instantly tightening his arms around her, knowing she'd be seconds from bolting after his words. And just like he thought, she began to fight him, trying to get his arms off of her though he made no move to let go of her.

"Answer the fuckin' question. Ya thought we were doin' some shit up here?" Daryl barked out as she fought a moment longer before sighing, giving up as she buried her face deep into his chest, clearly embarrassed.

"Ain't like that, me and that fuckin' woman." He stared down at the crown of her head peeking up at him, finding himself pleased that she had been slightly upset that he had been left alone with said woman. Was this what it was like to have someone care about you?

"Jealousy doesn't fuckin' suit ya." Daryl added as her head was quick to snap up and meet him, her eyes glaring defiantly at him.

"Ain't nothin' to be jealous about, especially you." His voice lowered as her eyes took in the features of his face that she could pinpoint through the dimly lit area.

Ana found herself wanting to say shit to the man, anything to just get him to shut up but as she lifted her eyes to glare up at him, she realized how truly close they were standing. She was basically pressed tightly against his chest, his arms tightly around her form, stopping her from moving even slightly. She wanted to argue with the man, snark back at him like she found herself doing almost daily, but right now, in his arms, she wanted to do anything but that.

"Asshole..." She didn't stop herself from muttering as she met Daryl's amused eyes before he passed her a knowing grin.

"Bitch..." He muttered back before his lips were pressed forcefully to her own, pulling a surprised and pleased whimper from her.

Ana didn't hesitate to lift her arms from their confined place against his chest, weaving them up to his chest and around his neck to pull him even closer - as if it was possible to get any closer. She tilted her head, not wanting to stop as her fingers wove into his growing locks, tugging on them forcefully. At the show of force, Daryl groaned, deep in his chest, enjoying her hands on him as his own tangled in her flowing locks.

"Fuck..." He muttered deeply at the effect she had on him, their lips separating briefly for much-needed air before Ana dove in, not giving him time to second guess their activities as her lips were on his once more.

Daryl lost himself in her lips, his hands weaving down from her soft locks and to her defined hips. Gripping them tightly, he fought back the growl of growing want as her hips suddenly jutted out to hit him, the obvious tent growing in the middle of his pants completely evident now. He gripped her hips tightly to his, forcing her to keep still before he did something he may regret later while Ana took that extra mile and bit, hard, into his bottom lip pulling a shocked growl from his lips.

Slowly, Ana pulled away from him with his bottom lip stuck between her pearly whites, waiting for the man to either run for the hills, realizing this was too much and too quick or for him to attack her. As much as she watched this man, wanted to feel him deep inside her core, she wasn't about to push him past his limits. No matter how hard it would be to wait, she would, for him. So, that's what she did as she nibbled on his bottom lip, her eyes not leaving his before her tongue slid out to caress the reddened flesh as she let it go with a pop.

Daryl's fingers were growing painful at her hips as she kept her arms around his neck, wanting him to make the next move, whether it was to pull he closer or to push her away, she knew what type of person Daryl was. He was closed off to this sort of stuff, either out of fear or hesitation, she didn't know but she wouldn't ask. If he wanted her, right now, right here, she'd give herself willing to the man.

"What do ya fuckin' want?" Daryl deep voice echoed off his chest as his dark eyes bore into her own.

"You." Ana didn't hesitate. She knew at this moment, in their current situation, he needed the flat out truth.

"Why?" Daryl couldn't stop himself from groaning out as she pushed herself closer to him, a moan threatening to blow from her throat at the feel of his crotch poking her hip through his jeans.

"Because it's you, always has been and will be." Ana muttered out, her voice wavering slightly before Daryl dove in once more. His lips pressed tightly to hers, almost smashing his face completely against hers as he leaned down in the next second, his hands slipping under her ass and pulling her high. Ana caught the sudden movement, surprised at his bold move before she did what she assumed he wanted. Jumping slightly, their lips separating for only a split second, Daryl lifted her causing her legs to wrap tightly around his waist as he pinned her to the wall just behind her.

"We don't have ta fuckin' do anythin' if ya ain't ready." Ana panted out as she gazed down at the man pinning her to the wall, his own breath labored as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the visible skin now peeking out from the collar of her hoodie.

"Fuckin' hell, I want ya..." Daryl confessed quickly, groaning out as Ana tightened her legs around his hips, pulling his crotch closer to her own heat.

"Then, take me..." She rasped out, one hand slipping up to run through his suddenly sweaty hair while the other gripped the collar of his torn flannel.

Daryl's head whipped up from her torso, meeting her eyes as her words settled in on him. Why would someone like her, want someone like him? He had nothing to offer her. He wasn't good looking, by far, yet this beautiful woman wanted to give herself to him, willingly? Why?

"Stop fuckin' thinkin'." Ana scolded lightly, noticing the faraway look playing in his eyes as he stared through her. He seemed to blink away the fog before meeting her eyes, anything but confident in his movements now as he carefully lowered her back to her feet.

To say she was a bit put out by his sudden withdraw, was a clear understatement as she carefully watched him place her back onto her feet, unable to meet her own eyes. Her confidence wavered slightly as she cleared her throat, trying to shake off the sexual tension yanking at her muscles before she turned away. She did say they didn't have to do anything if he wasn't ready, so why was she suddenly put out by him taking a step back from her?

"Don't fuckin' look like that." He suddenly grumbled as she continued to glance away from him, not wanting him to see the look in her eyes as she adjusted her hoodie.

"I ain't lookin' like anythin'." She complained back, fighting to keep the bite out of her voice. But it didn't take much for Daryl to pick up on what she was hiding as he grabbed her, pulling her flush against him once more as her wide, unsure eyes stared up at him.

"I want ya, believe me, I do but fuck, I can't...I..." Daryl had watched as his usual uptight and confident demeanor melted away in front of her, giving way to hesitation and fear.

"Like I said, I ain't gonna force ya to do somethin' ya ain't ready for." Ana's whispered, not trusting her voice on a louder tone as Daryl sighed, his eyes spanning and forth between her own.

Daryl wasn't sure how to tell the woman in front of him that he wasn't confident in his abilities to please her. He had only been with one other woman and that was years ago seeing as sex was never high on his list of things to do with his life, not like Merle. He didn't want to come across as a disappointment to her seeing as she clearly knew what she was doing by the feeling of the swelling appendage pinned painfully to the zipper of his jeans. He wanted her, like he needed air to breathe but he was afraid that he wouldn't live up to what she was expecting from him.

What if she didn't like it?

What if he didn't please her like other guys clearly could?

Would she run from him? Laugh at him? Mock him?

He didn't want to dwell on that any longer but the rejected look she was fighting to hide, sent a splinter through his heart. He would never reject her, who would be stupid enough to do that?

He wanted her.

"You don't want to?" Ana wasn't sure why she had to clarify that he wanted her at all seeing as the man had said he did about a dozen times now.

"I do, fuck, I do." Daryl groaned in frustration, finally turning from her with a huff as he subtly tried to adjust his pants to make it more comfortable.

"Did I do somethin'?" She knew it was none of her business but she wanted to know why he wasn't ready. If he was going to come clean to anyone, she knew it would be her, hopefully.

"Ya ain't do anythin', stop thinkin' that." Daryl scolded over his shoulder, going back to the railings to take a peek at the surrounding forest.

"Ya want someone more experienced, that it?" Ana's next question caught Daryl completely off guard as he swung around quickly, surprised his neck didn't snap at the movement.

"More experienced?" He asked confused as Ana blushed, realizing what she had just said as she quickly turned to face away from him.

"Fuckin' hell..." She moaned in embarrassment as she dragged a hand down her face. How in the hell could she have said that, openly?

Jesus Christ and her loose fuckin' lips!

"I fuckin' assumed by all '_that_', you were fuckin' more experienced than I thought." Daryl waved a hand at her as she bit into her lip, fighting to turn and meet his eyes.

"Fuckin' spit it out, woman!" Daryl barked out impatiently. Not only was he growing more and more annoyed by her run around, but he had a painful erection taunting him from the confines of his jeans.

"I've been with one other guy, okay! Jesus Christ, I'm sorry I ain't experienced like others. Fuck!" She couldn't stop herself from lashing out at him as the sexual tension continued to tug at the restraints she was fighting to keep around herself.

Daryl stared at her, wide-eyed and shocked by her words as he watched her glare across at him. There was no way she was real. No way in hell was a woman like this real. How could a woman like this only have done it once? He could easily picture men throwing themselves at her left and right, without much effort. She was gorgeous, even covered in mud and blood. Daryl had never thought a woman like her would want a man like him. They never had before so why would now be any different.

"I wasn't the type ta just throw myself at anythin' with a dick. I had a bit more self-respect than others." She complained under her breath, realizing this conversation couldn't get any more embarrassing than this. Why stop now?

"Plus, growing up in a tight ass family, my brothers were my parent's personal guard dogs whenever I wasn't home or within earshot. I dated one dude in secret, gave him my fuckin' virginity and then he cheated on me the next fuckin' day." Ana continued, knowing that she'd have to come clean no matter how red her face was growing. Thank god it was on the darker side in the guard tower or she'd never lived this day down.

"Fuckin' hell, I need ta stop fuckin' talkin'." She dragged her hand down her face once more in irritation.

Daryl silently stared at the woman now pacing in front of him after her confession. He could clearly tell that she hadn't meant to say such things to him as the embarrassment on her face was clear as day. He couldn't believe what he heard nonetheless. She had only been with one other guy, like he had, but could that be true? Was she lying to him to just get into his pants? No, she wouldn't do that, Daryl knew. She hadn't lied to him since confessing everything at the farm. He knew there were certain things she knew that he asked about, but he didn't expect her to tell him. But this, he was having a hard time thinking she'd lie about something like this at all.

"I ain't fuckin' lyin' so stop thinkin' about that shit." She barked out, instantly narrowing in on the way his eyes scanned her form in uncertainty.

Okay, this bitch knew him too well, it was getting scary.

"Let's just do what we're supposed to be fuckin' doin', keepin' an eye out." Ana avoided his eyes, folding her blanket and putting it down beside the railing before slipping past him to eye the view. She didn't want to continue this conversation any further and prayed that Daryl would be smart enough to just ignore what happened. But honestly, who was she kidding? Daryl wasn't the type to just ignore something because you wanted to ignore it. No, he loved to get down to business and solve shit instead of just bypassing it. '_Shit doesn't just fuckin' disappear if ya ignore it_' he used to say to her back on the road.

But for once, she just wanted him to forget what happened and allow her space to stew in her own embarrassment.

Daryl silently stood behind her, his eyes scanning her form while her words echoed around his skull. He liked her, he wasn't going to deny that bit. He wanted her, another thing he wasn't going to deny. It was hard to deny it seeing as the evidence was clear at the tent still pitched in his pants. He wanted her, she wanted him, but for once in his life, Daryl was going to admit, he was scared. Scared to be intimate with this woman, a woman he cared for more than he ever cared for anything in his life. He wanted her, wanting to stake claim over her so that bastard of a Sheriff would keep his fuckin' mitts clear from her, but he was scared. He doubted his abilities to make her happy, as she deserved. He doubted his skills to give her what she wanted, what she needed because he wasn't that type of guy. He wasn't a romantic, someone who would bring her breakfast in bed along with a bundle of roses, that wasn't him and yet he believed she deserved that type of person by her side.

She didn't deserve anything less than that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this DarylXAna induced toothache of a chapter. I plan on getting at least one more chapter up before my vacation on the 29th, so please be patient and wait for that!**

**Enjoying everyone's reviews and messages! You guys are awesome!**

**Until next time~**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I was on a roll and basically lost myself on this chapter. It's hella long, forewarning and I hope it does this episode justice because at first I didn't know how I wanted it to go but here it is. Hopefully, ya'll like it!**

**A/N: This will be my last update until either the week of the 12th or the week of the 18th. I'll see how work is once I return from vacay, so be patient with me!**

**New followers/favorites: readerlover16, xOxshizukaxOx and Ghost1518!**

**Reviews:**

**wickedwolf1989: **So glad you're loving the story thus far! Hopefully, I can keep the hype!

**Frankie: **That's what I had always thought when watching the series, what would happen had Daryl run across someone that was just 'made' for him? That was what led me to write this story and to incorporate someone like Ana against Daryl. They are so similar both personality wise along with a few other quirks, which just makes us love them even more. LOL If you hadn't added Carol to that hit list of yours yet, I'd start insisting on answers lmao

**Dark Rose Charm: **So glad the story was able to brighten your day, even just a little. Hopefully, I can continue to do so! Enjoy the chap!

**Gracie Miserables: **lol I have to agree with you on that one. Daryl just calls shit how he sees it and from time to time, he's actually right lol

**UmiNight Angel Neko: **lol I think it's safe to say that he is constantly kicking his ass whenever things like this happen and he lets it slip away. He's always going to overthink things, unfortunately, but hopefully, it tones down as the series continues lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

Both Daryl and I had traded out watch duty with Glenn and T-Dog sometime during the night. I was almost too eager to get back to the confinements of my own space, away from Daryl for the remainder of the night. It was nothing against him, only the fact that after our little makeout session followed by me spilling my guts, hypothetically, I wanted nothing more than to bury myself into my own bed and scream out in embarrassment. How could I have thought he'd be ready to go that far with me? How could I have thought that was a good idea? I should have known from what I knew from the television series, that Daryl was closed up to things like that. Surprisingly he allowed me to touch him or be near him, something I still didn't believe till this day but I had pushed that envelope over the line. And now I couldn't help but think, I blew it.

I fell into a fitful sleep after returning to my cell, surprised I had fallen asleep at all. I must have gotten a few hours of sleep, not enough in my opinion before I was being rudely shaken from my sleep.

I was startled, to say the least at the sudden grasp and shake, going into full defensive mode as my hand made a quick grab for the machete hiding under my pillow before I had rolled off the bed and onto the person holding me. My free hand gripping his neck, the other holding the knife at his temple, ready to deliver the final blow only for my eyes to register the fearful ones staring back up at me.

"Ana..." He gasped out as I blinked the fog from my eyes before meeting the wide ones of Glenn.

"Shit..." I didn't hesitate to clamber off of him, pulling my knees to my chest in order to gather the breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." Glenn carefully spoke as I kept my forehead pressed to my knees, upset with myself for reacting how I did, but could you blame me though?

"No, it's alright. Sorry..." I whispered out, still trying to pull my heartbeat down as I slowly lifted my eyes to watch him pull himself from the ground, dusting off the back of his pants.

"Hershel woke up." Glenn suddenly dropped as my eyes widened before I was the one ripping myself off the ground in a hurry to get downstairs. I stumbled down the stairs, Glenn catching me at the last step before I jogged over to Hershel's cell, pushing the curtain aside as my eyes landed on the man sitting up in the bed. Those present all turned to my entrance though the older man was the last to look over as a small smile cross his face.

"Ana..." His voice rasped out as I leaned against the cell door in relief, sighing as I put a hand through my knot filled hair.

"Daddy was just asking for you." Maggie smiled over at me, thankfulness evident in her eyes as she sat beside her father, an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry, watch duty last night." I apologized with a soft smile, ignoring Lori and Carol whose eyes I could feel the most from those present before I made my way towards Hershel.

"How ya feelin' _pops_?" I joked, kneeling down in front of him, my hands already hovering around him, checking for fever before checking his pulse. All of which was fine. Hershel chuckled at my tease before his hand slowly left Beth's grip to grab my hand, stopping me from going about my checkup.

"Thank you Ana, for doing what you did. I owe you my life." Hershel thanked as my eyes met his tired ones. I couldn't help but snort at his choice of words as I turned my hand in his to return the hold.

"You don't owe me anythin', we're even now. You saved our lives at the farm, now I returned the favor." I promised as I squeezed his hand before turning to Maggie who seemed to be waiting for me to do something.

"Want me to check him out?" I asked unsure as she nodded with a relieved sigh, causing me to chuckle as I turned to Hershel who looked anything but amused.

"I feel fine, tired, but fine." Hershel grumbled out as I let go of his hand to stand, giving way to his daughters who stood to allow me room in.

"Doesn't hurt to check daddy. You had all of us scared out of our minds." Beth whined out, desperate for her father to see that we all had been worried over him since that day we brought him in.

"Hershel, it would give us all a peace of mind if you let Ana just check you over." Rick's voice pierced through the small space as I passed him a small smile before turning to the older man who glanced around frustrated before forcefully nodding, giving in to everyone's wishes.

"How about we give her some space to work?" Glenn then offered seeing as the small space had been packed tight by basically everyone aside from Daryl, T-Dog and the two kids who were patiently waiting just outside the curtain. Maggie and Beth were quick to announce they didn't want to leave their father's side, which I agreed easily with. I turned to those left as Rick took the hint and nodded, turning to leave only to stop and turn to face Lori who made no move to leave from the wall she had been harboring since I entered.

"Everyone out." Rick commanded as gently as he could, going about grabbing Lori's arm out of sight before pulling her from the cell.

"Ana, do you..." Carol began in that sickly sweet voice she always used as I knelt back in front of Hershel, quickly cutting her off.

"I'm fine, I got it." I kept it short and to the point as I met Hershel's unsure gaze before Carol's footfall echoed out of the cell and beyond the curtain.

"Do I want to know what I missed?" Hershel lowered his voice so that those outside waiting wouldn't be able to overhear our conversation, though I could care less.

"You don't want to know..." I mumbled annoyed as I went about a more thorough check on him, checking his temperature as best as I could before counting his pulse. Last but not least, Maggie and Beth helped me to lay him down as I pulled the soiled bandage from what was left of his leg. I silently inspected the area, thankful that there was no sign of infection or problems before I took the clean roll of bandages from Maggie who had been silently at my side, waiting for instruction.

"How is he?" Beth asked worried as I glanced up at her from my space at the foot of his bed where I was still wrapping his leg.

"Everything looks good. No sign of infection, no fever, his pulse is strong but you look exhausted." At the last bit, I passed Hershel a knowing glance to which he huffed from his spot on the pillow.

"How can I be tired if I've been sleeping this entire time?" Hershel complained sending me snorting as I tied off the bandage before slipping from the bed.

"Hershel, you're a doctor, what would you tell a patient if he said the same?" I perked my brow in a playful challenge as Maggie chuckled from beside me, noticing the look of mirth in her father's eyes.

"But getting some sun won't kill ya, will it?" I then added, knowing if I was in the man's shoes, I would want to be anywhere but in this cell.

"How is he going to get around? We can't take him outside..." Beth began to grumble as I washed my hands clean in a basin of water sitting in the corner of the room before I smiled.

"Carl." I called out, knowing what the boy had been working on for days only for that same boy to pop his head in a second later, confusion on his face.

"Yeah?" He answered unsure as I turned to him with a smile before nudging my head in Hershel's direction. He blinked a few times before it seemed to dawn on him that I knew what he had been working on in secret. I winked at him, pleased by the reaction I got before he turned and disappeared out of the cell.

"What was that about?" Hershel asked with a grunt as his daughters helped him to sit up once more.

"Boy's been working on a little project, quite impressed if you ask me." I didn't have to go into detail as Carl popped in a minute later with a pair of makeshift crutches in his grasp. He stood there in the entryway unsure before I nodded for him to slip in further and offer the contraption to Maggie. I watched with a smile as Maggie took the offering, thanking the boy profusely before shaking Hershel's hand. Carl's eyes met mine as I sent him a loving smile sending him blushing to his ears as he left.

"Such a sweet boy." Hershel smiled at the crutches while I went about helping him to stand and balance.

"His mother doesn't give him enough credit." I muttered, holding Hershel as best as I could.

* * *

Lori and Carol were quick to sweep in and take my position at helping Hershel slip out for some sunlight. I didn't argue, stepping aside and allowing them room to _act_ like they were helping where they could. Once they were out of sight, I glanced around the area, a silence settling over the empty cell block causing me to shiver before I went about following them into the courtyard.

I smiled at the sight of Maggie and Beth both laughing with their father who made a playful nudge at Carl with the bottom of his crutch.

"Ana!" Carl called as my attention perked back over to him, ignoring the others as I approached him.

"Nice work on the crutches. Didn't know you had a few secret skills under yer belt?" I teased him, watching as his cheeks warmed over sending Beth and Maggie giggling from his other side.

"Thank you for the crutches Carl. Saved me from going insane on that bunk bed." Hershel thanked as Carl's face split into a proud grin before he nodded.

"Alright Hershel!" A voice suddenly shouted as our attention snapped over to the outer fence line where Glenn, Daryl and Rick were. I held a hand over my eyes, blocking the sun as I smiled down at the trio, my eyes and attention directed at Daryl. They had cleared out the field sometime in the morning, which I was surprised to see when I emerged just a little while ago. It was beginning to look like somewhere we could potentially stay, though I knew it wouldn't last.

"You're doing great, Daddy." Beth cooed to her father as my eyes gazed over to the man still standing with ease. I could tell he was glad to be out of that place, if even just for a minute.

"Ready to race, Hershel?" Carl then teased sending us bursting into laughter when Hershel peered down at the boy, looking as if he was contemplating the challenge.

"You give me another day, I'll take you on." Hershel shot back causing me to snort as I shook my head, loving the easiness that flowed over us at that moment. If only our days were as easy going as this. Before long, that dream had shattered as a sudden shiver ran up my spine, sending me instantly spinning on my heels, my eyes widening as I landed on the herd slipping towards us.

"Walkers! Look out!" I screamed out, pushing Carl behind me as I pulled my pistol from the back of my pants and begun unloading. Maggie and Lori, who I was surprised had a gun at all, began to unload alongside me before I turned to Beth who was clutching tightly to her father.

"Beth, get your dad out of here, now!" I yelled at her, pulling her from her terrified bubble as she nodded, beginning to pull her father to safety. I shot another walker, attempting to keep track of the ammo I had on me before I turned and grabbed Carl by the shoulder, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Carl! Carl! Look at me! You need to take your mother and go. Find somewhere safe to hide." I barked down at him as he quickly went about shaking his head, his eyes glossing over.

"Ana, no, I..." He made to argue as I shook my head, meeting Lori's pained eyes with a sigh.

"Carl, don't argue with me. Your mom needs you, and so does your baby brother or sister. You need to protect them so take them inside, go." I slipped my hand from his shoulder and up towards his cheek, ignoring the yells from Rick and Daryl.

"I'll go with them." Maggie stepped up as I glanced at her and then towards Hershel who was in the works of getting to safety.

"Alright, go. We'll hold them off for as long as we can." I promised, passing Carl another look as he made to grab me only for Maggie to pull him towards Lori.

"Get out! Get out of there! No! Ana! Lori! Carl!" I could distinctly hear Rick and Daryl screaming at us from the outer fence as I turned to see T-Dog charging from around the corner. I picked off walkers left and right, opening an area for Lori and the others to slip through safely. As soon as T-Dog got to my side, I passed him a look that he returned before we continued shooting.

"We gotta get out of here, hide. No way we can take them all on our own!" T-Dog shouted over to me as I made a mental count of how many walkers were around us before letting out the last bullet in my clip.

"Hurry, this way!" I yelled out, having no time to wait for the backup to show up as I began running towards the direction the walkers had come from, using the butt of my gun along with one of my machetes to take out walkers along the way. Coming to an open fence, I grabbed the opening of it, spinning to face the others as I waited for them to slip in before I grunted, yelling loudly as I had to use all my strength to drag it shut. T-Dog came a second later, holding it shut while I went about fighting to pull the chain through the loops in hopes to keep them out long enough for us to run.

That's when another shiver ran through my form, sending my eyes shooting up and around, wondering what in the hell else could happen as my eyes landed on T-Dog finally. Wait. This was when... it had finally dawned on me what was about to happen as my eyes widened down to his arm where a walker was millimeters from sinking his infested teeth down. I screamed, letting go of the fence in an effort to pull T-Dog away from the walker. Thankfully I had reacted in time to pull him away as we tripped over each other, sprawling out onto the ground where Carol hurriedly tried to pull us from the ground.

"We gotta get out of here!" She cried out as Sophia sobbed loudly into her waist. Ignoring the pain in my arm and legs from the obvious road rash, I pulled a surprised T-Dog from the ground before we took off running into the nearest open door we could find.

* * *

Author's POV...

Rick, Daryl and Glenn had finally arrived at the courtyard of the prison, taking out what walkers were left before their attention landed on Beth and Hershel who safely hid behind a closed gate.

"What the hell happened?" Rick shouted as Beth helped Hershel to stand with struggle.

"The gate was open!" She answered in a panic as Daryl's eyes snapped around the courtyard, having not seen which direction Ana had run in.

"Where's Ana?" Daryl pushed Rick aside, his eyes wild as he stared up at the blonde girl.

"Lori? Carl, everyone else?" Rick added as Beth began pointing in two different directions.

"Maggie led Carl and Lori into C Block! Ana took T, Carol and Sophia that way! Look like T got bit!" Beth was on the verge of tears as Daryl didn't hesitate in running towards the fence that the girl had said Ana went towards.

"These chains didn't break on their fuckin' own. someone took an ax or bolt cutters to 'em." Daryl growled out, his eyes scanning the area for Ana or any walkers were dumb enough to still be standing.

"Who would do something like this?" Glenn whispered more to himself than anything as they glanced around in time to see the two inmates slipping up into the courtyard.

"You think they did it?" Glenn was quick to point blame as panic settled in his stomach.

"Who else?" Rick spat out, gripping his pistol tightly in his hand only for a loud alarm to begin going off around them.

"Oh, you gotta be fuckin' kidding me?!" Daryl snapped as the two inmates approached them, giving the redneck enough time to grab Axel by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"If this is yer fuckin' doin' and somethin' happened ta Ana, I'm gonna fuckin' rip yer insides out yer throat." Daryl threatened through a hiss before he pushed the man away from him.

"Daryl! Shoot the speakers!" Rick quickly went about shooting what speakers he could find, realizing that the sound was attracting more walkers towards the fence line.

Daryl was visibly fuming from his ears as he ran left and right, shooting at every speaker he could find. All he wanted to do was run into that prison and find her, make sure she was alright. He knew she could take care of herself, but like the incident with Sophia, she had others with her, ones she would look after before her own self. That thought alone sent a feeling of nausea through his form, a feeling that only fed the fire burning in his stomach as he turned to glare at the inmates.

"Back up! How the hell can this be happening?!" Rick shouted at the inmates as both he and Daryl aimed their guns at the two.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it has to be the backup generators!" Oscar quickly answered, his eyes glancing back and forth between the two guns aimed at him.

"Well, how the hell do ya turn those on?" Daryl snapped this time as Oscar and Axel shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by the trio.

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay? Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hatch shut them all off when the prison was overrun!" Oscar explained as it was Rick and Daryl's turn to share a look.

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically, with full power?" Glenn inquired this time as Oscar looked at them unsure.

"Well, I only went in there a few days, I… I guess it might be possible." Oscar wasn't sure but with a gun in his face, he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Ana's POV...

We ran through the corridors, avoiding walkers that were now overflowing into hallways before I came to a halt in a dark hallway, my breath labored as I quickly double checked the 3 were still following me.

"Momma, where's Carl? Maggie? Are they okay?" I heard Sophia whispered through her tears causing me to swallow back the doubt settling in my throat. This was about the time Lori would go into labor. Poor Carl would be subjected to killing his own mother with Maggie's help. I wanted to laugh at the irony that said woman would die that way, wanted to laugh that she'd get what was coming to her, but the longer I stayed there, thinking about that specific plotline, one face always came to mind. Carl.

He'd have to be the one to put his mother down. I sighed, wanting to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my head at the scene playing over and over through my head, but I couldn't. Cursing under my breath, I glanced back at T-Dog who had still yet to say anything on the fact that I had saved him and then to Carol and Sophia.

"I gotta go look for the others." I whispered as Carol and Sophia immediately went into arguing mode though I ignored them and turned to T-Dog.

"I gotta T. I hate the woman but she's pregnant and Carl..." I began to plead for T-Dog to see that I needed to do this only for the man to stop me with a hand to my shoulder.

"Go, I'll watch over them till this blows over." He said as I sighed in relief, pulling the man into a well-needed hug that he whispered a quick '_thanks for saving my life' _in before I pulled back with a smile.

"Always." I smiled, passing Carol a nod before I took off running down a hallway, hoping I was going in the right direction.

I fought to keep my breathing on the down low as I eyed each hallway I ran down, trying to remember where Maggie took Carl and Lori before I stumbled upon a door where a small group of walkers was gathered. I eyed both sides of the hallway for any strays before pulling both of my machetes free. I assumed the 3 were behind that door and quickly made work of the walkers crowding the door. Kicking, slicing, pushing walkers one by one, by the time the hallway grew quiet, I was covered with walker blood along with my machetes. I doubled checked the hallway plus those I had taken down before I yanked the door open, hearing a scuffle just down the small set of stairs before Carl's face came into view.

He gazed up at me in fright before his eyes softened in relief as he took the last few steps, barreling into my waist where I barely caught him. I stepped into the safety of the room, shutting the door behind me before holding Carl once more.

"Ya okay?" I whispered worried as he nodded into my chest before pulling away to look up at me.

"Maggie?" I called down as I attempted to pry Carl from my grasp before heading down the stairs where Maggie was having a mini panic attack beside Lori. I passed her a guilty smile before walking over to meet Lori's eyes.

"What are those alarms?" Maggie then asks as I pull off my soiled flannel, tossing it aside before approaching Lori.

"Don't worry about that." I brushed off her comment as I went about kneeling beside Lori who was panting heavily.

"Ironic isn't it. You'd be here when I give birth." Lori rasped out as I sighed, ignoring her comment as I pulled up her shirt to see blood pooling out of her and onto the ground.

"What if it attracts more walkers?" Carl asked worried as I glanced over at Maggie, silently letting her know how bad Lori was. Even if I wanted to help her, without the needed tools, there was literally nothing I could do. I could attempt for her to give birth naturally, but with the amount of blood pooling on the ground, I knew both she and the baby would suffer. The only option was what I had seen in the series, an emergency cesarean.

"I'm sure your dad and the others are taking care of it." I smiled warily at Carl before turning back to Lori who let out a moan of pain.

"The baby's coming now." Lori moaned out as I pulled her pants out of the way completely, ignoring the way the wet fabric sloshed onto the ground behind us.

"Ana, can you help her? Can you help my mom?" Carl cried out as I fought the tears, my hands shaking to do anything to help where I could.

"We could go back to the cell block, have Hershel help you." Carl sniffled out as I shook my head, going over what I knew to do from the books Hershel had lent me.

"We can't risk getting caught out there, you're gonna need to give birth to this baby here." Maggie knew the dangers that waited outside that door along with how bad Lori was.

"I gotta push! I gotta..." Lori began as my eyes shot over in time for her to start pushing causing a river of blood to pour out onto the ground in front of me.

"Lori! Stop! Stop! You gotta stop, something's wrong!" Maggie screamed as Lori screamed briefly in pain before going into a daze. Carl dove over at his mom, crying for her as Maggie pulled her shirt out of the way to see the amount of blood only growing.

"We have to get her back to Dad." Maggie cried out as I shook my head only for Lori to stop her.

"I won't make it." Lori whispered as she held Carl's hand tightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Carl cried out, his attention directed at me.

"Lori, with all this blood, it's clear you're not fully dilated yet, no amount of pushing is gonna help." I answered softly, not wanting to scare Carl though I knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"Carl, can you do me a favor and go check the door?" I lied to Carl, wanting to get him away from here for even a second so that I could talk to both women. He eyed me unsure before nodding as he pushed himself to stand and disappeared up the stairs.

"What can we do?" Maggie whispered in a panic as I glanced at Lori again before sighing.

"I know what is happening, what it means and I'm not losing my baby. You've gotta cut me open." Lori groaned out as both Maggie and I glanced over at her, only slightly apologetic.

"No, I can't Lori." Maggie immediately refused, looking to me for any answers.

"If you won't, I know she will." Lori added as both Maggie and I shot over to look at her, caught off guard by her comment.

"This is the karma for everything I've done, everything I've put everyone through. Rick, Shane, you." Lori's eyes slowly met mine as I turned away, not giving her the opportunity to pull me into a pity trip, not when she was on her literal death bed.

"If this is how I go out, fine, but not my baby. Do whatever you can to save the baby." Lori's voice grew shaky as I turned to her emotionless to see her now in tears.

"I was afraid of someone taking Rick from me, though I had moved on months ago. I was afraid that you would be better for him than me, that he'd forget me. I needed him, needed him through this but I couldn't be the wife he wanted me to be. I haven't been for a long time now." She sniffled as I watched her in surprise along with Maggie.

"But I see it now. You'd take care of them, be a better wife, mother than I'd ever be. So please, save them." Lori begged lastly just as Carl came running down the stairs with a nod to me. I pushed the emotions back, realizing that the woman in my hands now expected me to mother her kids along with being a wife to Rick. I couldn't do the last bit but the first bit, I wouldn't hesitate in doing. I couldn't be there for Rick like she wanted me to but I could be there for her kids because I knew what was coming once Rick found out. They needed someone, support from someone.

Maggie's hand gripped my own as I pulled my eyes from my lap and to her sad ones. I hoped she'd keep this conversation secret for the time being as I nodded towards her as Carl knelt at my side.

"We have no anesthetic, no equipment..." Maggie cried softly as I hung my head, now feeling completely overwhelmed by what was happening. I had originally thought I'd be able to easily kill off this woman, be able to do what Maggie did without blinking an eye, but now that I was sitting in this very moment, I found myself hesitating. I didn't know if I could do it, if I could go through with killing this woman, especially with her son sitting beside me.

"Carl has a knife..." Lori whispered out through a pant as I pulled my eyes from my lap to the boy silently sitting beside me.

"My baby has to survive...please Ana, please save my baby, for all of us...please..." Lori sobbed out as I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from joining the sobbing that was echoing around the room.

"I'll do it." I whispered, knowing I wouldn't be able to stomach what was about to happen but having no other choice. Maggie leaned down, resting her forehead on my shoulder as I let out a sob as I pulled the clean knife from Carl's side before lifting Lori's shirt fully.

"See my old C-section scar?" Lori croaked out as I nodded, easily finding it as I blinked away the tears only for Carl to leave my side to go to his mother.

"Carl? Baby, I don't want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want. This is right. Now you- you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister, you take care…" I tried to ignore the conversation happening just a few feet in front of me as I went through my head on the procedures I had read about.

"Is there really nothing you can do?" Maggie whispered through tears as I bit my tongue before shaking my head as I turned my glassy eyes to her.

"If she pushes, the chances of the baby surviving is little to none. If we wait any longer, the baby won't make it." I answered softly as she nodded, casting her eyes to the ground in understanding.

"You're gonna be fine… You are gonna beat this world, I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave! And I love you. You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me, you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So don't… so if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let the world spoil you. You're so good! You're my sweet boy! The best thing I ever did! I love you! I love you. You're my sweet, sweet boy, I love you." Lori cried as she hugged the crying boy to her chest while I sat there, trying to be the only strong one in the room.

"Alright, alright, it's alright. It's alright... Goodnight, love." Lori breathed out as my eyes met hers from over her spread knees.

"Take care of them for me, please and...I'm sorry, for everything..." I didn't want to hear anymore and quickly pressed the knife to her scar, cutting her open as quickly as I could causing her to scream.

"What are you doing to her?!" Carl screamed through tears as I ignored the blood pooling over my hands and arms. Pushing the knife to the side, I reached in as quickly as I could, feeling around before meeting Maggie's eyes.

"Give me your hands, Maggie. Keep the site clean, okay? If I cut too deep, I'm gonna cut the baby." I impatiently explained as she went about doing what I suggested before I cut into the uterus welcoming another flood of blood. Tossing the knife to the ground, I reached in with the help of Maggie and felt around once more before grabbing onto something moving.

"Okay, I see the baby. I'm gonna pull it out." I grunted as I attempted to pull the baby out gently, eyeing the appendages.

"I can't tell if this is the arm or leg." Maggie whispered as I continued tugging before the baby slipped out easily into my arms. Sighing in relief, I wrapped the offered shirt from Maggie around her before turning her quickly onto her stomach.

"She's not crying." Maggie speaks in panic as I quickly go about patting her back, whispering encouragements before she begins crying. I chuckle in relief, turning her over in my arms to press her to my chest where Carl lays his vest over his sister.

"We have to go." Maggie presses a few seconds later as the pounding on the doorway grows silent causing me to nod.

"Well, we can't just leave her here, she'll turn." Carl points out as he stares down at his mother's motionless body. I quickly hand the baby over to Maggie who glances at me confused before I pull the gun from her hands and into mine.

"No..." Carl stops me just as quickly, pulling his own gun from his belt.

"She's my mom." Carl bites his lip, fighting to be strong though I could easily pinpoint the tears flooding his eyes at the idea. I nudge Maggie to head up the stairs before I turn to Carl who silently stands over his mother's body and slowly approaches him.

"Carl, if you want me to do it, I will." I whispered, reaching out to him only for him to shrug my hand away.

"You hated her, of course, you'd do it so easily." Carl whispers through tears as my eyes widened. I hadn't expected that reply from the boy as I stood there, completely rooted to the spot.

"Carl, I..." I wanted to defend myself as the simple thought of this kid hating me for whatever reason didn't sit right with me. But he wouldn't let me as he turned to glare up at me.

"Could you really not help her or did you want her to die?" He hissed as I opened my mouth, unsure how to go about explaining myself to him only for him to laugh.

"You wanted her dead, didn't you? You must be so happy." He smiled through hatred before turning to his mother. I could feel tears threatening to fall as the thought of being blamed for Lori's death settled into my stomach. Sure, I hated the woman beyond words but I would never go to this extent to kill her.

"Carl, you know me. Even if I hated someone, I'd do everything I could to save them. You know I'm not a killer." I whispered, not wanting to show him how his words had affected me.

"But you are."

* * *

**Hope I did this episode justice!**

**Until next time~**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLY SHIT GUYS! I'M BACK! LOL**

**That was a long ass 2 weeks lol honestly felt like an eternity but finally, the family is back home and I'm back at work so it's on to updating once more. I wasn't able to work on any chapters while on vacay but I did have this specific chapter already previously typed out after my last update. Realized I still had this chapter so I spent the past couple days going over it, kind of bouncing back and forth between what I want to happen and erasing shit that just didn't work. **

**This chapter is going to begin to show a lot of Ana's vulnerability, especially after Lori's death. Shocking, I know, especially after an event that she had almost been looking forward to happening, but she is human after all. She's badass above all but Ana still has a soft center to her which I think will help her progress in the plot line. I was a bit hesitant about where this chapter went at one point, but I think it will work out perfectly in the end. **

**Hope it's alright, but I am going to skip addressing Reviews and Followers for this update, just know that I READ ALL OF YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND SEND VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS! WELCOME TO THE FAM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just ANA!**

**Now, without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

Author's POV...

Rick and the others exited the prison, their eyes panning the grounds before landing on Hershel and Beth who had been patiently waiting for them to return from their search. Unfortunately, they hadn't found anyone.

"Hershel!" Rick shouted, catching the man's attention as he looked up from his daughter in front of him to the trio of men approaching them from their cellblock.

"You didn't find 'em?" Hershel stumbled to stand from the stairs he had been resting on as Beth was quickly at his side to help him down.

"We thought maybe they came back out here." Glenn sighed out, glancing around frantically from any of the missing group members.

"What about T, Carol, Ana?" Hershel asked panting as Beth led him closer to the ground who only shook their heads.

"We couldn't find anyone." Daryl hissed out, wanting nothing more than to march back into that prison and search more. She had to be alive, that's what he continuously chanted to himself as he paced the courtyard, attempting to calm himself down though that was seemingly more difficult than he originally thought.

"That doesn't mean they didn't make it. We're going back!" Glenn refused to give up on searching for the others as Daryl was quick to agree, both turning to head back into the prison only for the sound of a baby crying to stop them. All eyes shot to the doorway where Maggie stumbled out, barely on her feet as tears poured down her cheeks. Glenn didn't waste any time, running over to her, pulling her into his chest, ignoring the child in her arms, he was just happy to see that she was alright. Daryl watched silently, waiting for Ana to pop out from the cell block only to watch as Carl stepped out, his head hung.

Rick slowly moved towards Maggie who peered up from Glenn's shoulder, unable to say a word as she meets Rick's eyes. He glances down at the baby and then at his son before something seemed to click in his head. He immediately shuts down as his weapons crash to the ground, his head shaking back and forth in denial as he starts to understand the situation.

"Where is...where is she?" He asked as his stance wavers slightly, almost stumbling over as Maggie opens her mouth, reaching out to stop him as he tries to go back into the prison.

"No, Rick, don't!" Maggie begs as she grips Rick's shirt tightly, only to see tears slowly begin to flow down his cheeks.

Daryl had put two and two together as soon as he saw the baby with a hysterical Maggie. Lori had given birth but it hadn't gone as planned as it seemed. The Greene girl wasn't covered in much blood, some which looked like it had rubbed off from the baby in her arms and Carl looked clean. So what had happened? Daryl couldn't help but wonder as his mind began running away with itself, already in the plans of ignoring the situation in search for Ana. But he didn't have to consider his plan for long as the woman in question stepped out of the prison, caked in blood, some clearly walker blood, others fresh. The color in her face was completely gone as Daryl took a step in her direction, watching in concern as she stumbled down the stairs in a daze like form before collapsing against the wall.

Rick noticed her appearance and immediately broke down, taking one look at his son before collapsing to the ground yelling for Lori.

Daryl ran past those crying and slid to his knees in front of Ana, grabbing her face before lifting her head to see the redness around her eyes, the tears tracking through the blood on her cheeks. He knew what had happened, what exactly had happened. He knew how much she hated that woman but he also knew she would never hurt the woman intentionally, so it was easy to track the guilt in her eyes knowing she had been the one to pull the baby from Lori. Daryl had no doubt the woman had gone through every option she could think of before settling on what she did. She did what she had to do to save the kid.

"I...I tried."

Sighing, relieved that she was physically alright, he kept her face between his hands before she broke down. Crying was something he'd never find himself associating with Ana but when it did happen, he couldn't stop the way his heart faltered in the worst possible way. Sitting himself down in front of her, ignoring those around him, insisting on answers, he pulled her completely against him, blocking her from the outside world. Ana gripped his vest tightly, sobbing clearly into the center of his chest as he held her protectively.

* * *

Ana's POV...

It was very gloom following that afternoon.

Daryl had to carry me back into the cellblock once I had stopped crying. I couldn't find it in me for once to be ashamed of crying around him, not with what I had just experienced. Right now, all I wanted to do was wash up and lay down for a few days, away from everyone. I didn't think I could be around anyone for a while.

"Ya okay?" Daryl's voice pulled me from the fog my mind loved to hide in as I glanced up from the sheets beneath me and to the man that had yet to leave my cell. It was times like these that I was grateful for the brute man, even when it seemed like I wanted to be alone, he wouldn't leave. He knew I needed someone here and that person was him.

"Bath?" He then asked, taking in my appearance as I glanced down at my outfit and what skin I could see from under all the blood. The sight suddenly made me nauseous as I couldn't determine what was walker blood and what was Lori's blood. That thought alone sent me into another fit of tears, though silent as they fell onto my bare thighs.

"Hurry up, let's get ya washed." Daryl didn't hesitate, picking up on my tears easily as he grabbed my backpack, slinging it over his back before reaching down for me. I didn't struggle as he effortlessly pulled me up and into his arms before he was carrying me out of the cell block and to the showering area. A single shower head, the only one we had been able to get working, had already been waiting like it always was as he placed me down on my feet, staring at me, waiting for me to move.

"Need help?" He then inquired, sounding embarrassed by his own question as I went back to staring down at myself before shaking my head.

"I'll just be outside the door then." He pointed over his shoulder, turning to go as I unconsciously reached out, stopping him with my arms around his waist.

"Please...don't go." I whispered, giving up on trying to be brave as both the scene of Lori and Carl's words stung me deep.

Luckily, I didn't have to beg for long as he was quick to nod, his hands coming up to pry my own from his chest before turning to face me. He gazed across at me, his eyes unreadable as his hand reached over to rest on my cheek. Unconsciously, I leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth he was emitting before tears spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks once more.

"What happened?" I knew this question was coming, I just hadn't expected it to be so soon as I sniffled, leaning over to bury my face in his chest.

"I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her _and_ the baby." I repeated through tears, my throat closing up as I let out a sob. If you had told me a week ago I would be crying over Lori's death, I would have punched you in the throat and told you to stop fuckin' lying. But now that it had happened and I was here, living with the consequences, I didn't know how to cope. I thought I'd be happy she was gone, good riddens, right? But I wasn't, all I felt was guilt and pain over what had happened. Was there really something I could have done to save her? Did I overlook it because I didn't want to save her? No, there was no other way, I kept telling myself. Even Hershel couldn't do anything, but why did it feel like I had killed her with my own hands?

Daryl held me for what felt like hours, allowing me the time to tell him exactly what had happened in that room, all down to what Carl had said. I could feel him go rigid when I confessed what Carl had said to me and instantly knew that he hated what he had heard. I didn't let him sit on it for long as I pulled away from him, wiping my face, no doubt just smearing the blood across my face further causing him to sigh.

"We'll talk later but for now ya need to bathe." Daryl scolded lightly, reaching into my bag for a towel before going about picking up the toiletries from the ground, placing them on the chair near the shower

"I'll turn my back, k?" Daryl hadn't waited for me to answer as I watched him offer his back to me, giving me the privacy he thought I needed.

Silently, I peeled the soiled clothes from my form, one by one before I was standing stark naked. I peered across at Daryl once more, my insides flipping at the possibility that he could easily just turn around and see me. That thought sent a warmth down my figure and into my toes as I quickly turned to the shower, flipping it on. The piles squeaked and groaned like they always did as it attempted to pull what water it could from the river nearby. Ice cold water shot down instantly causing me to take a step back. I watched the water pouring poorly from the makeshift shower head before I stepped in, taking in a loud breath as the ice cold water hit my flushed skin.

* * *

Daryl's POV...

My body was tense as I stood, eyeing the doorway that led into the showers. I wanted to walk off and give that little bastard a piece of my mind, but I couldn't leave her alone. Not after she practically begged me to stay with her.

It was obvious, what had happened with that woman and her son had hit Ana hard. It surprised me that she had taken it so hard but after hearing her entire story, I realized that Ana was more than just a stubborn badass woman, she had a soft heart on top of that, especially for the kids. Being blamed for a death she had no hand in, was obviously taking its toll on her.

Once again, I found myself wanting to march out of that shower area and give that little asshole a piece of my mind. How dare he think to blame Ana for something she tried to help with? Something his mother had begged her to do only to turn around and blame the woman for wanting to kill her?

I listened silently as the water turned on behind me, running slightly before the sound of her letting out a gasping breath. Unconsciously, not even hesitating, I turned, worried that she may have fallen or hurt herself only to come face to face with her bareback. I knew I should have turned away as I had done at the quarry but at the sight of her entire tattoo in view, along with everything else, I found myself gazing at everything like a high school boy.

She wasn't flawless by far. She had scars that littered her skin, a tattoo of angel wings that matched the ones on my leather vest along with a splatter of bruises in various places. She wasn't flawless but fuckin' hell was she perfect. I knew I shouldn't be staring at her in such a vulnerable situation, but I couldn't turn away as my eyes unconsciously rolled down her back to her plump ass and down her legs.

I swallowed heavily, my mind going straight in the gutter as that uncomfortable feeling from last night came back at full force. I bit my lip, forcing a groan back as my eyes wandered her backside before watching as her arms lifted to pull her hair from over her shoulders and back down her back.

This woman was going to kill me.

* * *

Ana's POV...

Once I got past the freezing temperature of the water, I melted into it, allowing the water to caress every inch of my skin, washing all the filth into the gutter beneath me. I sighed, tilting my head back as I scrubbed my face clean before stepping out for air. Bending over, I grabbed what I assumed was a generic brand shampoo and squirted a generous amount into the palm of my hand before massaging it through my hair. I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure as my fingers effortlessly massaged my scalp, blood and mud running down my body.

As the shampoo disappeared from my hair, allowing my now clean hair to rest over my shoulders and down my back, I glanced down at the basket of toiletries in search of soap, only to find it nowhere in sight.

"Shit..." I whispered silently to myself, realizing I'll have to ask Daryl where it is, while naked. Sucking in what little pride I had left, I glanced over my shoulder to ask about the soap only to meet his eyes. I flushed down to my toes once more, realizing he had been watching me shower this entire time, something that should upset me. But it didn't. If anything, I felt confident standing in front of him as I watched his eyes pan the side of my figure before meeting my eyes.

His eyes widened, no doubt in shock and embarrassment as he quickly turned, apologies and excuses stumbling from between his lips causing a smile to slip onto my lips. Ignoring the doubt that always seemed to rear its ugly head in situations like these, I turned to fully face him before heading silently towards him as I grabbed his hand. He went stiff at my touch, his hand twitching in my own as I leaned forward to rest my forehead on the back of his shoulder.

"I'm not mad. It's alright." I whispered, wanting him to know that I wasn't upset with him staring at me. I wanted him to look at me like that like he wanted me just as much as I wanted him and right now, that's all I could think about. Just the mere thought of him gazing at me in want forced the problems from earlier into the darkest parts of my mind and out of sight.

Only Daryl could do this.

"I...Are you...What..." Daryl stumbled over his words further, causing me to chuckle as I let go of his hand to reach over and grab his chin, forcing him to turn and look at me. Ever the gentlemen, he kept his eyes strictly on my own, refusing to look anywhere but at my face as I continued to force him to turn and face me completely. Sure, I left room for him to refuse me like he did last night but he didn't as he trembled under my touch.

"Daryl, I'm not mad. You know I want ya and if ya want me, I'm here." I whispered, taking a step towards him as my bare skin brushed across the leather of his vest. He swallowed loud enough for me to pick up over the beating of my heart as I pressed myself completely against him. Lifting my eyes from the skin I could see peeking back at me from his vest, I met his eyes as he stared down at me.

"Yer gonna fuckin' kill me one day..." He rasped out sending a bright smile across my face, one that twitched onto his own briefly before I felt one of his arms finally move, his fingers tips brushing across my lower back sending me shivering this time.

"Would be a good way ta go out, wouldn't it?" I teased back through a lust filled gaze as his lips twitched again before his hand rested fully on my lowering back, his other hand weaving up beside me to touch my face.

"Ya look so clean..." The next words that spilled out of his mouth caught me completely off guard sending my jaw dropping in disbelief before I rolled my eyes.

"Way ta kill the mood, asshole." I pouted cutely, something I rarely did before stepping back to pull away from him only for him to yank me back towards him.

"The mood's still there. Don't cha think?" He whispered as he leaned down to brush the tip of his nose across my cheek, his hips pushing forward as I let out a gasp at the feeling of the evident want in his pants. Swallowing heavily down my suddenly dry throat, I bit my lip, tilting my head to the side as I felt Daryl's nose continue its way down the side of my face and to my neck where he stopped to lay a light kiss against my skin.

"Daryl..." I found myself whispering desperately, my hands gripping his shoulders as his grip on my body tightened. He let out a deep breath of hot air against my neck, his body seeming to be frozen in his spot as my nails dug into the fabric of his vest.

"Fuck..." He groaned out deeply into my neck, his face completely buried into my neck as his hands began to drift upwards, brushing across my bare back.

"Fuck woman..." He growled out next, sending a flood of want through my body and straight to my core. I couldn't fight the whimper, even if I wanted to, as his words affected me in the best possible way they could.

"Daryl, I want you." I whimpered out, leaning over to brush my lips down his whisker covered cheek and to his neck where I nestled my nose to feel his thumping pulse.

"Fuck, I want ya too." He muttered out, his hands dropping from my back and to my hips where he briefly gripped them before his face came out of hiding to meet my eyes.

"Not today though..." His orbs were blown with lust as I fought back the upset that was threatening to rise along with my clear sexual frustration.

"And don't be thinkin' up shit like I don't wantcha...cause fuck...I want ya." He began to scold as I suddenly felt completely naked for the first time in front of him causing me to glance away, embarrassed.

"Doesn't fuckin' help..." I scoffed, pushing him off of me, ignoring the fact that I was stark naked and turned to offer him my back as I headed back towards the still running water. The chilliness of the water was a blessing on my hot skin as I dipped my head under it, praying that it would calm me down even a bit.

"I fuckin' want ya, just ain't the time or place for that shit..." Daryl's voice carried through the empty shower area as I rolled my eyes, turning to glare at him from over my shoulder.

"Ain't the right time or place for that shit? Whatcha want? Candles, silk sheets, massage oil?" I snarked back, my sexual tension getting the best of me and feeding my emotions to be angry at the man that had turned me down, not once but twice now. Didn't he see that right now, all I wanted was him?

My comment clearly pissed him off as his eyes widened briefly before his stance tensed up, no longer eyeing my body bare for him to see.

"Don't get all fuckin' pissy with me, woman. Ya just went through some shit that I can't even begin to fuckin' understand and ya think it's a good fuckin' time to get in my pants? Is that all I'm good for with ya? A distraction from shit out there?" Daryl spat back sending me glancing away from him to finish my shower as I ignored the way his words seemed to settling in with me.

I was upset he turned me away, again, but then again, I knew what he was saying was right. It was a fuckin' miserable day, one I would be praying for days to come that it would be erased from my memories forever. I was blessed to have someone like Daryl there to pick me up when I couldn't pick myself up, but now that I thought about it, throwing myself at him when I was most vulnerable, that was low.

Shutting off the water with a pitiful sigh, I collected the shampoo and soap into the small blue basket before snatching my towel from the backrest of the chair. Briefly running it through my hair, no longer caring that the man was no doubt staring at me from the doorway. Wrapping the towel around my form, I turned to face him finally, watching as his eyes did a once over on my towel clad form before meeting my eyes.

"I ain't usin' ya for shit, Daryl. Not ta get in yer pants, not for yer comfort. I literally fuckin' care about ya, more than ya know and I'm sorry if me 'throwin' myself' at ya threw out that sort of vibe, but that ain't my intention." I wanted him to know that I legitimately cared for him, no matter how embarrassing it was on my end. When I looked back at it, it literally did look like I was throwing myself at him, and naked. I wanted him, that was easy to see now, but I didn't want him at the point that he was repulsed by my advances. I should have known Daryl wasn't the type to just jump into bed with the nearest set of legs, so why did I think the man would be open for it just because I was naked?

Fuckin' hell.

"I have a lot of shit on my fuckin' mind and you are the best distraction, in the best fuckin' way. Thanks for always havin' my back."

* * *

The days that followed my incident in the shower, I rarely spoke to anyone. Sure, Glenn, T, Maggie, Hershel and most of all Daryl, made constant appearances in my cell where I had holed myself in, but either than that, I didn't see anyone else, and that's how I wanted it to stay.

After basically throwing my naked ass self at Daryl in the showers, realizing I used my own vulnerability against him, I felt disgusted with myself. How could I stoop so low as to throw myself at a man that I cared for, deeply? Even if I wasn't in the right mind, I had no excuse for what I had done. That thought alone further fed the guilt I had already been stewing in for days.

"Ya gonna come out or what?" Daryl had been in my cell since the crack of dawn. He hadn't said shit to me or even knocked, which I wasn't surprised at by now, and welcomed himself into my cell.

I didn't react, like each and every other time he had asked, keeping my back to him as I kept my eyes pinned to the wall beside my cell bed. Sure, I was probably acting like a little pissy kid but I just didn't want to face everyone. What if I went out there and they all thought the same as Carl? Blamed me for Lori's death? When you looked at it from the outside, I had the best reason to want to kill the woman. No one else hated her as much as I did and if you thought about it, it looked like I wouldn't hesitate to put the woman down myself. That's just how I came across and I couldn't blame them. But I couldn't face them with that in mind and the fact that Daryl of all people, continued to attempt to drag me out of my cell, didn't help the cause. He only further reminded me that I was a low piece of shit that deserved to be buried 10 feet under.

"Ignore me all ya want, I ain't leavin' this fuckin' cell till you do." He gruffly added before the sound of what I assumed to be a chair, screeched across the cement flooring.

I laid there for what felt like hours before my stomach let out an inhuman growl that echoed through my cell. Even if I wanted to act like it hadn't just happened, I knew the person currently staring into the back of my head would never let me. Might have something to do with the fact that I hadn't eaten anything in 3 days, maybe.

"Okay, enough of this shit, get yer ass up!" Daryl spat suddenly startling me when his hands were on my arms in the next second, basically pulling my unresponsive body from my bed to stand on legs that were not in the least bit ready to hold me up. Quickly, my legs buckled under the surprise, sending me stumbling in place, my hands waving for purchase on anything but Daryl's arm was quickly around my waist to steady me.

"Look at me." He hissed into my face when my eyes unconsciously turned to avoid his accusing and judgemental gaze. When he didn't get what he wanted, his grip on my chin yanked me back into focus, unable to do much more than meet his disappointing gaze.

"This ain't ya." He muttered out, his eyes glancing back and forth between my own before I scoffed, annoyed by his comment.

"Ain't it? I mean, I hated the fuckin' woman, why wouldn't I want ta kill her?" I went on complaining, unable to stop my lips once they began causing his grip around my waist to tighten, not giving me the slightest room to run.

"Fuckin' hell, ya hear yerself? Who the hell are we fuckin' talkin' about here? Ya don't have the fuckin' heart ta kill someone, no matter how much of a bitch she was. Now, would ya kill the old lady? She fuckin' irritates ya too, would ya do it without any hesitation?" Daryl's next words caught me off guard as my eyes turned back to meet his, my mind reeling at the aspect that I no longer wanted anything to do with Carol, but would I kill her because of that? No, of course not. So why would I think I would do that towards Lori?

Shutting my eyes, fighting to force the guilt back behind the flood gates of my mind, slowly coming to realize that no matter what anyone says, Carl or anyone else, I knew, that I would never do something like that. I hated Lori, with a passion, but the woman didn't deserve to die the way she did. Given the needed equipment and medicine, I would have worked night and day to save that woman, honestly.

"This ain't ya. No matter what that little bastard said ta ya, no one fuckin' blames ya. No one." Daryl's words grew quiet as I unconsciously stepped into his hold, my forehead dropping to his shoulder. Why was I letting a little kid get to me?

"I better not ever hear ya fuckin' guilt trippin' yerself over shit like this, ever again. Kick yer ass myself if I have ta." I found myself smiling for the first time since Lori died as I melted further into his arms, enjoying the warmth I had missed so much this past week.

"I'm sorry." I meekly whispered, my arms weaving up to wrap around his waist, wanting to spend as much time in his arms to make up for a lost time.

"Fuck. What now?" I knew Daryl hated apologies, especially when they came from me. He always said I had no reason to apologize, but he also pointed out, if you have to apologize for something, never apologize for the truth, which I realized I had found myself apologizing for just that.

"What I did in the fuckin' showers. Ya mean a lot ta me and I hated that it made it look like I just wanted ta get into your pants. I shouldn't have used my vulnerability against ya like that. Makes me look like a fuckin'..." I found myself slowly degrading myself before I was cut off by the very man in front of me as his dry lips were pressed roughly against mine. I stood still, blinking in confusion and slight surprise before he pulled away to glare down at me.

"Nothin' ta fuckin' apologize for. I ain't mad, especially at ya."

* * *

**Honestly, weird place to end but if I didn't end it there, the chapter would have ran on forever lol**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Until next time~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter is on the shorter side this week because I have a ton of things going on in life. I had a total of 1 hour to myself this week to type this up and get this out to you. Hopefully, it's alright but I hope to get something 'juicy' into next week's update, but we'll see lol**

**New followers/favorites: Thornewood, TellMyselfSecrets, KairisMoore and Whatthemeepever! Thank you so much for your support!**

**Reviews:**

**Frankie**: lol doesn't make you sound heartless, I don't feel the same either but it's just how Ana feels. Like she hates the lady but not to the point that she'd wish harm on anyone. Though, I think Shane was an exception lol

**Dark Rose Charm**: lol I think everyone is crawling up my ass about some DarylXAna Smut, can't blame ya'll either but we'll see, maybe it'll happen next week? MUAHAHAH you'll have to wait and see...

**UmiNight Angel Neko:** Gotta love how much Daryl loves and protects Ana. She's gotta have someone at her back with all the shit that's gonna go down.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just ANA!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

Daryl basically had to drag me out of my cell. Even after our little argument, I still found myself hesitating to face the inevitable. Luckily enough, lady luck was on my side just this once as I finished changing into a pair of clean clothes before slipping out beside Daryl to see that the cell block was basically empty.

When I turned to inquire about everyone, Daryl mentioned that chores had been handed out and people wanted to keep busy. Okay, well if that didn't make me feel like utter shit, I don't know what would.

"Why didn't anyone tell me or assign me shit?" I muttered frustrated, adjusting my new thigh holster, that Daryl of all people had brought me a few days ago, trying to tempt me into leaving my cell.

"Don't fuckin' start." Daryl growled over as he took the stairs two at the time to the main door, pushing the heavy door open effortlessly.

I sighed, the feeling of actual sunlight on my skin enough to set a light feeling into my once heavy bones. I stayed there for a moment, eyes shut, head tilted back as I just enjoyed the warmth caressing my skin. It was rejuvenating.

"Ya look like a fuckin' vampire." Daryl's sudden comment shocked me out of my skin as my eyes snapped open and over to him within a span of seconds to see him gazing across at me in amusement.

"Still an asshole, huh?" I gawked, not the least bit surprised as he snorted, giving me a once over, that didn't go unnoticed before he began heading down the stairs to the courtyard.

Daryl had immediately pointed out the group down in the field, doing god knows what as I turned away at the sight of Carl and Sophia sitting in the grass. Okay, so maybe I wasn't totally ready to face the music. He pointed out various things that he said was discussed amongst the group before noticing that maybe I hadn't been paying attention to shit he was saying.

"Ya okay?" He turned, facing me fully as I glanced away from the main gate to meet his concerned eyes.

"Just tired. Hungry." I confessed in slight honesty, not wanting him to know that I found myself afraid to be around anyone just yet. Daryl eyed me suspiciously before I watched him pull something out of his pocket, tossing the item at me in the next second. I floundered to catch the flying object before glancing down to see a bright red apple sitting in my hand. When the hell had we gotten fruit?

"Made a run the other day. Found an orchard just off the interstate." Daryl explained, having noticed my confusion as I snorted out a laugh, glancing down at the object like it was precious.

"So either than the field, what's everyone been up to?" Sure, I was forcing myself to be out here, be normal but I couldn't ignore the hole in my chest as everything around me continued to mock me, remind me of what had happened not less than a week ago. I shut my eyes tightly, zoning out slightly as I pressed a hand to my forehead in hopes that I could just forget about it all.

"Hey, ya okay?" Daryl was suddenly against me, his hand on my cheek, his worried eyes boring into mine as I fought to answer him.

"I ain't alright." I whispered without any warning, unable to stop myself from being honest with the man who gave me a second to continue before he sighed. His hand dropped to my neck before his eyes slid away from my own, inspecting the area before his hand was suddenly in my own.

"Follow me." He commanded with no room to argue as I was suddenly dragged away from the gate leading down into the field and instead back into the prison where he led me to a stairwell I hadn't noticed beforehand, leading to the roof of all places. Kicking open the door, allowing the heat in, he let go of my hand to place a broken brick in the doorway, saying something about the door locking itself from time to time. I chuckled softly, glancing around the seemingly bare area before taking count of the pair of chairs just sitting near the edge of the roof.

"When did ya guys find this?" I inquired, having no memory of the group every coming across the roof of this place in the television series.

"Couple nights ago, the Asian found it with the farmer's daughter." Daryl explained sending me rolling my eyes at his usual nickname as he passed me, heading straight towards the chairs.

"Daryl, ya know they have names, right?" I couldn't help but ask, wondering momentarily if maybe he really didn't know their names.

"Fuck if I care." His usual answer came as he plopped down loudly into one of the chairs, glancing over at me as I carefully placed myself in the smaller one beside him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the view and each others company before I finally bit into the apple. Humming at the taste I had all but forgotten, I nodded, turning to see him watching me intently. I couldn't stop myself from blushing under his stare as I quickly glanced away, staring down at my apple like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"How's the baby?" I wanted the attention off of me, desperately, though asking such a question did the complete opposite as I was once again reminded about Lori and Carl. Rick most of all. I wondered if he blamed me if Carl told his dad what had happened in the room with Lori. Would Rick blame me too? No, he wouldn't, Maggie would say something to defend me, right? She knew, there was nothing I could have done to stop it, to save her.

"Stop fuckin' thinkin' about it." Daryl suddenly scolded me as I was ripped out of my poisonous thoughts and back to reality.

"Can't fuckin' help it." I answered back just as quickly, my eyes keeping contact with the trees in front of us.

"Farmer's daughter told everyone what fuckin' happened. Farmer said without the needed supplies, there was nothin' ya could have fuckin' done to save her. It was either her or the kid and no one fuckin' blames ya for choosin' the kid." Daryl went on as my eyes slid over to meet his, a caress of relief flooding over me.

"Still, I feel like I could have done somethin', anythin' to save her too." I whispered out, meeting his eyes as he sighed with a shake of his head as he glanced over his shoulder briefly before turning back to me.

"Back in yer 'world', does she live?" Daryl then inquired as I chewed on my lip at that question before giving in with a short shake of my head.

"Well, then there was nothin' ya could have done. End of story. Don't let shit like this sit on yer shoulder. If not for ya, both would be dead." Daryl settled back in his seat as my eyes slowly panned over to stare at his side profile.

Daryl was right, why was I letting something like this get to me? Oh, probably had something to do with the fact that Sophia hadn't survived in my world but she had been saved here. There was always a way to saving people.

* * *

Author's POV...

Daryl had mentioned something about going out to help in the fields, naturally he inquired if Ana'd be alright going with him, or if she wanted to stay on the roof and just relax. She opened and closed her mouth, unsure how to answer before he waved her off, leaning down to kiss the crown of Ana's head before informing her that it was alright to take a day off. Naturally Ana retorted with something along the lines of 'been longer than a day' in which he replied with flipping her the bird over his shoulder.

She had half a mind to flipped him back but what good would it do?

Moments had passed in silence before the sound of footfall on the gravel rooftop yanked Ana from her thoughts. Hoping it was anything but a walker coming to bite her head off, she glanced over her shoulder instantly to see someone she'd trade a walker for at that moment.

"Bloody hell..." She muttered, suddenly feeling her once chipper mood, plummet into her chest as the woman took the empty seat beside her without question.

"Somethin' I can help ya with?" Ana didn't want to come off as annoyed, but right in this moment, she couldn't help it. She could only imagine what this woman wanted to say to her after the week they all had.

"Heard you were out and about, came to check on you." Her sweet voice oozed through the air sending a nauseated feeling through Ana's stomach as it reminded her of the same type of conversation she had with Andrea just months before.

Wonder if she found the Governor yet?

"'m fine, tired but alive." Ana answered, treading lightly over the subject as she turned back to the view, praying the woman would take the answer and leave.

"It's a shame, Carl had to lose his mom, and with Rick basically losing his mind each and every day, I feel sorry for the kid." Ana should have known. This woman would come seeking her out for nothing more than rubbing salt in her wounds. She bit into her lip, wanting nothing more than to lash out at the woman but knowing in her current mental state, it would escalate into something physical in no time.

"Luckily the boy has Sophia, so she's been doing her best to comfort Carl." Carol went on to add as the familiar tinge of blood filled Ana's mouth at the way she was chewing into her cheek to stop herself from spewing shit.

"Would you have been able to save her?" Ana carefully asked, throwing the conversation back into Carol's face, going as far as turning to meet the woman's judgmental eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't have left that room until I had found some way to save Lori. That baby can't survive without her mother." Carol added innocently as something ignited under me causing me to glance away from her, silently praying that I didn't hurt the woman, physically.

"Well, then it was a shame ya weren't there ta help. I mean, if ya had the equipment and morphine needed ta do an emergency c-section, ya should have just said so." Ana shot out of her chair, ignoring her protesting limbs, as she fought to get as far away from the woman as she could.

"Ana!" Carol called out as she got to the door leading onto the roof.

"I was right to say those things to Glenn, you weren't experienced enough to save her life. Lori would still be here if it weren't for you."

* * *

Ana's POV...

I isolated myself once more, avoiding anyone as I slithered through the prison maze and out the front doors, soon finding myself at the guard tower standing at the border of the prison ground. The group had obviously been in the works of clearing out this tower to make room for more watch duties but with everything that had happened, it had been abandoned.

Kicking crap aside, making room to make my way towards the railing, I sighed, just completely done with the day as I sat down, dangling my legs over the edge of the cement flooring to hang over. My stomach groaned, not the least bit pleased with the apple I had eaten earlier, clearly wanting more than I could offer at the moment, but I ignored it as I eyed the treeline further.

Speaking from below, yanked me from my thoughts once more as I peered over the railing to see the group conversing just beneath me. A seemingly important conversation was happening from where I was concerned as I finally got a brief look at the baby I hadn't seen since pulling her from her mother. Judith. Ignoring the words that had been spewed at me not moments before, I let a small smile creep onto my face at the sight of the healthy baby in the arms of her father.

Rick looked like absolute crap from where I was sitting. But I didn't expect anything else. The man had just lost his wife, a woman he clearly still loved though she had basically dragged their marriage through the mud without a second thought. But nonetheless, through the hate and betrayal, it was clear the man still loved the woman, as he should. He was married to her after all, for years on top of that, it was hard to shake even after the betrayal.

I sighed, pleased that he was at least in the right frame of mind to reacquaint himself with the small child, though that didn't stop the doubt from nagging at the back of my mind. Watching the group closely below me, picking up on various words, enough to figure out what was happening before Daryl's eyes shot across the field to someone approaching.

"Where have ya been?" He asked as my eyes panned further over the railing to see around the bend just as Carol came strolling down, a pleased smile on her face.

"Went to check in with Ana. She's doing well." She admitted as I narrowed my eyes in irritation, steam spewing from my ears at the woman's obvious lie. Thankfully Daryl knew how I felt about the woman and instantly picked up on her words as he scoffed, glaring at the woman with equal annoyance.

"Why don't I believe the shit that comes out ya mouth, huh?" Daryl barked out, startling everyone as Glenn stepped up, attempting to calm my ragging redneck, only for the man to quickly shake off his advances.

"Daryl, I was worried about Ana, after everything that happened...she..." Carol went into her infamous innocent mode, going as far as pulling her face into a concerned frown, one I could easily pick up from my distance. The woman seriously knew how to work a crowd, I'd give her that shit.

"Don't be fuckin' spoutin' shit at me. It may work with the other dumbasses but I see right through yer fuckin' schemes." Daryl hissed as Carol's eyes quickly snapped back and forth between those present, noticing the looks of confusion and accusation on everyone's face.

"Carol, what is Daryl..." Rick finally spoke, confused as to where the conversation was going.

"She's been breathin' down Ana's fuckin' neck for weeks. Spewing shit like she ain't experienced enough ta perform whatever the hell she had to do for Lori. She's been pullin' walkers in through the fence to practice and now, well I'm fuckin' sure as shit that she went out of her fuckin' way ta check in on Ana, feed her some bullshit about everythin' bein' her fault, ain't I right?" By the end of Daryl's rant, he was toe to toe with the now shaking woman while everyone gazed across the way at her in both disappointment and irritation.

"Ya know, wouldn't bother me if she didn't already have yer fuckin' son breathin' down her back!" Daryl spun and snapped at Rick who pulled his sleeping daughter closer to his chest, having not expected the outburst to suddenly turn on him.

"Daryl..." Maggie reached out this time, noticing the telltale signs of the man losing his cool.

"Ya know what yer fuckin' spawn said ta Ana the moment she pulled yer little girl from Lori?" Daryl marched over, barreling through Maggie who stumbled back into an awaiting Glenn.

"That it was almost too fuckin' easy for Ana ta watch Lori go. That she hated that woman so fuckin' much that she didn't hesitate to take the 'easy' route and choose yer kid over her. What do ya think that did ta Ana? She tried her fuckin' best, did what she had ta do and yet, she's blamed for all the shit!" Daryl tossed his hands in the air just as T-Dog shot out, pulling the man from Rick who was now staring worriedly at Daryl.

"I don't know what shit ya both got against her and honestly, I could fuckin' care less but if that girl cries anymore if I see even the slightest look of fuckin' hurt on her face, I'll kill ya, every one of ya. She doesn't deserve the shit yer puttin' her through and if it were up ta me, I'd take her and leave ya assholes ta fend for yerself."

By then, my chest had grown tight at the visible show of possessiveness Daryl had shown, causing me to pull myself to stand, knowing I had to go down there and stop him before it got physical. I knew within time, he'd lose complete control over himself and go off the deep end.

Scurrying down the stairs and out the creaky door, I slid around the corner, catching everyone's attention as I passed Rick an apologetic smile, one that was returned with his own. I shook my head, silently letting him know I didn't blame him for what his son had said to me a few days ago and instead approached my fuming redneck.

"Daryl..." I calmly addressed as his eyes suddenly snapped to me, evident hate brewing behind his orbs as I continued on my way towards him. Pressing a hand to his chest, feeling the heavy thump of his heartbeat under my palm as I stared up at him.

"Everythin's alright, promise." I whispered as he gazed down at me for a few moments in silence before his chest deflated, before an arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"We'll deal with that shit later, for now, we gotta get out there, find some food for the little one." T-Dog passed me a comforting smile that I nodded back to, ignoring the arms around me as I settled into Daryl's flannel covered chest.

"There's a Piggly Wiggly on 85." T-Dog pointed out as everyone shook off the previous argument to worry about their newest addition.

"No, the baby sections been cleared. Lori asked me to keep an eye out. I haven't had much luck." Maggie quickly cut in as everyone sighed, glancing around at each other, though Carol kept to herself at the side, ignoring the conversation altogether to spew in her embarrassment.

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" Rick softly asked as he gazed down at his baby girl, completely in love with the little one.

"There were signs for a shopping center just north of here." Glenn added as I stepped out of Daryl's arms once his grip on me loosened enough for me to move.

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road." Maggie pointed out further in defeat as I turned to meet Daryl's eyes, already knowing he was thinking the same thing I was.

"We'll go. We'll take Daryl's bike and go." I proposed as all eyes turned to me.

"No, Ana, you need to rest, I'll go..." Maggie stepped up in worry, taking one of my hands in hers causing me to softly smile at her concern.

"No, Maggie. They need you here. I need ta get out of here, get some fuckin' air so I'm goin' whether you want me to or not." I lightly teased as Maggie scoffed jokingly before pulling me into a much-needed hug.

"Stay safe out there." She whispered, hugging me a bit tighter before pulling away to nod at Daryl.

"You sure? One of us..." Glenn stepped up this time as Daryl scoffed, cutting the man off before he could finish.

"I ain't about ta pack any of you dicks on my bike. I'm takin' her."

* * *

Author's POV...

Daryl hadn't wasted time, as soon as they were given the okay, the pair of grabbed what they needed from their cells before they were loaded up and leaving. Ana couldn't help the relieved sigh that left her lips as she glanced over her shoulder, the prison disappearing into the distance as they drove further and further away. She didn't want them to feel like she didn't want to be around them anymore, it's just, she needed time to get away from it all. If this baby run handed come up, Ana was sure she'd have found herself out in the woods adventuring within the next day or so. After everything that happened, she needed room to breathe.

"Ya doin' okay back there?" Daryl's voice carried over the wind as Ana turned from the view behind them and to the redneck in her arms.

"'m fine. Needed ta get out of there, was losin' my fuckin' mind." Ana confessed loud enough for the man to hear as he removed one of his hands from the handles to grip one of her own around his waist.

Ana melted into Daryl's hold, pressing her face into the back of his shirt as they continued their way in search of food for Judith.

* * *

Back at the prison...

"Why would you say something like that to her?" As soon as the pair was out of view, all hell broke loose. Maggie loved Ana, like the sister she never had. She was a very close and loyal friend, one she held dear and to hear that someone in their group would go so low as to place blame on her for something out of her hands, it sent her skin crawling in anger.

Upon hearing her words, Carol turned from the fenceline everyone had congregated behind to see that Maggie was, in fact, addressing her.

"Maggie, it's not like that. She misunderstood what she heard is all." Carol attempted to worm her way out of this argument though Glenn was quick to turn and look at her with a 'are you kidding me' look. She fought to ignore the man's judgmental eyes, praying he'd keep his mouth shut on what he knew.

"Don't lie, Carol. we've all noticed the way you've been acting around Ana. What the hell has she done to you?" Maggie was slowly beginning to rant as Glenn attempted to calm his girl, as best as he could, though he could tell, this was something he couldn't stop from happening.

"She saved your little girl, Carol, if you've forgotten, yet you seem to take pleasure in blaming her for things that were out of our hands. Did you forget, I was there when it all went down, we couldn't do anything. She did everything she could have done to save them both, but there was NOTHING she could have done, NOTHING!" By then, Maggie was screaming as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Sophia wouldn't be here if it weren't for Ana, so maybe you should worry about being a mother to her instead of blaming people for things even you couldn't do."

* * *

**Hope it was alright, even for being short. Updates will be sporadic for the rest of the summer. Work is opening a second office, which I'm working at back and forth for the next 3 months and kids have summer events coming up along with birthdays. Updates will continue on with once a week, but as to which day, I won't be able to tell you that till it happens lol be patient with me guys!**

**Until next time~**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I know I mentioned something about smut in the last author's note, but hey, I gave you a small snippet of what is going to come in the next update lol. Not alot going on in this chapter though we do see strictly Ana X Daryl pairing, we will get to the juicy stuff in the next update, whenever that is. **

**A/N: The husband threw a sudden bomb on me this week, looks like we'll be going camping next week with his family so I won't be able to post until the following week, around the 16th. Then the weeks after that, July 22nd is my 30th birthday (eww I'm old) so I'll be on vacation sometime that week, not sure about the exact details just yet and then the week of the 29th is my husbands birthday and from August 1st-4th is our family reunion. Got alot of shit happening this month as summer comes to a close and my kids go back to school. I had school registrations coming up for my son who is going into the 6th grade and tons of school supply shopping to do on top of work, so updates will be EXTREMELY scattered and rare till about mid-August. Please be patient with me as I try to get all this shit taken care of and out of the way. When and if I find time between all this craziness, I'll fight to update, I promise!**

**New followers/favorites: slyfox212, to my newest follower, sending you virtual hugs!**

**Reviews:**

**Gracie Miserables**: I definitely enjoyed the angry speech Daryl gave the group, it was a long time coming which just added to it! Glad you enjoyed it!

**celia azul**: We can always count on Daryl to put his foot down about all the shit. If no one else is going to, it might as well be Daryl lol

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: I love, love, loved your review and re-read it about a billion times. So glad you are enjoying my take on Carol and the shitshow she is starting. I knew that once Lori was out of the picture that life could not be that easy for Ana. I mean, life is never easy, there is always some sort of obstacle and right now, that's Carol for Ana. Since Andrea isn't in the picture and Lori is long gone, I needed someone to be the bad guy, even if just for a while to give some character to both Ana and the plot. Carol was the perfect person for that role as Sophia isn't dead so we don't get to see that badass Carol from the tv show come alive. If she's not a badass killer, what the hell is she? A pathetic waste of space that feeds off the guilt of others, or that's how I see it. I don't plan for Carol to be this way for long, but it needed to happen and I'm so so so happy that you enjoyed it! Once again, loved your review and look forward to the next!

**Frankie**: OMG! I am so totally happy that it was your favorite chapter thus far! But you know I'm gonna try my hardest to whip up another chapter that you aren't gonna be able to ignore and put on your favorites list lol challenge accepted!

**Dark Rose Charm:** lol I laughed out loud, literally at your review. Everything I've been thinking, you've said. I want to slap both Carl and Carol, like, HOW DARE THEY think they can say and do that shit to Ana, of all people. Like where would they be without her, right?! Anyways, glad you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy this one lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just ANA!**

**Warning: So...a smidge of soft smut at the very end of the chapter...the next chapter will be strictly smut! You have been warned...but give me some time to whip up that chapter, I want it to be perfectly juicy! lol**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ana's POV...

With the roar of Daryl's bike peeling through the warm air, the tenseness in my shoulders slowly began to ease into something a bit more tolerable. I wasn't going to hide the fact that staying at the prison for a minute longer would slowly eat me alive because it would. I knew I had to leave, and soon, thankfully this run had come up and Daryl had no intention of leaving me alone without him around. He was a smart man, I'd give him that. Though I tried to avoid the emotional and heart to heart chat, I knew Daryl could read me inside and out without me saying a single thing. I was beginning to think he knew me more than I knew myself, scary.

I had an inkling of where we were headed but I hadn't paid enough attention to direction or location so I spent the majority of the ride pressed to Daryl's back, enjoying the closeness I was thankful for. This is what I needed, what I felt like I needed. Just to be close to someone without the others breathing down my neck for answers. I knew and heard that Maggie had explained what exactly happened with Lori, but the simple glance from Rick was enough to send my skin crawling, my chest tightening. I hoped he didn't blame me and from what I was told, he didn't, but I can't help but think he does, deep inside.

But I also knew, within time, I would have to be the one to speak and further explain what Maggie had begun to explain. There was no way around it, honestly. But I just wanted some time to think and reflect on what to say and what truly happened in that room.

Unconsciously, deep in thought as Carol's words came back to mock me, my hands gripped the shirt at Daryl's shirt. I hadn't realized what I was doing till we were suddenly pulling off to the side of the road, the engine cutting out.

I pulled away from his back confused before his hand in my own began to pry my grip from him. I gawked, embarrassed as I yanked my hands away from him quickly, slipping off the seat before turning from him.

"Ya alright?" His voice pierced the air as I bit into my bottom lip, staring at the road beneath me.

"Got lost in my thoughts, m' sorry." I muttered, slowly beginning to drown in my mind again before his hand in mine pulled me from my thoughts. I turned quickly, my eyes meeting his before I sighed, dropping my head, realizing I truly could not hide a thing from this man, unfortunately.

"Carol..." I whispered, knowing that name alone would explain enough for Daryl to pinpoint what I was going on about. His eyes hardened as they met mine before he took another step closer to me, his chest brushing mine.

"Tell me what the woman said." His voice took on a deep tone as I swallowed down my dry throat before sighing. I could play the silent treatment and carefully dodge his question, but I knew I wouldn't get far for long. The man had his nails deep inside me, betraying him or even lying to him was foreign to me-something that I didn't want to do, ever. And he knew that, the bastard. He knew I would tell him if asked, he knew I would spill everything he insisted on answers.

Thankfully he was the only one in the group who held this power over me.

"Basically - I'm a good for nothin' piece of shit and that if it weren't for me, Carl would still have his mom and that baby would not be motherless. From what I heard, babies can't live without their mothers, and I took that from her." I quickly explained, sarcastically, already feeling my throat closing up at the emotions filtering through me in that moment before his arm wrapped around my waist to pull me to him. I didn't fight the hold around me, knowing I never would be able to as I stumbled into his hold, my forehead dropping to rest on his collarbone, just beneath his chin. Shutting my eyes, letting the emotions slip from my grasp and hopefully away as I unconsciously felt his thumb lightly brush against my lower back.

"Don't make me say this shit again, but ya more than that, than them. Shit they say don't mean anythin', and ya know it, everyone knows it. That lady, tryna get under yer skin, rile ya up. Don't fuckin' know why seein' as she wouldn't be a fuckin' mother if it weren't for ya. Ignore her, ignore them, ain't anythin' else that fuckin' matters but..." He didn't finish his sentence as I peeled my face from his chest, glancing up at him in question only to see him quickly avert his gaze before he stepped away from me.

"We gotta get back on the fuckin' road before we lose the light. Ya gonna be okay?" He took another step back from me as I tilted my head innocently before offering him a short nod. I wasn't alright, not by a long shot but I couldn't sit on this forever. I had to move on and quick because moping around about something I couldn't help, wasn't gonna do shit for me or the group. Sure, Lori had died and maybe it was because of me but nothing I could do now. We had other things to worry about like the fact that there was a starving newborn back at the prison whose father was basically teetering on the edge of sanity. I was surprised anyone let him near Judith with how skittish I knew he was growing to be.

Sighing, internally shaking myself from the funk I found myself in, I nodded to Daryl once more, offering him a reassuring smile before he turned back to his bike with a kick in his step. My emotions were obviously wearing on him just as much as it was wearing on myself, damn.

* * *

We were on the road for a while before Daryl slowly came to a stop, myself peeking over his shoulder to see a deserted town just down the hill from where we were currently parked. I didn't recognize the place, which didn't help matters as I eyeballed the area, trying to get a feel for it.

"I know ya ain't gonna say shit but ya know this place? Safe ta go down?" Daryl asked over the roar of his bike as I chewed on my bottom lip, not sure how I was supposed to answer this.

"Hate ta say this, but I'm goin' ta, I don't know this place." I muttered the last part hesitantly as his eyes snapped back to him.

"Say what?" He barked back defensively, though I didn't blame him as I sighed, turning back to the town.

"From what I know, ya never came here. I've never seen this place on the tv show." I offered back truthfully as he turned to the town, now looking down at the abandoned area in hesitation.

"That a good thing or bad?" He whispered unsure as I unconsciously tightened my grip around his waist in thought.

"Fuck if I know." I groaned, feeling a shiver crawl up my spine at the thought of what could be possibly waiting down there for us. I racked my mind for information, realizing I had left my 'journal', as I had begun to call the notebook I kept everything I could remember in, hidden inside my mattress, safe from eyes, I didn't have anything to backtrack on as my mind was slowly becoming a blender of a mess. I was now finding myself, struggling to remember the simplest things as Michonne, thankfully I had notated that down as soon as I got the notebook along with a few other noteworthy moments.

But this small town, nothing. I couldn't remember a single thing and I was now absolutely sure that they never came across this place. Had we gone in the opposite direction we were supposed to go?

"So, what ya think? Should we go down and look, or turn around. There must a fuckin' town in the opposite direction." Daryl spoke in thought, his eyes not turning to look at me as we both continued to stare down the hill.

"Well...suns gonna go down in a couple of hours. Don't think we have time ta go back in the other direction, might as well give it a chance." I went on to offer, my eyes eyeing the place for any movement, none of which caught my attention, thankfully. Daryl finally turned to me, meeting my eyes before nodding in agreement as he revved his bike up again, slowly kicking it forward as we drifted down the hill towards the town.

As we grew closer to it, I had pulled my pistol from the waistband of my pants, just in case we were caught off guard before I noticed what looked like a small cluster of stores. A hardware store, a small grocery store and some sort of book store. Patting Daryl's stomach to get his attention, I used the barrel of my gun, pointing around a set of buildings to what I saw. He didn't waste time, turning the bike in that direction before we got close enough to thankfully see that it wasn't trashed like I had been originally thinking.

Daryl cut the bike off, kicking the kickstand down before I was climbing off on high alert. My eyes shot around the area for anything that caught my eyes only for a short whistle to blow past me. My eyes snapped over to Daryl quickly to see him with his bow, gesturing to follow him as he made his way across the street towards what I knew to be a grocery store.

"We should check out the hardware store. Find shit we need, maybe a duffle bag to lug everything back to the prison." I whispered, my pistol up at the ready, watching as he nodded, taking my advice without any hesitation as we headed towards that very store.

Naturally, as soon as we got close enough, Daryl informed me that he was going to go in, alone, first while he pushed me to keep an eye outside. I didn't hesitate to argue my point, feeling as if he was only doing this to push my bottoms. But knowing Daryl, he didn't listen to me for long before he was disappearing into the broken window, one of which I enjoyed breaking, and out of sight. I muttered curses under my breath, totally pissed off before I turned to face the empty road, now looking for something to kill just to ease out of my annoyance.

A whistle startled me from my watch as I spun to see Daryl standing, almost smug in the broken window.

"It's clear." He offered as I scoffed, rolling my eyes in annoyance before I flipped him off.

"Yer an asshole." I complained as I stumbled over the broken window, trying to bypass him only for him to grab my arm, stopping me from going any further.

"Ya, I am, but ya love it." His deep voice rasped into my ear, shocking me frozen as I turned to him gaping. Had the man just flirted? Wait, wait, wait. I had to have been losing my mind. This was Daryl Dixon we were talking about. This man didn't even know what flirting meant and here he was, staring down at me with a pleased smirk before he slapped my ass and trotted away, leaving me speechless and downright aroused.

Fuckin' hell, I knew, scratch that, he knew, the effect he had on me and he was fuckin' enjoyin' that shit.

How the hell was I supposed to survive out here along with this man?

"Ain't gonna get shit done with ya standin' there droolin'." Daryl sang through the small hardware store, a soft clatter somewhere around the shelf he had disappeared around, pulling me from my thoughts.

Hell.

* * *

Luckily we escaped the hardware store without any visitors. I was able to find a pair of duffle bags, one of which I filled with anything that could be used as a weapon, like a few machetes and short axes. Shit was gonna be a nightmare carrying back to the prison, but hell, it was going to be worth it.

Next, we slipped past the book store that stood untouched as no one was excited to rip off a bookstore during the apocalypse. But it caught my attention as I stood standing in front of the dust-covered, intact, front window, gazing in for anything that would catch my eye.

"Don't ya have enough fuckin' books?" Daryl snarked as I rolled my eyes, pulling my face away from the glass to look at him irritated.

"For yer fuckin' info, I lost half the books Hershel gave me back at the farm. Ya know, would do ya some fuckin' good ta read a book every once in a while." I spat back, enjoying the annoyed look that crossed his face before I turned back to the bookstore. After his little comment, I didn't hesitate to walk to the front door and pull it open, shockingly the owners had left it unlocked.

I pulled my machetes from the holsters at my sides, slipping it silently as my eyes darted around the quiet place. The smell of death was nonexistent, which was a good sign before I eyed the different genre signs that hung above each shelf of books. Finding the one I was looking for, I silently slipped through the place, ducking into the aisle before I began searching what books were available. I found a few medical books that I thought would help in the coming months and slipped it into my own personal backpack, joining the hatchet I had snatched from the hardware store. Coming to terms with the fact I couldn't take the entire shelf of medical books back to the prison, I set my sights on a few other aisles before stopping at another.

"Can't really see ya readin' comics." Daryl teased as I continued to glance at the selection in front of me in thought.

"Ain't for me." I offered back, not turning to meet his eyes that I could feel on me. I knew he was silently staring at me, trying to figure out what I was thinking, but I didn't care. I knew how much Carl loved comic books, especially when Michonne comes into the picture, so it made me think. He hated me, that was true enough, but I still liked the kid, even though I wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into him.

"For the kids?" Daryl then inquired as I nodded as I reached a few different ones, glancing over them quickly before shoving them into my bag.

"Just because ones a dick the other has a mother from hell, doesn't mean I'm fuckin' cold-hearted." I gazed down at the spiderman comic sitting in my hand before turning to see Daryl staring over at me softly.

"Yer too good for that fuckin' group." He muttered, turning away from me before heading back towards the broken window.

* * *

Author's POV...

Daryl had triple-checked the grocery store once they had finally left the bookstore. Ana complained and groaned from outside the door, antsy to get in only to give up, ignoring Daryl's warning before she slipped into the dimly lit store in search of said man. She could hear him shuffling through the aisles as she trailed after him, only to come around a shelf to be face to face with a walker. Surprisingly, she didn't find herself squealing like some weak girl, something she had done one too many times. Within moments, her machete was shoved through the man's forehead with a loud crunch before she yanked her knife cleanout. Kicking out at the larger fellow, she watched intently as it fell to the ground, unmoving.

"So, there are walkers...cool." Ana mumbled to herself, her eyes shooting off the walker and to her surroundings, in search of Daryl once more. Before she could take a step after him, she heard a scuffle of some sort before a loud clatter as a shelf was pushed over followed by a loud grunt. Stepping over the dropped walker, she ran past aisle after aisle, wanting to call out to Daryl but not knowing what was waiting for her, she continued on before she reached said aisle where Daryl was wrestling with a pair of walkers now pinning him to the pushed over shelf.

"What the fuck are ya doin' in here? I said to stay outside!" Daryl had noticed her almost instantly as she ran over, completely ignoring him to stab one of the walkers in the back of the head. He began to crumble onto Daryl before Ana yanked on the guy's shirt to pull him away from her redneck. Sighing in relief that one danger was taken care of, she turned to take care of the other only for Daryl to stab the asshole in the neck before he yanked that same knife cleanly through, decapitating the walker.

Daryl huffed as he stabbed the bodyless head before tossing it in the opposite direction. His eyes turned to meet hers in the next second as she unconsciously took a step back at the anger brewing behind his orbs.

"What?" She softly asked, knowing she had gone against his orders, though he had to have known she wouldn't listen to him. Lucky too or he would have been walker chow by now.

"I told ya..." He huffed, stepping over dropped canned goods to get in her face as she stood unfazed.

"I know ya told me shit ta stay outside, but look, ya would have been fuckin' walker chow if I hadn't come in." She barked back, completely cutting him off as he glared harder at her, his hands clenching tightly.

"Ya just don't fuckin' listen do ya?" Ana could practically see the steam billowing out of his ears as he took another threatening step towards her. She had never seen him so angry before, well not directed at her anyways as she continued to hold her ground, equally as annoyed as him.

"Course not. Ya ain't the fuckin' boss of me, I do want I want when I want fuckin' want to..." Ana hissed back into his face, almost begging him to continue the argument just so she could shut him down once more. But what happened next, she hadn't been expecting. She could vividly imagine the argument growing into something more as she opened her mouth to finish off her statement only for his lips to be forcefully pressed against her own.

Being caught off guard was an understatement as the force behind his sudden kiss knocked her back into another pair of shelves. The items of the shelf shook and clattered to the ground as they were knocked down by the force of their bodies hitting it without any warning. Ana wanted to push the man off, tell him to go fuck himself and that kissing her wasn't going to change anything, but she couldn't. The second his lips had met hers, she was done. Her hands quickly made their way up and around his neck, gripping both the collar of his vest along with the short hair growing there.

Daryl on the other hand, couldn't control his hands as they touched everywhere they possibly could. He brushed her ribs, her hips, slipping them around to get a good handful of her ass, to which he pleasantly enjoyed before he was running his hands back up her sides, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breast. Ana's breath hitched into her throat his touch, her entire body reacting to his touch as she further pressed herself against him.

If he was finally ready to take her, she wasn't going to stop. She was going to give and take whatever he was willing to give.

"I need ya..." he rasped out sending her moaning against his lips as his own descended down her neck to her throat where he began to suck marks into.

Ana couldn't stop him, even if she wanted to. Her entire form was vibrating under his touch, her core practically flooding with want, clenching around nothing as he whispered those words against her lips. She wanted him. She hadn't hid that fact and from the looks of it, he had caved. Whatever belief he had been running on, was gone. His control to stay away from her was completely shattered as she began to pull on his vest, wanting to rip the layers away from the man so that she could feel actual skin.

"Fuck...Daryl...please." She rasped out, unsure what she was asking for as her mind was a complete mess, drowning in overflowing lust for the man currently gripping her like a lifeline.

"Whatcha need babe?" He grunted as she felt the sudden brush of something hard within the confinements of his jeans, sending her skin on fire as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him more room to mark whatever skin he could reach.

"You. Fuck."

* * *

**How was it? lol, left ya hanging didn't I? Promise, the next chapter will be the long-awaited smut chapter but it'll take some time for me to get it up, so be patient!**

**Until next time~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fuckin' hell! This chapter gave me some trouble, ain't gonna lie. I haven't written smut in sooooooo long that I had written and erased this chapter about 5 times, well that I can remember lol kept thinking it wasn't good enough to post but hopefully this one came out well enough that ya'll enjoy it. Let me know after you read this chapter if you want more smut in the far/near future. **

**I do need to warn ya'll, there is probably gonna be an ass ton of grammar mistakes in here. I'm literally in a rush to get this out because my week is looking more and more like Satan's ass crack than rainbows. This was my break from the real world so I wanted to get this out to you all before my week took hostage once more.**

**New followers/favorites: darkxion, Snipe Hunter 98, VictoriaNara and diana22twd! This chapter is dedicated to you bunch!**

**Reviews: **

**Frankie**: lol so here's the smut I promised. I'm crossing my fingers that it turned out even slightly decent so give me some feedback!

**UmiNight Angel Neko**: Here's the much-awaited smut! Hopefully, you enjoy it! lol

**Gracie Miserables**: Sadly, I'm sure there is always gonna be someone present to make Ana's life miserable. Just like actual life, there is always that one person that is out to get you but hey, she'll deal with it like she does everything.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana!**

**Warning: SMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! From start to finish, there is literally only smut so you have been warned! Wrap it before you whack it kids!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Author's POV...

Groaning, almost embarrassingly loud, Ana gripped the front of Daryl's vest, pulling him impossibly tighter against her form. She wasn't going to let him go so easily this time. She wanted him and she had made it known more than a hundred times and if this was the time he was finally giving in, she was going to enjoy it.

Tilting her head to the side, she yanked his vest forcefully from his chest, startling the man that had been so lost in his own lust. Pulling back from her lips, watching as she chased after his touch, his eyes peered down to finally meet her own blown ones. Daryl stared down at the woman in his arms, basically pinned to the shelving behind her with his body pressed to her own, this is where he felt safe. This is where he wanted to be, this is where he was going to stay. Ignoring his inner voice telling him how much of a pussy he was growing to be, he did exactly as she wanted and shrugged out of his vest, ignoring the slap of the fabric as it hit the ground around him.

"Ya okay?" He rasped out, his hands gripping her hips tightly, his eyes scanning her form, almost too eager to see what she was hiding beneath the layers.

"I need ya and fuck...if ya don't stop...I won't be able to." Ana found herself practically begging for the man to take her as Daryl continued to stare down at her with pent up want. He wanted her, there was no way he was going to be able to hide the visible want in his pants. He had wanted her for weeks, maybe even months and here she was, once again throwing herself at him. He'd be a fool to ignore her again.

Daryl didn't waste any time, giving no time for his mind to get the best of him and feeding his ever growing doubt but he was diving in for her lips once more. She whimpered at the contact, her hands frantically clawing at his shirt before slipping beneath it to finally get a taste of the warm skin hiding beneath it. Daryl grunted at the touch, doubt filling his mind as he slowly began to pull back only for Ana's hand to whip up and hold the back of his head. She pressed her forehead to his own, already knowing where his mind was going as she peeled her eyes up to meet his own, a promise hiding behind her orbs.

"I won't hurt ya. I won't ever hurt ya...I promise." Ana rasped out, knowing he was doubting her physical touch. And honestly, she couldn't blame him. She knew what he had gone through in his childhood and even long after. She knew this would be a touchy subject for the man, she knew he would find fear in being sexually involved with someone.

"I..." Daryl began to whisper against her lips as she bit his bottom lip lightly before stepping back with a shake of her head. She refused to let him doubt himself, like he refused to let her doubt herself.

Fighting the blush threatening to pull her under, she peeled her flannel free from her arms, tossing it onto the rack she was still pressed against, being sure it was in sight so she didn't lose it. Honestly, she was finding a strange fascination with flannels, might have something to do with the man in front of her. Turning to hesitantly meet his eyes once more, she slowly peeled her shirt free of her form, her hair falling around her shoulders. Daryl couldn't stop his eyes from panning down, knowing he had seen it all that night in the prison showers, but having the opportunity to gaze at her form without the embarrassment of feeling like he was violating her, was welcoming.

Ana stood completely still, allowing him the time to eye her form before her hands began to make their way down to the button of her jean shorts. Sure, she wanted him to be the one to undress her but she didn't want to push him past his limits. If he wanted to do it, she would allow him to but seeing that they were on a tight schedule with the sun slowly setting, she'd let him do it next time.

Unzipping her shorts, she took one shaky breath before slipping them past her hips, watching as they slipped to the floor between them.

And that's all it took to diminish the hesitation in Daryl's eyes as he was diving across the small space between them, his lips pressed desperately against her own, his hands gripping her hips tightly before dropping to her ass. Her globes were tightly gripped in his grasp before he used minimal strength to lift her, allowing her enough time to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. Moaning his name against his lips, she tilted her head to the side, devouring his lips with equal vigor. Her hands yanked at his short hair, pulling pleasurable moans and grunts from the man who was now unconsciously rolling his hips against her own.

"Fuck..." Ana rasped against his lips, hesitantly pulling away for much-needed air to stare down at the man whose orbs had gone completely black in lust for the woman in his arms. Holding her effortlessly against him, he glanced away from her for a second before turning to take notice of the counter housing what looked to be the store's cash register.

Startling her at the sudden movement, Daryl turned from the racks and made his way over to the counter where he dropped her, pulling a squeak from her lips.

Daryl eyed her in apprehension, one met by a smile from the woman sitting patiently on the counter for him to make a move all on his own. His heart fluttered at the sight of her smile before his eyes scanned her half-naked form, one he was almost too eager to claim at his own before meeting her eyes once more. He knew she was waiting for him to make a move, knowing he was like a rabid dog when it came to any physical contact but he also knew, if it was anyone, it would be her to pull him out of the darkness his mind hid in. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he wasn't going to deny that he loved it.

No longer doubting himself by the look of equal want flooding her orbs, he pulled his shirt free of his bottom, quickly picking up the hitch in her breath at the sight of his bare torso. Not giving any time for doubt to further show its ugly mug, he began to unbuckle his pants pulling his belt free before he was shocked when her hand was pressed to his own. Lifting his eyes to meet her own, she smirked that evil smile, one that she had sent him on numerous occasions, one that sent his southern region springing to life with little to no effort, it never meant well but at the same time did.

"Will ya let me?" She whispered out, stepping closer to his frame as he swallowed heavily at the heady scent flooding off her heated skin.

Daryl wanted to answer, but with the painful pounding now flooding his pants, he didn't think he could find his voice even if he wanted to. Instead, he grunted out, the only sound he could muster as Ana didn't waste any time in yanking his belt free of his pants before she was dropping to her knees in front of him. His eyes shot wide, quickly picking up on what she was planning to do as he shook his head, his hands making to push her away as she swatted his hands away with a soft glare.

"I want ta...if ya don't want me ta, just say so..." Ana begged, batting her lashes up at the man who was fighting with his inner demons to step back and run. Licking his dry lips, he continued to stare down at her before sighing, knowing he wanted to experience what she was offering but too ashamed to say so. Turning with an embarrassed nod, Ana smirked up at him, pleased that he trusted her enough to do this as she went back to work on pulling his pants down, her eyes instantly narrowing in on the swelling appendage that sprung free of his pants, slapping his lower stomach.

Fuckin' hell. He was big.

Not wanting him to think that she no longer wanted to do what she said she would, she shot forward, pressing a light kiss to his stomach, startling the man who let out a surprised grunt, his stomach twitching at the sudden touch before her eyes slid up to meet his once more.

"If ya want me ta stop, just say..." She warned him once more before her frail hands were wrapped tightly around his shaft.

Daryl had never felt such pleasure in all his life. He had jacked off on his own before, sure, a man had needs, but fuck, to have her simply touching him there, he knew he was seconds from blowing. He couldn't look down and watch, no matter how much he wanted, it was taking everything in him not to just bust a nut right there and then. Seeing her touch him, he knew would kill him.

Ana notated every sound and movement Daryl made above her as she jerked on his shaft lightly at first before tightening her grasp around him. She wanted to learn him, inside and out. What turned him on, what turned him off, everything. She wanted to bring him to the edge and further, that's exactly what she planned to do as she leaned forward, giving his leaking tip an experimental lick causing the man above her to gasp out in shock, his entire form going tense before he was leaning over to grip the counter behind her for dear life.

"Fuckin' hell." He moaned out, unable to stop himself from glancing down to see her licking his tip clean of pre-cum.

"Feel good, hm?" She hummed out, lifting her proud eyes to meet his briefly before she went back to kissing and licking his tip.

"Yer gonna fuckin' kill babe." He whimpered out, shutting his eyes tightly as she wrapped her warm lips tightly around his tip before slowly slipping further down his shaft. If this is what heaven felt like, Daryl had half a mind to let the next walker he saw, sink his teeth deep into his skin so that he could experience this for the rest of his conscious life.

Ana hummed around his shaft, the taste of his skin filling her taste buds, sending her core thumping loudly in want. Fuck, if she knew he'd taste as good as he looked, she would have lost it from the second she laid her eyes on him. Her hands lifted from their resting place on her thighs, to grip his own, feeling his legs begin to shake with the speed she was now beginning to suck him off on.

Ana had been nervous to do this, having only one other experience, she wasn't sure he was going to enjoy it at all with her limited experience, but from the soft moans and groans echoing down from him, she couldn't help but be glad she had decided to do this. She wanted him to feel good, to pleasure him, to give him that release she knew he had deserved for far too long.

"Fuck...stop, stop...imma..." Daryl began to beg down at her, feeling his end speeding up quickly as his hands shot down to bury in her hair, attempting to pull her away from him.

"Fuck...come, I want ya ta come..." She rasped back up at him for a split second before she was swallowing him down her throat, as far as she could pull him. Daryl groaned, loudly at the feeling of her throat contracting around his shaft before the heat building in his stomach, exploded. One hand still tightly wrapped in her soft hair, the other gripping the counter in front of him, he moaned out loudly, his hips stuttering against her lips as he shot ribbon after ribbon of his warm seed down her throat, almost eagerly. Panting out of breath, his eyes slowly peeling open from their pleasure induced haze, he met her eyes as she watched him closely from her spot on her knees.

Ana slowly pulled away, humming at the heavy and warm taste of his seed on her throat before she opened her mouth, giving him a show of his cum coating her tongue. Daryl groaned at the sight, his shaft bouncing back to life almost instantly before she swallowed him down, licking her lips for emphasis.

"Fuckin' hell woman...come 'ere." Daryl had enough of her teasing, if this woman was going to get off on teasing the shit out of him, he was going to return the favor, but for now, he needed her. Ripping her effortlessly from the ground, he pressed his naked form to hers once more, eagerly dipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting his musk coating the inside of her mouth pulling a possessive growl from deep within his chest.

"Get this fuckin' shit off..." Daryl pulled away quickly, almost completely ripping her bra from her form before she reached back, easily unbuckling the fabric from her chest, allowing it to flutter to the ground between them before he was yanking her panties down her thighs. Pulling the fabric from her legs, he felt the soaked fabric between his thumb and pointer finger before his dark eyes met her own.

"Yer fuckin' soaked babe..." He growled out, watching as her tongue swiped across her swollen lips before she pressed her thighs together.

"Yer fuckin' fault..." She spat back defensively as he smirked, lifting the fabric to his nose while watching her reaction closely. Taking a deep sniff, Daryl's eyes shut tightly at the heavenly scent that filled his lungs, igniting that fire in his stomach once more.

Ana felt like her legs were seconds from buckling under her at the look the man was passing her. And then having to watch the man lift her soaked underwear to his nose, sniffing it tauntingly before letting out an almost pornographic growl, she was done for. Gripping the counter behind her to keep her standing, finding herself suddenly out of breath at the show before watching as he dropped the cloth onto the counter beside her.

She wanted him, painfully. She could feel her slick coating the inside of her thighs, almost dripping from her core as she dove across at him, unable to stop herself anymore. Shoving her tongue deep into his mouth, pulling his intoxicating scent from him, she hadn't felt him move until the cold tile of the countertop met the backside of her thighs as he dropped her on it once more. Slipping her fingers through his hair, pulling away to lightly brush her lips against her own, she felt him step even closer to her, forcing her legs open to allow him space to fit perfectly where he belonged.

"Ya sure?" Daryl spoke in a voice that didn't sound entirely like his own as his shaft lightly brushed against her soaked center. She knew she wouldn't be able to find any coherent words to put a sentence together, so instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, allowing the tip of his shaft to slip inside her. Daryl's head dropped back, a moan she'd treasure forever echoed through the store as his hand gripped her thighs tight enough to leave bruises for her to remember tomorrow.

"Fuckin' shit..." Daryl groaned, his eyes rolling to glance down to where they were barely joined to see her lips hugging his throbbing shaft as if it was a lifeline. Releasing one of his hands from their spot on her thigh, he lifted his thumb to his mouth, sucking on the tip before he dropped down to her pussy, brushing through her lips. Ana cried out uncontrollably, her entire form convulsing against his own causing his eyes to shoot up to watch the pleasure blanketing across her features.

Fuckin' hell, that look could kill him if he allowed it to.

"Feel good?" He inquired almost proudly, enjoying the effect he had on the beautiful creature laid out in front of him.

"Fuck ya...don't stop..." She begged, dropping her hands from his hair to brace behind her, allowing him more room to play.

Not having to be told twice, he continued to brush his thumb through her folds, watching as her bare chest rose with every heavy breath, her stomach muscles fluttering with every touch to her sensitive nub.

"Fuck!" She shouted suddenly, her arms almost giving out as he brushed against her swollen nub. Daryl groaned, the feeling of her warm channel tightening around his tip. Having no more patience, knowing she was on the edge of completely snapping in front of him, he slowly began to slide his shaft into her warm channel. With how wet she was, it was almost too easy for his large shaft to slide in without any problem.

Ana moaned his name loudly as she felt him sliding deep inside her, almost painfully at first as this was her first time in the past couple years. But she didn't have to dwell on the pain for too long as pleasure instantly overtook her, one hand reaching up to grip her breasts.

"I ain't hurtin' ya?" Daryl rasped out, clearly having a hard time stopping himself from fuckin' into her like a wild animal. Ana licked her lips, nodding breathlessly as he leaned down, licking across her neck as he gave her an experimental thrust, getting the exact reaction he had been hoping for.

"Fuck Daryl! Yes!" She moaned out, uncaring on the volume as she had made sure to shut the front door when they had snuck in earlier. Biting into her throat, sucking the same skin into his mouth, he moaned out at the feeling of her walls fluttering around him. This woman was literally going to be the death of him. Trailing kisses down her form as he continued to slowly thrust into her, he stopped to stare at her breast, her perky nipples hard and swollen, looking almost too good to eat. He did just that, forcing the pleasure in his loins into the back of his mind, he began to feast on her breasts as a man starved.

Ana begged him to go faster, to go harder, to do anything more than what he was currently doing as she gripped his hair tightly, pulling his lips impossibly closer to her chest. Daryl bit down into her nipple, feeling her gasp above him as he began to slowly pick up speed.

"Fuck yes..." She rasped out as he pulled back from her chest to watch as his now slick shaft disappeared completely into her pussy.

"Fuck...ya feel so fuckin' good..." He moaned out, gripping her hips once more to keep her in place as he continued to drill into her, enjoying the mewls and desperately whimpers coming from said woman.

"Don't fuckin' stop...'m almost there." She gasped out loudly, pushing herself to sit up a bit further, her eyes darting down to where they were connected as he jaw dropped in a silent moan.

"Look how fuckin' wet ya are..." Daryl grunted out as he began to change from fast and shallow thrusts to deep and slow thrust, he knew he was driving her crazy but fuck, was he enjoying it.

"Ya make me fuckin' wet, all the damn time, asshole..." she muttered out of breath sending a smirk across his lips at her confession, kicking his hips back into her gear as he felt his sack tighten at her words.

"Ya close?" He bit into his lip, shutting his eyes tightly, hoping she was as close as he was because fuck, he wasn't gonna leave her hanging, not after she sucked him dry just a bit earlier.

"So fuckin' close...harder please..." She begged, pressing up closer to him as she bit into his collarbone to silence the loud moan that shot from deep in her throat as he shoved his dick even deeper, his tip now bouncing against her cervix.

Within seconds, Ana was clawing at his back, that tightening ball in her stomach balancing on the edge of her orgasm before it snapped, sending her over that ledge in a color of lights. She screamed her orgasm, his name passing her lips on repeat as her hips rolled to meet his desperately. Daryl watched her intently as she splintered around him, the look of pure pleasure crossing her face as her pussy clamped tightly around his dick. He gasped, fighting to keep thrusting into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm before he felt that same sensation from earlier crawling up his spine.

"Fuckin' hell...where do ya want me?" He rasped out breathlessly as she pulled her eyes open from her post-orgasmic haze, already in the works of feeling another orgasm fast approaching thanks to his insistent thrust.

"Fuck Daryl! 'm gonna come again...come inside me, please!" She begged, her hand reaching out to grip his bicep, her ankles locking behind him as she moaned out his name, watching as his eyes grew darker before he exploded deep inside her. Daryl moaned her name, burying his face into the side of her neck as she whimpered through her 2nd orgasm triggered by his warm seed filling her to the brim. Ana continued to roll her hips through her orgasm, her constricting walls completely milking his cock of everything he was willing to offer her.

Out of breath and completely spent, she fell back to lay on the countertop, Daryl's form following her as he laid between her breasts, both out of breath.

"Fuckin' hell...that was...fuck..." Ana couldn't come up with anything to explain what just happened, aside from wanting to experience it again and soon.

"Ya okay?" Daryl slowly pried himself from her chest, his eyes doing a once over on her form, notating the hickeys he had left along her neck, collarbone, and breasts. He wasn't ashamed, but the sight of them sent a possessive flare through his form as his eyes finally glanced down to where they were still connected.

"Fuck...ya made a fuckin' mess..." Daryl grunted out as he slowly pulled his softening shaft from her core, watching as his seed spilled from her between her now swollen lips. He'd never get over this sight, ever.

"Like I said before...yer fuckin' fault..." She hissed once he was free of her causing his eyes to snap up at her worried.

"Ya hurt?" He was instantly on her, pulling her to sit up so he could get a better look of her only for the woman to chuckle, shaking her head, enjoying the afterglow sex always gave.

"No, fuckin' sensitive though. Haven't had sex in sooooooo long..." She was slightly embarrassed to admit it but seeing as they both had finally been intimately close, she felt like she didn't have to hide anything from him anymore.

Daryl eyed her up in hesitation, not believing a word she said before he turned to eye up the store for movement, in case they had missed something through their little activity before noticing the dimming sunlight outside.

"We gotta get that baby shit and get back on the fuckin' road... ya okay?" Daryl was too embarrassed to sit on their current subject so desperately wanted to get out of it no matter how much he enjoyed himself.

Ana chuckled softly, instantly noticing the light blush crossing his features at his words and quickly picking up on what he was trying to do. Slipping from the countertop on shaky legs, she leaned against him, catching his attention as his head snapped back to her.

"I'm fuckin' okay, more than okay. Loved every fuckin' second of that..." She smirked up at him, wanting him to know that she had enjoyed what they had just done. She didn't want him to think for a second that he had hurt her or that he hadn't done well by her because fuck, she knew she was going to be feeling their little activity for days to come.

"I'm gonna be in the best fuckin' pain tomorrow but I'm gonna fuckin' enjoy that shit..." She added before pressing her lips to his own, brushing her tongue lightly against his bottom lip, getting the stir in his southern regions she had been hoping for as she pulled away with a knowing smirk. Daryl groaned, attempting to reel in the building want for the woman once more before he opened his eyes to glare at her.

"Cut that shit out before I fuckin' take ya right 'ere again." He tried to threaten as he watched her pull her bra over her chest once more.

"I ain't opposed to ya takin' me anywhere...the ground, yer bike...over yer lap..." She shimmied her panties up her thigs, wiggling her ass towards him for emphasis as he eyed her round globes, where marks from his fingers were already brewing.

"Yer gonna be the fuckin' end of me..." He moaned out, unable to stop himself as he pulled his pants back up, hoping it would stop his mind from running away with itself. They really needed to get back to the prison before it got too dark and this woman was distracting him in the best possible way.

"As I said before, would be a good way ta go, wouldn't it?"

* * *

**So...there it is. What did you guys think? Should I keep doing smut? Are ya'll looking for something more aggressive or more love making type? Pass on your input, I'd love to hear from ya but keep in mind, I haven't written smut in an embarrassingly long time lol so I apologize if this was pure crap.**

**Until next time~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Updated in time this week, pretty proud with myself lol hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**New favorites/Followers: Soki Rezer, thank you so much for the follow! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Reviews:**

**Frankie**: So glad you liked the smut. Was worried to put it out because I personally didn't think it was all that good, but I'm sooo glad I got such positive reviews on it. You can bet your ass I'll continue to add smut here and there.

**Dark Rose Charm**: lol there won't be a baby, unfortunately. Think everyone's going to have their hands full with Judith lol

**UmiNight Angel Neko:** I felt that same about Daryl, as well. I knew the man was NEVER going to get sexually involved with someone unless he connected with them on a personal level and also trusted the hell out of them. I think Ana fits that bill, almost perfectly. I was so happy to read your review, made me smile with how you loved the smut. On the subject about Merle, I already got things in works for when that man finally shows his ugly mug, wait for it!

**Gracie Miserables:** Thank you so much for your review! I also agree with you on that one about the two of them needing their own chapter without all the drama that is usually following them around lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana.**

* * *

Ana's POV...

We stock piled what baby supplies we could grab into the other duffle bag, though it took us longer than need be as I continued to grab and touch Daryl at every chance I got. I got a taste of a Dixon and I was pleased to say, I was obsessed. He grumbled and lightly pushed me away from him at every touch, but that didn't deter me in the least bit. If anything, I pulled me in further.

"Ain't gonna get shit done with ya shovin' yer hands down my fuckin' pants..." Daryl complained half-assed as he pushed my hands away from him, adjusting his pants as best as he could though I had easily pinpointed the tent growing in his jeans once more.

"Can ya blame a girl?" I pouted cutely, knowing the reaction I'd get from the man as his eyes widened at my lips before he quickly spun, curses echoing through the wind as he marched over to another aisle only to come in view of the counter he basically just fucked me on.

"Ain't ever gonna look at a fuckin' counter the same again." I teased from the side, watching as his eyes glazed over slightly before he shook himself free, turning to brief glare at me though it did nothing. Smirking, knowing I had this man, my man, wrapped around my little finger, he scoffed at my antics, grabbing the last bit of formula the shelves had before zipping up the duffle bag now stuffed with baby clothes, diapers, wipes, formula, bottles, pacifiers and medicine. If I had another bag and a few more arms, I'd grab the entire store for that little one.

Finally, after much teasing and silently enjoying the scandalous look that would cross Daryl's face at every word I cooed, we headed back towards his bike, only for the man to grab my arm, yanking me viciously behind a dumpster. I opened my mouth to scream at him, slightly still aroused and now wondering if he had finally had enough only for the man to pin a hand to my mouth, shutting me up effectively. I glared openly over his palm, silently insisting on answers though I quickly noticed his attention elsewhere.

"This is a nice fuckin' bike..." A voice carried over the wind as my eyes shot wide before I planted my back further against the dumpster allow Daryl full use of both hands.

"How many?" I whispered, not wanting to peek around to see for myself as Daryl began to quietly string up his bow.

"3." He muttered with a hard glare in the direction of his bike. I knew he hated when anyone aside from me, touched his belongings. That bike was the only thing left of Merle that he had, I knew he treasured that thing like a baby.

"How far? Where?" I placed the duffel bag I was carrying as quietly as I could beside me before I went about checking my pistol, making sure it was loaded and ready.

"Shit...2 more.." Daryl growled under his breath as I sighed, not liking the odds at all as I wracked my brain for an idea that could give us enough time to take them out. Sure, they could be friendly's but nowadays, you couldn't really trust anyone. It was a 'shoot first, ask questions later' type of world. That's when I hatched a plan, that I knew would piss Daryl off beyond words but there was no way we'd get out of this alive with 5 dudes surrounding Daryl's bike.

"I got a fuckin' idea..." I muttered, meeting Daryl's suspicious gaze as he scoffed instantly, shaking his head.

"No, no fuckin' ideas." He cut me off before I could even explain as I snorted, rolling my eyes, knowing I would get this exact reaction from said man.

"Fuckin' hell, just listen. Ain't shit were gonna be able to do against 5 guys. There's just you and me. Sure, we might be able to hash out major damage, but I'm fuckin' over getting stabbed and shot at, thank you very much so if there is a fuckin' way to get out of this unscathed, that's better so just fuckin' listen." I hissed silently, listening to the guys discussing the bike further and an occupant they were sure was nearby.

"I'm gonna go out...and before ya fuckin' chew my head off, listen. Sounds like the same type of douche bags from the bar with Hershel, maybe if I go out, acting alone, it might stall enough for ya to get a good fuckin' shot in to take a few of them out. I'll shoot what I can." I cut off Daryl as soon as I saw him open his trap, knowing exactly what he wanted to say to me, but we didn't have time, literally. We maybe had 30 minutes before the sun completely set and still, we had at least an hour drive back to the prison. I didn't want to be stuck in the darkness any longer than necessary.

"I ain't fuckin' lettin' ya go out there, alone." Daryl shook his head, completely ignoring me as he went about checking his bow again.

"Fuckin' hell Daryl, just let me do this. You know what I'm capable of. Take yer pistol and find somewhere nearby where ya can dish out the most shit. I'll give ya the signal. Trust me on this." I grabbed his collar, catching his complete attention as his eyes met my own.

"Yer scared, trust me, I fuckin' know. But we gotta get out of here without havin' a fuckin' shoot off. I'll get as close to yer fuckin' bike as I can. Once I touch yer seat, that's the fuckin' signal. Light um up." I whispered, being sure he completely understood me before I pulled him to me, pressing my lips hungrily against his own.

"I finally had a fuckin' taste of Dixon blood, I ain't givin' it up this soon, promise ya that." I smirked, winking at him for emphasis before I pushed the bags towards him, hobbling out into sight in the next second before he could say a thing.

* * *

Okay, so I didn't completely trust that shit wouldn't hit the fan. I 'hoped' that my little damsel in distress act would distract the group of disgusting assholes, long enough for Daryl to get into position without notice. Lucky enough, they hadn't shot me as soon as I appeared from my hiding spot.

"Well, what do we fuckin' have here?" The tallest one with shoulder-length hair cooed from behind his pistol, his eyes doing a once over on me as his friends followed along.

"This yer bike babe?" A shorter green-eyed one asked with a growing smirk as the other 3 men began whispering amongst themselves.

"Yes?" I meekly forced out, glancing at the 5 of them, silently planning my best way at placement before I blinked innocently at the 5.

"You alone sweetheart?" A younger one with blonde hair then asked, tilting his head as he approached me, allowing me to step back, acting shy causing him to grin.

"Yes? Are you part of a group?" I then asked, my eyes subtly glancing around the area for any more of them, thankfully, it seemed like they were alone as their pickup truck sat just down the block, empty.

"Yeah, we are. Wanna join? We could take you with us, have a bit of fun?" The largest of the group asked, gesturing down to their truck where I noticed things piled up in the bed, obviously, they had been scavenging just as we were. I chewed on my lip, acting as if I was pondering on the idea of going with them before I slowly slipped closer to Daryl's bike.

"Okay, can I grab my bag from the bike?" I whispered nervously, pointing over to it as the taller smirked and nodded, gesturing for me to come on over as I slowly did.. Stepping closer to the bike, about to touch the seat, my hand was suddenly grabbed as I was quickly spun to face the green-eyed one.

"Why am I having a fuckin' hard time believing you're out here alone honey?" He cooed jokingly as his hand came up to caress my cheek. I flinched at his touch, not at all liking it as he suddenly gripped both of my arms, pulling me to him.

"Damn, you smell good..." He deep voice sent a shiver up my spine as I was suddenly pinned to the bike seat.

"Come on dude, we gotta hit the road. Why don't we just bring her along as then we all can get a piece of that ass?" One of the other men had thankfully opened his mouth as the man holding me had been in the works of sniffing my neck.

"Quite fuckin' enjoying myself right here." he muttered as I swallowed heavily, my mind once again working overtime to figure out a way out of this as the chubby fellow strolled over from his spot with a smirk, practically planting his body against the backside of the man currently holding me so that he could get a better view.

"I'm fine watching in the meantime." His retched breath blew across my face from over the man's shoulder, almost sending me gagging as I had to turn away from him and offer my cheek to the both of them. Thankfully at that exact moment, I caught movement just behind a pair of abandoned cars, Daryl's bow easy to pick up as I watched him carefully peek around the car. Meeting his worried eyes, I realized I didn't have a lot of time to plan and react before my hands began to feel up Daryl's bike. Knowing Daryl always kept a bike hidden on his bike, I prayed that I was pinned to the right side before my hand brushed the handle of said pistol.

"Come on, just a quickie then we get our asses back on the fuckin' road..." The taller one groaned out, clearly frustrated by the two men over me as the younger stepped closer, obviously wanting to watch by the disgusting smirk crossing his face the closer he got.

Clicking the hammer back as quietly as I could, I glanced at Daryl quickly once more as I felt the guys on top of me begin to pull my shorts open. Biting into my lip with a subtle nod, that's all the time I gave Daryl as I pulled the gun between me and the man above me, unloading a pair of bullets, not only shooting the man on me, but the one stuck to his back. Both collapsed in pain, screaming as I quickly ducked behind the bike in hopes that it would protect me from the 2 men behind me as I unloaded another pair into the younger man who was panicking to pull his gun from his pants. He collapsed back dead as a few shots echoed from behind the back before I was met with silence.

Not sure what to expect, I clicked the gun's hammer back once more, taking in one calming breath, I spun in my spot, my gun up and ready only to meet Daryl's concerned orbs, now standing over the other two dead men.

"Hell..." I whispered out in relief, falling onto my hands and knees, thanking God that my plan had worked even slightly before I heard Daryl's gun go off twice more, no doubt taking out the two men that had been trying to force themselves on me.

"Fuckin' dickheads..." I heard Daryl rasped out as he let out another pair of bullets before I turned to lean against his bike, staring across at him.

"Ya alright?" He quickly turned his attention to me as I nodded, licking my dry lips before putting the gun down beside me.

"Didn't quite work out the way I fuckin' wanted it ta..." I muttered, embarrassed as I pushed myself up, realizing my pants were undone as I quickly began to button them up, hoping Daryl didn't catch on. Who was I fucking kidding?

"This is the shit I was fuckin' talkin' about. Don't ever try and get me to fuckin' agree to yer ideas anymore, no more." Daryl growled out, his eyes hardening as I opened my mouth to argue back, knowing I couldn't stop the man belittling me for something I had clear control over.

"Ya didn't have fuckin' control of shit so don't be spouting that crap at me! Ya ain't fuckin' superwoman so stop actin' like it and let me deal with shit. Fuckin' hell woman, let me protect ya for once!" Daryl had completely lost it as I stood there, speechless, having not expected the man to say those types of things to me.

"Daryl...come on, you protect me all the time." Okay, now I felt completely guilty for coming up with this plan in the first place. I should have known shit was going to hit the fan, it always does with my plans, always. But I always felt like I needed to prove myself to Daryl, he was a Dixon after all, tough as nails and I was just, Ana.

"Doesn't make me feel any fuckin' better..." Daryl barked out, turning to offer me his back as he went about gathering the duffel bags from their hiding spot before bringing them over.

"Daryl, I'm sorry, alright?" I felt like I needed to apologize as his eyes shot up to me, an unknown expression filling his orbs.

"Don't fuckin' apologize for anythin', we ain't got time. Gotta figure out how we're gonna get this shit to the prison." Daryl bypassed my apology easily, though he must have known I wouldn't let him ignore it for long as I nodded in defeat before I glanced around, once again noticing the guys truck.

"Oh shit, why not just take these dicks truck with us? Looks like it fulls of usable shit too." I patted his chest as I quickly went about digging through their pockets in search of keys. Luckily, my first attempt had come back victorious as I pulled the keys out of the tallest man's coat pocket, jingling it towards Daryl. Smirking, I tapped his ass before I slipped past him, heading towards the truck with the clear sound of Daryl pushing his bike to catch up with me.

Surprisingly, I had been right. The guys had been scavenging for a while from the looks of it as I pulled the tarp laying across the bed clear, noticing a few essentials, food and water. Smirking, I turned at Daryl's approach, watching as his eyes scanned the items before he scoffed, turning to me almost amused.

"Why is it ya always findin' shit?" He rasped out causing me to smirk and shrug, pulling the tarp back over before adding our duffel bags to the collection.

"What can I say? It's a talent."

* * *

Author's POV...

"Carl, I'd like to speak to you, alone." Rick had soon found his son chatting away with Beth who was hard at work trying to entertain their newest addition. Beth glanced at Carl unsure before standing from the bottom bunk with a soft smile.

"I'm gonna go see if daddy wants to see this sweet pea." She whipped up a lie as she nodded to Rick before slipping out of the cell and out of view.

Rick slowly turned from the sheet creating privacy for their cell and to his son who was silently staring up at him from the bottom bunk.

"What do you want?" Carl muttered as Rick sighed, knowing that his relationship with his son was balancing on the edge of a knife right now.

"It's about Ana." Rick mentioned as he watched the way Carl's eyes flashed up to him in both surprise and hesitation before he scoffed, quickly masking his face with hate and anger.

"I hate her, she killed mom." Carl hissed out, not meeting his father's eyes as Rick took a stand right in front of the boy.

"And you based that on what? The fact that Ana and mom never got along?" Rick retorted quickly as Carl chuckled, almost annoyed as he pushed himself to stand.

"You weren't there, dad. You never are. You weren't there when she killed mom. She could have done something, anything to save mom but she didn't. She killed her and it was almost too easy for her to do it." Carl hissed into his father's face, jabbing his finger into Rick's chest for emphasis. Rick's eyes hardened down at his son, the boy's words hitting him deeply as he took a threatening step towards him, almost pinning him to the side of the bunk bed.

"Ana would never kill anyone, and you know it. Sure, everyone knew that she didn't see eye to eye with your mom, a lot of the group didn't but still, she would rather save everyone then to kill someone. Did you bother listening to Hershel's reasoning behind what Ana did? There was nothing she could have done, nothing. Ana did what she was asked to do and you are blaming her for a choice your mother made, not her. She's been nothing but kind to you, to everyone, she's takin' you under her wing and still, you blame her for something she had no control over. She was in medical school for 6 months, you think she learned a proper cesarean in that time? I doubt it. Son, I know you are hurting, I am too, but I don't blame Ana for what happened. I know her enough to know that she must have gone through her options before settling on what your mother asked her to do. If she hadn't done what she did, your sister wouldn't be with us, did you stop to think about that?"

* * *

Back in the prison cafeteria...

"Heard Ana and Daryl's aren't back yet, starting to get worried?" A nail scratching voice echoed through the seemingly empty cafeteria area as Maggie's eyes shot up from the map laid out in front of her. Everyone was growing worried as night had just fallen and their two companions hadn't returned. They knew that Ana and Daryl could take care of themselves, probably better than most here, but that didn't mean they didn't worry.

"We all are." Maggie bit her tongue to stop herself from lashing out at the woman that she could easily smell 'fake' on. She didn't know how she didn't notice it before, but after hearing from Glenn what Carol had been saying and doing behind Ana's back, she couldn't believe it. The woman had played the innocent card so well so she hadn't expected anything but now, it was scary how long she had believed the woman's act.

"Anything I can help with?" Carol approached with that sickly sweet smile as Maggie quickly turned her attention back to the map laid out in front of her.

"Not really, unless you wanna go out and search for them?" Maggie snarked back lightly causing Carol to chuckle lightly before quick footfall echoed from the cell block.

"Any updates?" Carl asked, worried when news had spread about the woman had not returned from finding stuff for his little sister. Rick had laid into him as soon as the pair had left, reeling into Carl about blaming a woman who had been nothing but kind and helpful to the boy since the day she came into their lives. Carl felt guilt more than anything as his father's words had settled into him finally, making him realize that he had blamed her because he felt like he needed to blame someone. He had just lost his mother and the only person around, aside from Maggie who hadn't physically done anything during his sisters birth, was Ana. He had missed placed his blame and he felt terrible for what he had last said to the woman.

"No, nothing yet. Your dad wants to send some of us out, scout around for any signs as soon as the sun is up." Maggie ignored Carol's presence completely as she turned her attention to the young boy who smiled through his concern.

"It's Ana and Daryl. They are tough as nails and even tougher together." Carl whispered, trying to convince himself more than anyone as Maggie intently watched him. It was clear after Ana's outburst before they hit the road, that Rick had dug into Carl about what the kid had said to her friend. She was upset the moment she heard, but it wasn't her place to make things right and she had hoped Rick would step up to the plate and do it, no matter how gone he was right now.

"Doesn't make it any less dangerous out there." Carol added as Maggie rolled her eyes, annoyed with the anxious look crawling onto Carl's face at the older woman's words causing her to finally snap, completely fed up.

"Carol, I hate to say this, I really do but I'm gonna need ya to shut up and stay the hell back. If you aren't going to do more than spout shit about Ana and talk shit about her, you are completely worthless to us." Maggie turned to glare at Carol who blinked, taken back by the woman's words as Carl eyed the two women.

"Maggie, I..." Carol stepped up, her hand reaching out to rest on Maggie's forearm only for the woman to yank her arm free of her touch.

"Don't lie to me Carol. I knew about that shit before Ana said it earlier. Glenn told me everything, you conniving snake. Why are you still here? If you hate her so much, leave. I mean, she saved your daughter, you know the kid who you cried over day after day on my daddy's farm. She did that, singlehandedly for you and look, you didn't hesitate to turn your back on her, did ya?" Maggie had found herself basically in Carol's face by the end of her rant before the older woman's hand cracked across her face, sending her head snapping to the side in shock.

"You don't know anything. Don't you ever talk to me like that again." Carol whispered out through a shaky voice as she glanced at Carl briefly before turning and marching out of the room.

"Maggie, are you okay? Should I get dad?" Carl asked hesitantly as Maggie turned to watch the woman leave, her hand caressing the warm skin of her cheek.

"No, I'm alright, Carl. But that further proves that everything I just said is true, doesn't it?" Maggie smirked over at Carl, almost too pleased with herself as Carl slowly began to smile, offering his friend a quick nod in agreement.

* * *

**So how was it? Hope it was alright.**

**Next week Monday (July 22nd) is my 30th birthday so I may or may not be posting next week, depends on what the husband has planned for our week. **

**But until next time~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is late guys. My birthday was a disaster, I got a fever and laid in bed for 2 days sick. Then we had a mini stay-cation for my husbands birthday and now I'm back at work. I did whip this up about a week ago, just hadn't had the time to go through it and get it up for ya'll. Hope it turned out alright**

**Oh and like the last time, I apologize if there are grammar mistakes (ugly crying) **

**New Followers/Favorites: Niki niknak, demonicinsomnia, marie potter riddle, and SuzukiLady98.**

**Reviews:**

**Dark Rose Charm: **lol you have given me some great ideas with Carol, I'm almost tempted to have Sophia ditch her mom for Ana just to add oil to the flame.

**Gracie Miserables: **lol I'm tempted to, believe me. I'm so tempted to just kill her off but I know she'll be needed in future seasons (insert eye roll)

**UmiNight Angel Neko: **It was about damn time that Rick put his big boy pants on and start acting like a father lol I debated on keeping Rick going psycho but then again, I thought about it and decided against it. I mean, he's still a few marbles short but just not as bad as it was in the television series. I would also have to agree with your bit about Daryl's reaction to Ana's apology. She's a hardcore badass woman, but when it comes to Daryl, she feels like she has to apologize for things, even if its not her fault and in turn that makes Daryl feel horrible as if, like you said, he's being harsh on her. It's a misunderstanding on both parts seeing as they won't spill shit and get things off their chest but hey, makes them stronger I say.

**Frankie: **Carol true colors are finally coming out and I'm laughing like a madman! lol no but seriously, its about time everyone sees what Ana sees.

**Soki Rezer: **Awww don't die, I need you here! I'm so so so glad that my story has caught your attention and I'm so embarrassed myself at how quickly you whipped through the chapters and stories. Crossing my fingers here that I can keep the hype up and continue to drag you along lol annnnnnd that bit about me switching views in Ana's POV, yuppppp, i've been called out on it numerous times lol no worries though, that's my fault since I basically whip up chapters when I have the time and get them out quickly for ya'll, most of the time I don't have the time to double check my work or grammar, so I apologize for that. But I'm still so glad you are enjoying the story thus far and hope you continue to. Thank you for the review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just ANA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

After our little altercation with that group, Daryl had barked out commands, giving me no room to say no as I was instructed into the truck to follow him towards the prison. I sighed, placing myself in the driver's seat without complaint, knowing I had pushed his buttons by coming up with that ridiculous plan earlier but it was our only option. Wasn't it? Probably not, there was probably a much easier, safer way for us to take the guys out but I now realized, I had a slight hero complex. Okay, maybe not a 'hero complex' perse but I was independent, sue me.

I watched as Daryl climbed onto his bike, taking stock of what should still be attached to his bike as he noticed the gun I had used earlier, was missing. His head whipped around before I pulled out said gun from the back of my pants, waving it out the window to let him know I had it. He muttered something incoherently before he kicked his bike on, the loud roar echoing through the small town.

I was seriously surprised, we hadn't attracted an ass ton of walkers with that earlier shoot out. Only a few stragglers coming into town though they were easily disposed of by both myself and Daryl. Pushing the clutch in, I turned the key as the truck squealed to life, having clearly seen better days. Grasping the gear shift tightly in my grasp, I turned as Daryl approached my open window before he glared up at me.

"Follow me, don't straggle." he muttered causing me to roll my eyes as I wiggled the gear shift loose into 1st gear.

"Have ya known me to do anythin' but straggle?" I hissed back, inwardly pleased by the annoying glare I received as I kicked the truck forward with little to no difficulty. Luckily, these were one of the few things I was glad my granddad had taught me years ago, not a lot of people nowadays knew how to drive stick and I was proud to say I could.

We drove for miles, effortlessly leaving that small little town and heading onto the main highway where clusters of cars sat abandoned. I glanced at each car, unable to stop myself from thinking back to what type of person had been driving said car before my eyes would land on the scares infant seat in the back seat. There had been babies when the world went to shit and my heart immediately went out to them. I couldn't imagine being a mother or becoming a mother in this type of world. I couldn't imagine the panic and pure anxiety every day would bring a mother and that thought alone made me stop beside a particular car that held not only a toddler seat but an infant one as well.

Completely lost in my guilt and pain over those I didn't know but felt for, I hadn't noticed the approach of an engine till Daryl's face was in my own, causing my eyes to blink back the unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" he instantly asked in worry as I swallowed back the emotions, turning to glance out the windshield.

"Nothing, just saw a baby seat and kind of got lost in my thoughts..." I cleared my throat again, realizing I had been on the brink of completely losing my cool.

"Ya okay?" Daryl's hand suddenly engulfed my own as I slowly slid my eyes over to meet his.

"Just feel bad is all...such young kids, babies even, never had a chance to survive in this type of world." I knew Daryl wouldn't judge me for being slightly emotional about something like this. He knew I had a soft heart when it came to kids and coming to realize that a lot had not survived the apocalypse was sad to think about.

"Ain't nothin' ya can do about it. Ya weren't around and they had their own families to protect them. We got that little ass-kicker back at the prison that needs our help now. Think ya can keep it together long enough ta get back ta her?" Daryl stepped closer to my door, his warm breath brushing across my heated skin as I pulled back on the breaks, knowing that it was going to take some time at attempting to control myself, sexually, around this man.

Realizing the nickname he had used for Judith, my lips broke into a smirk before I chuckled, watching the way his eyes softened, though mostly confused.

"Ya used ta call her that in the television series, didn't think ya would do it here." I turned in my seat to face him as the tops of his cheeks flared up before he scoffed, rolling his eyes as I leaned even closer to peck his cheek.

"Yer cute and ya know it." I teased lightly into his cheek, pecking the skin there once more before he pulled away, playfully glaring at me as I snickered.

"Oh stop, ya love it when I do that, don't deny it." I kicked the truck on once more as Daryl let out a few curses, all of which I laughed at before I pulled the truck away from the car and back onto the road.

* * *

Author's POV...

"Think Shorty's okay?" T asked as both he and Glenn were on watch duty from the guard tower.

"I hope so. I feel like its not a question when it's Daryl and Ana together like they are built for this world. Just can't help being worried when they don't show up when they said they would. Maybe I should have gone instead of Ana." Glenn had retired from chewing on his nails in worry and upgraded straight to pacing a path into the cement flooring of the guard tower.

"Dude, Daryl wouldn't have let ya go even if you wanted to. Man would have dragged Ana with him, no question." T answered as Glenn sighed, hanging his head, knowing the man's words to be right.

"Still, they could be in trouble or hurt." Glenn approached the railing, eyes eagerly glancing at the road leading to the prison in hopes of seeing Daryl's bikes headlights.

"Even if they were, they'd take care of each other. Plus, I still owe Ana for saving my life back in the yard that day, she's not allowed to die on me." T's voice grew quiet the further into his words he got as Glenn turned to peer up at his friend.

"You never told me about that. What happened?" Glenn inquired, realizing he never heard about that incident, only that T had a close call that day shit hit the fan for the prison group. T clenched his jaw, his brows furrowing through the night air before he hung his head, glancing down at his arms crossed over the top of the railing.

"Ran with Ana, Carol, and Sophia towards the back yard. I was holding the gate open for them and shut it as soon as they were through. Ana pulled me away just as one of those nasty assholes tried to take a chunk of my arm off. Not sure I would have seen him coming had she not pulled me away. I owe her my life." T whispered once more, lost in thought as he realized he could have been lost that day.

"God, I'm glad she was with you then..." Glenn sighed in relief at the new information, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I am too." T couldn't help but admit with a soft chuckle as a sudden low roar pulled them apart, their eyes shooting down the dirt road instantly where a single headlight followed by a pair belonging to another car appeared.

"Get Rick and the others!" T barked out both in relief and worry as he headed for the stairs instantly, Glenn close on his heels as he made a mad dash through the tower doors and up towards the prison itself.

T waited at the gate leading out of the main yard, waiting to see a familiar face as Daryl's voice could be heard yelling over the wind. Not wasting any time, ignoring the added car on Daryl's tail, T pulled the gate open, allowing Daryl to plow through.

"Hold on! That's Ana!" Daryl shouted when he noticed T in the works of shutting the trunk out, startling the black man who quickly pulled it open and out of the way. Ana's face appeared out of the driver window, sending a blanket of relief flooding over T who then yanked the gate completely shut as the two drove up towards the prison.

* * *

Ana pulled in beside Daryl, eyeing up the darkened and empty yard before kicking off the engine of her truck.

"Ana! Daryl! You're back!" T's voice carried up the hill as she hopped out onto the gravel, turning to welcome the relieved hug from her friend.

"Sorry, we're late, had a little situation in the town." She muttered against his shoulder as T quickly pulled away to look down at her worried. She scoffed jokingly, pushing him away before gesturing to herself for him to see.

"I'm fine. Just ran across a group of dickless assholes, took care of them, no problem." She promised, turning to Daryl who scoffed at her lie causing her to flip him off, hoping to shut him up.

"You guys made it! What happened? Are you guys alright?!" Voices began yelling from behind them as the two turned to face the rest of the group who came stumbling out of the prison wide awake and alert. Maggie and Glenn plowed straight into Ana who chuckled at the attention, hugging her two friends back before they let her go to inspect her from head to toe.

"Like I told T, I'm good guys. We just got sidetracked. Ran across another group who wasn't lookin' to make new friends." She offered carefully as Rick stepped up, gripping her shoulders in worry.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Rick asked softly, startling Ana when he gave her a light shake for answers.

"Nothing. We took them out quickly and got back on the road. Okay, maybe not quickly, took some time but I'm fine, we're fine." Ana smiled over at Daryl who silently watched from the side, stewing at the physical touch she was receiving from the Sheriff.

"We were beginning to really worry about you two." Hershel hobbled out with Beth's help as Ana passed the older man a thankful smile.

"How's the baby? She doin' alright?" Ana asked in equal concern as Rick smiled and nodded, letting her know that his daughter was inside with Carol at the moment. That comment alone sent Ana rolling her eyes as she glanced away, not wanting anyone to see the hatred on her face at the simple mention of said name.

"Did you guys find anything besides the truck?" Maggie glanced at the truck in apprehension as Ana rolled her eyes playfully, slipping past them to the bed of the truck. Pulling the bed of the truck open, she turned to see their expectant faces before pulling the tarp clear of their findings. Thankfully they had the truck so Ana did what she had wanted to and grabbed everything baby-related back at that store.

* * *

Ana's POV...

It had been a couple of hours since we got back, and though I should be asleep, getting some rest in for the next day, I couldn't. I found myself wide awake, my eyes panning to Daryl every once in a while as he stood silently outside my cell, one of my found cigarettes resting on the tip of his lips.

Me on the other hand, found the perfect way to busy myself during the night as Judith's cry echoed through the cell block, startling everyone. I was at Rick's cell in a matter of seconds, hesitantly asking to hold the girl and to take her to my cell, especially with the dark bags hanging under Rick's eyes. Sure, he was hesitant, not sure if I knew what I was signing up for, but I had held babies before. My brothers or even cousins were babies at one time and with being the oldest of the bunch, I had forgotten how many times I had changed diapers or bottle-fed them.

Now, I was lying in my own cell, Judith laid out between me and the wall, deep asleep after giving her a much-needed bottle and diaper change. At the sight of me changing a diaper, I almost fell off the bed laughing at the look of shock and overall surprise Daryl gave me as I easily maneuvered the new diaper around the soiled one. I fought back the laughter I so badly wanted to let out, not wanting to startle Judith, who at the time was beginning to calm down. But soon after that, Daryl had slipped out of my cell to smoke a cigarette I had handed him earlier in the night.

"How did ya know how to do that shit?" Daryl's soft voice pulled me from staring at Judith who hadn't moved an inch since I put her down for the night. Taking one last reassuring glance towards the small child, I slowly rolled onto my back to meet Daryl's eyes through the dimly lit cell.

"I'm the oldest of all my siblings and cousins. If I remember correctly, I had to learn how to feed and change them at a very young age." I rasped out through the darkened room as I watched Daryl maneuver into the cell, shifting the lone chair beside me.

"Ya scare me sometimes..." he muttered as I snorted softly, rolling my eyes at his dramatics as I checked on Judith once more before rolling quietly to face him.

"Ya never carried a baby before?" I whispered, lying on my arm to get comfortable as I gave the man my full attention.

"Why the hell would I fuckin' carry a baby?" I knew he didn't mean to softly snap at me so I didn't sit on it for long as I got further comfortable without waking Judith.

"Never wanted kids?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, my curiosity getting the best of me as it had been a subject I was embarrassed to admit I had thought about on more than one occasion. Not about having kids with Daryl perse, though I wouldn't be opposed by the idea, I was curious if the man had ever thought about becoming a father.

It grew silent through the cell that I had to blink my eyes and search for Daryl, wondering if he had left silently after my question.

"I wouldn't be a fuckin' good dad...I ain't about to put a baby through shit like that with me in the fuckin' picture." Daryl grumbled out causing my head to snap up to meet his eyes through the darkness. I knew he had a dark past, a past that had a lot of abuse, physically and sexually, but I thought at some point the man must have entertained the idea of having his own little one. But maybe I was wrong. I didn't know the full extent of his childhood and the darkness that laid there, maybe I had hoped that the man hadn't been as damaged as I originally thought.

"I think you'd be a good dad..." I confessed softly, watching as his eyes darted down at me through the darkness as his lips pulled into a thin line.

"Ya don't fuckin' know shit..." He hissed, pushing himself to stand as I was quick to reach out and grab his hand, stopping him from marching out as I realized I had just verbally backed the man into a corner unintentionally.

"I don't know the exact shit ya went through but I also know that ya ain't like yer dad or Merle." He tried to shrug me off at the mention of his brother though I held fast as I carefully slipped off the bed, checking to see that Judith hadn't moved an inch from her place.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth..." Daryl hissed this time in my face when I turned to face him completely, though I didn't back down and I knew he knew I wouldn't.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth and listen ta me..." I gripped his hand tighter, my free hand reaching up to grip his collar to pull him closer to me.

"Ya are yer own fuckin' person. What some dipshit dickless asshole did ta ya doesn't define who ya are. Yer stubborn as hell and a dick from time to time but ya take care of yer own, ya always have everyone's back even when ya say ya don't, ya loyal ta the bone. You'd be a good fuckin' dad if ya give yerself a chance, I know it." I hadn't expected our conversation to take this turn, but now that I found myself basically pouring out to Daryl on a more personal level.

Daryl hadn't said shit to me after my words as I waited for him to either shove me or snap, it was one of the two. But it didn't happen as I was suddenly pushed into the corner instead, his lips on mine as his hands gripped my hips tightly in his grip. I didn't waste any time in returning the gesture as my arms were suddenly around his neck, my body moving on its own as I jumped with the help of his hands on my ass, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

I don't know why he was reacting to my words this way, but I didn't have time to think over it as his hand was suddenly under my shirt, groping my chest as I pulled away from his lips with a gasp of pleasure. Daryl huffed, burying his face into my neck as he bit into the skin there.

"Yer fuckin' frustratin'..." he moaned out as I suddenly rolled my hips against his own, letting out my own soft whimper at the contrast.

"Ya fuckin' love it..." I muttered out of breath as he dropped his hand from my chest to grip my hips, stopping me from moving any further.

"The fuckin' baby's right there..." He groaned out as I fought against his grasp, wanting nothing more than to have a repeat of the previous day.

"I need ya..." I rasped out in lust as he moaned softly, his forehead dropping to my collarbone as his dull nails buried themselves into my hips.

"Fuckin' hell...stop..." He forced me to stop as I sighed in defeat, knowing we wouldn't be continuing for the remainder of the night as he carefully maneuvered me off of him and back onto my feet. I slowly dropped my hands from around his neck before burying my face into the middle of his chest, attempting to stop myself from jumping his bones there and then. I couldn't help it, have you seen the dude?

"Are ya askin' me shit like that cause yer..." Daryl's deep voice suddenly pierced the silence surrounding us as my face shot away from his chest to meet his hesitant eyes.

"I ain't pregnant, if that's what ya askin'..." I muttered, pulling my shirt down from where it had ridden up as his eyes panned down my form subtly.

"Well, figured I'd fuckin' ask since we didn't use..." I didn't need light to notice the blush that crossed Daryl's hard features sending a tingly feeling down into my toes at the man's worry over what we had done earlier. Snickering, knowing I'd have to put the man out of his misery as I gripped his collar once more, pulling his lips down to meet mine quickly.

"Don't ya worry 'bout that. Found some birth control and morning-after pills at that store, think it'll come in handy."

* * *

I had returned Judith to her father early the next morning after changing and feeding the little one who was now 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed' as my grandmother used to say. He thanked me profusely though I instantly picked up on the fact that he didn't look like the walking dead, literally. A bit of color had returned to his features, he had an added kick in his step as he balanced Judith on his shoulder.

"It was no problem, ya looked seconds from passing out on yer own." I pressed as he softly smiled at me before nodding.

"Thanks Ana, for everything." he hummed as I smiled and winked at him before turning to head out, only to come face to face with a startled Carl.

"Sorry..." I muttered, not sure where I stood with the boy and not wanting to push him as I made to slip past him only for him to grab my arm, stopping me.

"Ana...I...could we walk?" Carl asked unsure as I gazed down at him hesitantly before turning to his father who offered me a comforting smile. Knowing even if I wanted to tell the boy to take a hike, I couldn't. He was being a little bastard but yet, I didn't blame him for any of it.

"Sure, we'll be back." I offered Rick who nodded, turning to pass his son a look before I slipped out of the cell, right into Daryl who had been waiting for me.

"Ready?" He turned to head out of the cellblock until I grabbed his hand, stopping him from taking a step away from me.

"Can ya give me like 20 mins? The kid wants ta talk." I gestured over my shoulder towards Carl who was fighting to look anywhere but at Daryl who didn't attempt to hide the hatred on his face. Turning, his hand finding its way onto my hip, he continued to glare at Carl over my shoulder before I gripped his chin, turning him to look at me.

"Ya sure?" he finally asked as I nodded without hesitation, pecking his lips quickly before stepping back from his grab.

"I'll meet ya at yer bike." I patted his chest before gesturing for Carl to follow after me. He didn't wait a second before he was running to catch up with me causing me to smile.

"Sorry...didn't know you had plans with Daryl." Carl apologized as soon as we took a seat on the bleachers just outside the front entrance.

"Ain't anythin' to apologize for, Daryl can wait 10 minutes. Not like workin' on his bike is life or death..." I jokingly added, not turning to look at him as my eyes panned the wide field where Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, and T-Dog were conversing, no doubt about how to further guard the fence line that was buckling under the walkers every day.

"Ana..." Carl began as my eyes finally panned to him, waiting patiently for what the boy had to say as I steeled my heart to hear anything.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, hanging his head guiltily as my eyes widened, shocked to hear him apologizing over everything.

"For what?" I couldn't help but ask though it was a stupid question once I realized what I was asking as he fiddled with his hands.

"What I said on that day...it wasn't your fault and yet I...I blamed you for something you didn't do and I'm just...I'm sorry..." By the end of his apology, I finally noticed the tears spilling down his cheeks onto his jeans causing my heart to snap in half at the heartache. Within seconds, I scooted closer to his side, my arms quickly around him to pull him into the comfort of my chest as he cried.

"You don't need to apologize, Carl. You were hurt, in pain, I will not blame you for that." I whispered into the top of his head, his father's hat forgotten on the seat beside him.

Deep down, I felt as if Carl still held some ill will against me but I knew, I couldn't and wouldn't blame him for it. He had just lost his mother, a woman who had literally birthed him and taken care of him since day one. And to have that all ripped out from under you in a span of 10 minutes, I couldn't imagine the pain this boy was going through and partially alone as well. I had once promised him, that no matter what, that I would always be there for him, and that's what I planned on doing.

* * *

**How was it guys? **

**Hope it was alright. I'll try to get a chapter up sometime next week. My kids are starting school so a shit storm is coming next week, help!**

**Until next time~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Holy Fuck! (pardon my french) but it has been wayyyyyy too long since I last posted and for once, I blame my computer and the electricity running through my place. So let me just explain myself before ya'll back me into a corner lol 2 weeks ago, we had a random power surge hit our place (it's not the first time, the electric issue with our neighborhood is beyond help) anyways, it fried the power surge protector on my laptop (yeah). Luckily I had enough battery life on it to write up this chapter but as soon as I got around to posting it, it died (internally crying) anyways, I've been searching for a replacement charger or another computer for me to purchase, but no luck so I am either going to have to post from my phone (which sounds like a pain in the ass) or type up when I'm at work, we'll see how this goes. So be patient with me as my posting will be all over the place until I can get a new cord or new laptop.**

**I am going to bypass the reviews and whatnot this time around seeing as its been WAYYYYY too long since I last posted. Hope ya'll forgive me on that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

Everything had slowly begun to go back to normal, sort of. Carol still hated my guts, which was fine and dandy. I didn't like her any more than she did. Sophia had attempted to seek me out to draw or just hang out, but every single time the little girl did, Carol was not far behind, screaming her head off. I still remember vividly that the woman had accused me of 'attempting' to pull her daughter to my side of the group. It was ridiculous as I tried to defend myself, for no reason against the psychotic woman only for her to threaten me to stay away from her kid.

After that day, I tried to stay clear, tried being the keyword but I could instantly pick up on the sadness and desperation on Sophia's face whenever she was within view. Carl spent most of his free days with me and I knew, Sophia wanted to do the same.

One other thing that I hadn't thought would still happen was Rick. I thought he had been in the clear of completely losing his mind when he had shown no sign of just that after Lori died. I had expected him to flip shit and start talking to walls like he did in the television series, but nope. It never happened, well that's what I had thought until a few days after Daryl and I had returned from our run. Maggie had sought me out saying that Rick had insisted that the phone, one I knew to be broken in the generator room, had rung and someone had spoken to him.

That was all the clarification I needed to know that Rick was slowly, very slowly going down the rabbit hole.

I had tried to help where I could while attempting to wrangle Rick back to the sanity side of things all awhile avoiding Carol and her drama. I no longer cared to get involved with anything Carol related though I still felt bad for Sophia.

Finally, a couple of days later after fixing what could be fixed in the prison and cleaning what we could, I found myself relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, finding myself perched outside in the yard in the early morning, alone. It was times like these where I could really have time to just sit and think. Think about what has happened and what was coming. It was also times like these where I realized I had forgotten tons of things, thankfully I hadn't wasted time in notating things in my 'journal' months ago.

"Mornin' Shorty..." A familiar voice joined me as I bit into the juicy apple before grinning over at the man approaching me.

"Mornin' T..." I added back after swallowing the apple, watching as the man took a seat beside me on the bleachers.

"What's yer mornin' lookin' like?" I inquired in question, knowing every day was a different day and every day held something new for us to do around here.

"Gonna take the inmates down to the yard, help clean it out a bit." T explained as I nodded, glad that Rick had agreed to allow the inmates to live amongst us, under supervision of course. They would make a perfect addition to our group, I was sure. Axel had assisted me the other day with applying what would could find to hold up the fences, though everyone said it didn't need to be done. But that was one thing I had remembered, the walkers slowly cluttering against the fence line so I knew they'd thank me later.

"Sounds good." I hummed, taking another bite out of my apple, a peaceful warmth caressing my skin as the sun continued to rise in front of us.

"How's everythin' going, with you and Daryl?" T suddenly asked as I snorted, rolling my eyes playfully before turning to eye the larger man beside me in amusement. I didn't give the man enough credit, only being back for a few hours after my run with Daryl and the man had instantly picked up on what we had done. He mentioned something about the way that Daryl was now hovering over me, even closer, if that was at all possible, that he noticed the way Daryl would watch me. Naturally, I argued my defense, wanting to cover my tracks as I wasn't ready for everyone to know something so personal, but T wasn't having it. He was observant and had seen the slight changes between me and Daryl, even if they were only slight.

"Everythin' is fine." I mocked back as he chuckled, turning to glance down at me in equal amusement.

"Nosey bastard..." I muttered back, not even attempting to say it under my breath as T broke out laughing, slapping me gently on the back. I turned back to the field in front of us, the main reason I had pulled myself out here to relax, still currently strolling through the tall grass, speaking under his breath.

"Think he'll be okay?" T asked in concern as I sighed, taking a sip of my water as Rick spun on his heels, pointing at something in front of him before yelling. I had given up on telling the man that yelling would do no good, especially with the walker count growing outside the prison fence everyday. He had completely ignored me so I had given up and settled for just watching from afar so he didn't get himself killed.

"Hope so, not sure how much longer we're gonna be able to go without him leading us..." I unconsciously confessed as T snorted, turning to glance at me as my eyes slid to meet his own in confusion.

"What?" I asked unsure of why he was suddenly staring me with a smirk of all things. It didn't settle right with me and honestly, I hated being left out of things.

"You know, you're just as much our leader as he is." T added back as I scoffed in disbelief, shaking my head in denial as I turned back to check on Rick who was now sitting in the middle of the field, throwing rocks.

"I'm no leader." I cut him off as I felt his eyes snap back over to gaze at me.

"I don't want to be a leader. Ya'll...we need Rick." I left no room for argument as T's words simmered over me.

Before we could get any further into the conversation, voices trailed towards us from the prison causing both of us to glance back to see Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Beth and Daryl trotting towards us, deep in conversation.

"Wonder what's up?" I mumbled to T who passed me a brief glance who didn't hesitate to fill me in on something I had clearly missed.

"Maggie and Glenn are gonna on another run." T explained as my eyes quickly snapped to his in confusion and concern.

"But Daryl and I just got back, literally like 4 days ago." I pointed out, already finding myself climbing down the bleachers to the pavement.

"Yeah, you did. But the little asskicker is going through all those supplies like water, they just want to go out and see if they can find anything else for her, stock up for the coming months." T's next words stopped me from approaching the group who had stopped in the middle of the lot to talk amongst themselves. Well, he was right, the little one had already gone through 4 cans of the formula I had snatched up from our last run and one box of diapers had already been emptied. I hadn't realized how much supplies a brand new baby would go through, especially when said supplies were hard to find nowadays.

"Guess that's a good idea..." I added as T approached my side with a knowing smile as I sighed, unable to get rid of that nervous itch that was climbing up my back. I felt nerves climbing up my spine and clutching at my neck, almost suffocating me as I watched Glenn and Maggie climb into a car to head out. I wanted to open my mouth, say something, but what? I didn't even know what this feeling was yet alone how to make them stay back. Judith needed the supplies and I knew they could take care of themselves against whatever was waiting for them out there?

* * *

Author's POV...

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice pulled Ana from her thoughts hours after Glenn and Maggie had gone on their run. She glanced away from Rick, who had still yet to leave the field and to the man approaching her slowly from the prison itself.

"Nothin'. Figured I'd clean whatever guns we have in case...anythin' happens." She explained, gesturing to the various weapons laid out in front of her on the bleachers, her own pistol currently in her hand in pieces.

"Why are ya watchin' the sheriff?" Daryl didn't hesitate to ask as she scoffed, shaking her head, knowing the man was clearly accusing her of something that wasn't true. But what was new?

"I'm keepin' an eye out on him so he didn't hurt himself or anyone else. Those two kids in there have lost enough already, they don't need to add their father to that damn list." She barked out, meeting Daryl's eyes in a challenge which he quickly backed down from as he approached her the rest of the way, taking a seat at the top.

"Who has Judith?" Ana asked a few moments later, cracking the clip back into her pistol as Daryl eyed her, quietly turned on by how easy the woman made that look.

"Carol, who else?" Daryl added back, attempting to keep the snark out of his voice though it was almost impossible to do with that woman's name.

"Figured as much." Ana scoffed, slipping her now clean gun into the holster at her thigh before glancing over her shoulder at the sound of footfall to see T-Dog and Axel conversing about setting up some makeshift bunkers in case anything happened that they'd need it. Clearly her idea.

"Woman still givin' ya shit?" Daryl asked as Ana snorted, glancing up at him with a 'are you shittin' me' look before turning back to the next gun on the seat.

"I try to avoid her at all costs but I feel for Sophia. Girl can't do anythin' and Carol refuses to let her hang out with Carl because it seems that the boy is constantly glued to my hip and she doesn't want her around me." Ana rolled her eyes as she began to effortlessly take the gun apart before Daryl leaned forward.

"In that future seein' of yours, tell me the bitch dies." He hissed sending her laughing in amusement as she lifted her eyes to meet his confused ones.

"It's not future seein', I just know shit, well, some shit. And no, sorry ta break it to ya, she doesn't, unfortunately as far as I know." Ana didn't hesitate to let out another laugh before shaking her head at the man's clear disappointment. She couldn't stop the amused chuckle that erupted from her lips at the look on his face before she turned her attention back to the gun in her hand.

"Ana!" A voice suddenly yelled, startling the both of them as their heads whipped simultaneously towards the prison where Carol was marching towards the pair, anger painted across her face.

Great.

* * *

Daryl's POV...

I watched through a glare as the woman slowly walked faster in our direction before I was on my feet, not hearing a thing Ana was saying as I cut the woman off. No use being gentle with this psychopath as I grabbed her forearm as she tried to bypass me to the woman slowly climbing down the bleachers.

"Daryl, let go of me!" She screeched as I tightened my grasp on her, finally collecting her attention as she winced, her eyes shooting up to meet mine.

"This has NOTHING to do with you!" She turned to scream in my face as I stood unmoving before slowly leaning closer to her.

"This has everythin' ta do with me..." I hissed in her face dangerously, letting her know that if she put a finger on Ana again, I wouldn't hesitate to paint the pavement with her blood.

"Just because she let you fuck her and you immediately think everything is your damn problem." Carol glared back up at me, seemingly thinking she could rouse my feathers though I refused to give her the pleasure of doing so as I let a smirk cross my features.

"Everything was my damn problem from the first day. Has nothin' ta do with us fuckin' or anythin'." I craned my hand to the side, twisting her forearm at a weird angle causing her to let out a pained whimper, one that gave me pleasure in hearing.

"Daryl, don't..." Ana's voice was what pulled me from my thoughts on how I was going to kill this woman. I blinked away the red I was currently seeing and turned to see her soft eyes staring up at me from behind. How could this woman have such mercy over a woman who had done nothing but cause problems? How could she stand there unfazed and not verbally threaten to kill this woman where she stood?

"Ain't worth it..." she answered me as if she could hear my thoughts sending me growling in annoyance as I turned back to glare at Carol.

"One fuckin' wrong move and i'll end ya. Don't test me." I rasped out, gripping her arm tightly once more before shoving her away, pleased as she stumbled away pathetically before turning to glare at the two of us.

"What the fuck can I help ya with today, Carol?" Ana's voice wavered between hatred and pent up anger as she stood just beside me.

"Sophia...why..." That was all the old woman was offering as I watched the interaction closely, waiting for the woman to move a muscle so I could react before she got to Ana.

"Am I supposed to know what yer goin' on about now? Ya won't let me see Sophia or vice versa, so what shit are ya spoutin' about now?" I stood proudly beside Ana who hadn't hesitated on barking down at Carol, something I was almost too pleased to watch unfold.

"She refuses to listen to me, refuses to sleep. She cries all day and hasn't spoken to me in weeks." Carol was beginning to huff, tears spilling from her eyes and down her dirty cheeks. Was this woman seriously pulling the crying card, on us?

"And?" Ana crossed her arms, trying to come across uncaring though I could easily pick up on the brief worry that had crossed her features at the mention of the little girl. I knew she cared for Sophia, she had mentioned numerous times in the past couple weeks since we had been at the prison. She also informed me about said woman basically threatening her to stay away from Sophia. This lady was so far off her rocker, I was beginning to think she belonged down in that field with Rick.

"It's because of you..." Carol hissed, taking a step towards us as I went to lift my pistol, wanting to just end this conversation before it continued, but I should have known Ana wouldn't let me do the honors as her hand gripped my own, pushing my hand effortlessly away before stepping in front of me.

"Nothin' is because of me. You threatened me ta stay away from her and ya threatened yer own kid. That's fucked up Carol, I don't care who ya think you are or what good ya think yer doin'. We may not be on good terms, its clear, but shit Carol, that's yer daughter, yer own flesh and blood and all ya can think about is the fact that ya hate me. Do ya think I'd hurt her? I'd turn her to 'my side' like ya said? Push her off the fuckin' deep end? I ain't like that, no matter how much ya think I may be. And before ya fuckin' blame me for shit that ain't my fault, yer a fuckin' mom still because of me. I went out of my fuckin' way ta save that little girl just so you could keep that fuckin' title. I ain't ask ya for shit or done anythin' to ya so don't come out here spoutin' shit about things being my fault because anyone with eyes can clearly see it's yours." I kept my lips tightly shut, watching proudly as she defended herself without fault against the very woman who had been crawling up her ass since the first day we got here.

"I..." Carol growled out in the meantime, attempting to take a swipe at Ana when I wasn't paying attention only for her to shoot across the way, tackling Carol to the ground before nailing her in the face. I could tell that hit did both, relieve her and also concern her as blood began to pour from the woman's nose.

"I'm done with yer shit Carol. I have not done a single thing to ya and I'm sick of it."

* * *

Ana's POV...

I had basically left Carol to cry on the pavement as she held her seemingly broken nose. I didn't care, she had it coming and was lucky that was all I gave her. I returned back to my cell, Daryl close on my tail, saying something not trusting that woman to not retaliate against me after that, but I could care less. If she wanted to continue that brawl, she knew exactly where to find me.

Digging through my bag, almost annoyed by how my rest day had ended, my eyes caught the sight of something I had forgotten I had grabbed that time we were in town.

"Ya know if Carl and Sophia are still awake?" I asked, not having to turn around to know that Daryl was standing in the same spot he always did when he followed me to my cell, leaned against the cell door.

"Looked like they were headin' towards the cafeteria for those fuckin' lessons with Hershel." Daryl gruffly added as I snorted at his comment, turning to look at him amused.

"Dude, they're kids, they gotta learn shit aside from how to use a knife or gun. Should have grabbed some math books or somethin'." I went on to complain, grabbing the comics and coloring books I had gathered from that book store and shoved my bag back under my bed out of sight.

"Want me to give it to them?" Daryl stopped me from exiting my cell as I quickly shook my head, gently brushing past him to the landing.

"If that bitch has a problem with me giving her kid a bit of happiness, I won't hold back this time." I didn't stay to see the look on Daryl's face as I stomped down the stairs, taking them two at a time before power walking across the cellblock to the cafeteria where Sophia and Carl were silently sitting with Beth and Hershel. The older man met my eyes hesitantly as I approached before I passed him a quick shake of my head, letting him know that I did not care. He had heard about the argument with Carol about me being anywhere near Sophia, I knew he was worried about approaching and starting something with her mother. Well, too late for that shit.

"Hey guys..." I announced gently as both heads whipped around towards me. Carl was out of his seat, hugging his arms around my torso as I brushed my fingers through his, surprisingly, loose hair before turning to see Sophia glancing up at me hesitantly.

"It's alright, Sophia. I had a talk with yer mom." I admitted lightly, as she blinked a few times before a short smile briefly caressed her lips.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to teach us something too?" Carl as I chuckled, shaking my head before gesturing for him to take a seat.

"I guess in a way. Noticed we're a little dry on literature options here and found some stuff on my last run." I wasted no time in dumping the comics out on the table in front of the two kids, pleased with the way their eyes lit up at the sight before they were diving at the material.

"There are a couple of books in there as well, figured that would help. And a couple of coloring books to ease the time." I mentioned as Beth and Hershel smiled up at me.

Nodding at them, I glanced down at the two kids with a smile before turning to leave only for Hershel to stop me.

"I think it would be a great idea for you to help with the kids studies as well, when you have the time, of course." Hershel mentioned as I glanced at him surprised that he would suggest something like that.

"I know you're going to say something about only spending a small amount of time in college, but that matters all the more."

* * *

Later that day, I finally barricaded myself in my cell with one of the medical books I had snatched up from the bookstore in town, trying to refamiliarize myself with things I had forgotten and also learn what I could. I had almost returned back outside to watch Rick while I read but T had promised he wouldn't let the man out of his sights as I was set to relax.

Daryl wasn't glued to my side, for once, mentioning something about helping in the field with T. I had attempted to jump at the opportunity to help out but both men were quick to shut me down as I scoffed, not having the patience to argue back before I slipped into my cell for some 'quiet time'.

About halfway through a section on the importance of recovery after limb removal, a book I was happy to have found so that I could further help Hershel, when yelling snapped my attention quickly from the book and to my cell door. At first, I thought it was Carl and Sophia playing around so I sat silently, waiting to hear it again just to be sure that's what it was before screaming of a different sort echoed through the cells. The book I had been so deep into was quickly tossed to the ground as I snatched up at my machete holster and gun, running out of the cell on high alert as I watched a few people down below running towards the cafeteria.

"What is it?! What's going on?!" I shouted out at anyone who was still inside as Beth and Hershel came into view as she tried to help her father back into the safety of the cellblock.

"Someone outside the fence!" Beth shot out an explanation in panic as I quickly went about helping her through the cellblock before being sure that Carl locked the cellblock door like planned.

"Be careful." He pleaded through the cell bars as I nodded, not wanting to waste any more time as I took off running outside and down the stairs to the gravel. My eyes snapping around the area while I attempted to pull out any insight on where in the plotline we were, my eyes were met by the group cluttering around the entrance gate, everyone facing the gate leading into the prison.

I still hadn't gathered what was happening or who it could be until I had run close enough to see the familiar dark-skinned woman standing weakly just outside the gate. I slid to a stop, my throat closing up as I took count of the clear bag of diapers peeking through the bag she was lugging around.

"Fuck..." I hissed under my breath, my memories coming back at me in full force as Daryl finally took notice of me and ran over.

"Get everyone back inside." He grabbed my arm, trying to pull me from my thoughts as I shook my head, turning to look at him desperately.

"She's supposed to be here, Daryl. I know her."

* * *

**I know, not one of my better works but I felt it had to happen this way. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed it even just a smidgen. **

**I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can, so be patient with me.**

**In the next chapter, we'll be officially meeting Michonne! so excited to have another badass lady join the squad!**

**Until next time~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Can't apologize enough for how long the wait for this update has been. My laptop is in shambles so I'm only able to work on updates when I'm free at work or on my phone (which I hate to do). I'm still in the works of finding a replacement laptop or a similar charging cord, but no luck as of now so updates will be spread out and all over the damn place till then. **

**Halloween is also coming up so my family is in the works of building our Annual haunted house, which I'm busy with promoting and doing marketing things for that along with labor work. **

**So thank you, everyone, for being so damn patient with me these past few weeks, I really appreciate you all!**

**I'm going to skip addressing reviews and new followers for this update since I got a few DM's from people who had been eagerly waiting for the next update. Do not want to keep ya'll waiting any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or its characters, just Ana. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

I bit my lip as the group converse on whether they wanted to help Michonne or not. I wanted to argue my point but I knew I couldn't do that without completely spilling everything I knew to the group and that wasn't going to happen. It was bad enough Daryl knew, I didn't need anyone else knowing what I knew.

"What do ya mean, she belongs here?" Daryl rasped out softly, pulling me away from earshot of the rest of the group as I sighed, turning to look at him pathetically.

"She's meant ta be here, can't ya just take that and believe me?" I whined out, really not in the mood to go into excruciating details on everything I knew about Michonne. All I knew was she was meant to be here, with us and that's how I wanted it to stay. Daryl in turn, gazed down at me silently, no doubt waiting for an explanation he wasn't going to get before sighing. We had argument numerous times since he had found out I 'knew things', he had learned by now that he'd never win.

"How did she find us?" Daryl instantly asked, changing the subject as my eyes widened in realization to how, indeed, she had found us. Maggie and Glenn.

"Fuckin' hell, Maggie and Glenn got jumped..." I stepped closer to Daryl in a mild panic, memories of the exact moment coming at me in full swing as his eyes widened.

"What? Where? When?" He grabbed my arms quickly, stopping me from having a complete meltdown as Merle's face flashed across my memory.

You know, forgetting shit I should clearly remember without any problem, was beginning to piss me the hell off. I should have remembered Maggie and Glenn running across Merle, but like all the other shit, it had slipped my mind until it was long done and over with. Pinching the bridge of my nose, remembering I had written it in my journal, I internally kicked my own ass for not scanning through it as I had usually done before bed. Something last night had stopped me from doing so.

"She ran across what they dropped after they got jumped. She has stuff for the baby." I whispered out, my mind already in the works of how to save Maggie and Glenn without losing Daryl to Merle.

"Something ya'll wanna share with the class?" A voice suddenly barked out, pulling the two of us from our conversation as our eyes separated long enough to meet Rick and T, both of which were looking at the two of us in uncertainty and alarm.

"I think we should let her in, hear me out." I stepped up to voice my reason, holding a hand up to stop them from interrupting me as Rick nodded for me to continue.

"She's hurt, alone, if we don't show any fuckin' compassion in this world we might as well push ourselves off the fuckin' deep in with those things." I added, passing Michonne a glance through the chainlink fence as Rick stared at me a bit longer before turning to the others.

"She ain't fuckin' bit Rick. Clear it's a gunshot wound, let me at least take her in and fuckin' treat her." I pressed as he sighed, nodding before tossing out orders as I was quick to run towards the prison, passing Daryl a quick 'meet ya in the cafe' before I was off towards my cell for everything I'd need.

I didn't waste any time, grabbing my 'medical bag' as I had begun calling the bag I kept everything medical-related before I was racing back down the stairs, taking them 2 at a time before slipping back into the cafe where they had Michonne sitting at one of the tables. Carl was quick to offer her a bottle of water, which she took hesitantly before thanking him as he stepped back to his father's side.

"Ya'll need ta back up and give the woman space to fuckin' breath, jesus guys." I muttered out as I approached, getting everyone's attention as they instantly took a step back, all except Carol who continued to stand there, silently judging the black woman.

"If all ya gonna do is fuckin' stare at her like a caged animal, back the fuck off and be useful for once." I hissed at Carol, not enjoying the look she was giving the injured woman who had been passing Carol side glances ever since she had been sat down.

"Is there a reason we just brought an unknown woman into the prison?" Carol announced loudly as I rolled my eyes, knocking my shoulder heavily againt her own to get closer to where Michonne was sitting. The woman in question gawked loudly at my hit, though I ignored her easily to address Michonne.

"So, I'm the unofficial doctor/nurse around here, as Hershel likes to preach. Mind if I take a look at yer gunshot?" I spoke over Carol's rant, not hearing a peep of what she was going on about before I noticed Michonne's eyes snap over my shoulder. I didn't waste any time, pulling the pistol from my thigh before aiming it over my shoulder where I knew Carol had been in the works of doing something stupid. I sighed, passing Michonne an apologetic smile before I stood from my crouched position, turning to see that even Daryl had his bow up and aimed at the woman who now stood rigid in front of my gun.

When was this bitch ever going to learn?

"Don't make me say it a third time, back the fuck up and leave me the hell alone. I'm done with yer petty shit, Carol. I'm hoping sooner than later, ya learn yer fuckin' lesson." I sighed exhausted as Carol's eyes widened, no doubt in anger before she let out a scream as she turned, marching back towards the cellblock where Sophia could be heard calling out to her.

"Bitch." I muttered as I turned back to Michonne, slipping my gun back into the holster before pulling the medical kit out of my bag.

"Sorry, did ya say it was alright for me to check? Didn't hear ya over that bitch moaning." I easily asked as Michonne blinked a few times before nodding, obviously as startled as I was by my personality flip. I silently went about check her injury, cleaning and doing what I could with what I had before I felt someone step up beside me.

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked in his Sheriff voice as I double-checked the stitching I had done before stepping back out of her way.

But I knew Michonne, she wasn't going to say anything that easily.

* * *

Rick had Michonne set up in a cell in the opposite cell block along with Axel and the others. I wanted to argue but I knew the group wouldn't learn to trust her until she had earned their trust. What I knew wasn't going to help her cause.

Later that afternoon, as the sun grew low, Rick had found me, checking in on Hershel's leg, what I had come to do every day at the same time, to voice his worry over the dark-skinned woman. The fact that she had come bearing baby formula of all things, hadn't gone unnoticed by the new father. I passed Hershel a silent look to which he nodded before I went about rewrapping his leg.

"Gettin' better and better everyday pops." I teased, knowing he did not enjoy that nickname from me which caused him to softly grumble as I tied off his bandage.

"Thanks Ana." Beth thanked as I nodded at her, gathering my tools before I followed Rick out of the cell and into the cafeteria.

"So what's the plan?" I knew he had sought me out for a reason so I decided to let him speak before I said what I needed to say.

"I think she saw Glenn and Maggie." He admitted causing me to nod in agreement as I knew he was right thus far.

"That would explain why she showed up carrying baby formula of all things." I pointed out as he nodded, both of our attention turning to the opening prison door where Daryl was slipping in from his watch duty with T.

"Anythin?" Rick asked with a slight hope of seeing either Maggie or Glenn approaching the prison.

"Nothing. Think its time to question our visitor." T suggested as Rick's eyes panned back to me with a silent question I already knew was coming.

* * *

I was literally escorted to the other cellblock where the inmates and Michonne were housed. Daryl refused to let me go without him, typical. T-Dog had voiced his own worry over my safety though I was quick to point out I could probably hand him his ass just as quickly which sent him laughing in agreement. Rick on the other hand, had no intention of not being present for what he loved to call 'interrogation'.

"Dude, all we have ta do is ask nicely. I'm sure she'll give us the answers we're lookin' for but if ya go in there, guns a blazin', ya might as well shoot the woman." I scolded Rick halfway down the hallway as he mentioned his brilliant plan of barging into her cell with their guns drawn. The man could be a complete idiot sometimes.

"How about I act like I'm there ta check in on her wound, ya'll stay outside." I offered with a high hope that they would agree, no questions, but who was I kidding? All 3 men were quick to shoot down my plan as I rolled my eyes, expecting as much as we grew closer.

"Fine, let me go in, check in on her wound and ask the questions. Ya'll can just stand there, actin' all high and mighty."

* * *

I knew she could hear us coming up the stairs as I pushed Rick aside to be the first in view to see her sitting rigidly on the bottom bunk of her locked cell.

"Came ta check on the stitches. The last thing ya need is a fuckin' infection." I smiled slightly, showing the medical kit hanging from my hand as she eyed the 3 men behind me in hesitation.

"Believe me, I tried ta come alone but these 3 treat me like some defenseless puppy." I muttered the last part annoyed as Rick scoffed from beside me, already in the works of unlocking her cell while T-Dog pushed the cell door open.

"No funny business." Rick threatened lightly, attempting to step in ahead of me though I didn't give him the pleasure of that as I was quicky to cut him off.

"I'm Ana, not sure if I introduced myself earlier." I introduced myself, pulling the lone chair in the room towards the bed to sit on, glad that she didn't flinch or make a move away from me like I expected her to.

"I'll have Ana tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way..." Rick began the speech I knew by heart as I was quick to turn and glare at him, effectively shutting him up before I turned back to see Michonne eyeing me.

"Everyone would like to know how you found us and why you were carrying that baby formula?" I calmly asked her, going about the procedure of checking her wound, giving her the opportunity to speak her mind.

"The supplies...were dropped by a young asian guy with a pretty girl." Michonne's voice carried across the cell as I nodded, expecting that answer as I turned to see Daryl already staring me.

"What happened?" T stepped up in concern as I put a hand out to stop him from approaching her any closer.

"Were they attacked?" I asked this time as Michonne's jaw tensed before she nodded.

"They were taken." She offered as I tied a clean bandage around her wound.

"Taken? By who? Same person who shot ya?" I continued as she grunted in pain once I tied off the bandage, knowing exactly who had shot her. Her eyes slowly peeled open, meeting my own in surprise before she cleared her throat and nodded.

It grew quiet for a moment as I sat there, debating on my options on how to go about this only for Rick to beat me to it. He brushed past me, grabbing Michonne's arm as I stood quickly to pull him off of her.

"You tell us what happened now!" Rick bellowed as T and Daryl were quick to help me pull him from Michonne before I stepped in front of him to block Michonne incase he snapped again.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" She snapped over my shoulder at Rick causing me to sigh in irritation before I turned to face her.

"You'd better start talkin' then or ya gonna have a much bigger problem than a gah damn gunshot wound." Daryl hissed as I slapped a hand to my forehead, realizing with these men present, they were digging their own graves deeper.

"Find em' yourself." Michonne challenge which was the last straw as Rick pulled out his pistol, aiming it at her quickly. I jumped in front of her, my arms out as I met Rick's crazed eyes.

"Rick, stop." I warned out as he yanked his eyes from Michonne who stood stalk still behind me, then down to me. Daryl stepped up to do something as I met his eyes, shaking my head for him to stop before I turned my attention back to Rick.

"If ya wanna fuckin' shoot her, yer gonna have ta do it through me dude." I laughed dryly, knowing deep down the man wouldn't do such thing as he clenched his jaw before dropping his arm back to the side.

"I told ya, it ain't gonna happen with ya spittin' fire all over the damn place. Gotta keep a level fuckin' head. Now, we're gonna do it my fuckin' way or we ain't gonna get shit out of her. Get out, all three of you and before you start spoutin' shit about it not being safe, shut the hell up. If ya'll had listened to me from the very fuckin' beginning, wouldn't have to be this way." I didn't rant often, but when I did, it was like a weight fell off my shoulders. The 3 men stood stalk still in front of me, various emotions crossing their faces before Rick sighed, looking like he completely regretted what he had did and stepped up to defend himself.

"Nope, don't wanna fuckin' hear it, out." I snapped, gesturing out the cell door as Rick dropped his hands before surprisingly listening. Both him and T turned from me, heading out of the cell before Daryl stepped up to me. I knew he wouldn't step out without a good explanation.

"She won't hurt me, promise. But she has info we fuckin' need and she ain't gonna give it to me without everyone breathing down her neck. Trust me." I pleaded as Daryl glanced over at Michonne before turning to look at me with a sigh.

"Ain't leavin' but I'll stand by the cell door." He muttered, showing his distrust with his eyes as I sighed in defeat and nodded. I'd take whatever I could.

"Fine." I agreed as he nodded, his hand brushing down my arm briefly before he turned to head towards the cell door.

* * *

I turned to see Michonne analyzing me as I grabbed the chair I had once been sitting in, pulling it away from her to give her some space.

"I swear, there is too much testosterone in this place..." I muttered with a sigh as I took a seat, sitting up to face her.

"Are you the leader here?" Michonne then inquired as I snorted amused before giving her a shake of the head.

"Nah, they wanted me to be but I don't have the patience for that shit and half the time no one fuckin' listens to a thing I say." I offered as she continued to sit rigid and stiff.

"First things first, sorry about all that shit and draggin' ya in. Should have happened a different way but with these guys, they think more with their downstairs than anythin'." I softly added as Michonne glanced out of the bars briefly before turning back to stare at me.

"He your husband?" She then asked as I snickered, more amused than embarrassed as I turned to see Daryl eyeing us from the railing across the cell opening.

"Nah, Daryl doesn't do relationships. I'm more of a convenience in this place." I knew the only way to some people was to be completely honest with them from the start.

"So, now that we cleared the place of the fleas, mind if I ask ya some questions?" I crossed my legs, wanting to seem relaxed, hoping she'd do the same.

"And why do you think I'd answer any of your questions?" She shot back though I had been expecting it.

"Because I feel like ya are losin' more on yer own then without us. How about I take a guess and if I get it right, ya answer?" I knew I couldn't flat out tell her what I knew but I figured, if I danced around the truth a little, make it seem like I was extremely observant, it might help.

"I've been told I'm really hard to read, but go ahead, entertain me." Oh, if she only knew how much I loved a challenge.

"Yer from a group, a big group in a town, maybe? Anyways, leader there is probably some pigheaded dickless asshole who thinks he's doin' right by everyone but is only doin' right by himself. Ya didn't like it, whatever he was selling or the way he was runnin' shit and ran. The asshole who shot ya caught up with ya on yer leaders orders because I'm assumin' ya know shit? Ya came here because ya heard Glenn and Maggie talkin' about the place. Tell me, was I close?" I knew I was close, I had hit everything on the head as she stared across the small space at me in shock.

"How did you..." She sat up further, her eyes wide as I tilted my head amused before leaning closer to her.

"I'm pretty observant, Michonne."

* * *

Okay, probably wasn't the best decision to call her out on her name when I knew for a fact she hadn't given it out, but oh well, shit was on the table and there was no coming back from that. As soon as her name slipped past my lips, she was silent for a long time, staring at me in a mixture of fear and hesitation before she spilled everything I needed to know. I promised her I wouldn't hurt her and that I wasn't with the people she ran from though part of me knew she didn't believe me.

Promising her that I'd send food and water to her, I thanked her with a kind smile, one I was sure she wasn't used to before stepping out to meet the guys.

"So, what's the word?" T immediately stepped up as Rick was quick to slam the cell gate shut, leading us down the stairs and back into the hallway.

"She's from a town called Woodbury, couple miles up north from here. Said something about 75-100 survivors living there under their leader, goes by the Governor." I explained as we slipped out into the cafeteria for Daryl to shut the gate behind us.

"I know, corny nickname. She said he's a real pretty boy, Jim Jones type." I instantly noticed the look on T's face as we all took a seat around a nearby table.

"Glenn and Maggie?" Rick leaned forward as I sighed, nodding to let him know what he was asking.

"They were taken there." I lowered my voice as Beth and Carol came into view, speaking about what to make for dinner.

"He got muscle?" Daryl inquired from beside me sending me nodding.

"Paramilitary wannabes from the sound of it. They have armed sentries on every wall around this town along with walkers." Rick sighed in exhaustion, dragging a hand down his face as Daryl's hand from my thigh from under the table, briefly startling me.

"She know a way in?" T asked in hope as I nodded before tilting my head in an unsure way.

"Said it would be almost too easy to slip in and out like she did." I dropped my hand to my lap, gripping Daryl's hand in mine shortly before he pulled his hand to return to his own lap.

We all started at each other for a moment longer before Rick stood, startling the 3 of us.

"We leave in an hour, grab what you need."

* * *

Author's POV...

"I gotta hand it to you, a lot tougher than I remember. No surprise you lasted this long." Merle taunted Glenn who hung his head forward in exhaustion, his face swollen from the beating he had just taken.

"Shoot, I figured the way Officer Friendly abandoned people, he would have left you behind by now. But he didn't do that, did he?" Merle smirked, enjoying the look of defiance on the younger woman's face as she glared across the room at him.

"Hmmm, so tell me, where ya'll been at?" Merle knelt in front of Glenn, painfully grabbing the man by his chin to meet his eyes.

"It's just a matter of time before they coming looking for us." Maggie hissed causing Merle to chuckle amused, almost praying that good for nothing group came as she said.

"I'll bake a fuckin' cake with pink frosting. Would they like that?" Merle smirked amused.

"Ain't nobody comin' for ya'll, missy." Merle pushed himself to stand, taking a nearby rag to wipe his bloody knuckles.

"Rick is. And when he gets here-" Maggie continued as Merle spun to face her, effectively cutting her off.

"He's gonna do nothing. Think I'm in this by myself? You can't take us all. There's too many of us. There ain't a pair of nuts between the whole pussy lot of you." Merle laughed as he held his arms out at his side to show a point though Maggie scoffed.

"I don't know who you think we are, but these people aren't the same." Maggie rasped out as Merle chuckled under his breath.

"The only lot of ya worth any of my fuckin' time is my brother." Merle spat out as Glenn slowly lifted his head to look at Merle.

"Second he finds out I'm still fuckin' kickin', he's gonna leave ya pussies like I know he will." He added as Maggie chuckled amused, gaining Merle's attention as he hadn't been expecting that sort of reaction.

"Your brother isn't gonna leave us. Even for you." Maggie spat as Merle marched out, gripping her chin in his grasp as he glared down at her.

"Ya don't know shit missy. That's my blood right there and blood sticks together." Merle hissed as Glenn was the one to cut him off this time.

"Daryl isn't the same, Merle. He's found something more important than you."

* * *

**I seriously cannot wait for Merle to meet Ana. I'm so excited to get to that point of the plotline lol**

**Hopefully, I can post within the next week or so, if not, be patient with me!**

**Until next time ya'll~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back with another update! Thank you everyone for being so patient with me these past few weeks! I was seriously so terrified that with the huge gaps between each update, that I would be losing followers on this story but I haven't, so I'm so glad!**

**Reviews:**

**Frankie**: No, I don't think I got your previous review but I did get this one so that's a plus! Glad you are still enjoying the story and that the chapter was to your liking. I'm also sooooooo excited for Ana and Merle to meet as well. I feel like in a weird sort of way, those two are like two peas in a pod lol

**KEZZ 1**: Thank you so much for your leaving a review! I'm so glad that you've enjoyed the story thus far. Hopefully I can continue to keep your interest lol

** .2019:** Thank you! Sending you a virtual hug!

**Pinklips90**: Yess! I get so excited when I see reviews from new readers! Glad you are enjoying it! I also cannot wait for the anticipated meet between Merle and Ana lol it's going to be interesting, I'm sure of that. Crossing my fingers that I can continue to keep your interest in my story till the bitter end lol thank you for the review!

Dark Rose Charm: Who knows if Daryl will leave Ana for Merle, I mean, that man is full of surprises so ya'll will just have to wait and see lol

**Gracie Miserables**: LOL yessss get ready Merle, you've never met a girl quite like Ana lolol

**celia azul**: lol it would definitely be more ideal if Ana took over the group from Rick but nah, she doesn't have the patience for that lol plus she knows that shit has to happen with Rick incharge so she's gonna have to watch from the sidelines for a bit.

**UmiNight Angel Neko:** Hmmmm, I had thought about the chances of Ana just flat out telling Daryl about Merle but two things, she remembers Merle being at Woodbury but that's it and two, she'd be too worried the man would leave as soon as he found out. Like I understand his want to leave, it is his brother after all, his only living blood relative. No matter the shit the two went through together he still considers the man his brother. So, we'll just have to see. Maybe Ana's presence alone will help with Daryl's choice to choose between his brother and the group or maybe her presences will convince Rick into bringing Merle into the group, who knows?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana.**

**Warning! There is smut because I thought ya'll deserved it after dealing with my shit for the past month lol **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

We couldn't leave as soon as Rick had planned. Not long after the group of us branching off to gather what we needed to find Maggie and Glenn, news of Judith suddenly sprouting a fever echoed through the cellblock. With his daughter sick, Rick was more than hesitant to leave the cellblocks just yet. I honestly didn't blame him. I knew he wanted to get out of here and rescue Maggie and Glenn, but I also knew his daughter meant the world to him and needed him close by.

Naturally, I had stepped up, saying I could take T, Daryl and Michonne to hunt down the governor, almost too eager to stick a spike through that dicks head, but the man wouldn't listen to me. Not like I should be surprised though, he wanted to come along as well.

Hershel had found me not long ago, wanting to converse with me on what should be done about Judith's fever. I felt for the little one as she wailed through the early hours of the night, her skin hot to the touch. The poor thing. I yanked out a duffle bag of medical supplies that I kept hidden for special cases. It was packed full of everything I could snatch up from the pharmacy Daryl and I had ransacked, crossing my fingers, I hoped there was even a single bottle of infant Tylenol or something similar as I stumbled down the stairs blindly.

Thankfully, I had stumbled across a single bottle of infant ibuprofen, unopened and untouched. Sighing in relief at the sight of it, I barged into Rick's cell where the majority of the group sat, attempting to help Rick with anything he needed.

"Found something." I called out, dropping my bag of drugs, as I had begun to call it while all eyes shot over to me.

"Bottle of infant ibuprofen." I mentioned, shaking the box before going about ripping it open as Rick stared over at me unsure.

"She's not that old, is it alright for her to take that?" Carol's ear-piercing voice echoed through the cell as I ignored her, going about address Rick directly, knowing he was thinking the same thing by the look on his face.

"We won't give her the full dosage, even less than the smallest dosage. She'll be fine." I promised as Hershel wobbled from his spot against the wall, approaching my side with an agreeing nod.

"Won't hurt her Rick, she'll be fine taking a small dosage of it." Hershel backed me up as I smiled at him thankfully before going about pouring out the small dosage.

"She's not going to like it, unfortunately. Though no child enjoys medicine." Hershel added as those present helped to comfort Rick and hold Judith while I pour the small amount into the crying girl's mouth. She gagged initially, gathering Rick's panicked glance as I placed the small cup down and grabbed the small baby from Beth's arms to pat her back, helping her to swallow it properly.

"Shhh, you're alright." I whispered as I rubbed her back with a hum, pleased when she stopped crying enough to sniffle and smack her lips at the strange taste.

"I know, doesn't taste pleasant but it'll help squirt." I muttered, brushing my nose against her temple before offering her to Rick who eagerly took the little one with a soft smile.

"Thanks Ana." he thanked in relief to not hearing his baby girl screaming bloody murder. I nodded before he mentioning wanting to head out as soon as her fever was down which I agreed to as I grabbed my duffle bag from the ground to slip out, only to be stopped by a hand on the strap of my bag.

"Shouldn't that medicine be passed out?" Before she spoke, I instantly knew who was dumb enough to stop me from moving as I sighed, sending a silent prayer to any deity listening that this woman would just learn her damn lesson and stay clear of me before I did something I'd regret later.

"Carol, I'm not gonna have this damn conversation with ya." I yanked my bag free of her grasp, pleased when it easily slipped from her hands allowing me to step back and turn to face her.

"I'm just wondering why you have all the medicine with you when it could be put to good use." She batted her lashes innocently as I rolled my eyes, almost glancing around in search of Daryl, though I knew the man was out on watch duty with T.

"Carol, I ain't blind or in your stead, stupid. If someone needs this shit, fine, they know where I'm at, but to blindly pass out this shit when no one needs it, what's the damn point? So you can lose the only medicine we have?" I calmly pointed out as I watched her eyes widened slightly, clearly realizing what I was saying before she scoffed.

"And before ya continue on your menopause induced complaining, it was decided by Rick and the others that I'd keep it safe and collected unless needed. If you wanna bitch and moan about the fact that you seem to be some sort of medical physician under all of the complaining, take it up with them, not me. I couldn't give two fucks to what yer complaining about today or any other day so just leave me the hell alone." I didn't wait to hear a response as I turned and headed back up to my cell, an annoyed kick in my step as I slid the duffle bag under my bed, making sure it was out of sight.

If that dumbass lady was dumb enough to come and search my room to claim that bag, I wouldn't hesitate to stick my machete straight through her throat.

* * *

I knew we wouldn't be leaving any time soon as it would take at least an hour or two for the medicine to take hold of Judith and help her. So I took to resting up in my cell, a candle flickering nearby as I eyed my journal held above me, scanning the pages I had written on all those months ago. I knew I was searching for anything that would help me in Woodbury but all I had on that specific plotline was about Merle being there and Michonne running from the place.

I shouldn't have been surprised that nothing else was written, I hadn't even remembered writing about any of this in the first place yet here I was, staring at what was clearly my writing about Merle being the Governor's right-hand man and Michonne running from that place and joining our group. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Did I now need to depend on my intuition and not what I should know from watching his show more times than should be legal?

"Fuckin' hell..." I moaned out in frustration when I still had yet to remember or find anything noteworthy, dropping the book to land on my face, completely hiding my face beneath it. I wanted to be prepared for whatever was waiting for us in Woodbury, but at this rate, the most I could promise was that Maggie and Glenn were indeed there. Nothing more. I wanted at least a small snippet of where they were hidden, just to make it easier on us but hell, I couldn't even offer that.

"Ya okay?" I startled at the sudden voice, ripping the notebook from my face before my eyes snapped over to Daryl's darkened figure standing. Sputtering my lips in irritation, I dropped my head back onto the worn-out pillow with a sigh.

"Jesus, ya scared the shit out of me..." I rasped out, attempting to be conspicuous about hiding my journal between my mattress and the wall, but I knew he had noticed the moment he had seen the notebook out.

"Somethin' I need ta know?" He then inquired as I rolled my eyes behind my shut lids, inwardly cursing as I realized he had indeed noticed the notebook before I peeled my lids open to see him moving his usual chair to sit beside me.

No use avoiding the inevitable. Not like I could give him much aside from his brother, but I refused to give him that much.

"Remember when I told ya I was forgettin' shit? And that even the scribble I'd written down wasn't makin' any sense anymore?" I asked out softly, my eyes pinned to the mattress above me as I watched him nod from the corner of my eyes.

"I don't know anythin' about Woodbury." I muttered out in frustration as I pushed myself to sit up, pressing my back to the wall so my legs could hang off the end where he was sitting.

I didn't expect him to answer immediately as we both just stared at each other for a silent moment before I watched him stand only to turn and shuffle onto my mattress, sitting against the wall beside me.

"What do ya know?" He rested his hands across his stomach as I eyed the small bit of skin peeking out from the collar of his torn flannel before meeting his eyes.

"Just about the Governor and Michonne running here. I didn't write any other shit on that place either than knowing Maggie and Glenn are there." I ripped the journal out from its hiding space, laying it across my lap while staring at it as if it offended me.

"Figure out why ya forgettin' shit?" He then asked as I sighed, dropping my head back against the wall with a dull thud before shaking it.

"I'm assuming the longer I'm in this place, the more I forget. I'm literally going off whatever the hell I wrote in this book. Even reading it, I can't remember writing it." I rubbed the cover of the notebook before turning to see him eyeing me up in thought.

"Ya think this is punishment for tellin' me?" He then asked in mild concern as I scoffed, shrugging my shoulders.

"Honestly, I think it might be a bit of that but more so to do with the fact that I'm attempting to change everything. Like, T was supposed to die that day when that horde got loose." I confessed as he nodded, turning away with a faraway look on his face.

"He was gonna get bit?" He then asked as I nodded my answer.

"Carol was supposed ta get lost in the prison maze and we'd find her a couple of days later, but I sent her off with T so they wouldn't get separated." I added what I remember and what I had written in my journal before shoving it back into its hiding place, uncaring that Daryl saw. He knew there were things he had no business seeing or knowing about and he respected my privacy over that.

It grew quiet between the two of us again, something I was used to whenever I told Daryl about things I knew. I never seemed to catch him off guard anymore as he nodded and took the info in strides.

"How's the little ass-kicker?" He then asked as I couldn't fight the small perk of my lips before my eyes slid over to stare at him.

"She's fine. Found some medicine for infants in that bag I got. She stopped crying soon after. Just waiting for her fever to go down and then Rick said he'll gather everyone." I explained softly, watching as he nodded at the info before turning to meet my eyes.

"What?" He asked when I didn't pull my gaze from him, his eyes doing a once over on my own face before I leaned forward without any warning to press my lips to his. I knew, from the first day I had kissed this man in the back of that Walmart truck, that I would never get enough. I pulled away after a second, giving him enough of a chance to avoid my touch and pull away but he didn't. His eyes continued to gaze across the small space between the two of us before he was diving towards me, his lips encasing my own completely.

I knew I had caught him off guard by how our conversation changed, but at this moment, I didn't care. I wanted him.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, giving him the opportunity to maneuver me the way he wanted, lying me down completely across the mattress. Forcing his way between my legs as my limbs spread to allow room, I moaned unconsciously into his mouth allowing him the chance to caress my tongue with his own. He had never been so forceful before, never been so desperate or dominant. We had only been sexually involved once, sure, but between the random make-out sessions and now, he had never taken the initiative like he was at this moment.

"Fuck...Daryl..." I rasped out for breath as he finally peeled his lips from my own to lick down my neck, leaving marks in his wake, ones I knew I'd be explaining in the days to come.

One hand holding him from collapsing on me, I didn't notice the other hand till I felt the familiar tinge of pleasure licking at my spine when his hand found its way beneath my plain shirt and to the cup of my bra. Squeezing it in the palm of his hand, I couldn't stop myself from bucking up into him, his touch as intoxicating as I could remember.

Knowing I didn't want to cut this short and that we were on a very tight schedule, I pushed at his shoulders, effectively pushing him off of me as he knelt confused. I ripped my shirt free, yanking my bra from my chest before leaning over to blow out my candle.

"We don't got fuckin' time for foreplay...I need ya now." I pleaded out, even in the dark noticing the way his entire body shivered before I dove across, pinning him to the bed this time. I ripped his belt free of his pants, tossing it somewhere on my small mattress before his button and zipper followed.

My mouth watered instantly at the sight of his hard shaft springing from its confinements before landing on his stomach. I wanted so much to taste him once again, to swallow him whole but at the simple sight of him lying beneath me, compliant to what I wanted, my core clenched painfully around nothing.

We'd have time later for that, I was sure.

Grasping his shaft, watching as his chest rose and fell with every heavy breath, I knelt above him, allowing his tip to slide through the wetness between my thighs. He groaned at the feeling sending my eyes briefly rolling into the back of my head at the thought that I was the only one that could bring a Dixon to their knees.

"Fuck...just fuckin' put it in before I bust a fuckin' nut right here." Daryl growled suddenly causing my insides to flutter as I didn't waste another second before I dropped down, completely encasing his entire shaft.

I bit into my tongue to stop myself from moaning out at the feeling of being so full. I wanted to be vocal, to moan out his name, tell him how good he was making me feel but I knew how much noise bounced off these walls, I didn't want a fuckin' audience to our time together.

Daryl's fingers were suddenly digging into my hips, no doubt leaving finger-like marks there as I began to slowly roll my hips, enjoying the way his shaft caressed the heated skin deep inside me.

"Not gonna fuckin' last long..." I moaned out softly, warning him at the quickly approaching orgasm I could already feel pricking at the back of my neck.

As if he felt the same way, his grip grew tighter on me before he planted his feet and began thrusting up to meet me. It tossed my head back at the euphoria rushing through me as I pressed a fist into my mouth to stop myself from screaming out while Daryl grunted behind his own pleasure. It didn't take long before I began to whimper, almost tasting my orgasm on my tongue before Daryl sat up as best as he could, pulling me even closer to him.

"Fuck...ya feel good..." He moaned into my ear as I dragged my nails down his back, gripping his shirt tightly in my grasp as he began to thrust up into me again.

"Fuck Daryl..." I moaned out, turning and biting down into his neck to stop me from screaming as my orgasm snuck up on me, shooting through me like a bullet as my toes curled and my vision blurred behind my eyelids. Daryl moaned deeply into my ear as my core clenched tightly around him before his warm seed shot deep within me as his thrust grew uncoordinated.

Drooping down against him in my post-orgasmic episode, I could feel his hand slowly rubbing up and down my back, attempting to bring me back down to earth after that mind-shattering orgasm. He brushed his lips against the side of my head, softly asking if I was alright causing me to nod as he carefully pulled me off of him, our spendings spilling from me and onto the sheet of my bed. Laying me down effortlessly before pulling me into his side, I was briefly caught off guard by his sudden need to cuddle me as his arm wound around my waist, pulling me protectively into his chest.

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep till I heard the soft muttering of talking echoing through the haze followed by an angry bark of something before a hand began to caress my cheek. I blinked a few times, stretching my form out with a pleasant pop of joints before I gazed out into the dark cell to see Daryl staring down at me from his spot where he was now fully clothed.

"Time ta go." He whispered as I nodded, still half asleep as I shivered at the cold air against my bare skin before he began to offer me what clothes I had out.

"Get dressed and meet us in the cafe." He added as I tossed my legs off the side of the bed to sit up before I nodded, eyeing the man in front of me with a dreamy smile, one he softly chuckled at. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to my own lightly before kissing my forehead, then turning to head out.

I watched him leave, still stuck in the land between sleeping and being awake before something seemed to settle on me quickly.

We were heading to Woodbury to get Glenn and Maggie back.

But Merle was there too.

Shit, that's what I had forgotten. Once Daryl found Merle, he was going to leave the group to be with his brother.

Was he going to extend that invitation to me as well, expect me to come with him and his brother?

Even if he did, I knew, I couldn't and wouldn't leave these people to fend for themselves. They were like a family, well the majority of them anyway. How could I leave them so easily?

Suddenly, I didn't feel so well as I stood, mindlessly going about dressing myself before I stopped to stare at my reflection in the mirror posted in my cell. From what I could see thanks to the limited amount of moonlight pouring through the windows, I could see both the fear and hesitation crawling across my features. What was I going to do if Daryl left with Merle? Would I follow him or let him go? I couldn't let him go but I also couldn't let these people fend for themselves.

"Ana!" A voice called up as I pulled myself from my thoughts, shocked to feel my cheeks wet as I had unconsciously begun to cry at the prospect that Daryl may, in fact, leave us for Merle.

"C-comin!" I called back, sniffling back the tears as I wiped at them viciously before grabbing my weapons and heading out.

No time to think about that just yet, we had to get Glenn and Maggie back first, unhurt. Then maybe, I could somehow get Daryl to stay.

"You alright dear?" Hershel approached me first as I emerged into the cafe where the group had gathered to go over plans to pull Glenn and Maggie safely out of Woodbury.

I planted a smile on my face, though too forcefully as I noticed the way Hershel picked up on the underlining feelings behind my fake smile.

"If you're not feeling up to it, it's alright to stay back..." He began, his hand caressing my shoulder in comfort as I quickly cut him off with a shake of my head.

"No, I'm fine. I want to be there to get Glenn and Maggie back, they are like family to me." I confessed as he let out a soft smile, nodding briefly before allowing me past.

I didn't have time to dwell on what was coming, we needed to get Glenn and Maggie out of there safely first. Then whatever shit storm hit us or me from there, I'd deal with it then.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed that bit!**

**Until next time~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh boy, I got a story behind this late update lol pull up a chair and grab that popcorn!**

**First things first, I finally found a charger that would fit my computer, after weeks of searching! I was almost in tears when I found it finally and basically threw my wallet at the associate behind the register. That same day, I drove home like a lunatic and went about charging my computer so that I could FINALLY get back to updating. So, I wrote everything up, was going over any mistakes because hey, there are sometimes when I actually double-check my work guys. I get around to replying to reviews and whatnot before, the fucking electricity goes out. Like, are you serious?! It was out for 3 hours! **

**Anyways, as soon as it turns back on, I go to check my computer and what do you fucking know?! The surge protector that I got for my laptop, did NOTHING! Fried my fuckin' computer and now it's dust. Like, I couldn't function properly after that, I was beyond pissed off and just done with everything. I quickly pull up fanfiction on my phone to check my work and for the love of god, I hadn't even saved my work. I lost EVERYTHING I had typed out. **

**Ugh. **

**I need anger management because I have never been so pissed off about something as much as I was that night. **

**I knew, I couldn't replace that shit so I took a couple days to myself because I felt like I was going to explode at the smallest thing. I worked on bits and pieces at work from time to time. Whipping up this chapter, I go to pull up my Gmail to address my reviews, yet again and what do you think I find? hmmmmm, take a guess, take a wild fucking guess? I am missing 2 MONTHS WORTH OF EMAILSSSS! Like, at this point, I know the universe is out to get me. I am beyond just done at this point and just drop everything.**

**I've had the worst couple weeks since my last update and I knew I wasn't in any shape or form to properly update. I erased what I had originally written up, I hated it, it was shit and when I finally felt like myself again, I restarted. **

**Ugh, I needed to get all of that off my chest and explain everything that has been going on. I'm not avoiding this story, believe me, it is my love child. I WILL continue to update when I can, hopefully I can hint at an actual working laptop for Christmas, but until then, THANK YOU for being sooooo patient with me. I love you guys so much and am so blessed that I haven't lost you just yet. **

**I wanted to address all the lovely reviews I got from my last update, but shit, I couldn't find my emails and honestly, I'm in no mood to manually pull it up on my fanfiction account so please forgive me lol**

**Hopefully this chapter is to your liking!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMC's The Walking Dead or it's characters, just Ana!**

* * *

Ana's POV...

As soon as both my and Hershel had given the green light on Judith's fever, Rick hadn't wasted any time, wrangling everyone up to put out a plan. Though we were technically going in blind, not knowing what to expect and trusting all instincts on what Michonne could offer on the place, I had to fight back on Daryl who had been silently pushing me to stay with the group while they ran off.

"Believe me, you'll need me." I huffed in irritation as I took one last look at the chamber of my gun before slipping it into the holster at my thigh. He grew quiet at that, allow me time to make sure I had grabbed everything along with a few things I had slung into my small shoulder bag.

"What sort of shit storm are we walkin' into?" I couldn't fight the need to bite into my cheek, stopping the words from spilling as I fiddling absentmindedly with the latch on my bag. Merle was waiting there, what the hell was I going to do? How was I going to stop Daryl from coming across the man? Was he just gonna leave like he had in the series? At each question, my heart dropped lower and lower till it was hovering in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't ask me something like that, ya know I can't say shit..." I muttered in my own defense, my eyes panning up and away from Daryl's suspicious gaze before landing on the lady of the hour who had surprisingly already been staring in my direction.

"You two ready?" Rick called out as my eyes were yanked away from Michonne and back to Daryl who silently nodded back to me.

"Ready as we're ever gonna be..." I couldn't help but whisper out, sending both Hershel and Carl a soft smile, silently letting them know that we'd be alright and be back soon before we disappeared out the door and into the cold night air.

"Who's dumbass idea was it to let the new girl go with us?" Daryl snark was easy to smell on the night air causing me to roll my eyes as we continued to drive towards where we had planned to hide our car and continue on foot.

"Would you shut up?" I spat from the backseat, wanting nothing more than to slap my redneck as he glared at me from his spot in the passenger seat.

"She's the only one that knows anything about the place, Daryl. We have to just trust her on this." Rick defended the woman, though it sounded more forced then anything as I passed Michonne a soft gaze, not the least bit shocked to see her already staring at me as if she was analyzing me. Not like I could blame her after spilling the fact that I knew her name without her giving it out. That was my mistake but it was out there, nothing I could do about. Maybe I could use it for my advantage, who knew.

"Trust her, pfft, we don't know anything about her." Daryl added, clearly pissed off with the whole situation as I rolled my eyes again, turning to look at Oscar who had yet to say anything though I didn't expect him to. He was usually quiet unless spoken to.

"Ya didn't know anythin' about me and took me in." I couldn't stop myself from pointing out, completely fed up with the fact that just hours ago this man was writhing beneath me and now he was just whining about absolutely everything. Okay, fine, maybe I was being a bit sensitive with everything since I knew what sort of shit storm we were all walking into, more specifically me and Daryl.

"That doesn't prove shit." Daryl hissed over at me causing me to scoff and turn my attention to meet Rick's uncertain eyes in the rear view mirror. Giving him a quick shake of my head, letting him know that Daryl's words didn't mean anything to me, we continued down the road.

* * *

As we had planned, we pulled off the road just north of what we were told was Woodbury. I didn't worry, I knew Michonne was telling the truth as everything she had said was exactly as she had said it in the series. She had no reason to lie to us, well none that I knew of.

"Woah there..." I caught Michonne before she could completely faceplant into the forest floor, stumbling to stand her back up before she shrugged me off gently with a huff.

"Ya alright?" I perked up, slightly amused at the mild terror playing in her eyes as she subtly tried to step as far away from me as possible.

"M' fine..." She muttered, adjusting the bandage on her leg where I had sewed up the bullet wound from earlier.

"If yer in pain, just say so, I'm a doctor, I'm here for that sort of shit." I scoffed, easily picking up the clear pain playing across her face as she leaned against the hood of the car.

"I'm not...in pain." She muttered out, trying to come across as fine though I let out an amused snort, pulling my shoulder bag in front of me before digging through for that ever-familiar bottle of medication. Shaking the pill bottle, gathering her attention as I popped the lid off before dumping a pair of tablets into my hand.

"Alright, even if you're _fine_, infections won't run for the hills just cause yer too proud ta admit pain. Take these, it'll help." I held them out with a small smile, watching as her eyes scanned my features in suspicion before her hand snatched the pills from my palm, quicker than I could blink.

"Ya two done gossipin'?" Daryl's voice pulled us from our silence, his hand brushing across my lower back as I glanced over at see him staring at Michonne in mistrust.

"You act like ya have anythin' ta gossip on..." I scoffed, pushing him lightly off of me before reaching back into the car to pull my machete holster off the seat and back onto my person before feeling a slight pinch to my side. I yelped uncontrollably, spinning to glare at Daryl only to watch as he innocently stepped away from me to approach Rick and Oscar who were patiently waiting for us in the treeline.

"Jerk."

* * *

Author's POV...

The group had been silently walking for about 20 minutes with Michonne quietly leading them through the darkened forest, the nightlife echoing around them. They hadn't seen a single walker in what felt like forever and Ana couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen. Her eyes snapped around the darkness, wanting nothing more than a huge flashlight to light up the area just to make it easier for her to see what was coming if anything.

"How much farther?" Daryl grumbled out through the darkness as they continued on, a few twigs snapping under their footfall as they pushed on.

"Less than an hour." Michonne muttered back before a chill shot down Ana's spine at the sound of a twig snapping somewhere behind them. Her gun up and at the ready, she spun, ready to take on whatever was trying to sneak up behind her. But she couldn't see anything as her breathing grew heavier and heavier under the panic the night fed her.

"What is it?" Daryl was at her side within seconds, easily picking up on her change of pace and breath as she unconsciously stepped closer to his side.

"Somethin's out there..." Ana couldn't help but confess in slight fear, not enjoying the total blindness the darkness was offering their small rescue group.

"What's..." Rick went to ask from over her shoulder before her eyes finally narrowed in on something, movement coming from her left as her eyes snapped over, widening at the sight of not one but at least a dozen walkers heading towards them.

"Shit. Herd!" Ana didn't even try to be silent as Daryl grabbed her hand, yanking her forcefully into a run in the direction they were heading only to skid to a stop when another herd met them.

"Fuckin' hell!" Daryl muttered, glancing around before noticing the light flicker of a light coming from the distance followed the ever-familiar sound of moans growing louder around them.

"Let's go! This way!" Daryl shouted as he began running, leading their small group to what they were surprised to see was a cabin. Jumping the small stack of steps with ease, Daryl used the force behind his shoulder to ram the door in, tossing Ana in who had stumbled to gather her balance before she was thrown to the ground in pain. Yelping, caught off guard by the sudden feeling of pain in her temple, she blinked the surprise attack away before her eyes finally focused on an unfamiliar figure now pointing a shotgun down at her.

"Shit..." She moaned as she held a hand to her temple, pressing against the pain as she felt her palm grow wet from what she could only assume to be blood.

"Ana!" Voices shouted around her as she felt the back of her head meet the ground, suddenly allowing the dizziness to take hold on her as she fought to catch the conversation happening around her.

"Who the hell are you people?!" The man shouted, his gun going back and forth from aiming at the woman lying on the ground at his feet to the 3 men in front of him.

"You..." Daryl stepped up, wanting nothing more than to cut the man's tongue out only for Rick to grab his arm, stopping him when the man silently threatened to shoot Ana.

"Who are you?!" He shouted again as Oscar glanced over their shoulder to the still-open door, the herd growing closer and closer.

"We'll tell you who we are but you have to be quiet..." Rick held his hands out in a gesture of defeat, knowing if the man yelled any further, he'd bring more than just the herd on them. But he wasn't going to listen, there was no way he was going to listen with the crazed look playing in his eyes as he continued to scream at them.

Daryl was quietly planning a way to get to Ana but before he does much more than a step forward, a sword through the chest welcomed the unfamiliar man as he gurged behind a mouth full of blood. This shotgun clattered loudly to the ground beside Ana who didn't flinch at the sound before dropping face-first into the dust-covered floor of the cabin. Everyone stared in surprise at the woman who stood silently behind the now dead man, wiping her katana clean against her pants.

"Ana." Daryl didn't waste any time, ignoring Rick and Oscar now tossing the dead man out onto the front porch of the cabin before slamming the door shut, a dresser now being pushed against the door for extra defense.

"Fuckin' hell..." Ana couldn't stop herself from moaning out as the sudden movement of Daryl grabbing her, caused her vision to momentarily swim in front of her.

"Ya alright?" Daryl's eyes panned across her features before landing on the blood dripping down her face. Knowing she had packed a few medical supplies inside her bag, he motioned to it where it laid at Michonne's feet, the woman easily catching the movement as she yanked it from the ground and offered it to Daryl.

"Whatcha got in yer bag that'll help?" He had no idea what the hell he was looking for as he pulled her bag open, searching from what she had brought.

"Gauze...pain meds." Ana breathed out as Rick now joined her side, looking at her in worry.

"Don't fuckin' look at me like that, m' fine. This is what...the 3rd time I was hit in the head since meetin' ya. I'm goin' for a record here..." Ana lightly joked as Daryl handed her a pair of pills, allowing her to swallow it back with a gulp of water.

"Ain't shit ta joke about." Daryl growled down at her as she grabbed the gauze next, allowing him to help her sit up slowly to lean against him.

"M' fine, seriously. Plus doesn't sound like we're gonna be fuckin' movin' any time soon." Ana ignored Daryl's words as she turned her attention back to the barricaded door, the sound of walkers easily heard from the other side. The group couldn't help but sigh in defeat, knowing Ana's words were right. They were stuck there till the herd moved off.

* * *

Thankfully the group didn't need to wait too long till a loud noise off in the distance drew the walkers clear of the cabin. Rick and Oscar watched from the slightly boarded windows of the cabin, watching the herd dimish into the distance before completely disappearing into the night.

"Coast is clear." Oscar whispered, not wanting to take any chances as he turned back to the room where Daryl was still hovering over Ana who had been set against a nearby wall to rest. She had whined continuously that she was alright, though she felt anything as such. Her head hurt like a bad hangover coming back to bite her in the ass and if Michonne hadn't killed the guy earlier, she was almost too eager to do it herself.

"By the way, thanks for that back there." Ana spoke up as Michonne's eyes slowly slid from Rick near the window and down to her.

"Did what I had to do." Michonne shortly answered causing Ana to scoffed amused.

"Well, thanks for doin' what ya had ta do." Ana added as Michonne looked at her for a second longer, turning away as Rick approached.

"Think you'll be alright to move?" Rick asked in worry as Ana sighed, knowing she was alright aside from the thumping in her skull. He hadn't hit her hard enough to cause any permanent damages, thankfully.

"M fine, let's go." She pulled herself from the ground easily, silently thanking her legs when they didn't betray her as she stood.

As soon as Ana was on her feet, the group slipped back out of the cabin, coast clear as they made their way, once again, to Woodbury.

* * *

Ana's POV...

"How did you know my name?" Ana had expected this question to come back at her sooner or later, but she hadn't expected the question to be spouted at her as they eyed the outer walls protecting what she knew to be Woodbury.

"Ya wouldn't believe if I told ya." Ana answered back in a hush, glancing over to Daryl, Oscar, and Rick who were silently conversing just a few feet from them.

"Do we know each other?" Michonne then asked as Ana chuckled softly, shaking her head as she turned to give the woman her attention.

"No, we don't, unfortunately. Believe me, I want ta tell ya how I knew but...shit always seems to come back and bite me in the ass so we'll save that for a later time. Rather not have that karma bitch come back while we're trying to save Glenn and Maggie."

I could feel Michonne's eyes bearing into the side of my head the longer we were crouched there before the guys had shuffled to our side, insisting on answers from Michonne on how to enter. She went on to explain that there was a broken fence area that no one knew about, one she had used on numerous times to get out when she needed to.

"Any idea where people are being held?" Rick then asked as Michonne stared at the wall before nodding.

Of all the ways I thought we'd go about Woodbury, I hadn't expected to feel like I had just slipped into a spy movie as we kept to the dark corners of the property, slipping between buildings unnoticed before disappearing into what looked like a small pantry area. Heads down, eyes on alert, we slipped into the area, our guns up and at the ready for anything to happen.

"This is where you were held?" Rick asked as Michonne corrected him.

We carefully searched the area, coming up empty as I knew Maggie and Glenn wouldn't be here.

"Anywhere else they could be?" Rick asked as we gathered once more near the door while Michonne peered out the curtain of the window where we could clearly see dozens of people still moving about the street.

"I thought you said there was a curfew?" Daryl growled out defensively as Michonne passed him an equally defensive glare.

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." She answered causing Daryl to scoffed, obviously not believing a single thing she was saying.

"Well, if anyone decides ta come in, we're fuckin' sittin ducks here. We gotta move." I offered what insight I had as Daryl met my eyes from across the way, the usual look of 'what the hell do you know' playing through his eyes only for me to offer him a subtle shake of my head.

"They could be in his apartment." Michonne offered in thought as I shook my head to Daryl once more, knowing that they were not in the Governor's apartment. Bits and pieces were returning to me, slowly. I knew they were being held in a warehouse looking area but I had no idea where that was or what it looked like from the outside. The inside of the building was easy for me to picture, but nothing else.

"Yeah? What if they ain't?" Daryl challenged Michonne, obviously picking up on my denial of where she was offering for us to search. It's not that I thought she was setting us up, she honestly didn't know where they were.

"Then we'll look somewhere else." Michonne quickly hissed back as I turned to look at Rick who was slowly growing more and more agitated the longer we stood there.

"You said you could help us." Rick spat out as I stepped up, cutting them off before it could get any worse.

"She's doin' what she can, kay? Ain't shit we can accomplish if we just fuckin' stand here and argue all night." I lowered my voice into a hiss, the headache brewing from the hit I had taken earlier, doing nothing in my favor.

"Then where the hell are they?" Daryl hissed at me this time, the look in his eyes confessing that he thought I knew exactly where they were. I narrowed my eyes, not enjoying being challenged by him of all people as I turned to defend myself with a scoff. This bastard.

"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose." Rick hadn't given me the opportunity to spout all the shit I wanted to and instead addressed Daryl as the 3 men stepped a few feet away.

"You think she'd leading us into a trap?"

"Right now it's the blind leading the blind. Let's split up."

"Why I even try ta help these assholes, I have no idea..." I muttered under my breath only for Michonne to hear as I massaged my temples.

Within seconds, a knock echoed through the main door, all eyes shooting over as Daryl was quick to grab me, silently pulling me to hide as everyone followed. Staring through the shelving fro my hiding space, we watched as a man slipped in innocently before turning to the room.

"I know you're in here. Saw you moving from outside." The man announced as I turned to see the others in various hiding spots, Rick's eyes scanning the room before landing on my own.

"Alright now, ya not supposed to be in here, ya know it." The man slowly began to approach our area of the pantry, my eyes panning back to Rick's as he nodded, obviously picking up on the fact that I had been silently figuring out a way to get out of this mess. The poor guy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and unfortunately, I knew we had to deal with him so we could get out as quickly as possible. Passing Rick a returning nod, I grabbed the machete silently out of my holster, Daryl picking up on my short movements as I motioned with my head towards the approaching man.

Not long after, Rick had jumped out from behind a curtain, pushing the man into the opposite wall as I charged out, pressing the point of my machete to his jugular as Rick commanded him to shut up and get on his knees. The man didn't hesitate to do what he was told as he stared up at us terrified while Oscar got to work tying the man's hands tightly behind his back.

"Where are our people?" Rick asked, his pistol aimed at the man's face as I continued to hold my grip on my machete.

"I don't know." The man whimpered out as I stared him in the eye, pinpointing the confusion and fear flowing through his eyes. I knew he knew nothing. Rick wasn't having it as he reached out, bumping me aside to grab at the back of the man's neck to pull him closer to his gun.

"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?" Rick hissed into the man's face as I quickly stepped up, grabbing Rick's arm and fighting to pull it away from the innocent man's face.

"Rick, he doesn't know. You can see it in his eyes, he doesn't know shit." I pressed as Rick passed me a heated glare before stepping back.

"Open your mouth." Daryl demanded without any hesitation as he shoved a dirty cloth into the man's mouth, muffling his words as I slipped my blade back into its holster only to watch as Daryl hit the man with the butt of his gun, effectively knocking him out.

"What the fuck are we supposed ta do now?" Daryl huffed as he helped Oscar to hide the man's body in a closet, shutting the door with a kick.

"We search, I'm thinking a warehouse of some time would be the best place. Ya know if there is anything like that here?" I knew we were wasting time sitting here. I knew where they were but I didn't know the exact location so why not ask the one person here that knew anything about the town. Michonne turned to me with a perked brow, her eyes searching my face before nodding.

"There is." She offered in realization as I nodded, turning to meet Daryl's eyes with another nod.

"Let's go."

* * *

Author's POV...

The group had easily slipped out of the building unnoticed, following Michonne back through the darkness and towards a building at the far end of the area. Ana knew, with one glance at the building that Maggie and Glenn were somewhere inside. But at the simple thought of being reunited with her two friends, she also realized that within the next hour, Daryl would reunite with his brother and in that, possibly leave without her.

She huffed under her breath, not wanting to sink further into that thought as the main priority right then was saving her two friends. Oscar held the side door open as we shuffled slightly into the hallway, our guns up and ready.

"They here?" Daryl whispered down to Ana so softly that she was shocked she had even picked up on it.

"Yeah." She answered back, glancing over her shoulder when Oscar shut the door silently behind them.

Rick instructed them to halt immediately, the sound of footfall echoing through the hallway before disappearing. He peered around the corner quickly before gesturing with his hands to quickly follow.

"Stay close." Daryl rasped down to her as she didn't hesitate to nod in agreement as they darted around another corner, voices just behind the walk hushed.

"They're in there." Oscar pointed out softly as it was easy to pinpoint their friend's voices.

"What's the plan?" Daryl asked over to Rick who was already lost in thought, trying to figure out the safest way in retrieving the two though they didn't have time as the sound of voices began to grow louder and louder.

"No time, get Glenn and Maggie." Ana rushed out, grabbing what she knew to be a smoke canister from Rick's bag, pulling the ring before tossing it as it immediately went off. The group quickly split without saying a word as Ana and Michonne stayed back to offer any cover while the men ran forward, grabbing their two missing friends. Ana's eyes shot over to the group of men coughing sporadically behind the smoke for any movement. The guys ran towards them just as the others began shooting towards them though Ana and Michonne quickly beat them to the chase, laying cover fire towards the others before they ran for it.

"You guys came?" Ana was quick to run to Maggie's side, slipping her hand into her friend's hand to offer her comfort.

"Course we did, wouldn't leave ya two here." Ana smiled at her friend, glad she was alright before Rick led them into the nearest building. Glenn collapsed seconds after the door shut gathering Ana's worry as she ran over, dropping to kneel at her friend's side to inspect his injuries.

"I'm fine." Glenn muttered out as Ana scoffed, gently probing at the man's side.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth Rhee and let me do my work." Ana jokingly scolded as Glenn chuckled at the usual banker, hissing when Ana's fingers pressed on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Ya may have a few broken ribs, your eye looks like shit and you're gettin' fat." Ana labeled off with a growing smirk, chuckling when Maggie snickered only for Glenn to glare up at the both of them.

"Glad yer alright." Ana ruffled his hair playfully, standing before he could reach out to whack her.

"Ain't no way out back here." Daryl reentered the room from the back, his eyes panning around for any exit.

"Rick, how did you find us?" Glenn asked Rick as Maggie helped the man from the ground to lean against her.

"How bad is he?" Rick turned to Ana who shook her head, passing Glenn a brief look.

"He's got a few broken ribs but he'll be fine." Ana promised as Oscar finally stepped up, his eyes scanning the room.

"Where's that woman?" He asked as everyone's eyes shot around the room, all except Maggie and Glenn who hadn't even noticed Michonne begin with.

"She was right behind us." Rick panicked as he ran to the nearest window, prying the blanket away from the glass to take a quick look at the street fronting the building.

"Maybe she was spotted. Want me to go look for her?" Daryl offered as Ana opened her mouth to tell him off only for Rick to beat her to the chase.

"No, we gotta get them out of here. She's on her own." Rick denied his offer, helping Glenn to stand once more, knowing the group couldn't sit there much longer. With the shoot out they had earlier, it was only a matter of time till Woodbury found them.

"Daryl, this was Merle." Ana froze in her approach towards the window, her blood freezing over as she felt the room spin.

"It was. He did this." Maggie added as Ana swallowed back the bile, slowly turning to see Daryl staring at the couple in disbelief before realization seemed to dawn on him. Within moments, his eyes snapped over to her own in accusation, his mouth opening, no doubt to reel into her about knowing his brother was alive. How could she not? She knew everything else, even if she forgot as she had told him time and time again, the look of absolute fear and realization dawning on her face was enough to let Daryl know, she had known.

"You...you saw him?" He turned from Ana quickly and back to the couple who nodded without any hesitation.

"Face to face. Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." Glenn and Maggie explain as Ana took a step towards Daryl, freezing when she picked up on the way his body seemed to step away from her.

"S-so my brother's this governor?" He asked for confirmation as Maggie quickly shook her head.

"No, it's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something." Maggie explained as Daryl sighed, all this info almost too much for him as he side-eyed the woman who now silently stood, staring at the door as if wishing it would swallow her whole.

"Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out." Glenn then apologized to Rick who stepped up, placing a comforting hand on the injured man's shoulder.

"Don't. No need to apologize." Rick promised as Ana turned towards her group, already feeling a visible wedge being forced between her and Daryl.

"They're gonna be looking for us. We have to get back to the car." She announced to the room, guilt festering deep inside her stomach as she fought against her body to turn and look at Daryl.

"You gonna be alright? We have a car a couple miles out." Rick mentioned to Glenn who nodded without a doubt as Maggie helped him to stand just a bit taller.

"Let's get out of here." Rick pressed the room, already grabbing a few canisters from his bag, tossing a pair to Daryl who caught them easily.

"Daryl..." Ana knew she had to address the situation before it was too late. She knew her time was ticking as it would be moments before the brothers would reunite before they would leave at sun up.

"Don't..." Daryl cut her off quickly, shoving a new clip into his gun before slinging it over his shoulder.

"But..." Ana stepped closer as Daryl's eyes snapped up to meet her own, silently telling her to stop.

"Ya knew? Ya knew from the beginning and ya didn't say shit...I can't...I fuckin' trusted ya..." Daryl couldn't stop his emotions from getting the best of him as he stared at a woman he cared a lot for. He had trusted her with everything, physically and emotionally. He was so invested in her because he had thought he trusted her, but he knew, she had known from the beginning that his brother had been alive since day one. And yet, she had said nothing about it.

"Daryl...I couldn't tell you..." Ana begged out, feeling her heart slowly beginning to crack, piece by piece, inside her chest.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Daryl hissed, effectively cutting her off as she felt that final crack, split down the center of her chest as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Was this what it felt like to have your heart physically ripped from your chest?

Was this how it felt to watch the man you cared for more deeply than anything else in life, avoid you like the plague?

She couldn't tell him. She kept repeating to herself as she silently watched Daryl leave her presence to approach Rick and Oscar, quickly whipping up a plan for them to escape. She couldn't tell him, there was no way she could have told him, she knew that. But why did it feel like she should have? Why did it feel like she had just successfully lost the only thing in this world that meant anything to her?

No. She couldn't lose him, she refused to lose him.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope it was alright. I know I'm gonna get a lot of hate/complaints for Daryl's reaction but hey, drama in love land is always a plus!**

**Until next time~**


End file.
